DOMINADA POR EL DESEO
by gelsuchis
Summary: Serena Tsukino ha sido testigo de muchas cosas extravagantes como presentadora de un programa de televisión sobre sexo. Pero nunca había conocido a un hombre como Seiya Kuo, un reconocido maestro de las artes eróticas...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia pertenece a Shyla Black, y la adaptacion la hice yo**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

—_¿Te has permitido alguna vez dejarte llevar por un hombre cuyo único propósito __sea el de darte placer?_

Las palabras aparecieron en la pantalla del portátil de Serena Tsukino. Inspiró, sobresaltada. Hacía menos de tres minutos que había conocido a ese hombre en un _chat. _¿Cómo podía saber él que era eso lo que ella quería?

Debía de haberlo intuido o adivinado de alguna manera. No le había contado nada sobre sí misma, ni una sola cosa salvo su nombre y que quería entrevistarle para su programa de televisión por cable.

Pero mientras ella permanecía en silencio, anonadada, él dejó al des cubierto sus secretos.

—_¿No quieres que un hombre mire en tu interior, que conozca tus más íntimas fantasías, ésas tan oscuras que ni siquiera cuentas a tus amigos, y que consiga que se hagan realidad?_

Serena sintió que una oleada de deseo se le anudaba en el vientre y le comenzaron a sudar las manos. Tragó saliva.

La silenciosa sala de estar empezaba a teñirse con todos los colores del atardecer. Serena se removió en el sofá de cuero negro, intentando ignorar esos deseos que le rondaban en la cabeza.

Esto era trabajo. Él era trabajo. No era buena idea perder la cabeza por el que sería su próximo entrevistado. Puede que sólo fuera un pro grama nocturno de entrevistas para la televisión por cable, pero _Provó __came _era su trabajo, su creación, su pequeña rebelión... su vida.

Además, desear a un hombre del que no sabía ni siquiera su verda dero nombre, al que jamás había visto en persona —cuyo estilo de vida ni siquiera conocía—, era, sencillamente, una estupidez.

—_Entonces, Amo S, ¿qué hace un Amo? _—Tecleó la respuesta, deci dida a mantener una conversación ligera—. _¿Convertir las fantasías en __realidad?_

—_Algunas _—respondió él al fin—. _Pero eso simplificaría demasiado la __cuestión. Lo más importante es contar con la confianza de tu pareja. La confianza __es importante en cualquier relación, especialmente en una que implica Dominación__y Sumisión. Si ésta no existe, ¿cómo podría una mujer entregarse libremente al cui __dado de un hombre sin estar segura de que su bienestar y su seguridad siempre __serán lo primero para él? ¿Cómo podría saber que su Amo la comprenderá hasta __el punto de hacer realidad cada una de sus fantasías más atrevidas?_

_¿_Ladominación era algo más que atar a alguien a la cama para echar un polvo? La sorpresa hizo que Serena frunciera el ceño. Confianza, seguridad, comprensión... tenía que admitir que todo ello sonaba como una fantasía en sí mismo. Era cierto que ella había echado en falta todas esas cualidades en la relación con su último novio, Diamante, en especial, la comprensión.

—_La confianza permite que una mujer conecte con esa parte primitiva de su __ser que implora rendirse a la misericordia de su Amo, sin saber si los planes que __éste tiene para ella implican placer, dolor, o ambas cosas a la vez_

Serena no podía negar que el Amo S le intrigaba más ahora que cuando uno de sus ayudantes de producción, Kenji, le había pasado su biografía.

Entrando en su correo electrónico, abrió el dossier que le habían proporcionado y lo releyó de nuevo.

«Activo practicante de técnicas de dominación y sadomasoquismo durante casi diez años, el Amo S ha experimentado todas las facetas, pero continúa aprendiendo. Posee una compañía de seguridad personal y ha sido guardaespaldas de senadores, diplomáticos y deportistas. Gra duado en West Point, también ha prestado servicio en las Fuerzas Es peciales del Ejército como jefe de equipo antes de pedir la baja voluntaria».

Serena cerró el correo electrónico. El párrafo revelaba mucho del hombre cuyas palabras la hacían estremecer con oscuras fantasías. Au todisciplina, honor, coraje. Pero al mismo tiempo decían muy poco de él. ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Sería cierto que podía atar a una mujer y jugar con ella hasta hacerla implorar?

—_¿Serena?_—Su nombre apareció en la pantalla—. _¿Sigues ahí?_

—_Lo siento. Estaba pensando. Al parecer tengo que aprender más del tema __para hacer bien el programa. Supongo que pensé que todo consistía en ataduras de __terciopelo y esposas._

—_También consiste en eso. _

Ella se rió, ignorando el deseo que se le enroscó en el vientre... y más abajo. Sentir curiosidad no la convertía en una depravada. Por su puesto que no. Sencillamente sentía interés en conocer las costumbres de otras personas.

—_Pero además es un intercambio de poder y confianza _—tecleó él—. _Una __mujer elige entregar su cuerpo y su mente a su Amo. Rinde su cuerpo y su libertad __a cualquier cosa que él desee._

«¿Qué tipo de rendición?» Exigió saber una vocecita en su interior. Miles de oscuras imágenes de sus más íntimas fantasías le inundaron la cabeza: ella arrodillada ante el miembro de ese desconocido, él or denándole que abriera las piernas para poder examinarla a sus anchas, ella atada a la cama mientras él se disponía a hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Aturdida por el escandaloso rumbo que llevaban sus pensamientos, se obligó a ignorarlos e inhaló con fuerza.

Había leído que mucha gente tenía fantasías de sumisión en algún momento de su vida. Tenerlas era algo normal, no importaba lo que hubiera dicho Diamante.

Serena volvió a removerse inquieta sobre el sofá de cuero, igno rando la humedad que sentía entre las piernas.

—_Pero una relación de sumisión consiste en mucho más _—escribió el Amo S—. _¿Cómo es posible atar a alguien, vendarle los ojos, dejar a oscuras la habitación __donde se encuentra y aún así conservar su confianza? ¿Cómo desarrollar una rela ción gratificante cuando sólo una de las partes tiene todo el poder?_

«Exacto».

La mirada de Serena permaneció anclada en la pantalla mientras esperaba que él escribiera más. Durante una dilatada y silenciosa pausa contuvo el aliento, pero no ocurrió nada. El Amo S no iba a revelar nada más. Supuso que era así como actuaba en el dormitorio. Que ten dría la virtud de dar y de no dar.

Finalmente, una larga respuesta apareció en la pequeña ventana del _chat._

—_Lo siento, acabo de recibir una llamada urgente. Tengo que irme. Si crees __que puedo ayudarte con el programa podemos quedar. Te responderé entonces a todas las preguntas que quieras hacerme. En un lugar público si lo prefieres, así no tendrás que preocuparte de que sea un asesino en serie intentando camelarte. Será __más rápido. Soy muy bueno dominando, pero no escribiendo a máquina __. Aún __tecleo con dos dedos._

Serena contuvo su impaciencia. Algo no demasiado difícil cuando ese hombre la hacía sonreír con sus chistes.

—_De acuerdo _—contestó—. _¿Podemos quedar mañana a las tres? He es __tado «googleando»y he encontrado un lugar que parece ser bastante popular en La__fayette, llamado La __R__oux. ¿Lo__conoces?_

—_Cher, soy de aquí. Conozco hasta las grietas de las aceras._

Serena sonrió y tecleó:

—_¿Cher? ¡No soy ni lo suficientemente alta ni vieja como para haber sido can __tante en los sesenta!_

—_Jajaja. Quiere decir cariño en francés _—tradujo él—. _Soy cajún, el francés __es mi idioma materno._

Serena leyó la respuesta e ignoró el leve aleteo de su estómago. El flirteo era algo muy francés, y él se había criado en esa cultura. Sin duda era tan natural para él como respirar.

—Sonrojo _Supongo que he vivido en Los Angeles demasiado tiempo. __¿Quedamos entonces?_

—_Claro. ¿Cómo te reconoceré? Hay muchas chicas bonitas en Lousiana. __Quiero estar seguro de revelar mis más íntimos secretos a la correcta._

Serena no dudaba de que sería una persona fascinante. Tenía algo que ver con su interés por los látigos y las cadenas. No cabía duda de que la mayoría de las mujeres «normales» saldrían corriendo espantadas en dirección contraria al pensar en el más leve dolor o sometimiento en el sexo.

—_Llevaré un sombrero de paja, gafas de sol, bufanda y un enorme abrigo __oscuro _—contestó.

—_Parece como si fueras a ir disfrazada _—respondió el Amo S.

No tenía ni idea. No pensaba pregonar a los cuatro vientos que tenía un acosador. Serena esperaba que la razón por la que necesitaba disfrazarse fuera atrapada pronto y comenzara a pudrirse en el infierno.

—_Hasta mañana _—escribió.

—_Au revoir._

Momentos después apareció en su pantalla el mensaje que anun ciaba que el Amo S había abandonado el _chat. _Con un suspiro, se movió para cerrar la ventana.

Le temblaba la mano. No, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, a pesar del calor que le hormigueaba bajo la piel.

Estaba cansada, eso era todo.

«El cansancio no te hace sentir dolor en esos lugares tan persona les», se burló la vocecita de su mente. «El cansancio no te moja».

—El cansancio me hace oír vocecitas molestas en la cabeza —se quejó.

Intentó relegar al Amo S al fondo de su mente y centrar la atención en las preguntas que le haría al día siguiente. El guión del programa tenía que estar listo pronto, y quería estar preparada para empezar la se gunda temporada con un bombazo. Tenía una audiencia aceptable, y con el material adecuado, el programa acabaría de despegar hacia el estrellato.

Eso significaba que que tenía que concentrarse en el objetivo de su trabajo.

Sin embargo, diez minutos después seguía con la mirada perdida en la pantalla en blanco, y Serena admitió que no podía dejar de pensar en el Amo S. ¿Por qué?

«¿Quizá porque él sí vive todas esas fantasías que a ti te gustaría experimentar?»

Serena sacudió la cabeza, resuelta a ignorar esa exasperante vocecita. Sentía curiosidad, no era una viciosa. No importaba lo que Diamante dijera ni lo que pensara su madre.

Con un suspiro cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de su ayudante de producción en Los Angeles.

—Kenji —dijo cuando le contestó—. Mira, hablé con ese tipo que me recomendaste, el Amo S, y me leí su biografía. Me reuniré con él mañana. ¿Cuál es su historia? ¿Sabes algo más sobre él?

—Sí —contestó el hombre, con esa voz ronca producto de fumarse dos cajetillas diarias—. Hice algunas llamadas a Lousiana y pregunté en los clubes de sadomasoquismo de la zona si habían oído hablar de él sólo para asegurarme de que no es un farsante. Todo cuadra.

Era un alivio... pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Kenji se había convertido rápidamente en un segundo padre para ella, y confiaba en él. Pero ignorar la curiosidad que sentía por el Amo S habría sido mucho más fácil si Kenji no hubiera podido corroborar esos datos. Ojalá hubiera podido considerarlo como otro chiflado más que quería hablar de sexo en la tele.

Serena se mordisqueó un labio..., pero su innata curiosidad ganó la partida.

—¿Qué se comenta sobre él?

—Muchas cosas. No es un habitual en esos clubes, pero suele acudir con regularidad. Al parecer, sabe cómo tratar a las mujeres y tiene una reputación en consonancia. Muchas de las personas con las que hablé me dijeron que él sería capaz de lograr que hasta una monja le suplicara que la atara y la follara. Definitivamente le gustan las mujeres sumisas. Oye, ¿no estarás interesada en ese rollo, verdad?

—¿Qué? —El corazón de Serena se saltó unos cuantos latidos—. ¿Yo? ¡No! —se burló—. ¿Por qué iba a interesarme un matón que dis fruta haciendo que una mujer se sienta inferior?

—¿Estás segura? —Kenji sonó escéptico.

—¿Tengo pinta de que me gusten ese tipo de cosas? —replicó Serena.

Kenji no dijo nada y Serena sintió que la invadía la angustia.

Un sonido en el cerrojo de la puerta hizo que Serena mirara en aquella dirección. Suspiró aliviada cuando su hermanastro, Haruka, entró en la estancia.

—Tengo que dejarte —le dijo a Kenji—, te llamaré mañana des pués de haberme entrevistado con ese tipo.

—Hola, hermanita —la saludó Haruka cuando colgó el teléfono.

Apartando de su mente la conversación con Kenji, se levantó y se acercó a él para darle un abrazo.

—Hola, ¿has tenido un buen día?

La aristócrata boca de su hermano se frunció en una mueca.

—No exactamente. Me tengo que ir a Irak y permanecer allí tres semanas.

La sorpresa y, si Serena era sincera consigo misma, el miedo, se le anudaron en el estómago.

—¿A Irak? Pensé que te pasabas la vida sentado detrás de un escritorio.

—Y así es casi siempre, pero hay excepciones.

—Oh, demonios... ¿por qué a Irak?

—Información clasificada. —Soltó una risa amarga—. Ya conoces este mundo... no puedo decir dónde voy ni lo que haré, pero no voy a estar cerca ni de un ordenador ni de un teléfono. Serena, no quiero dejarte sola. Es peligroso, y sé que estás asustada.

Serena tragó saliva. Haruka ya había hecho mucho por ella aco giéndola en su casa, a pesar de que podría provocar la ira de su querido papaíto, para protegerla de la escoria que la acechaba. Tenía miedo, pero no permitiría que Haruka se sintiera culpable sólo por hacer su trabajo.

—Estaré bien. —Ya pensaría en algo... tenía que hacerlo—. Estaré ocupada con el trabajo. No te preocupes.

—Si ocurre algo, creo que deberías llamar a papá.

Serena lo miró boquiabierta, conteniéndose para no soltar un co mentario sarcástico.

—Puede que sea tu papá, pero para mí sólo es mi padre biológico... el mismo que ha negado mi existencia los últimos veinticinco años.

Haruka suspiró.

—Serena, ya sabes cómo son los políticos, especialmente en el sur. Si la gente supiera que echó una canita al aire con una jovencita que apenas tenía edad para votar teniendo una esposa y tres hijos en casa...

—Sé que eso arruinaría al senador del gran estado de Texas.

—Se rumorea que presentará una candidatura para la Casa Blanca en el 2012. —La simpatía y la pena se reflejaron en la atractiva cara de Haruka.

—Eso es exactamente por lo que no puedo llamarle. Además, ni siquiera contestaría a mi llamada.

—Lo haría si estuvieras en peligro. Papá podría protegerte.

Serena tenía sus dudas pero no dijo nada.

—Es una pena que no podamos decirle que soy tu novia. Funciona con el resto del mundo.

—Hum, si alguna vez se descubriera nuestra verdadera relación, tendríamos que confesar que somos culpables de incesto o de mentir. No es una elección fácil.

—Esperemos que eso no ocurra. De todas formas, no creo que mi acosador sepa que he abandonado L.A., así que no tendrá ni idea de dónde encontrarme.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Haruka comenzó a examinar el correo. Cuando llegó a un enorme sobre, frunció el ceño.

—¿Sabe alguien que estás en Houston?

_¿Aparte del Amo, con quien había chuteado quince minutos antes, y algunos __amigos cercanos?_

—No.

La preocupación atravesó como un nubarrón la cara de Haruka.

—Alguien lo sabe. Esto estaba en el buzón. No tiene ni remite ni franqueo. Fue entregado en mano.

Le tendió el sobre, y Serena lo tomó mientras el temor le hervía en el estómago. Conocía esa letra.

Santo Dios, ¿cómo la había encontrado allí? ¿Y cómo tan rápido?

«¡No!»

Conteniendo el aliento, abrió el sobre y sacó el contenido. Cuando lo hizo, unos pétalos de color rosa con el centro húmedo y los bordes mustios cayeron al suelo, flotando en el aire hasta el duro suelo de ma dera. Pareció como si gruesas gotas de sangre cayeran a su alrededor.

Serena soltó un jadeo. Él sabía que ella estaba allí. ¿Cómo la había encontrado?

Luego su mirada cayó en las fotos. Fotos de ella. En la primera apa recía llegando al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles el día que había huido a Houston. En la siguiente estaba en el patio de Haruka con un chándal y una sudadera que mostraba sus pezones erguidos por la fría brisa matutina. La última era una foto en la que aparecía con un camisón de encaje y seda y una bata a juego, mientras se despedía de Haruka con un beso en la mejilla en la entrada de la casa antes de que él se marchara a trabajar. Esa misma mañana.

Con el estómago revuelto, Serena no protestó cuando Haruka le arrancó las fotos de sus dedos entumecidos. Las examinó con una mal dición ahogada.

—Son del acosador, ¿no? Está aquí. ¡Qué hijo de perra! —Se pasó una mano por el pelo oscuro y crespo, cortado de manera convencio nal—. Voy a llamar a la policía.

Santo Dios, ojalá las cosas fueran tan sencillas.

—No pueden hacer nada. La policía de Los Angeles me dijo que él tenía que hacer algo ilegal antes de poder ir a por él. Hacer fotos no va contra la ley.

—Ha invadido mi propiedad. —Haruka sostuvo en alto la foto del patio trasero, arrugándola con sus grandes dedos—. Mi patio es propiedad privada. La única manera de hacer esta foto es entrando ilegalmente. Ha quebrantado la ley.

Cogió el inalámbrico y marcó el 911. Serena simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Aunque Haruka tenía razón, dudaba que la policía de Houston pudiera hacer más que la de Los Angeles. El acosador no había robado nada, no había causado ningún destrozo... aún. Serena podía sentir cómo la ira del acosador iba creciendo por la frecuencia de sus contac tos y por el hecho de que la había seguido hasta Texas. Y a la policía no le importaría lo que ella dijera.

Haruka colgó el teléfono.

—Llegarán en un momento.

Serena se encogió de hombros e intentó controlar el pánico que burbujeaba en su interior.

Sin poder hacer nada más que esperar, volvió a meter las fotos en el sobre. Cuando se encontró con que algo se lo impedía, se dio cuenta de que había otra cosa dentro. Perpleja, metió la mano en el sobre. Por lo general, ese loco bastardo sólo enviaba fotos... unas fotos descon certantes e inquietantemente íntimas, pero nada más.

Pero no había sido así en esa ocasión.

Sacó bruscamente del sobre marrón un recorte de papel en el que había garabateado unas feas letras negras.

«Me perteneces. Eres mía».

Serena se tragó el nudo de miedo que le obstruía la garganta. Ahora él se comunicaba con ella. Directamente. Le transmitía su posesividad, la furia que sentía ante la idea de que hubiera otro hombre en su vida. Ese lunático no sabía que Haruka era su hermanastro. Había creído la historia que Haruka había inventado, tanto para ex plicar la presencia de Serena en su casa como para alejar al psicópata acosador.

Aunque pensar en quedarse sola asustaba a Serena, una parte de ella se alegraba de que Haruka tuviera que irse al día siguiente. Si le ocurriese algo, no sería porque su acosador hubiera decidido quitar de en medio a la «competencia». Ya se le ocurriría algo en las próximas tres semanas que Haruka estaría fuera. Encontraría algún otro lugar a dónde ir, de manera que cuando Haruka regresara, ella no pudiera poner en peligro al único de los hijos del senador Tenou que se había puesto en contacto con ella.

Quizá, como Kenji le había sugerido antes de marcharse de L.A, necesitaba un guardaespaldas.

—¿No tienes ni idea de quién puede ser este pervertido? —gruñó Haruka, mirando fijamente la nota por encima del hombro de Serena.

—No. —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Ojalá la tuviera. No me llevo mal con ninguno de mis compañeros de trabajo. Y mi novio me aban donó, no lo dejé yo.

—¿Uno de los seguidores del programa? ¿Un fanático que no sepa que hay ciertos límites?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá. He recibido un extraño _e-mail _de un seguidor del pro grama, pero no resulta amenazador, ni invade mi intimidad.

—-Voy a buscar a alguien que llegue hasta el fondo de esto, cabeza de bombom. No voy a dejar que te ocurra nada —le prometió.

En ocasiones como ésa, Serena se preguntaba cómo era posible que Haruka y ella tuvieran algo en común con los demás hijos del se nador Tenou. No tenían nada que ver con esos hombres ávidos y ham brientos de poder.

—Maldición —juró de pronto Haruka, rompiendo el silencio—. Ojalá no tuviera que irme mañana. Me recogerán a las cinco de la ma drugada y no podría ser en peor momento. ¡Maldita sea! El gobierno puede ser un amante de lo más exigente.

Serena no sabía exactamente en qué trabajaba Haruka, no le per mitían contárselo a nadie. Por cosas que él le había comentado en los tres años transcurridos desde que había descubierto el secreto de su padre y la había localizado, Serena había supuesto que trabajaba para Inteligencia. Pero no tenía ni idea de qué hacía.

—Si tanto odias tu trabajo, y deseas presentarte como candidato a un cargo público como sé que deseas hacerlo, ¿por qué simplemente no lo haces?

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Haruka no le sostuvo la mirada. Se dio la vuelta cerrando los puños con fuerza.

Los abrió con evidente esfuerzo y luego dijo:

—No puedo.

Al día siguiente, Serena se dejó caer en una silla de hierro forjado en la terraza de un pequeño café, junto a una pintoresca cadena de tiendas exclusivas. La tarde de febrero caía lánguidamente y era sorprendente mente bochornosa. Luchando contra el cansancio tras haberse pasado casi toda la noche en vela, le echó una mirada al reloj de su muñeca. Las tres en punto. Había calculado bien el tiempo. El Amo S debía de estar a punto de llegar.

Se le contrajo el estómago al pensar en ello.

Sin embargo, ésa no era la única razón. Podía sentir las miradas sobre ella, observándola, evaluándola y espiándola. Tenía erizados los pelos de la nuca. Miró a su alrededor y escudriñó a la multitud. Nada.

Serena respiró hondo, intentando reprimir su inquietud. No era difícil imaginar que si un psicópata era capaz de seguirla desde Los An geles a Houston, no iba a costarle nada seguirle la pista hasta Lafayette. Lo más probable era que estuviera a salvo allí sentada en esa soleada plaza, pero si la reconocía, su acosador la vería con el Amo S, lo que su ponía le sentaría todavía peor que verla con Haruka. Y cuando se hi ciera de noche, y estuviera sola en la casa de su hermanastro...

* * *

**Hola chicas, pues lo prometido es deuda, me alegra tenerles el primer capitulo de nuestra nueva historia, y pues como siempre espero seguir contando con su preferencia y por supuesto con sus comentarios, los cuales saben que son muy importantes para mi. **

**¡Muchos saludos y nos seguimos leyendo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas me alegra poder traerles el capitulo 2 de nuestra historia, espero que les este llamando la atención. Gracias a todas las que me dieron palabras de aliento y apoyo, la verdad si fue un momento dificil el fallecimiento de mi abuelo, pero gracias a todas por haberse preocupado, sus palabras me animaron mucho. Las quiero muchisimo chicas, nos seguimos leyendo, saben que adoro leer sus comentarios. Saludos!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

No, no podía pensar en eso ahora. Tenía que recordarse que estaba allí por un asunto de trabajo, y que si su acosador la reconocía o estaba observando ese encuentro, no vería nada sexual entre el Amo S y ella.

Se ajustó la bufanda y el sombrero para asegurarse de que le cubrían el pelo, y se colocó las gafas de sol. Tal vez estaba siendo paranoica. Nadie la iba a reconocer así vestida. Ojalá después de esa entrevista pudiera meterse en la cama de un albergue tranquilo y dormir hasta que se le ocurriera alguna forma de quitarse de encima a ese acosador.

Un camarero le dirigió una amplia sonrisa; sus dientes blancos con trastaban contra la piel oscura. Serena se esforzó en devolverle la son risa mientras pedía un té helado.

En cuanto se fue, tiró del largo abrigo que había tomado prestado del armario de Haruka, recolocándolo bajo las caderas y levantando las solapas, El camarero apareció con el té. Volvió a examinar el reloj de pulsera. Las tres y cinco. Le daría a Amo S, unos minutos más. Allí sentada se sentía vulnerable ante el psicópata que la estaba siguiendo... De repente, comprendió que había sido una imprudente.

—Tú debes de ser Serena.

El profundo susurro llegó desde sus espaldas, casi encima de su oreja. Un cálido aliento rozó el lateral de su cuello, y Serena se estre meció involuntariamente.

Serena se giró, aturdida por el hecho de que alguien se hubiera po dido acercar a ella con tanto sigilo a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba. Pero él se había acercado en completo silencio.

Y era impresionantemente guapo.

El pelo, espeso y oscuro, caía sobre una frente amplia. La mandíbula era angulosa, la boca ancha se curvaba con una expresión que parecía mitad sonrisa, mitad desafío. Y, oh, esos ojos. La atrapaban. Acentuados por unas cejas negras, esos ojos perspicaces la observaban como si pudieran ver en su interior. Como si él conociera todos sus secretos.

Bajar la mirada por su cuerpo no ayudó a calmar los latidos de su corazón. El Amo S medía más de uno ochenta y cinco, poseía unos hombros anchos y un cuerpo lleno de músculos duros que se hacían evidentes bajo una camiseta negra y ceñida que la hizo pensar en una sólida e inquebrantable montaña. Nadie podía mover una montaña. Nadie podría mover tampoco a ese hombre, a menos, claro está, que él quisiera ser movido.

Con sólo mirarle fijamente, Serena se sintió atraída por él e inva dida por la lujuria.

Era una suerte que su encuentro se limitara a esa reunión en pú blico. De cualquier otra manera, Serena creía que no hubiera sido res ponsable de su comportamiento.

Tragó saliva para recuperar el habla.

—Sí, soy Serena.

Cuando le ofreció la mano, él no se la estrechó. Demasiado sencillo. Atrapándola con la mirada, se inclinó y se llevó la mano de Serena a la boca, depositándole un beso sobre los dedos.

«Oh, Dios Santo...»

Una ardiente sensación le recorrió el brazo a toda velocidad, y los latidos de su corazón adoptaron un ritmo candente. Él se recreó, dejando que su cálido aliento le acariciara el dorso de la mano, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el centro de la sensible palma. Estremeci mientos ardientes le atravesaron la piel y le subieron por el brazo.

El efecto que el Amo S tenía sobre Serena no terminaba ahí. De hecho, el impacto de su presencia, de su contacto, la afectaba tan pro fundamente que un latido comenzó a pulsar suavemente entre sus pier nas. Como si su clítoris necesitase anunciar a su libido que quería desnudarse para ese hombre.

«¡Es sólo trabajo!», se dijo a sí misma.

Con un discreto tirón, Serena liberó la mano. El Amo S sonreía cuando se sentó a su lado —en vez de enfrente—, y acercó la silla unos centímetros más. Ella intentó ignorar lo consciente que era de él cuando el muslo masculino rozó el suyo, provocándole un hormigueo.

—Gracias por reunirse aquí conmigo, señor... ¿Cómo te gustaría que te llamara?

Esa amplia sonrisa pareció burlarse de su incertidumbre y procla mar un perverso conocimiento de su próximo debate sexual.

—Por ahora, será suficiente con que me llames señor.

—Sí, señor.

En el momento que las palabras salieron de su boca, Serena se dio cuenta de lo sexuales que habían sonado. De lo sexuales que él había pretendido que sonaran. No sólo eran respetuosas, aunque lo eran. Pero con respecto al Amo S, ella no podía conseguir que su voz fuera algo más que un ronco murmullo.

¿Cómo sería llamarle señor en privado?

A pesar de que las gafas de sol la protegían, esos ojos oscuros pa recían conocer cada uno de los pensamientos de Serena, cada peca minosa sensación, y la mantenían inmóvil mientras la miraba como si pudiera leer el deseo en su cara.

Serena utilizó el té intacto como excusa para apartar la mirada de él y se obligó a concentrarse en un tema seguro y neutral.

Algo difícil de conseguir cuando lo había invitado para hablar de sexo.

—He leído en el dossier que recibí sobre ti, que te dedicas a la se guridad personal. ¿Eres guardaespaldas?

—Exacto. —Encogió esos hombros tan deliciosamente maci zos—. Protejo a unos cuantos políticos y a sus familias, a diplomáticos y a algún que otro deportista.

—Estoy segura de que conoces a mucha gente interesante. ¿Traba jas con celebridades? —le preguntó.

Un atisbo de humor curvó la ancha boca en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Demasiado para mí. Los políticos son mentirosos, pero por lo menos sabes qué esperar de ellos. Pero los de Hollywood son paranoi cos y egocéntricos, y creen que cualquier persona es un psicópata en potencia. No gracias.

Serena no podía decidir si estaba molesta o divertida.

—No soy nada de eso.

—Date tiempo —él le guiñó un ojo.

Incorregible era una palabra que le describiría a la perfección. Un asomo de arrogancia unido a una sana dosis de atracción sexual y humor juguetón. La mezcla resultaba demoledora, gracias a sus habi lidades en el flirteo y al encanto sureño. Sin duda, él tenía un efecto mortal en el sentido común de cualquier mujer. Serena tragó.

El camarero se acercó a la mesa, y el Amo S pidió una taza de espeso café de achicoria típico de Lousiana. Ella se estremeció cuando el ca marero lo llevó unos momentos más tarde.

—Cuéntame más cosas sobre tu programa. —Las palabras deberían haber sido una invitación, pero Serena oyó la sutil orden en su voz. No era ni dura ni directa. Pero la voz tenía un tono acerado..., un tono que le contrajo el estómago... y le tensó el vientre.

—_Provócame _combina entrevistas y hechos que exploran varias face tas de la vida sexual en parejas estables o no. La última temporada hice un programa sobre la etiqueta sexual en una primera cita, otro sobre «amigos con derecho a roce», luego continué con algunos matrimonios que se hacían tatuajes a juego. Ésta será la segunda temporada y estoy muy contenta de que el programa vuelva a estar en pantalla. Dado que la cadena emite programas orientados a mujeres y parejas, creo que éste será perfecto.

—Hum. Cuéntame qué tienes pensado para esta temporada.

De nuevo, ahí estaba esa orden sutil.

—Bueno, aún no tenemos una idea fija, pero ya hemos aprobado los siguientes temas: masajes, fotografías para parejas, pintura erótica, y...

—Dominación y Sumisión.

Serena tragó. Estaba tan entusiasmada con el programa, que casi se había olvidado de que iban a hablar de ese tema. El tema que esti mulaba sus más vergonzosas fantasías nocturnas.

—Sí.

Él arqueó una ceja oscura con impaciencia, consiguiendo parecer severo, disgustado y poco amenazador al mismo tiempo.

Serena se sintió desconcertada y lo miró fijamente. ¿Qué quería?

—Sí, señor —aventuró.

La sonrisa con que la recompensó fue deslumbrante.

—Muy bien.

—Pensé que este tipo de tratamientos eran únicamente para los...

—¿Sumisos? Así es habitualmente, pero contactaste conmigo para una lección rápida. Pensé que ésta sería la mejor forma de empezar, un ejemplo práctico para ver cómo lo haces. —Él se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó un codo en la mesa. Su mirada siguió clavada en la de ella, de rritiéndola de manera implacable—. ¿Entiendes lo que significa some terse a un hombre? ¿Rendirse por completo?

Serena contuvo el aliento, aturdida por algo que se escapaba a su control. Los ojos del Amo S brillaron con aprobación.

—Esto... no es sobre mí —repuso ella con voz jadeante—. Sólo necesito captar el concepto para transmitirlo...

—¿Cómo vas a poder transmitirlo sin mantener una relación de ese tipo, _cher? _Probar no es malo. —La sonrisa de él transmitía algo que sólo podía ser definido como pecado puro y duro—. Incluso te podría gustar.

Eso era exactamente lo que Serena se temía.

Se esforzó por mantener una expresión profesional.

—No importa si lo pruebo o no. Después de todo, cuando hicimos el programa sobre las parejas que se tatuaban, no me hice un tatuaje. Lo que me interesó fue comprender por qué era tan importante para ellos.

—Pagar a alguien para que te haga un tatuaje mientras tu pareja mira es mucho menos personal que dejar que te venden los ojos des nuda, y otorgar el control de tu placer a tu Amo.

Tragando saliva, Serena se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón. Peor aún, el bocado que le presentaba comenzaba a parecer un banquete para su abandonada sexualidad.

No. Aunque esta vez era Adán quien le ofrecía a Eva la manzana de la tentación, ella era lo suficientemente lista como para no aceptarla. Si le interesaba, era sólo porque le estaba embotando la cabeza con esas sugerencias. Él era difícil de ignorar. Ella no era una depravada, no era el tipo de mujer que permitiría que un matón la encadenara y le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que pasaba era que la idea era nueva y Serena tenía un interés puramente intelectual en el concepto. Bueno, más que intelectual. Pero eso no significaba que fuera a acceder.

A pesar de que el Amo S parecía ser el hombre que había inventado el concepto de placer.

—¿Qué es lo que te da miedo? —preguntó él.

«Yo misma».

Ella apartó la vista de esa intensa mirada.

—Simplemente, no es lo mío.

Él frunció el ceño de nuevo. Su mirada mostraba una impaciente demanda.

—Señor —añadió Serena casi en contra de su voluntad.

Él suavizó la expresión.

—En los pocos minutos que llevo aquí sentado, te has sonrojado, se te ha acelerado el pulso, y se te han puesto duros los pezones. Co nozco el aroma del deseo. Puedo oler el tuyo. Voy a volver a pregun tártelo. ¿Qué es lo que te da miedo?

Sintió un impacto en el vientre. Oh, Dios... era como un libro abierto para él. Incluso más que eso. Serena cerró los ojos, soltó un suspiro. Luego otro. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad.

—No te lo pienses demasiado —le advirtió—. Mentir implica un castigo.

—¿Un castigo? ¡No tienes derecho! —contestó en un acalorado susurro.

Él la miró fijamente durante un largo momento.

—Te dije ayer en el _chat _que una relación de este tipo requiere mucha confianza. Confié en que eras quien decías ser. Para que con fiaras en mí, permití que tu ayudante de producción consiguiera una in formación muy personal sobre mí, ¿no? No pongas esa cara de asombro. Lo descubrí en cuanto comenzó a indagar sobre mí. Si no hu biera dejado dicho en todos esos clubes que podían dar esa informa ción, nadie le habría dado a Kenji ni los buenos días, así que mucho menos le hubieran contado detalles sobre mi vida sexual.

Él se movió en su asiento, rozando el muslo contra el de ella otra vez, luego le alzó la barbilla con un dedo. Serena se derritió con una mezcla de sorpresa y deseo, excitada ante el abrumador atractivo sexual del Amo S.

—Es cierto —susurró él—. Aposté por ti. Si trabajamos juntos, tie nes que confiar en mí. No voy a raptarte, ni a forzarte a hacer ninguna cosa melodramática que se te esté pasando por la cabeza. Si quieres que te ayude a comprender la psicología de la Dominación y Sumisión, tienes que tener la suficiente confianza para ser totalmente sincera con migo. Y contigo misma. ¿Me comprendes?

—Sí... sí, señor.

—Excelente. Ahora, por última vez, ¿por qué te asusta tanto la idea de someterte?

Era una pregunta cargada de implicaciones que ella no sabía cómo contestar. Era miedo al rechazo. A que la ridiculizaran de nuevo. Era vergüenza. Miedo al dolor y a la degradación. Le asustaba que le gustara ser dominada por alguien como él, y luego tener que asumir la ver güenza y la culpa.

Pero no podía admitir eso... ninguna de esas cosas. Sería como ofrecerle su alma en una bandeja de plata.

—Por favor —susurró Serena—. Por favor...

El Amo S apretó la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos. Por alguna alo cada razón,Serena odió decepcionarle. No le debía nada, maldita sea. El era su entrevistado y sería recompensado por su tiempo e informa ción. Punto.

Como estaba concentrada en resistir hasta que el infierno se con gelara, Serena tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de que el cama rero había vuelto a rellenar el café del Amo S. Luego el joven la miró con una sonrisa incierta.

—Un hombre me ha pagado veinte dólares para que le diera esto.

Le entregó un sobre aparentemente normal... con su nombre es crito con una caligrafía demasiado familiar.

El camarero se marchó.

El corazón comenzó a palpitarle. Abrió el sobre lo más rápido que pudo para encontrar el consabido puñado de pétalos rosas con los cen tros suaves y los bordes mustios. Le resbalaron de los dedos, y se quedó sin aliento, sintiendo que la sangre le huía de la cara.

—No... —Miró a su alrededor con una expresión de pánico—. ¡No!

—¿Serena? —la interrogó el Amo S con la voz ronca de preocu pación.

Ella lo miró con una mirada salvaje.

—Está aquí. Me ha seguido. Oh, Dios mío... tengo que irme. —Aspiró con temor y apretó los puños para impedir que le temblaran las manos—. Tengo que irme ya.

El Amo S la sujetó por los hombros.

—¿Quién está aquí y dónde tienes que ir?

Sacudiendo los hombros para librarse de él, miró a su alrededor con frenesí, intentando reconocer cualquier cara que le resultara fami liar o peligrosa. La mayoría de las sillas de la plaza estaban vacías, así como las del resto de las terrazas y las ventanas cercanas. Los oscuros escaparates de las tiendas podían ocultar a cualquiera, pero todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía oriundo. Los demás ocupantes de la cafetería ni la miraban ni les importaba. De nuevo él se había acercado hasta ella, silencioso como el humo, invisible como el aire. El pánico la atravesó.

—No puedo quedarme. Lo siento...

Él la sujetó de nuevo, decidido a que le contestara. Pero se quedó paralizado, con la mirada clavada en un punto al otro lado de la calle.

Serena sintió la energía que impulsaba al Amo S un segundo antes de que la empujase al suelo.

—¡Al suelo!

La empujó bajo la mesa y cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo un instante antes de que estallara un disparo por encima de sus cabezas.

* * *

**usakochiba01: Chica muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios, y gracias por seguir esta historia, espero que sea de tu agrado, saludos y espero tus comentarios.**

**jade-MEST: Gracias por seguir esta historia, espero que te guste. Saludos y espero tu siguiente comentario.**

**oO lOvE-MoOn Oo: Hola, gracias por seguir la historia, igual para mi es una de mis favoritas y pues no pude resistirme a adaptarla a estos personajes que tanto me gustan, saludos y espero tu siguiente comentario.**

**MaRiZa 02: Gracias por seguir esta historia, espero que te guste. Saludos y espero tu siguiente comentario.**

**NeoAntares21: Gracias por seguir esta historia, espero que te guste. Saludos y espero tu siguiente comentario.**

**harucino: Gracias por uniste a nuestras filas. Saludos y espero tu siguiente comentario.**

**Solar Knight Marie: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia anterior, espero que disfrutes e esta que es mas picante. Saludos y espero tu siguiente comentario.**

**serenity824: Gracias por seguirme de cerca, espero que esta historia te guste al igual que la anterior, disfrutala tanto como yo, ya que despiesta ciertas fantasias con seiya jijiji. Saludos y espero tu siguiente comentario.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chicas, ya se, ya se, soy una mala mujer jejeje, lamento muchisimo haberlas dejado esperando las actualizaciones, pero la tarjeta madre de mi computadora se quemo, por lo tanto , toda mi informacion quedo atrapada dentro de la misma, por lo cual tuve que llevarla con un tecnico, comprar un disco duro externo y esperar a que me extrajera toda la informacion, lo cual tardo mas de lo que esperaba, pero como fue mi culpa las voy a recompensar por todo el tiempo perdido, por lo cual subi 5 capitulos para que nos pongamos todas al dia y sigamos con nuestra historia, la cual subire un capitulo mas antes de que termine esta semana. Como siempre espero contar con su preferencia y sus comentarios, los cuales agredesco muchisisisimo y son importantes para mi y esta historia.**

**Gracias por su comprension y espero que disfruten la lectura...**

**Los quiere gelsuchis!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Seiya Kuo curvó protectoramente su cuerpo sobre la pequeña forma fe menina de Serena y utilizó la mesita de hierro para protegerla cuando sonó otro disparo. A su alrededor los clientes de la cafetería comenza ron a gritar y a correr despavoridos. Maldijo entre dientes mientras ella se estremecía violentamente bajo él.

¡Maldita sea! Tenía la venganza al alcance de su mano, y pasaba eso. No podría tirarse a la mujer de su enemigo hasta hacerla gritar su nom bre si ella moría.

La furia lo invadió, pero que alguien estuviera frustrando su ven ganza no era la única razón de su ira. No, estaba absolutamente furioso de que algún estupido hubiera infundido tal pavor a esa pequeña pero vibrante mujer.

No iba a negar que había engañado a Serena para utilizarla, pero no pensaba hacerle daño. Todo lo contrario. Pensaba descubrir lo que la excitaba y así poder cumplir cada una de sus fantasías hasta que todo el cuerpo de Serena vibrara de satisfacción.

Hasta que a ella ya no le interesara Haruka Tenouh y abandonara a ese hijo de perra.

Sin embargo, el estúpido que empuñaba el arma tenía otras inten ciones, como meterle una bala en la cabeza.

Serena se volvió a estremecer. Contuvo un grito. Seiya la estrechó con más fuerza, apretándola contra la mesita de hierro. Salvarla era algo instintivo. El peligro era su trabajo. Una necesidad. Haruka Tenouh le había traicionado tres años antes, y Seiya pensaba devolverle la humi llación. Pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Serena muriese.

—Voy a ponerte a salvo —le susurró al oído.

El instinto le conminaba a sacar la pistola y devolver los disparos. Pero había demasiada gente alrededor como para correr el riesgo. Y le daría a Serena un susto de muerte.

Y ella ya estaba muerta de miedo, maldita sea. Serena sonreía ante la cámara para ganarse la vida, no esquivaba balas.

Cuando el camarero había llevado el sobre a la mesa y había observado cómo el color abandonaba la cara de Serena, dejándola pálida como la tiza cuando los mustios pétalos de color rosa habían caído de sus manos, él había olido su miedo. Al captar el destello del sol en el cañón de un arma en el tejado de enfrente, Seiya no había dudado acerca de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Odiaba no haberse equivocado.

Mirando la silla que Serena había ocupado momentos antes, ob servó los agujeros que habían dejado las implacables balas. Maldijo de nuevo.

Bajo él, Serena intentó incorporarse. Seiya la detuvo.

—¡No te levantes!

—Tengo que irme. Huir, t-tengo que esconderme.

Una rápida mirada al tejado de enfrente le indicó que el tirador había desaparecido. O eso o estaba buscando una ubicación mejor aprove chando el caos. Lo que los convertía en unos blancos fáciles, por lo que debía sacar a Serena de esa área descubierta lo más rápido posible.

—Tengo que ponerte a salvo —insistió Seiya, ayudando a Serena a ponerse en pie—. ¿Estás herida?

Ella se caló de nuevo el sombrero y se aseguró la bufanda que le cu bría el pelo.

—No.

—¡Entonces corramos!

Cogió su helada mano en la suya, cubriéndola por completo. Mal dición, era una mujer diminuta, mucho más pequeña de lo que un po deroso nombre como Serena hacía suponer.

Corriendo tanto como se lo permitían las piernas, Seiya arrastró a Serena tras de sí, parapetándose detrás de las mesas que estaban patas arriba al oír más disparos. La condujo hacia la parte de atrás de la ca fetería, y la empujó para que doblara la esquina del edificio, urgiéndola sin palabras a continuar. Ella lo hizo, mientras se agarraba firmemente el sombrero con la otra mano. Seiya miró con el ceño fruncido por en cima del hombro de Serena. No había manera de saber si el tirador seguía entre la multitud, pero debía suponer que sí. Más valía prevenir que curar.

—¿Adonde vamos?

Seiya no contestó; estaba demasiado ocupado improvisando un plan. En silencio, la condujo por las calles, metiéndose en los callejones. Se oyeron más disparos. Una bala le silbó junto a la oreja, y soltó una mal dición. Si ese hijo de perra le tocaba un solo pelo a Serena, Seiya iba a matarlo con sus propias manos.

Entraron en una tienda abarrotada, y casi chocaron contra una ancianita. Al echarse a un lado para que la ceñuda abuelita y su andador pudieran pasar, perdieron unos preciosos segundos.

Tan pronto como tuvieron vía libre, Seiya volvió a tomar la pequeña mano de Serena y tiró con fuerza de ella, obligándola a correr de nuevo. Salieron por la parte trasera de la tienda a un callejón oscuro y estrecho. Gracias a Dios conocía aquel lugar como la palma de su mano.

Oyeron de nuevo una serie de disparos, esta vez desde la parte de lantera de la tienda por la que habían salido.

¡Maldición!

—Tenemos que seguir, _cher._

Jadeante y sudorosa, ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y ajustó su paso al de él.

Al final del callejón, llegaron a una puerta metálica pintada de negro y con unas letras rojas donde se podía leer Las Sexys Sailors_. _Incluso con la puerta cerrada, se sentía la vibración de la música y del gentío en su interior... a pesar de que sólo eran las tres y pico de la tarde.

Por experiencia, Seiya sabía que la puerta estaría cerrada con llave.

Levantando un puño, golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle hacer una abolladura. Mientras esperaba, miró por encima del hombro para ver si los seguían.

Sonó un nuevo disparo, haciendo saltar esquirlas de los ladrillos a unos veinte centímetros del hombro de Serena.

Lanzando una rápida mirada al callejón, maldijo entre dientes. Es taba lleno de cubos de basura y de suciedad, demasiados lugares para que se escondiera el tirador.

—¡Hijo de perra! —Golpeó ruidosamente la deteriorada superficie metálica otra vez—. Que alguien abra esta maldita puerta.

Por fin, una peliroja, conocida de Seiya, abrió la puerta.

—Seiya. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Él empujó a Serena al interior, y la siguió a un almacén atestado de latas vacías de cerveza.

—Hay un tirador acechándonos. Necesito tu ayuda.

Había un caballito de madera y una fusta justo al lado de la entrada. Al parecer, Esmeralda acababa de actuar.

Cerró la puerta de golpe y observó de nuevo el cuarto en penumbra iluminado por una única bombilla roja y decorado con pintura negra descascarillada. Una delgada puerta separaba ese área del escenario y de la retumbante música del club.

—¿Un tirador? Cielo Santo... ¿a quién has molestado esta vez?

—Kakyuu, ésta es Serena —gritó para hacerse oír por encima de la música—. Es presentadora de un programa de televisión por cable...

—¡Eres Serena Tsukino! ¡Me encanta _Provócame!_

Serena, que se había quitado las gafas de sol, extendió la mano hacia Kakyuu. Hum, ojos azules y enrojecidos, piel blanca... no era el tipo de Haruka. Supuso que habría cambiado de gustos.

Seiya habló entre dientes.

—Entonces acierto al suponer que te encantará ayudarme a man tenerla con vida el tiempo suficiente para que pueda hacer más progra mas. El tirador iba por ella. —Seiya se volvió hacia Serena—. Serena, ésta es Kakyuu Devereaux, la dueña de _Las Sexys Sailors. _El más famoso, o infame, según se mire, club de caballeros del sur de Lousiana.

La pequeña mujer de Haruka le dirigió una débil sonrisa, inten tando por todos los medios no clavar los ojos en el espeso maquillaje de Kakyuu, ni en la falda indecente, ni en las botas de fulana. No había nada sutil en Kakyuu. Aún se vestía como una _stripper, _aunque hacía años que no bailaba en público. Era capaz de succionar el pene de un hom bre como si intentara tragarse el picaporte de una puerta. Tenía un vo cabulario peor que el suyo. Pero también tenía un gran corazón.

Kakyuu haría uso de esa lengua viperina que tenía para arrancarle la piel de las pelotas si supiera que Serena no era un cliente sino un medio para vengarse. Y si bien regentaba un local donde las mujeres se quitaban la ropa para excitar a los hombres, no permitía que nadie se pasara de la raya con las chicas que estaban bajo su techo. Seiya pla neaba pasarse de la raya en todos los sentidos.

—¿Por qué te disparaban? —Le preguntó Kakyuu a Serena con el ceño fruncido.

—Esa es una buena pregunta —contestó Seiya, lanzando a Serena una mirada implacable, una de esas miradas que esperaba que la per suadiera de decir la verdad. Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de es tablecer su autoridad. Ella no tenía motivos para confiar en él. Maldita sea, unas horas más, y habría conseguido llevársela a la cama, penetrar en su cuerpo, establecer su dominación. Había estado seguro de que ella iba a aceptar su ayuda con el programa. Tal y como estaban las cosas, ya no estaba seguro de nada.

No era así como había previsto la venganza.

—¿Seiya? —Ella pronunció su nombre con inseguridad, con una voz temblorosa.

No le gustaba nada oír el miedo y la cautela en su voz. Prefería un «señor» avergonzado de esa boca provocativa mientras se esforzaba en aparentar indiferencia.

Pero ya llegarían a eso, en cuanto hubiera solucionado toda esa mierda.

—Serena, ¿me vas a decir qué está pasando, _cher?_

Su piel todavía estaba pálida, especialmente por el contraste con el abrigo oscuro y el sombrero, demasiado grandes para su pequeño cuerpo. Estaba muerta de miedo, pero aún así logró asentir con la ca beza. Seiya soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Hace aproximadamente tres meses, alguien comenzó a enviarme cartas con fotos mías en diferentes lugares, la mayoría de las veces en lugares públicos. Resultaba extraño, pero no amenazador. Hace unas cinco semanas, comenzó a mandarme fotos del interior de mi casa, to madas a través de las ventanas. Incluso envió una que tomó desde el garaje mientras yo salía con el coche. Te aseguro que está enfadado. No sé por qué. Me vine a Houston para estar con un amigo y huir de él. —Suspiró profundamente y continuó—: Me siguió. No lo supe hasta ayer cuando recibí esto.

Serena se abrió la cremallera del abrigo lo justo para sacar un sobre doblado de un enorme bolso que llevaba cruzado sobre el pecho. Se lo pasó a Seiya con una mano temblorosa.

Con la tensión anudándole las entrañas, Seiya lo abrió. Las fotos ca yeron en sus manos. Serena en un aeropuerto, vestida con unos va queros de talle bajo, una camiseta enorme y el pelo oculto bajo una gorra de béisbol. Sólo reconoció su perfil, la terca barbilla, la perfecta nariz. En la siguiente aparecía ella leyendo una revista sentada en el patio. La cara quedaba oculta por la revista. El sólo veía sus manos, la portada de _People_... y el naci miento de los pechos, casi visibles bajo la delgada tela de un top blanco, con unos pezones del color de las cerezas maduras que le hacían la boca agua.

Desde el mismo momento en que había oído los rumores de que era la novia de su antiguo camarada Haruka, se había sentido intri gado. Hablar con ella en el _chat _sólo había incrementado ese interés. La Serena de esas fotos, la Serena de carne y hueso, hinchaba su miem bro. No podía esperar a tenerla atada en su cama rogándole que le per mitiera correrse... cumpliendo así su venganza.

Pero había algo en ella. Algo que le resultaba sumamente familiar. Se sentía como si la conociera, como si la hubiera visto antes y no sólo en las fotos que había en la web de su programa. ¿Se habían encon trado en alguna ocasión? No, habría recordado a una mujer como Serena. Había algo en ella... Ya lo averiguaría.

Consumido por una creciente lujuria, Seiya cogió la última foto y se quedó paralizado. El siempre elegante Haruka Tenouh con un traje de diseño le daba la espalda a la cámara mientras se inclinaba para besar a Serena. Seiya podía ver sólo la mitad de las piernas femeninas des nudas bajo la seda verde y el encaje negro, y los brazos con que le rodeaba el cuello a Haruka. La imagen le contrajo el vientre.

Y la nota garabateada, con ese tono amenazador y posesivo no hizo nada para que se relajara.

La última foto, la de Serena en plan esposa despidiéndose de su marido antes de que él se marchara a la oficina, también confirmaba que Serena Tsukino era la mujer de Haruka Tenouh. Ella sería el pago que le cobraría a su viejo amigo por clavarle un puñal en la espalda. Tenía que mantener a Serena con vida y no delatarse al hacerlo.

—¿Este acosador te ha seguido desde L.A.? —le preguntó.

—Sí. —La voz todavía le temblaba.

Seiya suspiró.

—Obsesionado y enfermo. No es una buena combinación. Está claro que es listo si puede sacarte estas fotos sin que tú te enteres. Y sabe manejar las armas. No creo que puedas salir de aquí ilesa, Serena. Necesitas ayuda. Y yo te puedo ayudar.

Ella vaciló, luego habló con una voz sorprendentemente ronca.

—Me has salvado de esas balas que probablemente me habrían ma tado. No puedo pedirte que te arriesgues...

—No me lo has pedido, yo me he ofrecido. —Estaba claro que ese hijo de perra conocía la casa de Haruka, y Serena no parecía la clase de chica que supiera empuñar un arma ni parecía dominar técnicas de defensa personal. Era misión suya mantenerla con vida—. Serena, yo soy guardaespaldas. No me quedaré quieto viendo cómo te matan cuando te puedo sacar de aquí de una pieza.

—¿Cuánto?

Jesús, alguien le había disparado y ¿aún quería hablar de dinero?

—Por cuenta de la casa.

La sorpresa la dejó boquiabierta.

—¿Por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

—Si te mata, tendré mis quince minutos de gloria.

Ella levantó esos enrojecidos ojos azules hacia él y le dirigió una mirada cínica.

—En serio. Está claro que no te interesa la fama.

Así que ella sospechaba que le interesaba otra cosa. Pero Seiya toda vía quería que ella lo mirara con esos inocentes ojos azules mientras le insuflaba un poco de lógica. Podía estar loca y negar que necesitaba ayuda. Pero también entendería por qué lo hacía.

Él era un perfecto extraño... y no era lo único que la hacía vacilar. Apostaría todo su dinero en ello. Por lo poco que habían hablado antes de que apareciera el francotirador, se había dado cuenta de que Serena sentía interés por él. Y de que sentía curiosidad por sus incli naciones sexuales. Más curiosidad de la que mostraría alguien que sólo estuviera investigando para un programa de televisión. El reticente deseo de Serena lo excitaba como no lo había hecho nada en mucho tiempo.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que me necesitas. El tirador sabe que ahora estás en el edificio. Así que no puedes salir. Yo puedo sacarte de aquí.

Serena apretó los dientes. Seiya observó cómo luchaba para no ne garse. No lo hizo, lo que probaba una vez más lo lista que era.

—¿Cómo?

—Te vestirás como Kakyuu. Ella te proporcionará la ropa adecuada.

—Y también necesitará maquillarse —señaló Kakyuu—. Yo no soy palida, Seiya.

Una rápida mirada a Serena demostró que no llevaba ni rastro de cosméticos en su pálida cara.

—Sí, por supuesto. Hazlo.

—No. Esto no funcionará —protestó Serena.

—¿Tienes una idea mejor, una que no termine contigo dentro de una caja de pino?

Mientras esperaba que ella admitiera la verdad, que no podía per mitirse el lujo de rechazar su ayuda, Seiya observó a Serena. De cerca, podía ver sus armónicos rasgos, la boca plena, un cutis de porcelana que estaba demasiado blanco por el miedo. Las cejas arqueadas tenían un color imperceptible bajo esa luz. Bajo ese cutis tan blanco, la bu fanda, el sombrero y el enorme abrigo, sospechaba que sería hermosa. El hijo del senador Tenouh no se conformaría con menos.

Serena suspiró.

—No se me ocurre nada.

—Eso es lo que yo decía. Kakyuu, llévala arriba y ponle algo ligero. ¿Tienes alguna peluca?

—Sí. —La peliroja asintió con la cabeza.

Serena lo miró enfadada.

—Esto no va a funcionar.

—¿Por qué?

—Kakyuu y yo no usamos la misma talla.

Seiya las observó a las dos.

—Ella es más alta. Pero puedes ponerte unas botas de tacón de aguja para parecer más alta. ¿Qué número usas?

Ella pareció sorprendida ante la pregunta.

—Un treinta y siete.

Seiya le dirigió a Kakyuu una mirada inquisitiva.

—Ni lo sueñes —dijo la _stripper_—. Yo uso un treinta y nueve.

—Ya lo arreglaremos —dijo Seiya—. Podemos rellenar la punta de las botas con papel higiénico o algo por estilo. Será poco tiempo.

—Ése no es el mayor problema. —Serena centró la mirada en los atributos quirúrgicamente realzados de Kakyuu que en ese momento pugnaban por no desbordar la parte superior de su bikini.

Seiya volvió a pasear la mirada por la pequeña figura de Serena. No podía ver lo que había debajo del abrigo, pero por las fotos que había visto sabía que debían de ser cien por cien naturales, no como el par de la copa E de Kakyuu.

—Kakyuu tiene habilidad para elegir la ropa que haría que cualquier mujer pudiera aparecer en el póster central de una revista masculina.

—¿Y luego qué? —Serena se movió con nerviosismo, dirigiendo la mirada a la puerta con rapidez, como si esperara que su indeseado admirador pudiera atravesarla en cualquier momento.

—Tenemos que despistar a ese bastardo y llevarte a un lugar seguro.

—¿Y después?

—Nos ocuparemos de eso una vez que hayamos salido de aquí, ¿vale? Buscaré un lugar donde no pueda encontrarte hasta que poda mos dar con una solución para todo esto.

Serena se mordió un labio y le dirigió una mirada ansiosa y caute losa. Quería aceptar, pero no confiaba por completo en él. Seiya podía verlo en su cara. Serena vaciló, pero lo miró de frente como si lo es tuviera evaluando. Seiya se preguntó si sabría algo de su pasado. ¿Le ha bría hablado Haruka de él?

—Puede que ese hijo de perra se haya estado saliendo con la suya hasta ahora, peroaún no se había topado con alguien como yo. Serena, no voy a dejar que se acerque ni a cinco metros de ti.

Ella vaciló un poco más, luego asintió temblorosamente con la cabeza.

—Tú eres el profesional. Nos ocuparemos de lo demás más tarde, cuando salgamos de aquí.

Más tarde ella estaría desnuda, esposada y abierta, preparada para re cibir todo el placer que estaba impaciente por darle. Reprimiendo una sonrisa, le miró fijamente el hinchado labio inferior. Había algo en ella, incluso con esa horrible ropa, que despertaba su interés. ¿O quizá era la certeza de que pertenecía a Haruka?

No, era algo más. Bajo ese feo sombrero, la bufanda y el abrigo, es taba seguro de que se ocultaba una hermosa mujer, dulce e inocente, pero también sexy, provocativa y ardiente. Corromperla sería un placer. Se sintió todavía más excitado.

¿Quién iba a pensar que la venganza sería tan dulce... en todos los aspectos?

Rodeada por la música que resonaba tan fuerte como para hacer tem blar las paredes, Serena siguió a Kakyuu por las estrechas escaleras del club. Al parecer aquella peliroja era la propietaria de _Las Sexys Sailors. _Serena no podía imaginarse cómo alguien podría confundirla con una _stripper, _no importaba cuánto la maquillaran. Kakyuu poseía una arraigada se xualidad que cualquier mujer desearía para sí... y que muy pocas poseían.

Aun así, Serena sabía que tenía que intentarlo, representar ese papel lo mejor que supiera hasta que pudiera salir de Lafayette y esca par del psicópata que la acechaba. La otra alternativa era la muerte.

Le gustara o no el Amo S, que al parecer se llamaba Seiya y era un ex traño, era su única esperanza de salvación.

Más con miradas que con palabras, Seiya había dejado bien claro que no era un santo. Incluso ahora, ella podía sentir el calor de su mirada en la espalda. Contra su voluntad, lo miró por encima del hombro. Seiya la miraba fijamente, con esos ojos casi negros, observándola subir las escaleras. Una sonrisa especulativa transformaba los cincelados rasgos de su cara.

No sabía nada de ese hombre, salvo que tenía ese tipo de belleza masculina que hacía que una mujer lo mirara dos veces y babeara des pués. Ah, y que por supuesto le gustaba mandar en la cama. Era difícil olvidarlo. Pero su sonrisa la ponía nerviosa. ¿Por qué parecía tan feliz alguien que acababa de escapar de un tiroteo?

Finalmente, Kakyuu y ella llegaron arriba. La peliroja la condujo hacia la puerta del final del pasillo, a una pequeña, pero sorprendentemente lujosa, suite.

Cerró la puerta tras ellas, dejando afuera el fuerte ruido de la música. El suelo todavía vibraba bajo sus pies. El ritmo sexy reso naba a su alrededor, crudo y sugerente.

Serena observó la habitación. En el centro, había una enorme cama sin hacer, y una lámpara de pie lanzaba una luz dorada sobre las blancas sábanas. La madera del suelo brillaba bajo sus pies. Las paredes, de un suave color crema, acentuaban las cortinas blancas que colgaban de una enorme ventana. Cuatro fotos con paisajes en blanco y negro colgaban sobre la cabecera de la cama.

—¿Esperabas un dormitorio de color rojo con una barra de _stripper _en el medio? —le preguntó Kakyuu arqueando una ceja.

Serena se sintió avergonzada. Se lo había preguntado.

—No sabía qué esperar. Esto es precioso.

Los rasgos de Kakyuu se suavizaron.

—Es tranquilo. Venga, vamos a quitarte esas feas ropas.

Antes de que Serena pudiera pedir un poco de intimidad o una bata, Kakyuu le estaba desabrochando el abrigo y sacándoselo por los hombros.

Lo lanzó sobre la cama. Como una madre que estuviera desvis tiendo a su hijo pequeño, Kakyuu agarró el bolso y la camiseta de flores. Antes de poder emitir una protesta, la _stripper _se los había sacado por la cabeza y lanzado al suelo.

—Si me indicas dónde está el baño, podría desvestirme...

Kakyuu la ignoró y apretó el cierre delantero del sujetador blanco de encaje. Un leve tirón y fuera. Serena se quedó desnuda de la cintura para arriba ante una completa extraña.

Kakyuu estudió los pechos de Serena, sopesando uno de ellos en su mano.

—Tenemos material para trabajar.

Serena se enderezó, resistiendo el impulso de correr y esconderse como cuando estaba en el vestuario de la escuela en séptimo grado.

—¿Qué haces?

—No tienes nada que no haya visto ya, cariño. Una noventa C. —Le echó otra mirada al resto del cuerpo y Kakyuu añadió—. Usas la talla treinta y ocho, ¿no?

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Ella sonrió.

—Es mi trabajo. Termina de desnudarte y prepárate.

Kakyuu desapareció por la puerta, cerrándola con suavidad. Serena la siguió con la mirada. ¿Qué se terminara de desnudar? Como si fuera tan fácil. Como si se desnudara todos los días delante de otras personas.

Jamás lo había hecho. Bueno, lo más probable era que Kakyuu sí lo hiciera, así que no la cogería desprevenida. Y Serena se dio cuenta de que si quería salir de allí sin una bala en la cabeza, sería mejor que su perara con rapidez su recato.

Con un suspiro se quitó los vaqueros y las bragas blancas de algo dón, doblándolos pulcramente y colocándolos en el borde de la cama. Miró a su alrededor buscando una bata o una manta. Una toalla... cual quier cosa que sirviera para cubrirse. Nada. Serena no estaba acos tumbrada a pasearse desnuda. Aunque estaba claro que a Kakyuu eso no le molestaba.

La peliroja regresó con un sujetador negro de raso y un tanga a juego. Con los dientes arrancó las etiquetas, deslizó un par de rellenos de gel en el sujetador y se lo pasó a Serena.

Antes de que Serena pudiera pedirle que la dejara sola, Kakyuu des apareció de nuevo, esta vez en el cuarto de baño contiguo a la suite. Agradeciendo el respiro temporal de no sentir la mirada de la mujer, Serena se puso el tanga con dificultad. No era cómodo... ¿a quién le gustaba llevar una cuerda en el culo?, pero quedaba muy bien.

Kakyuu salió del cuarto de baño llevando algunas ropas muy peque ñas y unas brillantes botas de tacón alto. La peliroja se detuvo en el um bral, esperando. Serena la ignoró. En lugar de mirarla, observó con el ceño fruncido los rellenos de gel del sujetador. ¿Era eso la versión moderna del sujetador relleno con algodón?

Cuando Serena hizo una mueca, Kakyuu se rió.

—Haz lo que quieras. Es la manera más rápida de conseguir un buen par de tetas. Con la ropa puesta, nadie nota la diferencia.

Soltando el aire que contenía, Serena se dio cuenta de que era cierto. No iba a disculparse por no tener una copa D.

Serena comenzó a ponerse el sujetador totalmente consciente de que Kakyuu observaba cada movimiento. Resultaba muy incómodo. Ma taría por tener la misma naturalidad que Kakyuu con la desnudez, pero no la habían educado de esa manera. Había cumplido los veintiuno cuando reunió el valor de masturbarse. Después de todo, su madre la había enviado a una exclusiva escuela para chicas y había sabido poco de sexo antes de cumplir los dieciocho. Hasta que fue a la universidad, Serena no había conocido la diferencia entre cutículas y clítoris.

Apartando esos pensamientos, Serena se abrochó el sujetador y metió los pechos en las copas. El sujetador era muy escotado y con unos tirantes muy estrechos. La tela de encaje negro apenas le cubría los pezones. Los rellenos de gel le elevaban los montículos de los senos y los exhibían con descaro. Incluso tenía escote.

Kakyuu soltó un silbido y le dirigió una mirada descarada.

—Voy a darte un consejo: no le enseñes las tetas a Seiya a menos que quieras volverlo loco de lujuria.

La peliroja se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto de baño. Serena clavó los ojos en la espalda delgada de la mujer y en los sedo sos mechones que le caían sobre los hombros.

Kakyuu era más atractiva que cualquier chica de póster. Aunque apa rentaba más de treinta años, tenía una pinta estupenda. Serena sabía con seguridad, basándose en la exhaustiva investigación de Kenji, que Seiya no era gay. Teniendo en cuenta todo eso, era lógico pensar que Kakyuu y él estuvieran enrollados. Pero por el consejo que le había dado la mujer, suponía que no le importaría que ella sedujera a Seiya.

Por Dios, había abandonado Los Angeles, donde siempre había pensado que la vida era demasiado surrealista, y había aterrizado en el país cajún, un lugar que empezaba a parecerle la versión sureña de Oz.

—No pienso enseñarle a Seiya mis pechos —dijo ajustándose el su jetador, deseando que la cubriera un poco más.

—Puede que no, pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que los verá.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿En qué te basas? Estaba entrevistando a Seiya para mi programa. Y después, cuando comenzó el tiroteo, él se ofreció para protegerme...

—Y lo hará. Es el mejor. Pero Seiya Kuo es un hombre de pechos, y tú tienes un buen par.

Lo dijo como si estuviera hablando de algo tan cotidiano como el tiempo.

Kakyuu se volvió y cogió un maletín de maquillaje del tocador. De jando el maletín a un lado, estudió la cara de Serena con algo de im paciencia.

—¿Y eso no te molesta? —Serena no pudo contener las palabras.

Desvió la mirada a la cama tan deshecha, que parecía haber sido utilizada para algo más que para dormir. Serena se preguntó si Seiya había estado allí antes de conocerla... y por qué pensar en eso la mo lestaba.

—¿Qué Seiya se acostara contigo? —Se encogió de hombros—. No es mío.

Serena frunció el ceño. Todo eso era demasiado extraño.

—No va a ocurrir nada de eso. No tengo intención de enrollarme con Seiya.

—El camino del infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones —le con testó Kakyuu con una risa gutural.

Antes de que Serena pudiera deshacerse de la confusión que sentía y replicar, la peliroja cambió de tema.

—Tenemos que maquillarte.

Kakyuu levantó una delgada mano y le quitó a Serena el sombrero y la bufanda.

Un momento después, comenzó un frenesí cosmético. Cubrió el rostro de Serena con un maquillaje base. Continuó con el corrector; Serena esperaba que éste cubriera lo peor del daño causado por la falta de sueño. Después vino el colorete, seguido por el lápiz de labios rojo sirena que aplicó con pincel y el perfilador negro para los ojos. Luego aplicó con rapidez una sombra de ojos sobre los párpados ce rrados y utilizó un rímel negro para las pestañas. Lápiz de cejas y rímel castaño ocultaron el hecho de que sus cejas no eran del mismo color oscuro de la otra mujer.

Cuando Kakyuu se apartó y la condujo ante el espejo del cuarto de baño, Serena sólo reconoció sus ojos azules y el óvalo de su cara.

—Estás genial. De todas maneras, ahí fuera todos estarán dema siado borrachos para saber si eres tú o yo. Aunque por si acaso, la ropa que he escogido para ti garantizará que las miradas masculinas no suban de tus tetas.

Serena quiso protestar. Tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero las contuvo. Si disfrazarse de _stripper _la mantenía con vida, bueno... sobreponerse a la vergüenza sería mucho más fácil que tener una bala entre las cejas.

—Haz lo que haga falta —suspiró Serena.

—Vamos a recoger tu pelo para ponerte la peluca.

—Puedo hacerlo yo. —Serena se llevó los dedos a la cabeza y se la frotó.

—Las pelucas son un embrollo. Lamento que tengas que ponerte una, pero para hacerte pasar por mí, tienes que ser peliroja.

Serena se encogió de hombros. La incomodidad era poco sacrificio a cambio de permanecer viva.

—Y tenemos que asegurarla bien. Seiya va a querer pasar revista antes de que salgas. No te dejará poner un pie fuera hasta que esté con vencido de que puedes pasar la prueba. Se toma muy en serio la tarea de proteger a sus clientes.

La idea de que Seiya le pasara revista le provocó un vuelco en el es tómago. Seiya era muy atractivo, y que fuera un dominador sólo hacía que Serena se sintiera más intrigada, a pesar de sus reticencias y miedos.

Asegurando la peluca roja en su lugar, Serena dejó de pensar en ello. Estaba muy cansada. Además estaba estresada. No iba a hacer el amor con Seiya, así que las preferencias sexuales de ese hombre le traían sin cuidado.

Alguien golpeó la puerta. A Serena se le disparó el corazón. ¿Ha bría logrado el tirador seguirla hasta allí? Dirigió la mirada a la ventana, esperando que sirviera como vía de escape.

La puerta se abrió y entró Seiya con unos vaqueros rotos y descolo ridos, una camiseta, una gorra de béisbol y un bigote falso. Todos esos cambios en su apariencia lo hacían parecer considerablemente dife rente. Pero aun así, no le pasó desapercibido su expresión de enfado.

—Maldición, ¿qué están haciendo aquí dentro? ¿Una fiesta de pijamas?

—No te pases, Seiya. Me he dado toda la prisa que podía —dijo Kakyuu con una sonrisa, luego lo besó en la mejilla—. Buena suerte —le dijo a Serena.

Luego se marchó, dejándolos solos.


	4. Chapter 4

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capitulo maneja un contenido erotico explicito, por lo cual no es apto para menores de 18 años ni personas sencibles a este tipo de lenguaje.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

La mirada de Seiya atravesó la habitación y se clavó en ella. Esos ojos oscuros la abrasaron, y una lenta y pecaminosa sonrisa apareció en la boca masculina. Esa mirada hizo que se le retorciera el estómago. Rápidamente, Serena se dio cuenta de que no llevaba puesto más que un tanga y un sugerente sujetador, y echó un vistazo alrededor bus cando cualquier cosa que pudiera cubrirla.

Atravesó la estancia a toda velocidad para coger una de las sábanas blancas de seda de la cama. Seiya se la arrebató de las manos.

—No es el momento de ser modesta, _cher _—le susurró al oído; su voz tenía un inconfundible acento cajún.

El cuerpo de Seiya impactó contra su trasero, sus piernas se pegaron a las de ella, el ancho pecho le rozó los hombros. El calor que él emitía le atravesó la piel y la excitó. A pesar de la cálida sensación, los estre mecimientos le recorrieron la piel y sintió que le bajaba un escalofrío por la espalda. De manera inoportuna, se le irguieron los pezones.

Serena tragó saliva. Puede que él fuera uno de los buenos, pero en ese momento, su postura era la de un auténtico depredador.

—No necesito que estés aquí mientras me visto.

—Para tu desgracia pienso supervisarte. No saldremos de aquí hasta que esté convencido de que puedes pasar por Kakyuu.

—Llevo vistiéndome sola desde los tres años. Creo que me las puedo arreglar perfectamente.

—Cierto, pero Kakyuu va a ser nuestra tapadera. Vamos a pasearnos por ahí abajo como si estuviéramos sedientos de sexo. La gente está acostumbrada a verme tocarla. Muy a menudo. Pero tú...

La rodeó con una mano y le acarició la barriga con la palma.

Ella dio un brinco y se quedó sin aliento cuando su ancha mano se detuvo sobre su estómago desnudo; el calor se concentró bajo su piel, insidioso e imparable.

—Saltas cuando te toco —le susurró al oído—. Si lo haces en público, toda esa gente sabrá que no eres Kakyuu.

Con cada palabra que decía, Seiya la hacía ser más consciente de que él era un hombre —muy hombre— y ella una mujer. Él tenía la clase de personalidad poderosa que la atraía. Sentía un aleteo en el estómago cuando él hablaba. Se le hinchaban los pechos. Se sentía nerviosa e insegura cuando él estaba demasiado cerca. Serena se tragó un nudo tan grande que pensó que se ahogaría e intentó apartarse de él.

Seiya no se movió... ni la soltó.

Rechinando los dientes, ella dijo:

—Debe de haber otra manera de salir de aquí que metiéndome mano.

—Yo no lo aseguraría. Si quieres salir de una pieza, cher, tu acosador no debe reconocerte con este disfraz. Para ello tenemos que conseguir que parezca real.

La mano que estaba posada sobre su estómago comenzó a subir poco a poco.

Serena sintió vértigo ante la intimidad de sus palabras. La tocaría en público, donde los vería gente desconocida. Al instante, se le volvieron a hinchar los pechos. Y se le humedeció la entrepierna.

«Era imposible». A ella no le iban las exhibiciones públicas. Y las demostraciones cavernícolas de Seiya no deberían excitarla. Tener fantasías era una cosa. Vivirlas era algo completamente diferente. Era una estupidez acceder a eso, en especial con un desconocido.

Seiya interrumpió sus pensamientos acunándole un pecho entre los dedos para continuar subiendo poco a poco.

Hasta que Serena le sujeto la muñeca para detenerle.

—No creo que necesites tocarme con tanta intimidad para sacarme de aquí.

Él se detuvo.

—¿Menos de una hora conmigo y ya eres una autoridad en la materia?

—Esto no es un juego. ¡Es mi vida!

—Exacto —le gruñó al oído—. La gente, y no precisamente la de confianza, estará ahí fuera. Me verán con una mujer que creerán que es Kakyuu. Si contienes el aliento, y me apartas la mano cada vez que te la ponga encima, sabrán que eres una impostora. Y si el acosador les ofrece dinero para que le informen de cualquier mujer sospechosa, serás un blanco fácil.

«Y uno fácil de matar». Seiya no lo dijo, pero lo pensó. Igual que lo hizo Serena.

—¿No podría salir de aquí disfrazada de vagabunda, de monja o algo por el estilo?

—Ese amiguito tuyo que va armado estará vigilando. ¿No crees que ver salir a una monja del club despertaría sus sospechas?

Tenía razón, maldita sea. Tenía que relajarse. Si vestirse de stripper y dejar que un hombre guapo la acariciara unos minutos bastaba para mantenerla con vida, dejaría de lado la vergüenza y el recato.

Sólo había un problema: no reaccionaba ante Seiya como si fuera una farsa, sino de verdad. Su cuerpo se excitaba simplemente con un susurro o una mirada suya. Pero aun así, la vergüenza que sentía al responder ante él no era nada comparado con la muerte. Cuando saliera de ese lío, encontraría un nuevo lugar donde esconderse, no tendría que volver a ver a Seiya Kuo ni a preocuparse de que supiera cómo excitarla.

Aspirando profundamente, le soltó la muñeca.

—Chica lista —la elogió.

Serena sintió la mirada de Seiya cuando él movió la mano hasta cubrirle el pecho por completo. Ella tragó. Dios, sentía el peso de su seno en la cálida mano. Siguió acariciándola mientras con el aliento le abrasaba la nuca. La tensión se le anudó en el estómago... y más abajo. Los pezones se le endurecieron hasta lo indecible bajo esa mirada ardiente. Serena cerró los ojos.

Luego él le rozó la tensa punta con el pulgar. Un placer electrizante le bajó por la espalda.

Incapaz de resistirse, se arqueó, presionando el pecho contra la mano.

—Buena chica —murmuró Seiya en su oído, luego le rozó la sensible curva del cuello con los labios.

El deseo pulsó en su interior, profundo y duro. El corazón le martilleaba y tuvo que apretar los muslos.

La mano izquierda imitó a la derecha, tomando posesión del otro pecho entre los ardientes dedos. Esta vez Serena no brincó, pero luchó contra la necesidad de retorcerse mientras el placer arrasaba sus sentidos ante el doble asalto. Se mordió el labio para no gemir.

¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera ante un hombre que no conocía y cuyo estilo de vida sexual ella no practicaba?

Todo eso dejó de tener importancia cuando él le pellizcó las duras puntas de los pezones, haciéndolas rodar lentamente con erótica paciencia.

El deseo le aguijoneó el vientre, y descendió como una flecha hacia su entrepierna.

—Seiya —protestó ella.

—Shhh, lo estás haciendo muy bien, cher. Con tal de que actúes como si esto fuera normal, las cosas irán bien.

¿Bien? Si volvía a hacer eso otra vez, se derretiría sin remedio.

No lo hizo. Su mano derecha abandonó el pecho para deslizarse hacia abajo por el estómago de Serena, y siguió bajando, y bajando, hasta que los dedos de Seiya se colaron bajo la tira húmeda del tanga para encontrar el clítoris hinchado y hambriento. Serena se quedó sin aliento y apretó los muslos contra él. Dios, él parecía tan excitado como ella. Eso era ridículo. No iba a tocarla así en público.

—No hagas eso —la advirtió, sacando la mano—. Un cuerpo tenso y contenido te delatará. Relájate.

—Esto no es necesario —le replicó con la voz ronca.

Él soltó un bufido cínico.

—Estás hablando como una niña que no tiene detrás de sí a un asesino. Nos ha seguido hasta aquí. ¿O se te ha olvidado?

—No, y no soy una niña.

—¿No? Entonces deja de comportarte como si lo fueras. Será un milagro si sales de aquí intacta. Estoy tratando de salvarte la vida, no de arrebatarte la virtud.

—¿Y esta clase de comportamiento no llamaría la atención?

—Nueva Orleáns no es el único lugar donde se celebra el Mardi Gras. El sol ya está poniéndose, y la fiesta está a punto de empezar. Fingir bien nos hará perdernos entre la gente, cher.

Era posible que él tuviera razón. Tenía que confiar en él. No tenía motivos para no hacerlo, y la había mantenido con vida hasta entonces.

—Lo siento.

Sintió como asentía con la cabeza.

—Abre las piernas.

Oh, Dios Santo. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué pretendía hacer ahora?

Serena se quedó paralizada ante la indecisión. Si con el roce de un dedo en el clítoris sentía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, ¿qué sentiría con toda la mano? ¿Se reiría de ella si tenía un orgasmo? Tal y como estaban las cosas, estaba más cerca de lo que podía pensar...

—Si tengo que atarte para que te acostumbres a mis caricias, lo haré.

Ante ese gruñido de advertencia, sintió cómo la humedad manaba de ella, cubriendo su carne ya hinchada. Oh, qué humillante. Si Seiya supiera lo que había provocado esa amenaza... Se puso a temblar.

Con una fuerza sorprendente, Seiya metió un pie entre los pies desnudos de Serena y los separó.

—Pon las manos por encima de la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

Serena intentó cerrar las piernas, pero Seiya había metido el muslo entre ellas. Santo Dios, ¿sentiría él cómo sus jugos le empapaban los vaqueros a través del tanga? ¿Pensaría que era débil o fácil?

—Es la última vez que te lo digo —la amenazó—. Apoya las manos en la pared o las cosas se van a poner muy feas.

¿Muy feas? ¿A qué otra cosa podía estar refiriéndose aparte del sexo? Todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante la idea.

—Veo que no me haces caso... supongo que quieres que te ate, Serena.

—No. —Ella cedió y apoyó las manos en la pared por encima de la cabeza.

Pero sabía que le había mentido. En apariencia, la idea de ser su esclava sexual parecía primitiva y machista. Era algo que la gente no consideraba propio de una vida sexual sana. Pero por un instante, Seiya la había obligado a enfrentarse a sus fantasías.

—Así está mejor, pero tienes que dejar de cuestionar todo lo que te digo. Si te digo que hagas algo, lo haces. No es negociable.

Era algo que iba contra su independencia. Pero a la vez, hacía que el nudo de deseo en su vientre se anudara más fuerte.

—Eres un arrogante.

—Y voy a seguir siéndolo. Será mejor que me hagas caso, bombom, o tendrás que asumir las consecuencias.

Serena quería negarse, convencerlo de que su poder no la atraía. Pero sólo empezaría una pelea que no tenían tiempo de terminar. Si quería salir de allí con el orgullo intacto, tenía que convencerle de que estaba preparada para engañar a su acosador. Y para eso tenía que hacer creer a toda esa gente de afuera de que estaba totalmente familiarizada y cómoda con las caricias de Seiya.

—Ya tienes lo que querías. Tengo las manos en la pared. Sé que me vas a manosear en público. No mostraré ni sorpresa ni incomodidad. ¿Acabamos ya con esto?

—No estás preparada.

—Lo estoy.

—Entonces, si hago esto...

Volvió a meter la mano en el tanga, le acarició el clítoris con los dedos antes de bajar hacia su abertura e introducir dos dedos profundamente en ella. Bajó la mano izquierda por su estómago para cubrirle el clítoris con ella.

Incapaz de evitarlo, Serena contuvo la respiración.

—Ves, no estás preparada —le dijo, y comenzó a acariciarle el clítoris, mientras los dedos con los que la penetraba comenzaban a moverse hasta encontrar un nudo de nervios que Serena no sabía que poseía. Seiya frotó ese punto sin piedad, despacio, con golpecitos insistentes que enviaron una oleada de estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo de Serena.

Estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo, como un coche a toda velocidad a punto de caerse por el borde de un precipicio. Su vagina se apretaba con un hambre voraz en torno a los dedos de Seiya, su cuerpo suplicaba la liberación. Seiya la mordió en el cuello. Luego se apretó contra su espalda, presionando una erección inequívocamente grande contra la hendidura de su culo.

Al menos no era la única excitada, pensó Serena mientras dejaba caer la cabeza, sobre el hombro de Seiya, comenzando a sudar cuando los dedos masculinos continuaron llenándola y jugueteando con su clítoris. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Eso era un delirio. ¡Una locura! Ese placer acabaría por matarla. ¿Cuándo se había excitado ella tanto y con tal rapidez?

Las sensaciones siguieron creciendo, hasta que sintió que el placer la ahogaba, casi al borde del estallido.

Luego Seiya la privó de sus caricias, sacando las manos del tanga y poniéndoselas sobre las caderas.

—Nada de correrte, al menos hasta que yo lo diga.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Serena soltó un gemido.

Seiya la besó en el cuello otra vez, la rozó con los labios, la mordisqueó.

—Ya me lo agradecerás más tarde.

Serena no podía imaginar por qué decía eso. Sentía los nervios a flor de piel. La había estimulado tan a fondo que estaba tensa y su mente parecía un torbellino. Si la tocaba en público, lo más probable era que llegara de golpe al clímax con tanta intensidad que perdería el conocimiento.

Le deslizó las manos por el vientre otra vez, hasta sus pechos. Los acarició, rodeando los pezones doloridos con la yema de los dedos. Ella se arqueó contra sus manos, apretando al mismo tiempo el trasero contra la impresionante erección que tenía a sus espaldas, mientras se mordía los labios para contener un gemido.

Él se apartó con una risa.

—Buen intento.

—Seiya. —Ella no quería suplicar. De verdad. Pero, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a poder contenerse ante ese hombre cuando todo su cuerpo le dolía de necesidad?

—¿Vas a cuestionarme de nuevo?

El tono de su voz le decía que ésa era una idea muy mala. Pero dejarla en ese estado tampoco era justo. Aun así, una mirada por encima del hombro a la cara de pocos amigos de Seiya detuvo la súplica que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

—No.

—Y si yo... —él introdujo la mano en el tanga otra vez y le frotó el clítoris con un dedo— hiciese esto...

El placer se disparó a través de ella una vez más, rápido y voraz. Serena gimió y empujó las caderas hacia atrás hasta apretarse contra él. Estaba tan cerca...

De nuevo, él se retiró.

—Excelente. Ahora no darás un brinco cuando te toque.

—¿Vas a dejarme así?

—¿Estás invitándome a hacer algo al respecto más tarde? —El murmullo ronco de la voz de Seiya le retumbó en el oído.

A Seiya le gustaba atar a las mujeres y poseerlas en cuerpo y alma. El pensamiento le inundó la mente. ¿Qué diablos había hecho?

Permitirle hacer cualquier cosa, todo lo que quisiera...

—Ni en sueños. —Ella se puso rígida e intentó apartarse de él.

—Es una pena. Me encantan las nenas como tú, tan estiradas por fuera y tan cremosas por dentro. Sólo con pensar en oírte gritar mi nombre mientras te poseo me pongo a cien.

Oh, por Dios. También ella.

—Sólo eres mi entrevistado. Eso es todo.

—¿Te mojas así por todos tus entrevistados? —se burló él.

—Vete al infierno.

Con una risita ahogada, él le palmeó el trasero desnudo con la ancha palma de su mano.

—Vístete.

Serena pasó a su lado y él le dio otra nalgada, que ella sintió como si fuera fuego puro. Se tuvo que morder los labios para no gemir.

«Sólo tengo que vestirme de una vez y salir de aquí».

Mientras Seiya esperaba, Serena se puso una indecente falda de cuero color púrpura muy apretada. Después se puso un ceñido top de cuero que resaltaba su pequeña cintura y le elevaba los senos. Durante todo el rato, sintió la penetrante mirada de Seiya en la espalda, y cómo, la lujuria que él había provocado, le hacía arder.

Al fin, se calzó las altas botas negras de tacón. Sorprendentemente, eran muy cómodas.

—Salgamos de una vez —le espetó.

Él la miró.

—¿Estás preparada para lo que ocurrirá cuando atravesemos esa puerta?

—Nos arrestarían si hiciéramos más de lo que ya hemos hecho, así que por ahora creo que he pasado lo peor.

Seiya la guió a la puerta con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿De verdad crees eso?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Seiya bajó las escaleras con Serena de la mano. Apenas pudo evitar usar la otra para acomodar la dura longitud de su miembro en los vaqueros. Caramba, esa mujer iba a conseguir que le estallara la cremallera.

Tras el episodio en el dormitorio de Kakyuu, sabía varias cosas innegables sobre Serena Tsukino: Uno, tenía un cuerpo increíble. Lo que veía, sentía y olía cuando la tenía cerca lo afectaba a un nivel primitivo que lo instaba a minar su resistencia hasta que se rindiera por completo a él. Dos, era increíblemente caliente. Tenía los pechos erguidos y los pezones sensibles, una boca plena y una inesperada veta de independencia que le decía que sería todo un reto y un triunfo para el hombre que pudiera dominarla. Tres, le gustaba someterse..., pero no quería admitirlo. Sus húmedas reacciones, casi orgásmicas ante sus pequeñas —de acuerdo, no tan pequeñas— demandas para acostumbrarla a sus caricias, habían sido delatoras. Cada vez que la había amenazado con atarla, ella se había mojado aún más. Seiya había necesitado un sorprendente autocontrol para evitar que llegara al clímax y para no zambullirse profundamente en su sexo mientras lo alcanzaba.

Sabía algo más sobre Serena: no se dejaba llevar por el pánico ni se rendía ante el peligro. Estaba asustada, cierto. Sólo una idiota no lo estaría si la persiguiera un francotirador para matarla. Pero Serena había actuado con lógica, a pesar de que al principio se había mostrado en desacuerdo con él y había rechazado sus primeras ofertas de ayuda. Todo eso decía mucho de ella... y de cómo tenía que tratarla. Con paciencia, persistencia, y una combinación de ternura y exigencia.

Por último, si Serena era la novia de Haruka Tenouh, debía de estar aburrida y muy tensa. Haruka habría pasado por alto todas esas necesidades que no comprendía y que no podía satisfacer. Seiya apostaría lo que fuera a que ella estaba llena de fantasías secretas. Satisfacerla plenamente requería a alguien con más pelotas, ternura y autocontrol de los que Haruka poseía. Casi sintió lástima por Serena. De hecho, puede que a largo plazo le estuviera haciendo un favor...

Pero la piedad no iba a impedir que se vengara del idiota que le había jodido la vida.

Antes, sin embargo, tenía que sacar a Serena viva del club.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta trasera del oscuro club de striptease, la guió a través de una cortina entre bastidores. Bruscamente se detuvo la música y comenzó un batir de palmas. Una morena delgada con enormes pechos de silicona contoneaba las caderas ante una multitud de hombres que le metían dinero en un minúsculo tanga. Serena la miró fijamente, claramente incómoda ante la desnudez de la chica y el manoseo de los desconocidos. Perfecto. A pesar de que él había ido a docenas de lugares como ése, quería a una mujer, ansiosa y dispuesta sólo para él. Apartando la mirada de la stripper, Seiya escudriñó la multitud. Conocía el estado de ánimo de la clientela; esos juerguistas borrachos sólo buscaban una diversión placentera. Al otro lado de la habitación llena de humo, había un tipo con vaqueros y un suéter negro que miraba a su alrededor en vez de a la chica morena que acababa de darse la vuelta para ofrecer a la audiencia un inmejorable vista de su trasero. A unos metros de él, había otro tipo trajeado oculto en una esquina, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada vigilante. Había algo que no cuadraba. El bulto de la chaqueta sugería que ese típo llevaba encima un arma.

Uno de esos hombres —o ninguno— podía ser el tirador de Serena. Pero Seiya sabía que no podía permitirse el lujo de correr riesgos.

Con aire despreocupado se detuvo en medio de la multitud, se volvió hacia Serena y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla y besarla en el cuello. Ella se puso tensa.

—Cher—le dijo.

Para los que estaban cerca sólo era una palabra cariñosa. El asentimiento de cabeza de Serena le confirmó que ella lo había tomado como la advertencia que era en realidad. Ella se esforzó en relajar los hombros.

—Acabo de ver a un par de hombres sospechosos —le susurró contra la suave piel del cuello—. ¿Ves a alguien que te parezca familiar?

Ella vaciló, y Seiya aprovechó la distracción y aspiró el dulce aroma a frambuesa de Serena, rozando los labios contra esa piel suave como el pecado.

—No puedo pensar si me haces eso —contestó Serena con voz ronca.

Seiya le deslizó una mano por la espalda hasta la curva de las caderas, más porque le apetecía que porque fuera necesario. Pero ese gesto contribuía a crear la imagen de que eran unos amantes que no podían quitarse las manos de encima.

—Puedes y lo harás.

Serena maldijo entre dientes y Seiya sonrió. Si la maldición no le hubiera revelado cuánto la afectaba, el pulso acelerado de su carótida sí lo habría hecho. A la parte más calculadora de Seiya le gustaba saber que la alteraba de esa manera. Era muy sexy. Oh, no se había olvidado de que era probable que el tirador estuviera por allí cerca, pero no creía que ese imbécil se atreviera a dispararles con tantos testigos presentes. Y ese estúpido psicópata no tenía razón alguna para no creer que Serena era Kakyuu.

—No los veo. Hay mucho humo y soy demasiado baja.

Las dos cosas eran ciertas. ¡Maldita sea!

Rodeándola con los brazos, Seiya la sostuvo contra su pecho. La cabeza de Serena apenas le llegaba al hombro, recordándole lo menuda que era. Con tanta personalidad, el tamaño era algo fácil de olvidar.

Visto lo visto, ella había demostrado mucha de esa personalidad últimamente. A Seiya podía no gustarle, pero admiraba su valor para sobreponerse a las circunstancias y su coraje para luchar.

—Salgamos de aquí, no vaya a ser que uno de ellos sea tu pesadilla.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, pero él sintió su estremecimiento. Seiya se detuvo para mirarla a la cara. Bajo el espeso maquillaje, los ojos azules reflejaban la certeza de que iban a por ella. Pero el gesto de esa boca exuberante mostraba tanto miedo como determinación. No se daba por vencida.

Ni tampoco él.

—No dejaré que te ocurra nada —la tranquilizó—. Dame la mano. Sonríe. Así. Ahora, sigúeme hacia la puerta.

Lentamente, Seiya se abrió paso entre la multitud, manteniéndose lo más cerca posible de la pared. Se detuvo para devolver un saludo y recibió alguna palmadita en la espalda de un par de tipos a los que había sacado de un apuro y que opinaban que tirarse a Kakyuu debía de ser como estar en el paraíso.

Uno de los hombres sospechosos les prestó atención mientras se acercaban a la puerta. El típo trajeado miraba fijamente a Serena. Seiya observó cómo la estudiaba, entrecerrando los ojos. Correr sólo alertaría a ese tipo si es que era en realidad el acosador de Serena.

Así que Seiya hizo girar a Serena y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla. Ella agrandó los ojos cuando le sostuvo la cara entre las manos y le cubrió la boca con la suya.

De inmediato se sintió embriagado por su suavidad. Tras una protesta ahogada, Seiya percibió que Serena se obligaba a relajarse. Que se sometía. Abrió poco a poco los labios para él, con una tímida vacilación que hizo que él ardiera de deseo. Una deliciosa incertidumbre aderezaba el beso, poniéndole tan duro como una lanza. Pero no era suficiente... ni para convencer al asesino que la perseguía ni para apaciguar el hambre que rugía como una violenta tormenta en sus entrañas.

Seiya no pudo contenerse más.

En su garganta resonó un gruñido cuando profundizó el beso y la urgió a abrir más esos suaves labios. Entró en su boca con un envite arrasador. Y gimió cuando esa calidez húmeda y dulce, que sabía como la canela, estalló a través de sus sentidos. Y se mezcló con el sabor del miedo.

Serena comenzó a devolverle el beso lentamente, rindiéndose y dejándose caer contra él suavemente. Pronto, soltó un suave gemido y siguió el ritmo de Seiya, buscándolo con la lengua cuando él se retiraba. Clavó las manos en sus hombros y se aferró a él, inclinando la cabeza a un lado para que sus bocas se acoplaran perfectamente. Manteniéndola presa entre sus brazos, Seiya se hundió más en ella. El sabor del miedo disminuyó. Ella se estremeció... pero ahora, esa reacción nada tenía que ver con el temor.

Serena contuvo el aliento... luego se rindió, entregándose por completo a él.

Conteniendo el placer ante tan lujuriosa respuesta, Seiya se prometió a sí mismo que más tarde tendría tiempo más que suficiente para acostarse con ella, para seducir a la novia de Haruka y disfrutar de cada una de esas respuestas suaves y tímidas. Pero eso vendría después.

Finalizando el beso con un mordisco en el irresistible labio inferior de Serena, Seiya abrió los ojos a tiempo de ver cómo el hombre trajeado hablaba con algunos clientes habituales. Seiya se aseguró de que Serena quedara oculta de la vista de esa gente. Esperaba que ninguno de ellos recordase que jamás le habían visto besar a Kakyuu de esa manera.

El hombre trajeado escuchó las respuestas y luego inclinó la cabeza dando las gracias. La decepción le ensombreció la cara. El típo de los vaqueros y la camiseta había desaparecido.

—Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos —le murmuró Seiya a Serena—. Salgamos de aquí.

De nuevo, la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia la puerta principal. La multitud de la calle los tragó con rapidez, y Seiya sonrió.

En cuanto pasara el peligro, en cuanto estuviera seguro de que ya estaban a salvo, podría concentrase en Serena... y pensar en todas las maneras deliciosas de conseguir que se rindiera.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Seiya la condujo a su camioneta, estacionada en una oscura calle lateral. Serena vaciló. Haruka no se iba a alegrar de que dejara su coche atrás, pero ¿qué otras opciones tenía? No podía discutir la lógica de Seiya de que el acosador vigilaría el coche que había seguido hasta allí.

Después de que se subieran al vehículo, Seiya se giró hacia el asiento del pasajero. Hubiera tenido que ser ciega para no darse cuenta de que estaba mirando la piel expuesta de su muslo y el escote del atuendo de cuero púrpura que Kakyuu le había dejado. Con toda esa piel expuesta, Serena deseaba tener una tienda de campaña a mano para ponérsela encima. Otra parte de ella, sin embargo, disfrutaba de esa cálida mirada. La necesidad, que atravesó como una flecha su dolorido clítoris, la impulsaba a subir un poco más la falda y alentar a Seiya con una mirada. Resistió esa peligrosa tentación.

El oscuro y familiar deseo colisionó en su interior con el estrés y la incertidumbre. ¿Cómo se le había puesto la vida patas arriba con tanta rapidez? ¿Cómo había acabado a merced de un desconocido que la hacía anhelar cosas que la avergonzaban tanto?

—No me mires —le espetó.

Seiya apartó la mirada cuando así lo quiso.

—¿Por qué? Estás fabulosa.

—Parezco una fulana.

Rápido como un rayo, él se movió en el interior del vehículo e invadió el espacio de Serena. Olía a medianoche y a hombre. Era peligroso.

—Pareces ansiosa y dispuesta. Pero no pareces en venta.

—Es lo mismo.

—No, no lo es.

Seiya no añadió nada más durante largos momentos. Se acomodó en su asiento y puso la camioneta en marcha, luego se incorporó a la vía de tres carriles, para dirigirse al atardecer. Luego fueron al sureste, hacia el corazón del _bayou_.

Dirigiéndole otra ardiente mirada, Seiya finalmente le explicó:

—Cuando una mujer vende su cuerpo, un hombre revisa su cartera antes de volver a mirarla. Si estás ansiosa y dispuesta un hombre no tiene que pensar en nada más. Si estás ansiosa y dispuesta sólo para él, haces que arda de pura necesidad. En este momento, yo estoy duro como una roca.

La noche comenzaba a cerrarse finalmente en torno a ellos. Serena tragó saliva. Seiya la miró a través de la oscuridad de la cabina de la camioneta. Para ser sincera consigo misma, se había excitado. ¿Se habría dado cuenta él de que nunca antes se había vestido provocativamente para un hombre?

—Si fueras mía —continuó él con un ronco susurro —, mostrarías una imagen elegante en público, pero en privado... —Sonrió, sus dientes blancos, iluminados por la luz de la luna, resaltaron en la oscuridad de la cabina; era una sonrisa que prometía placer—. En privado, llevarías todavía menos ropa de la que llevas ahora. Mucha menos. Ni siquiera ese tanga inservible que llevas puesto.

Serena apenas podía respirar. No quería vestirse así. Parecería barata y fácil.

Pero no podía negar que también la hacía sentirse consciente de su cuerpo, de su poder femenino. Sexy, necesitada y deseable. ¿Cómo era posible?

—Eres demasiado directo.

—Soy sincero —admitió— ¿Para qué mentir?

—Oh, no sé. Para parecer educado. —Seiya simplemente bufó—. Y estas bragas no sirven para nada. Ni siquiera cubren lo esencial.

—Exacto. ¿Y para qué quieres que te cubran?

Ella soltó un grito ahogado.

—No soy de las que les gusta exhibirse.

—Pero si fueras mía, lo que hay bajo la falda sería mío no tuyo, para mostrarlo u ocultarlo a quien yo quiera y donde yo quiera.

Esas palabras la hicieron arder de indignación, y también la llenaron de un deseo implacable e inconfundible. Se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Te asusto, cher? Eso es sumisión. Dejar el control en manos de otra persona. Tu intimidad, tu cuerpo, tu placer.

Se quedó callado varios minutos, y Serena se perdió en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Querría un Amo que su pareja mostrara parte —o todo— su cuerpo a quien él quisiera? ¿Dónde él quisiera? ¿En cualquier momento? Se movió inquieta en el asiento al pensarlo. Era perturbador y escandaloso. Pero al mismo tiempo esas palabras eran provocativas, prohibidas. Por Dios, se había vuelto loca.

Se sintió invadida por la curiosidad. Por eso, se permitió preguntarle. Después de todo, tenía que entrevistar a ese sujeto. Integridad periodística y todo eso.

—Lo que dices, parece egoísta y pervertido, exponer así a alguien sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos.

—Puede parecer eso a primera vista.

—¿Cómo que a primera vista?

—Como te dije en el chat, una de las tareas de un buen Amo es ver en el alma de la sumisa y concederle cada placer que desee. Muchas sumisas no son conscientes de sus deseos más secretos. —La miró, sus ojos color azul eran penetrantes y directos—. O les parece tan vergonzoso que se niegan a confesarlos.

Estaba hablando de ella. «Sobre ella». Se lo dejaba claro con su ardiente mirada. Serena comenzó a respirar con rapidez y se le aceleró el corazón. No podía ignorar que su vientre —y sus pezones— estaban doloridos y tensos.

—Obligas a una mujer a que lleve a cabo actos que crees que desea en secreto, aunque ella no quiera admitirlo.

—Tiene que aceptarlos para encontrar verdadera satisfacción. Yo sólo la ayudo.

—¿De qué manera? Quiero decir, ¿siempre estás tratando de leerle la mente y de convencerla de hacer cosas nuevas e inusuales?

—Todo lo que es nuevo la excitará. Ella me dará el control total y me rogará que la tome donde y como quiera. Estoy seguro de que te das cuenta de los beneficios.

Sí, era difícil no darse cuenta. ¿Sería posible estar tan excitada como para llegar a implorar de tal manera? Una imagen mental de Seiya atándola, y metiéndole mano, mientras ella se contorsionaba bajo su tacto inundó su cabeza. Una explosión de calor ardió en su vientre. Y creció. Dios sabía que las agresivas caricias de antes la habían llenado de deseo tan rápido que casi se había mareado. Y aquel beso arrebatador había hecho desaparecer todos sus miedos y vacilaciones, a la multitud que la rodeaba y al acosador.

No dudaba que él pudiera hacer que una mujer suplicara cualquier cosa, lo que fuera. Si no era precavida, si no guardaba las distancias, se convertiría con rapidez en otra muesca en el poste de su cama. Peor aún, él podría explorar su psique y dejar al descubierto todas las fantasías ocultas que mantenía guardadas en el fondo de su mente.

Era el momento de cambiar de tema.

—Gracias por sacarme de Lafayette. Habría corrido llena de pánico, sin ton ni son, cuando las balas comenzaron a volar. Yo sola jamás hubiera podido disfrazarme y despistarle.

—Ese es mi trabajo, Serena.

—No tenías por que hacerlo. —Luego, acordándose de la manera en que sus manos le habían recorrido el cuerpo de arriba abajo en el dormitorio de Kakyuu, le dirigió una mirada suspicaz—. De hecho, creo que hiciste más de lo que el trabajo requería.

—Piensa lo que quieras. —La sonrisa de Seiya le dijo a Serena que esa afirmación le divertía.

—Es lo que suelo hacer. —Ella rechinó los dientes, deseando saber cómo podría borrar esa sonrisa de su cara—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—A un lugar. Es seguro. Puedes esconderte allí hasta que se nos ocurra algo.

Pensar en estar cerca de Seiya, aunque sólo fuera por unos días, la ponía nerviosa.

—Tal vez debería alquilar un coche y regresar a Houston. Ya me he impuesto dem...

—Lo descubrirá y te perseguirá, Serena. Ese típo no es estúpido. Es un psicópata pero no es tonto. ¿Quieres estar a salvo o muerta? Además, será una buena oportunidad para que aprendas más sobre Dominación y Sumisión. Puedo asegurarte de que parecerás una experta en tu programa.

—Creo que ya sé suficiente.

—Cher, apenas has arañado la superficie.

—No necesito que me andes toqueteando.

La sonrisa de Seiya podría derretir la mantequilla.

—Puedes pensar que no lo necesitas, pero yo sé la verdad. Lo necesitas más de lo que crees.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

—No eres más que un bastardo arrogante.

—Tú eres una sumisa, y yo un arrogante. ¿Ves cómo ya nos vamos conociendo?

La burla la hizo hervir de furia.

—¡Yo no soy... eso! Llévame de vuelta a Lafayette.

Él le dirigió una mirada divertida.

—¿Al coche de tu amigo, donde es probable que tu acosador te apunte con su precioso rifle mientras nosotros hablamos?

Ella se mordió los labios. Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que tener razón?

—O tal vez debería dejarte en la comisaría de policía —continuó burlándose—, siempre son una ayuda inestimable en casos de acosadores.

Apretando los puños, Serena no dijo nada; sabía que él tenía razón.

—O quizá podrías coger un avión de regreso a Los Angeles, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que tu acosador pare de hacerte fotos y vuelva a dispararte a la cabeza? ¿Tienes ganas de morir?

—No. —La voz de Serena vibró por la cólera que atravesaba su cuerpo—. ¿Por qué no cierras la boca?

Seiya sólo sonrió.

—No eres demasiado lista si prefieres enfrentarte a un asesino que a tu propia sexualidad, Serena. Te haré la misma pregunta que te hice antes de que el psicópata empezara a disparar. ¿Qué es lo que te da miedo?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Él se encogió de hombros, como si su respuesta le diera lo mismo.

—Genial. Es tu vida. ¿Te llevo de regreso a Lafayette o prefieres permanecer a salvo conmigo?

Dios, quería hacerle algo a ese bastardo. Escupirle en la cara y cortarle las pelotas, exigirle que la llevara de vuelta al coche de Haruka para poder regresar a Houston, lejos de sus palabras desafiantes y sus caricias perturbadoras.

Solo que una vez más, maldita sea, él estaba en lo cierto. Volver a ponerse en el camino del asesino porque Seiya era capaz de excitar sus fantasías sexuales era una estupidez. No conocía ningún lugar seguro al que ir, y a pesar de la sugerencia de Haruka, no iba a llamar al senador Tenouh. Él no movería ni un solo dedo para ayudarla.

—Iré contigo —dijo ella volviendo a rechinar los dientes.

—Buena chica. Tenemos unas horas de viaje por delante y se hace tarde. Intenta dormir un poco.

Serena no estaba segura de poder hacerlo. Se sentía vulnerable con un hombre como Seiya, en especial mientras tenía a un acosador pisándole los talones.

—Estoy bien.

—No ha sido una sugerencia. No nos sigue nadie. La carretera está desierta. —Señaló los campos abiertos y la carretera que se extendía ante ellos, completamente iluminada por los focos delanteros—. Estás a salvo, cher, y podrías necesitar las fuerzas más tarde en caso de que no hayamos despistado a tu acosador definitivamente.

Ella suspiró, luego le dirigió una mirada reacia. Una vez más, él tenía razón.

Serena cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se giró hacia la ventanilla. Pero muy pronto, el rítmico traqueteo del coche la adormeció. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

Dos horas más tarde, Seiya detuvo la camioneta en la orilla del agua, delante del bote que estaba en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado. Después de subir a bordo con una adormilada Serena, navegaron río abajo un buen rato. Seiya utilizó una pértiga para abrirse paso por el pantano mientras Serena disfrutaba de un sueño ligero, temblando bajo el aire frío de febrero. Él intentó protegerla del viento con su cuerpo. Ella se acurrucó de manera inconsciente contra él cuando la rodeó con un brazo.

Lo que lo puso tan duro que dolía.

Alcanzaron su destino poco antes de las diez. Sosteniendo con firmeza a Serena entre sus brazos, Seiya no la despertó para llevarla a una cabaña en penumbra.

Había esperado hablar poco en Lafayette, seducirla rápidamente y llevarla a una habitación de hotel donde consumar su venganza. Pero tenerla allí, en sus dominios, era mejor y peor al mismo tiempo. El acosador le había ayudado a manipular a Serena para poder llevarla justo donde quería, algo que jamás había soñado. Tenía a Serena para él solo, en su territorio, donde podría dedicarse horas enteras a seducirla y consumar así su venganza. Sí, su dulce venganza.

Pero Seiya no podía negar que el pirado que la acechaba le preocupaba. Al menos allí, podría protegerla del psicópata que había decidido que si él no podía tener a Serena, nadie más iba a hacerlo. La protegería; se lo debía. En particular cuando estaba claro que Serena no podía valerse por sí misma y que ya había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas.

Además, a un nivel físico, ella confiaba en él. Esa confianza lo afectaba, lo endurecía y al mismo tiempo lo llenaba de ternura. ¿Por qué negarlo? Ella le gustaba, incluso a pesar de lo que odiaba a su novio. Era al mismo tiempo valiente y vulnerable, perspicaz e inocente. Y por alguna condenada tazón, tenía la impresión de haberla visto antes en alguna otra parte...

Cambiando a Serena de posición en sus brazos, Seiya metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Dentro de la cabaña, las líneas puras y los suelos de madera le recordaban su niñez, los días de pesca con su _grand-père_, Tomoe. Ese lugar siempre le traía buenos recuerdos, si bien las antiguas leyendas familiares que le contaba su abuelo lo hacían reír.

—Ah, así que lo has hecho.

Seiya se puso tenso... hasta que reconoció la voz.

—Maldición, viejo. ¿Intentas matarme de un susto para poder recuperar tu cabaña privada de pesca?

Tomoe agitó la mano con desdén.

—Ya te gustaría a ti. No volvería a este lugar ni por todo el oro del mundo. Está lleno de ratas.

Seiya sabía que no era cierto, pero Tomoe era demasiado mayor para vivir allí, estaba demasiado lejos de cualquier hospital.

—Tienes provisiones y cámaras de seguridad. Todo está en perfecto estado y el generador está encendido. Úsalo con moderación.

—Gracias. Sabía que podía contar contigo.

—¿Es ésta la chica a la que intentan matar? —Tomoe señaló a Serena, que Seiya aún sostenía en brazos.

—Sí.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Tomoe se acercó y la observó con atención.

—¿Estás seguro de que no la has traído aquí para acostarte con ella? Es una _jolie fille_, pero viste como una fulana, ¿lo es?

—Es un disfraz, _grand-père_.

Tomoe frunció el ceño y meneó la cabeza; una silenciosa desaprobación oscurecía sus fuertes rasgos. Sonriendo, Seiya pasó junto a su abuelo y se dirigió al único dormitorio de la cabaña. Dejó a Serena en la cama, y se inclinó para quitarle las botas negras. Si su abuelo no hubiera estado observando, le habría quitado el resto de la ropa por el mero placer de mirarla..., pero Tomoe no lo aprobaría y ver algo tan atractivo podría provocar que le diera un ataque a ese viejo corazón de ochenta y dos años.

—¿Todavía tienes esos sueños? —le preguntó su abuelo de repente.

Seiya puso los ojos en blanco, lamentando el día que se lo había contado.

—No significan nada.

—Jovencito, te has criado en el _bayou_, a pesar del ejército y de esa enorme ciudad en la que vives. Y una maldición es una maldición. Si sueñas a menudo con una rubia, es que vas a conocerla y que va a convertirse en la mujer de tu vida.

«Ya estamos de nuevo con esas tonterías», pensó Seiya con un suspiro. Si Tomoe quería usar la leyenda para justificar que se había casado con una chica sesenta años antes, que lo hiciera. Pero Seiya se negaba a creer que la chica sin rostro que se le aparecía en sueños con el pelo rubio brillando sobre los hombros desnudos bajo la luz del amanecer estaba destinada a ser su único y verdadero amor. Eso no iba a ocurrir. Esa rubia era sencillamente una fantasía que su mente había conjurado.

—Bueno, como no he conocido a ninguna rubia últimamente, no hay nada que discutir. Los sueños, sólo son sueños.

—Puedes engañarte, jovencito. Pero ella aparecerá. Y no tardará mucho. ¿No me dijiste que llevabas cinco meses soñando con eso?

«En realidad son seis». Seiya se encogió de hombros.

—Ella te convencerá —afirmó Tomoe.

—Lo que tú digas, _grand-père_.

El anciano gruñó. Sabía que Seiya renegaba de la famosa leyenda familiar que él tanto amaba. Para él los sueños sólo eran una coincidencia, resultado de la soledad y de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener una relación seria. No había manera de que entrara en razón.

—Bueno, este anciano va a llevar su viejo cuerpo a casa y a meterlo en la cama. ¿Necesitas algo más, jovencito?

—Así estaremos bien.

—Cuida a tu _jolie fille_.

Seiya suspiró.

—No es mi chica.

Y por alguna maldita razón, le molestó decir eso. Probablemente porque ella estaba loca por un imbecil como Haruka Tenouh.

Con una risa cascada por la edad y la diversión, Tomoe se marchó. Seiya oyó que la puerta se cerraba y volvió al dormitorio.

Encendió la lámpara de queroseno de la habitación, y una luz tenue iluminó a Serena. Parecía incómoda, la observó removerse y murmurar en sueños.

Le quitó los llamativos pendientes que no había visto antes y los dejó en la mesilla. El top púrpura, que no era del estilo de Serena, tendría que seguir donde estaba por el momento. Si se lo quitaba, lo más probable era que la despertara. Encogiéndose de hombros se dio cuenta de que sólo podía hacer una cosa más para que estuviera más cómoda.

Con gentileza, Seiya agarró la peluca peliroja por la nuca y le quitó las horquillas una a una. Ella suspiró en sueños, agradecida, cuando él le retiró la peluca y la dejó en la mesilla al lado de los pendientes.

Al volver a mirarla, Seiya frunció el ceño y levantó la lámpara para ver mejor a Serena.

No podía ser. No era posible.

Pero bajo la brillante luz dorada, no había lugar a la duda: el tenue resplandor revelaba un brillante pelo rubio como los rayos del sol.


	6. Chapter 6

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capitulo maneja un contenido erotico explicito, por lo cual no es apto para menores de 18 años ni personas sencibles a este tipo de lenguaje.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Serena se despertó en una habitación desconocida y envuelta en las sombras. Una mosquitera cubría la cálida y elegante cama. Un poco más allá, en la mesilla de noche, había una antigua lámpara de queroseno de estilo colonial que iluminaba la habitación. ¿Dónde estaba?

Parpadeando, se incorporó con un gemido. Frunció el ceño al ver el top de cuero color púrpura que le cubría el torso y las caderas. ¿Cuero de color púrpura? ¿Ella? No es que fuera incómodo, pero la desconcertaba verse vestida de esa manera. ¿Por qué demonios se había puesto eso?

Luego recordó. Un psicópata le había disparado. El Amo S—no, Seiya—, la había rescatado, luego se la había comido con la mirada hasta hacerla ruborizar, y le había recorrido todo el cuerpo con las manos.

Bueno, tenía que agradecer a Kakyuu el extravagante atuendo. Eso, junto con Seiya y su escandaloso comportamiento, habían conseguido sacarla con vida de Lafayette.

Una liviana manta color beige le calentaba las piernas. Una cortina oscura y transparente ondeaba ante la única ventana de la habitación a través de la cual podía verse la luz plateada de la luna. Una robusta cómoda de cerezo, ocupaba la pared junto a la ventana.

Girando la cabeza, Serena observó el otro lado del pequeño dormitorio. Una puerta entreabierta dejaba ver el hermoso suelo de madera, que brillaba en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Y en la silla que había entre la puerta y el armario estaba sentado Seiya, sin camisa y despeinado, mirándola con atención.

—Buenos días, Serena.

«¿Buenos días?» La mirada de Seiya la acarició a través de la oscuridad iluminada por la luna, recorriendo su mejilla y deslizándose por su boca y su cuello hasta el suave montículo de los pechos que sobresalían por encima del top de cuero. Bajo esa mirada atenta, sintió que se ruborizaba. Incluso a dos metros, la evidente sexualidad de Seiya era como un estruendo. En ese instante recordó todas las cosas que le había hecho en el dormitorio de Kakyuu, y sintió un apremiante tirón entre las piernas.

Lo recordó todo: la manera en que la había tocado, el beso, las caricias, la forma en que asumió el control. Su misterioso aroma y sus ásperas palabras la habían intrigado. Incluso después de dormir unas horas, nada había cambiado. La curiosidad y el deseo le roían las entrañas cuando Seiya la miraba fijamente, con un cálido conocimiento en sus ojos azules. Una necesidad dolorosa le atravesó el cuerpo.

No podía permitirse eso, no podía permitírselo a él. Serena apartó la mirada, rompiendo el contacto visual.

Lo que sentía él o lo que sentía ella... nada de eso importaba. Tenía que concentrarse en permanecer a salvo y en recabar información para el programa. Babear ante los musculosos hombros y el pecho de Seiya, que exudaban virilidad, e imaginar todas las maneras posibles en que él podía darle placer no iban a servir para el programa... ni para permanecer con vida.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

—Sí —dijo ella finalmente—. ¿Qué hora es?

Seiya se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana.

—Deben de ser las cinco de la mañana. Puedes volver a dormir. Yo me quedaré vigilando.

Serena lo miró. Como si saber que los ojos de Seiya no se apartarían de ella pudiera permitirle darse la vuelta y volver al país de los sueños. «Imposible». Apenas podía respirar cuando la miraba. Dormir era imposible.

¿Qué le pasaba con ese hombre? Cierto, era muy atractivo, pero ya había salido antes con hombres guapos. ¿Sería la manera en que la miraba?

Finalmente, la verdad la abofeteó en la cara. No, era por su intensidad, su integridad, la seguridad que tenía de poder controlarlo todo. Jamás se había podido resistir a los hombres con personalidad fuerte. Y a diferencia de los demás hombres de su pasado, Serena sabía que Seiya la tenía de verdad.

Utilizaba su mejor arma, el sexo. No sólo ataba a una mujer, controlaba sus reacciones y las de él, ejerciendo un control absoluto sobre su cuerpo, sus orgasmos, y en ese momento, hasta en su propia alma.

Eso atraía a Serena mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.

Moviéndose hacia el borde de la cama para poner distancia entre ellos, dijo:

—No, no tengo sueño. Si quieres dormir en la cama, puedo levantarme.

—Quédate donde estás.

Las palabras resonaron por todo su cuerpo. Era una orden, una orden clara y concisa. Cada parte de su ser ardió, confundiéndola. No le gustaba ser mangoneada... por nadie. Pero las órdenes ladradas de Seiya la hacían sentir una dolorosa inquietud en todos los lugares donde no debía sentirla.

Diablos, puede que simplemente estuviera excitada porque sí, y que no tuviera nada que ver con Seiya. Después de todo, hacía casi un año que había roto con Diamante.

—He dormido en la silla —aclaró él.

—Eso no puede ser cómodo.

Él se rió.

—Cher, después de pasar unos meses con el ejército en Afganistán, esta silla es como el Ritz. —Serena asintió con la cabeza., dándole la razón—. Ya que estás despierta, te haré unas preguntas. ¿Quieres tomar antes un café?

Ella se estremeció.

—No bebo ese brebaje. Tiene un sabor repugnante. Es demasiado amargo.

Serena supo por el destello de sus dientes blancos que estaba sonriendo.

—Yo que tú no iría por ahí diciendo eso. Somos conocidos por nuestro café de achicoria. No beberlo es un sacrilegio.

—Bueno, es más que probable que ya me haya ganado el infierno por hacer otras cosas, como cuando le pinté las uñas al G.I. joe de mi primo cuando tenía cinco años. Sólo será otra cosa más que añadir a la lista.

Seiya se rió con un sonido áspero como el papel de lija.

—Vaya, eso fue de lo más cruel. Satanás debe tener reservado un lugar especial para ti.

Serena asintió con la cabeza. Luego la habitación se quedó en silencio. Atrás se quedaron las bromas dejando en su lugar una tensa calma. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Seiya sobre ella, fija en su cabello.

Sin ser consciente de ello, se apartó los mechones de los hombros y los dejó caer sobre la espalda.

—Me quitaste la peluca. Es... rubio —tartamudeó—. Mi pelo, quiero decir.

Él vaciló.

—No me lo esperaba.

Luego su mirada se tornó pensativa. Serena frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había esperado él? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto el color de su pelo? Tal vez sólo le gustaban las rubias. Quizá. Pero su mirada decía otra cosa.

—Y veo que también me quitaste las botas.

—Estabas incómoda.

La idea de que Seiya la había estado tocando mientras ella dormía como un bebé consiguió que otra oleada de calor atravesara su cuerpo. ¿Le habría tocado algo más íntimo que la cabeza o los pies?

Ese pensamiento subió aún más la temperatura de su cuerpo, sobre todo entre sus piernas. Serena se retorció buscando alivio. No lo encontró.

—¿Qué quieres preguntarme? —le dijo. Mejor conversar, sí. Mucho más seguro que mirarle fijamente en silencio.

La postura relajada de Seiya se transformó de inmediato en una de alerta. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

—Para empezar, ¿quién crees que puede estar siguiéndote para matarte?

Boom. Directo al grano. Serena no podía decir que la sorprendiera. Ése, después de todo, era el meollo del asunto, y ella sospechaba que Seiya era, a fin de cuentas, un hombre muy directo.

—Sinceramente, no sé quién puede ser. No es la primera vez que recibo correos extraños de mis admiradores, pero no tan extraños como éste.

—Parece que ese típo te conoce bastante bien: el lugar en el que vives, dónde viven tus amigos y tu familia, todos los sitios donde podrías refugiarte. —Seiya entrecerró los ojos—. Háblame sobre tus relaciones.

—¿De qué tipo?

—De tus novios. —La voz ronca de Seiya era exigente mientras unas sombras misteriosas jugaban con los duros ángulos de su cara y su torso. Podría mirar a ese hombre durante horas, y no sentirse aburrida jamás. Excitada y molesta, sí. Pero nunca aburrida.

Maldita sea, necesitaba pensar en algo seguro, en el programa por ejemplo, pero no en su protector.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—La última vez cortaron conmigo, no al revés, así que dudo que de repente le dé por exigir que le pertenezco sólo a él.

—¿Y antes? —le espetó.

Serena sintió que se ruborizaba.

—Estuve saliendo con un jugador de fútbol americano, pero cuando todo esto empezó él estaba jugando fuera, así que no pudo ser él quien me hiciera las fotos. También salí brevemente con un embajador, pero ahora está en el extranjero por lo que tampoco puede ser él. En la universidad, me enrollé con un chico, pero está casado y acaba de tener un bebé.

—¿Quién más?

—¿Quién más qué?

Seiya endureció la mandíbula.

—¿Quién más a tenido relaciones sexuales contigo?

La intensidad de su voz —y las palabras— sugerían que sus preguntas no eran por motivos estrictamente profesionales.

—Haces preguntas de carácter personal, eso sin mencionar tu grosería.

—Sólo hago una lista de sospechosos sin dejar ningún cabo suelto, cher. Responde a la pregunta.

El tono sensato había regresado, y ella no encontró excusas para discutir.

—Nadie más. Y lo cierto es que ni siquiera me acosté con el embajador.

—¿Sólo has tenido tres amantes? —preguntó Seiya con la curiosidad asomando en su voz—. ¿Ninguno más?

Serena suponía que haber tenido sólo tres amantes a la madura edad de veinticinco años la convertía en un bicho raro. Pero no iba a contarle todos los detalles sobre su vida sexual sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad. Aunque la razón de ese intercambio fuera hacer una lista de sospechosos, el tono ronco de Seiya tenía una connotación sexual que gritaba «peligro».

Y él no dejaba de mirarla fijamente. Cada una de esas miradas le traían recuerdos de sus besos y sus caricias, de la manera en que asumía el mando y su cuerpo hervía como si fuera una olla a presión.

—¿Qué importancia tiene eso? —contestó Serena, consciente de que estaba eludiendo la pregunta—. ¿Acaso no es más importante averiguar cómo conoce mis hábitos, a mis amigos, a mi familia, y los lugares a los que suelo ir?

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

—_Cher_, no hay hombre en el mundo que no esté dispuesto a matar por la mujer con la que está obsesionado. Pero si esa mujer huye de él, arrebatándole de esa manera el objeto de su deseo, ese hombre puede llegar a convertirse en un enemigo peligroso y cruel.

Con un escalofrío, Serena se preguntó si Seiya había insinuado de alguna manera que esa descripción se aplicaba a alguien más que a su acosador. ¿Se estaba incluyendo él mismo en el lote? De alguna manera, no podía imaginarse que Seiya necesitara excusas para mostrarse cruel, pero tampoco podía imaginárselo doblegándose ante una mujer.

—Será especialmente peligroso si ya ha disfrutado lo que ahora no tiene. Necesito conocer todas las posibilidades para ir descartándolas según proceda. Luego retomaremos tus otras preguntas. Ahora, ¿sólo has tenido esos tres amantes?

—Sí.

—Necesito saber sus nombres, su descripción, su edad, y por último dónde viven para comenzar a investigar.

—Esto es muy embarazoso.

—Es importante. Empieza a hablar.

Serena suspiró, se removió inquieta y bajó la mirada a las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

—Andrew Furuhata. Mide cerca de uno ochenta. Pelo rubio y ojos marrones. Ahora debe rondar los veintiocho años. Lo último que supe de él era que vivía con su esposa en las afueras de San Diego.

—¿Fue el primero?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Cuando hacía segundo de carrera, sí.

—¿Cuándo lo viste por última vez?

—Hace cuatro años, poco después de graduarnos. Sólo salimos unos seis meses. No fue nada serio.

—¿Pero perdiste la virginidad con él?

—Ya te lo he dicho.

—¿Por qué?

—A eso no pienso contestar. Va más allá del nombre y la descripción.

—Necesito saber los motivos, _cher_. Quizá él todavía te ve como su pequeña virgen, y no le gusta pensar que has compartido esa hermosa rajita que tienes, y que él considera suya, con otros hombres.

Serena contuvo el aliento. No estaba acostumbrada a esa manera de hablar, no con una madre tan estricta. Jamás había salido con un hombre como Seiya que hablaba de esas cosas con tanta ligereza. Su madre se habría desmayado en el acto, como hizo la primera vez que vio _Provócame_.u

—Ni en sueños. Cuando lo dejamos, me sugirió que saliera con su compañero de habitación, que era un salido. Créeme. Andrew pasaba de mí tanto como yo pasaba de él.

Seiya movió los hombros, como si se hubiera liberado de parte de la tensión.

—¿El segundo?

—Malachite Kunzite.

—¿El Malachite Kunzite que jugó con los Raiders hace unos años?

—El mismo. Si quieres saber cómo es, puedes verlo en .

Con la mandíbula tensa, él preguntó.

—¿Cómo lo conociste?

—En una fiesta de la cadena. Él estaba haciendo un programa sobre lo que hacen los deportistas en temporada baja para la misma cadena que emite _Provócame_. Dudo que me esté acechando. Estuvimos juntos sólo... una noche.

Seiya frunció el ceño, parecía decididamente infeliz por ello.

—¿Por qué dejaste que te follara?

—¿Tienes que hablar así?

—Eso es lo que sucedió, ¿no? ¿Por qué le dejaste? ¿Sentías algo por él?

Malachite tenía un físico imponente y era el capitán del equipo. Al principio le había parecido seguro de sí mismo y controlado. Esa imagen, junto con su impresionante físico era lo que le habían atraído de él. Sólo bastó una noche para saber lo inseguro y descontrolado que era en realidad.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Seiya se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la cama, cerniéndose sobre ella. Serena levantó la vista, recorriéndole con la mirada desde los duros abdominales a los anchos hombros. Tenerle tan cerca no era bueno para su salud mental. Era en parte afrodisíaco, en parte salvaje. Y ella reaccionaba ante él más de lo que quería hacerlo.

—Si quieres que te ayude, necesito conocer tu pasado. No es extraño que los antiguos amantes se conviertan en acosadores, y saben dónde vives, con quién te relacionas, e incluso es probable que tengáis amigos en común a los que sonsacar información. Comportarte con modestia mientras me tratas como a un vulgar mirón sólo servirá para que ese bastardo no tarde en encontrarte y matarte. ¿Quieres morir?

—Si esa fuera mi intención no estaría aquí, sino en Lafayette dejando que practicara el tiro al blanco conmigo —replicó Serena—. ¿Crees que nos ha seguido hasta aquí? ¿Has visto a alguien en el camino?

—No, no nos ha seguido. Estamos en medio del pantano, así que le resultará bastante difícil dar con nosotros. Pero no es imposible. No puedes permitirte el lujo de subestimar a alguien así.

Seiya tenía razón. A Serena se le contrajo el estómago ante la cruda realidad.

—Lo sé.

—Bien, entonces coopera conmigo. Actuando así lo único que conseguirás es que te ponga sobre mis rodillas y te dé unos azotes en el trasero.

Serena lo miró boquiabierta.

—¡No vas a tocarme el trasero!

—No me pongas a prueba, _cher_. Te pondré el trasero como un tomate en tres minutos.

Una llamarada de deseo explotó entre las piernas de Serena. «Mal, mal, mal. ¡Detente ahora mismo!» Cerró los ojos, desterrando la sensación, el anhelo. La desenfrenada curiosidad y el dolor.

—Eres un maldito bastardo, ¿lo sabías?

—Soy un hombre dominante que está llegando al límite de su paciencia con estos juegos infantiles. Ahora dime, ¿has hablado con Malachite desde esa noche?

Serena tuvo que controlar su temperamento.

—Varias veces. Me mandó flores una semana después de estar con él. Me llamó por teléfono algunas veces, cuando estaba en la ciudad. Pero a mí no me interesaba. Al final se dio cuenta y dejó de llamarme.

—¿Y desde entonces no sabes nada de él?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Y él abandonó el tema.

—Aún no lo he descartado. ¿Y el tercero?

—Diamante Black. Debe de ser de tu altura. Pelo platinado y ojos grises. Tiene 29 años. Fue el productor de _Provócame_ el año pasado. Comenzamos a salir poco después de romper con Malachite. Al mes me pidió que me casara con él.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —Seiya se acercó más, invadiendo su espacio.

—Que sí. Es guapo, educado, bien relacionado, inteligente y divertido. ¿Por qué iba a decirle que no?

Seiya se tensó de pies a cabeza... la boca, los hombros, el abdomen.

—¿Cuándo te dejó?

—Hace unos diez meses.

—¿Por qué?

Porque había frustrado su ego masculino.

Porque ella no llegaba al clímax con él. Diamante le había parecido sofisticado, como un faro de luz en medio de un mar tempestuoso. Había estado segura de que era el hombre que lograría ver en su interior y que liberaría su cuerpo y su corazón. Y lo había intentado a menudo. Pero rara vez tenía orgasmos con él. Al final, la había convencido para que le revelara sus más profundos deseos, esos que implicaban ser atada y sometida. Pensando que eso les ayudaría, le había abierto su corazón e incluso le había revelado su más secreta fantasía: acostarse con dos hombres a la vez. No es que ella fuera a hacer cualquiera de esas cosas que guardaba en lo más profundo de su mente. Eran sólo fantasías... pero la hicieron perder a Diamante.

La había llamado depravada... y algunas otras cosas menos halagüeñas que le revolvían el estómago y la hacían sentir una enorme vergüenza cada vez que pensaba en ellas.

Le había devuelto el anillo. Él lo había cogido y había abandonado su vida. No habían vuelto a hablar desde entonces.

Y de ninguna manera se lo iba a contar a Seiya.

—Simplemente no resultó —respondió evasiva.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... sencillamente no éramos compatibles.

—Me estás ocultando algo —gruñó él, agarrándola de la muñeca.

Serena se apartó de un brinco del eléctrico calor de su contacto.

—Es todo lo que te voy a contar. Él me dejó y yo me sentí encantada de que se fuera. Como te he dicho, dudo mucho que de repente quiera recuperarme.

—Hasta que me lo cuentes todo, no puedo opinar. —Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Por la tormentosa expresión de Seiya, Serena supo que no estaba de acuerdo.

—El tiempo lo dirá. —Dio un paso hacia atrás—. ¿Y quién es tu «amigo» de Houston?

Serena aspiró profundamente y le contestó sabiendo que tarde o temprano Seiya volvería a preguntarle sobre su fallido compromiso con Diamante.

—Se llama Haruka Tenouh.

Seiya apretó los dientes.

—¿Es algo más que un amigo?

Serena vaciló. Nadie sabía que Haruka y ella estaban emparentados. Guardar ese secreto era el acuerdo al que había llegado su madre con el senador Tenouh años atrás. Se lo haría pagar si decía la verdad. Así que Haruka y ella habían hecho correr el rumor de que estaban enrollados cuando se fue a vivir con él. Quizá que le contara esa mentira podría enfriar las cosas entre Seiya y ella.

—Sí. Es mi novio.

La boca de Seiya se apretó en una línea sombría.

—¿Y dónde está ahora?

—Estará fuera del país algunas semanas.

—Mientras un psicópata con buena puntería va detrás de tu cabeza. Parece un buen partído.

—El no quería irse —lo defendió ella—. Pero su trabajo...

—¿Hizo algo más aparte de enviarte esas fotos? ¿Ha estado en tu casa?

—Sí... —Serena tragó saliva y luego susurró—: se masturbó en mi cama. Por eso me asusté y abandoné L. A.

Unas lágrimas repentinas le hicieron arder los ojos, y resbalaron por sus mejillas, sorprendiéndola. Sabía que no debía perder el tiempo llorando. Las lágrimas no la iban a ayudar a resolver esa situación. Pero la realidad era que todo eso la estaba afectando.

Seiya se sentó a su lado al momento, todo indicio de cólera había desaparecido. Suavemente le acarició la espalda y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, rozándole la mejilla con una mano y secándole las lágrimas.

Serena clavó los ojos en ese hombre, era demasiado contradictorio. ¿Ternura y compasión en un hombre que le había arrancado la verdad a la fuerza, que la excitaba con sólo acariciarle la cara? ¿Un hombre que ataba a las mujeres?

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, irte de Los Angeles, y venir aquí. Ese hombre está obsesionado y es peligroso, no hay duda.

Avergonzada por las lágrimas y demasiado consciente de la cercanía de Seiya, Serena apartó la mirada.

—Odio tener miedo y que mi vida esté patas arriba. Cuando antes se arregle todo esto, mejor.

—Lo arreglaremos —murmuró él—. ¿Quién sabía dónde estabas después de que dejaras L.A.?

Serena frunció el ceño mientras recordaba.

—Kenji, mi ayudante de producción. Mi vecina, que está cuidando de mi gato. Rei, que es la maquilladora del programa. Y no puedo recordar a nadie más. Salí de allí en cuanto pude...

—Para que alguien se haga una paja en tu cama tiene que estar perturbado.

Seiya le cogió la mano entre sus firmes palmas mientras se inclinaba sobre ella bajo la oscura luz de la luna. Cielo santo, era tan guapo que hacía daño. Mandíbula firme, boca cincelada, la barba de dos días cubría una cara que podría definirse como bonita. Hombros anchos y musculosos que completaban un torso duro por el que cualquier mujer babearía.


	7. Chapter 7

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capitulo maneja un contenido erotico explicito, por lo cual no es apto para menores de 18 años ni personas sencibles a este tipo de lenguaje.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Serena quería ser inmune a él, a su aura de poder, a su toque. Pero no era así. Seiya la recorrió con la mirada, tranquilizándola al mismo tiempo que despertaba sus tórridos recuerdos. Dios, lo recordaba todo con claridad, el aliento que le había calentado el cuello, las manos que le habían sostenido los pechos, los dedos que había enterrado en ella, llevándola casi al orgasmo. La boca que se había apoderado de la suya...

No, primero debía pensar en la supervivencia y más tarde en el placer. Mucho más tarde. Y no con Seiya.

Sí, deseaba a un hombre dominante, pero no a ése. Era... demasiado. Querría demasiado de ella, y Serena no necesitaba eso en su vida. No tenía sentido pensar en él. Seiya poseía un poder letal apenas disimulado. Un hombre primitivo y salvaje acechaba bajo la superficie de su piel, aunque parecía controlado bajo ese aire autoritario y su apariencia civilizada.

Una mujer no podría manipular a un hombre como Seiya. Tenía la sutileza de una apisonadora, y si Serena le daba el más leve indicio de que estaba interesada en la dominación, sabía, sin ninguna sombra de duda, que él se lanzaría sobre su cuerpo inexperto sin ninguna contemplación. No, gracias.

Por ahora tenía que controlar esos pensamientos llenos de lujuria. Él sólo era su entrevistado y el hombre que intentaba protegerla. Y no podía olvidarlo. Ella tenía que centrarse en expandir su carrera y no en esa necesidad que humedecía su vagina.

Pero sabía lo que era Seiya y lo que deseaba de una mujer. La curiosidad podía ser casi tan fuerte como el deseo. Y ninguna de sus recriminaciones podía ahogar el deseo que le recorría la sangre.

Serena respiró hondo. Vale, él podía darle placer. Seguro que había montones de hombres que también podían hacerlo, sin todo eso de la dominación y sumisión. Sin la aterradora sensación de que él podría controlar el cuerpo de una mujer con poco más que una mirada, una palabra severa y una picara sonrisa. Pero Serena sabía que aún no había conocido a otro hombre así.

Suspiró ante la lógica de sus pensamientos. Nada importaba ahora salvo que Seiya podía mantenerla a salvo. Y lo necesitaba para eso... para asegurarse de que no iba a acabar muerta en una zanja, y para escapar de la pesadilla que prácticamente había cambiado su vida de la noche a la mañana.

Seiya le apretó la mano.

—En cuanto amanezca, llamaré a un amigo mío que tiene muchos contactos en el FBI y le pediré que haga un perfil.

—Gracias. —Esperaba que Seiya y su amigo pudieran llegar pronto al fondo del asunto para que ella pudiera seguir con su vida y su programa.

—¿Por qué no intentas dormir otro rato?

La tensión los rodeaba como arenas movedizas, amenazando con ahogarla.

—No puedo dormir. Estoy demasiado preocupada. Demasiado tensa.

Seiya se acercó más, tomó un mechón del pelo de Serena entre los dedos y frunció el ceño. Volvió hacia ella esos ojos color noche. El aire entre ellos era tan espeso que Serena apenas podía respirar. El calor que irradiaba de él la hacía arder hasta los huesos. Su olor la golpeaba con la fuerza de un ariete: especias, sudor, el pantano y puro misterio.

Maldita sea, era demasiado consciente de él como hombre...

—Inténtalo. Tienes que conservar las fuerzas. —Le dirigió un amago de sonrisa—. Quién sabe cuándo podrías volver a necesitarlas.

Seiya salió de la cabaña profiriendo una maldición.

Cuatro amantes, de los cuales dos habían sido sus novios, incluyendo a Haruka. ¿Le habría contado el hijo del senador algo sobre él? Suponía que no.

Para sus planes de venganza, esas eran buenas noticias. Serena no tenía ni idea de quién era él.

Mientras ella se confesaba, sus ojos azules lo habían mirado con hambre. Maldición, jamás se había puesto tan duro sólo con la mirada de una mujer.

Todavía quería lo que le correspondía por derecho propio, pero la venganza ya no era lo único que lo impulsaba. Lo cierto era que Serena lo excitaba hasta lo indecible. Estar en la misma habitación que ella y no tocar la pálida piel tersa, ni saborear el especiado sabor a canela de sus besos ni los jugos almizclados de su sexo lo estaba matando. Apenas podía contener la impaciencia de atarla a la cama y someterla. La necesidad lo embargaba, exigiéndole que pellizcara esos pezones rosados y jugueteara con su clítoris hasta que ella le suplicara la liberación. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Se moría por saber lo sumisa que era, por saborear su poder cuando la penetrara con su miembro de una manera que ella nunca olvidaría.

Maldita sea, tenía que recobrar el control. Pensar en algo más que no fuera la venganza era una estupidez.

¿Por qué ella? La pregunta lo acosaba como una canción que no se podía quitar de la cabeza. Nunca se había sentido atraído por las rubias. Ni por las mujeres menudas. Ni por las que ya pertenecían a otro hombre. ¿Por qué ella?

La imperturbable voz de su abuelo le resonó en la cabeza, «si sueñas a menudo con una mujer rubia, es que vas a conocerla y que va a convertirse en tu media naranja».

Él siempre había creído que la «maldición» familiar era una absoluta sandez que se habían inventado los alocados y románticos miembros de su familia porque les gustaba creer en ello.

Pero seguía sin tener sentido. Seguía sin creérselo.

Aunque no podía negar que jamás había respondido a una mujer con tanta fuerza.

Murmurando una maldición aún más fuerte que la anterior, rodeó la cabaña por el lado izquierdo, recorriendo el perímetro mientras el terreno pantanoso le empapaba las botas.

Iba a seducir a Serena sin cuestionarse nada. Ni siquiera un ciego podía ignorar la curiosidad y la necesidad que asomaba a sus ojos. Y él no estaba ciego. Pero también había algo que la hacía contenerse. ¿Quizás el afecto latente que sentía por Haruka? ¿O el miedo a ser sometida a pesar de su curiosidad y su naturaleza sumisa? ¿Habría mantenido más relaciones en el pasado que no había admitido, en particular con el productor?

Fueran cuales fueran las razones de Serena para negar su deseo no tenían importancia. Pronto tendría a Serena atada y aceptando todas sus exigencias, jadeando sin aliento mientras le hundía el miembro en la boca, en el sexo, en el ano. Dándole algo con lo que el mojigato de Haruka Tenouh ni siquiera soñaría.

¿Sería eso suficiente para que finalmente dejara a Haruka?

Seiya se detuvo en la ventana del dormitorio y miró hacia dentro. Estaba vacía. Serena no estaba ni en la cama ni en ningún otro sitio de la habitación. Maldita sea, había desobedecido su orden de descansar. Sin duda, necesitaba que un hombre fuerte le calentara el trasero y la mantuviera a raya.

La palma de la mano le picó con sólo pensarlo, pero apartó a un lado la tentadora idea. Después de los últimos treinta minutos —diablos, después de haber estado observándola dormir durante las últimas horas—, su duro miembro había aceptado que no iba a tener suerte. Así que al menos agradecía poder pensar con la cabeza en vez de con el pene.

De hecho, tenía que conseguir ropas para Serena. A ser posible de franela y tres tallas más grande que la suya. Si la observaba desfilar a su alrededor con ese top púrpura y esas botas de tacón de aguja, se distraería demasiado pensando en echarle un polvo en lugar de protegerla en el caso de que ocurriera lo peor. La poseería, se recordó a sí mismo, pero todavía no. No hasta que él estuviera seguro de que estaba a salvo. No hasta que hubiera conseguido que confiara un poco más en él y hubiera resuelto cómo meterse bajo su piel.

Tendría que hacerlo, si quería que se rindiera a él por completo.

Se apartó de la ventana. Sacó el móvil del clip del cinturón y marcó el número de Tomoe. Le pediría a su abuelo que le llevara algunas cosas. Dejó que el teléfono sonara seis veces y luego colgó mientras soltaba una maldición. El viejo estaría en el bar del pueblo con el resto de los «chicos» jugando al _Bourée_ y resolviendo los problemas del mundo. No había conseguido convencer a Tomoe de que comprara un contestador o un móvil. Lo volvería a llamar más tarde... pero eso significaba que tendría que esperar para cubrir las tentadoras formas de Serena.

Al llegar a la parte trasera de la cabaña, Seiya se detuvo a escuchar los sonidos del _bayou_, a observar cómo los caimanes se metían en el agua y desaparecían bajo la oscura superficie del pantano. Las cigarras cantaban la última canción de la noche que ya estaba dando paso al amanecer. Incluso en el frío mes de febrero, el aire húmedo lo envolvía todo.

Ese lugar siempre había representado un remanso de paz para él. Pero ese día no era así. En los meses transcurridos desde que Tomoe le había regalado la cabaña, había hecho algunas modificaciones y mejoras..., a su gusto. Era lo más cerca que había estado nunca de tener un hogar. Era raro que llevara allí a alguien. La quería para él solo. Había mantenido alejados de ese lugar a las sumisas y a todos sus amigos. ¿Por qué entonces había llevado allí a Serena?

Sin querer saber la respuesta, Seiya observó con atención la cámara de vigilancia que estaba oculta entre los árboles y el alero. Funcionaba bien, serviría para vigilar la parte trasera de la cabaña. Luego continuó hacia adelante, doblando la esquina con lentitud.

Una trémula luz dorada salía del único ventanuco que había en medio de la pared. Serena estaba en el cuarto de baño y había encontrado las velas, pero no había podido cerrar las contraventanas por completo. Lo había intentado, pero como una estaba rota no había conseguido cerrarla del todo.

Lentamente, Seiya se acercó al pequeño cristal. No debería mirar; lo sabía. Pero no tenía muchos escrúpulos en lo que a ella se refería.

Acercándose todavía más, Seiya miró a través de la estrecha ventana. El vapor se elevaba desde la bañera con patas. A su lado, Serena metía la mano bajo el chorro de agua. Al parecer satisfecha con la temperatura, puso el tapón en la bañera y retrocedió un paso.

Se llevó las manos al primer botón del top de cuero de Kakyuu. El botón se abrió con una pequeña presión del pulgar. Continuó con el siguiente. Apareció la suave y redondeada forma de su escote y parte del sujetador negro que él no había olvidado y que no había dejado de atormentarle.

El sudor cubrió el pecho de Seiya y su espalda. Su pene, que había logrado controlar antes, se endureció rápidamente y celebró la vista.

Una vista que, por momentos, se ponía mejor. Serena abrió el tercer botón, el que le cubría el ombligo, y cuando el cuarto y el quinto se abrieron, Seiya perdió la capacidad de respirar.

Serena se quitó la prenda y la dejó sobre el tocador. El clavó la mirada en el delgado torso y en los pechos erguidos y redondos mientras ella se retorcía para desabrocharse la ceñida minifalda.

Con un sexy y erótico contoneo, deslizó la prenda por la suave curva de las caderas y por los firmes muslos.

Cuando se irguió de nuevo y dejó la falda a un lado, lo único que cubría la pálida tentación que suponía su cuerpo era el sujetador de encaje que no servía para ocultar sus duros pezones, y un diminuto tanga.

Maldición, ¿era posible tener un ataque al corazón por mirar?

Tendría que dar media vuelta y marcharse. Comprobar las cámaras de vigilancia para asegurarse de que ella estaría a salvo. Debía dejar de obsesionarse por una mujer a la que sólo quería follar una vez. Sólo una, para que Haruka pudiera conocer el dolor y la furia que sentía un hombre cuando sabía que su mujer se había rendido voluntariamente a otra dura polla.

Pero alejarse de Serena era más fácil de decir que de hacer. En ese momento, no tenía voluntad para nada.

Inspirando profundamente, observó cómo ella se llevaba las manos hacia atrás para desabrocharse el sujetador. El movimiento empujó los pechos hacia delante, acentuando la forma redonda y firme, y los hermosos pezones que él tanto ansiaba lamer.

Un momento más tarde, aparecieron ante su vista. Plenos, suaves, rosados e hinchados, lo atraían como si fueran maná del cielo y coronaban la pálida belleza de los pechos de Serena, que brillaban tenuemente bajo la titilante luz de la vela. Seiya se agarró al borde de la ventana y soltó un gemido entrecortado.

¿Cómo diantres iba a evitar follarla después de eso?

Antes de poder contestarse a esa pregunta, ella se quitó el tanga y lo dejó caer con descuido, revelándole el último de sus secretos. Y Santo Dios, era impresionante.

El vello que cubría el sexo de Serena era de un rubio ardiente.

Ahora sabía Seiya cómo se sentía un toro cuando alguien agitaba algo delante de sus narices: inflamado, listo para atacar.

«¡Eh, toro!»

Apoyó las manos contra la pared de la cabaña para no perder el equilibrio mientras Serena entraba en la bañera y se hundía en el agua vaporosa con los ojos cerrados.

Maldición, tenía que dejar de espiarla como un pervertido que no podía conseguir que una mujer se desnudara para él. Y lo haría. En cuanto ella dejara de echarse agua sobre los hombros... sobre los pechos. El agua goteaba sobre su piel cremosa, corriendo en riachuelos hasta los suculentos pezones. Daría cualquier cosa por poder lamerla.

El sol apareció en el horizonte a espaldas de Seiya, haciendo que fuera más difícil ver en el interior del pequeño cuarto de baño. Era una señal para que se comportara con decencia y dejara de actuar como un vulgar mirón.

Serena se pasó el pulgar sobre uno de los duros pezones y abrió los labios en un silencioso jadeo.

Que le dieran a la decencia.

Se acercó más a la ventana para ver mejor.

Los pezones de Serena reaccionaron a la humedad y el aire frío, y se tensaron todavía más, oscureciéndose levemente. Ella se recostó contra el borde de la bañera y suspiró.

Luego sacó las manos del agua... para ahuecarse los pechos. Un momento después, Serena lo sorprendió al pasar lentamente los pulgares sobre las rígidas cimas y gemir.

Una oleada de sangre le bajó hasta el vientre para inflamarle la polla todavía más. Dios, iba a volverse loco. Él, que jamás había visto un indicio de locura en la familia, acabaría como un cencerro antes de que Serena terminara su baño.

Seiya contuvo el aliento mientras ella se pellizcaba los exuberantes pezones, haciéndolos rodar entre los dedos, tirando de ellos con más dureza de la que él se habría imaginado. Primero uno, luego el otro, finalmente los dos a la vez, trabajándolos con sus pequeños dedos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y abrió los labios húmedos. Parecía una diosa sensual ante un buen polvo.

En ese momento, él habría corrido hacia la puerta y habría sacado ese cuerpo húmedo y desnudo del agua para clavar en ella su miembro duro como el acero. Pero no quería perderse lo que ella haría a continuación.

Cuando los pezones se oscurecieron e hincharon todavía más por las caricias, ella se hundió profundamente en la bañera, hasta que sólo las cimas gemelas de los pechos sobresalieron del agua, húmedas y tentadoras. Serena levantó la pierna derecha y apoyó el talón en el borde de la bañera, luego dobló la rodilla izquierda y abrió las piernas.

Seiya no podía ver el sexo de Serena bajo el agua, pero podía vislumbrar ocasionalmente un destello de vello rubio, y su imaginación rellenó los espacios. Los ígneos rizos custodiaban una carne hinchada, húmeda y preparada.

Si ella fuera suya, la mantendría así... desnuda y excitada. Y siempre mojada. Se pasaría las mañanas lamiéndole los pezones. Mientras ella desayunaba, él la comería a ella. Se ducharía mientras penetraba con su miembro la boca de Serena que lo tomaría profundamente hasta el fondo de la garganta. Luego se pondría serio, la llevaría hasta los límites de su cuerpo y de su confianza. No dejaría ni una parte de ella sin tocar. No había nada que no haría con ella, para ella, hasta oír sus gritos de placer.

Serena lo sacó fuera de su ensueño cuando deslizó la mano desde el pecho, bajando por el abdomen hasta detenerse entre sus piernas.

Comenzó a acariciarse.

Oh, vaya... si aún no había perdido el juicio, lo haría justo en ese momento... cuando su cuerpo estallara en llamas.

Se recolocó la dolorida polla en los vaqueros y se acercó al ventanuco hasta apretar la cara contra el vidrio. Con los ojos cerrados, Serena dibujó unos círculos lentos con la mano que tenía entre las piernas mientras con la otra continuaba tirando de los pezones, manteniéndolos duros y excitados.

Muy pronto, los movimientos lentos y circulares ganaron velocidad. El agua desbordó en la bañera, goteando por los mechones de su pelo sedoso, que le caía desordenadamente sobre los hombros. Comenzó a empujar las caderas contra los dedos. Seiya percibió electrizantes destellos, junto con la carne húmeda y abierta. La lujuria se le arremolinó en el vientre exigiendo alivio, mientras ella, cuyo pecho bajaba y subía con rápidos jadeos, se seguía exigiendo a sí misma. Serena apuró las vueltas de sus dedos, moviéndolos cada vez más rápido. Los labios, ahora hinchados, se abrieron en una silenciosa boqueada. Cerró con fuerza los ojos. Seiya se puso de puntillas al instante para poder ver todavía mejor, agarrándose con tal fuerza al alféizar de la ventana que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos al mismo tiempo que su aliento jadeante creaba unos círculos húmedos contra el cristal.

Luego Serena tensó las piernas y arqueó la espalda. Se mordió los labios para contener un grito cuando el orgasmo la inundó con una temblorosa sensación. Luego se frotó el clítoris con rapidez, prolongando el placer, y conduciendo a Seiya al infierno.

Siguió jadeando, jugando, arqueándose contra la mano que la conducía a otro orgasmo que llegó momentos después, deslizándose sobre ella como una gigantesca ola. Serena gritó incapaz ya de contener el sonido. Pero el desesperado placer de su voz atravesó a Seiya como una lanza de lujuria.

«Que Dios la ayudara. Que Dios los ayudara a ambos». No existía poder lo suficiente grande en la tierra para mantenerlo alejado de ese cuerpo en ese momento. A la mierda con sus planes. A la mierda las consecuencias.

Iba a tomarla. Ya.

Mientras Serena se elevaba hacia la cumbre del clímax, y se arqueaba ruborizada, abrió los ojos de repente.

Su mirada se encontró con la de él.


	8. Chapter 8

Bien chicas, aqui les traigo dos nuevos capitulos de nuestra historia, espero los disfruten...

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capitulo maneja un contenido erotico explicito, por lo cual no es apto para menores de 18 años ni personas sencibles a este tipo de lenguaje.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

«¡Oh, Dios mío!»

Serena saltó de la bañera, agarró una toalla y se envolvió con ella, cubriéndose lo mejor que pudo. ¡La había visto... y todo lo que había hecho!

Se volvió hacia la ventana, esperando que Seiya hubiese tenido la decencia de marcharse para darle privacidad ahora que ya lo había atrapado comportándose como un mirón. Pero Seiya seguía allí, imperturbable, sin camisa, con su enorme pecho subiendo y bajando a causa de la respiración entrecortada, controlándose a duras penas. Peor aún, la observaba con una mirada ardiente y depredadora. Absolutamente sexual. No parecía que fuera a disculparse. Esos ojos le estaban diciendo que lo había excitado. Que la deseaba. Que tenía intención de tenerla. Punto.

El ardor entre sus muslos que había intentado apagar, latió con fuerza, volviendo de nuevo a la vida. Serena cerró los ojos, luchando contra el torbellino de deseo que crecía en su interior. Deseo y furia disputaban una carrera en su estómago. Luchando codo con codo, muy por delante de la mortificación que ocupaba el tercer lugar.

Pero al final fue la furia quien llegó a la línea de meta.

¡Maldita sea! Puede que Seiya, le hubiera salvado la vida, pero eso no le daba derecho a invadir su intimidad y espiar cualquier cosa que ella estuviera haciendo, mientras él mismo se excitaba. Arrogante. ¡Grosero! Todos los hombres eran iguales.

El famoso temperamento Tsukino, del que siempre se había enorgullecido su madre, ardió como lava líquida en su interior, devorando a su paso cualquier vestigio de calma y decoro.

Dirigiéndole una mirada llena de veneno a la ventana, Serena se dio la vuelta con rapidez y abandonó el cuarto de baño, atravesó el pasillo hacia la cocina y la salita, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta trasera de la cabaña.

Antes de llegar a ella, la puerta se abrió. Seiya entró, feroz y silencioso. Y tan tenso, que lo más probable era que si le lanzaba un cuchillo, éste rebotara. El cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con un tranquilo chasquido que resonó en la planta de sus húmedos pies a través del brillante suelo de madera.

—¡Hijo de perra! —le gritó, acercándose a él hasta que sólo los separó un metro—. ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta o que no me importaría? O tal vez pensaste...

—Basta. —Él no levantó la voz, pero aún así sonó tan cortante como un látigo.

—Vete a la...

—Serena —le advirtió, rechinando los dientes.

Y ella se interrumpió, ciñéndose firmemente la toalla contra su cuerpo y con el pecho agitado por la cólera. La voz de Seiya aún resonaba en la habitación. La orden implícita ardía en sus ojos. ¿Estaba furioso con ella? Increíble.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicar, él añadió:

—No tenía intención de espiarte, _cher_. Salí para comprobar la seguridad del perímetro. Habías dejado la contraventana entreabierta, y no pude apartar la mirada. Lo siento.

¿Una disculpa? ¿Así sin más? ¿Sin intentar justificarse ni defenderse?

La furia de Serena se disipó... demasiado rápido para su gusto. Maldita sea. Era difícil continuar furiosa con alguien que le había ofrecido una disculpa. E incluso era más difícil permanecer disgustada con un hombre que se había quedado paralizado porque le había gustado verla.

Pero ella era una Tsukino y no estaba dispuesta a rendirse sin luchar.

—¡No tenías derecho! Todo esto es demasiado embarazoso. Estoy completamente avergonzada.

El dio un paso hacia ella.

—¿De tu cuerpo? ¿De ser una mujer con necesidades?

—¡De que estuvieras observándome! No me puedo creer que estuvieras allí parado, mirándome como si fuera la estrella de una película porno o algo similar.

—No es la conducta que se espera de un anfitrión, de acuerdo. No es correcto. —Los ojos de Seiya brillaron con sinceridad y un deseo que no desaparecía—. Sin embargo, Serena, debes admitir una cosa: saber que te observaba, que no podía apartar los ojos de ti, te resultó excitante.

—No. —Se negó a proporcionarle esa satisfacción a pesar de saber que la humedad que manaba entre sus piernas era debida a sus palabras.

—Esos ojos azules dicen lo contrario, _cher_.

—Necesitas gafas. ¿Pensaste que me alegraría saber que convertiste mi baño en un espectáculo? ¿Pensaste que diría «claro, nos conocimos ayer, pero siéntete libre de espiar los momentos más íntimos de mi vida»?

—Sólo pensé en lo hermosa que estabas. —Se acercó todavía más—. Si fueras mía, no tendrías motivos para satisfacerte a solas. —Sonrió—. Por supuesto, me encantaría ver cómo te acaricias sólo por el placer de mirarte.

Bajando la vista, ella no pudo evitar percibir el contorno de la rígida erección que presionaba contra la bragueta de los vaqueros de Seiya. Serena sintió que se le calentaba la piel, y que la excitación palpitaba de nuevo entre sus piernas. ¡No! Necesitaba su furia, toda esa magnífica ira.

Pero lo único que hizo fue darse cuenta de lo cerca que él estaba. De que estaba medio desnudo, mientras que ella apenas estaba cubierta. Estaba pisando terreno peligroso, en especial con Seiya mirándola con ese fuego oscuro brillando en sus ojos. En especial cuando la respuesta de su propio cuerpo era tan ardiente.

Serena dio un paso atrás.

—Quieta.

El calmado tono de su orden, la hizo vibrar. Serena vaciló, pensando a toda velocidad. No tenía por qué escucharle, no tenía que estar delante de él casi desnuda y acatar sus órdenes. De hecho, sería mucho mejor que no lo hiciera.

—Que te den. No tengo dos años, ni soy un robot —le contestó antes de retroceder de nuevo.

Seiya la alcanzó.

«¡Huye!» se dijo a sí misma. Pero él ya la había agarrado suavemente por la muñeca, aunque ella sentía su presa como si fuera una tenaza de acero. Y también sentía su calor...

—Quédate.

Por alguna razón, algo en su voz la atraía... No, no debía escucharle.

Tal vez era porque Seiya encarnaba cada pecado que anhelaba experimentar. Alguna vez se había masturbado en su oscura y solitaria cama sólo para sentirse frustrada al difuminarse la satisfacción cuando se daba cuenta de que aquello no era real.

Él la soltó y la rodeó lentamente al mismo tiempo que le rozaba los hombros suavemente con la yema de los dedos. El corazón de Serena se aceleró. Sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina en los brazos. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que le estaría ocurriendo a los pezones que tanto le dolían.

Seiya se detuvo a sus espaldas. Su cálido aliento le cosquilleó en ese sensible lugar entre el cuello y los hombros. El calor de él irradió por su espalda y sus piernas. Serena contuvo el aliento. Dios mío, estaba demasiado cerca. Demasiado cerca para ignorarlo. Demasiado cerca para negar el efecto que tenía sobre ella.

El ardor de entre sus muslos alcanzó nuevas cotas, como si ella no se hubiera acabado de correr hacía sólo unos minutos.

Le dirigió una mirada cautelosa por encima del hombro. Seiya estaba allí mismo, esperando, como si hubiera sabido lo que ella haría. Sus miradas se encontraron, la de él era ardiente y exigente. Seiya soltó un suspiro fuerte e intenso.

Iba a tocarla.

Un estremecimiento electrizante la atravesó, a la vez que se llamaba estúpida de todas las maneras que conocía. Apartó la mirada de él y clavó los ojos en la puerta otra vez, ciñéndose la toalla con más fuerza.

Seiya no dijo nada, pero Serena podía sentir sus ojos fijos en ella, observando su piel todavía húmeda, su respiración jadeante.

¿Y ahora qué? Esto había pasado de castaño a castaño oscuro en tan solo dos minutos. Y si no quería que pasara a negro, tenía que escapar ya.

—Dime por qué necesitabas un orgasmo —le murmuró al oído.

No podía. Sólo le confirmaría lo que ya debía saber: que una parte de ella, la más desvergonzada, lo deseaba, y sentía mucho más que curiosidad periodística por el placer que él podía darle.

—No es asunto tuyo, Seiya.

—No me llames así, no cuando estemos a solas.

Quería que lo llamara señor. Ella siguió allí de pie, temblando, con la mente y el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad entre la incertidumbre y la emoción prohibida. Serena se sentía... reclamada por las palabras de Seiya. Sus órdenes removían algo en su interior y le provocaban un ramalazo de necesidad.

«¿Cómo sería rendirse? ¿Ceder a las exigencias de esa voz?»

Peligroso. Malo. Ceder ante todo lo que Seiya representaba y que no debería desear, sólo la llevaría directa al infierno.

—¿Te llamo entonces asno? Sería lo más apropiado —le soltó la bravuconada y se volvió para enfrentarse a él—. No me intimides.

Esperó una fiera respuesta, una orden que fuera más un gruñido de frustración. Pero no llegó.

En lugar de responderle, él se acercó todavía más, hasta que sólo un susurro la separaba del rugiente calor de su cuerpo.

—No hay razón para que te avergüences de tus deseos.

—No lo hago. Llámame reprimida si quieres, pero de lo que me avergüenzo es de tener público mientras tengo un orgasmo —le espetó.

—Eso no es cierto —le dijo él con suavidad.

Tragando, Serena intentó apartar la vista de su mirada conocedora y sexual. La envolvió entonces su olor, a hombre y a misterio, picante como la comida cajún y duro como la vida en el pantano.

Se apartó poco a poco de él.

—¿Crees que me conoces?

—Sé cosas sobre ti. Sé que no estás segura sobre tu sexualidad. Que tienes deseos que no quieres confesar. Los veo en tus ojos. Deseos prohibidos sobre ser sometida...

—¡No ves nada! No soy una depravada.

—No, no lo eres. Cualquiera que lo crea es idiota.

Seiya intentó agarrarla de nuevo, con la determinación plasmada en las rudas facciones masculinas. Serena no quería saber exactamente qué era lo que estaba resuelto a hacer. Se sintió invadida por el pánico, y lo empujó con la mano, apartándose de su alcance. La espalda de Serena chocó contra la puerta.

Y Seiya se acercó lentamente a ella. Como un depredador. Tenía que escapar. Tenía que hacerlo. Ya.

Serena fue hacia la izquierda para esquivarle. Seiya la bloqueó con el brazo, cortando esa vía de escape. Usó esa misma táctica en el lado derecho antes de que ella pudiera dar un paso en esa dirección.

Luego Seiya se inclinó hacia delante, colocando una mano contra la puerta, al lado de su cabeza. Ella no podía mirarlo, se negaba a hacerlo. Como para captar su atención, Seiya rozó su cuerpo contra el de ella, consiguiendo que crueles chispas de deseo la recorrieran de arriba abajo. En realidad, ese simple contacto fue suficiente para que ardiera como un petardo.

—Mírame. —Él se apartó para darle un poco de respiro.

Había algo en el interior de Serena que quería obedecer. Esa voz ronca con ese deje francés y esa orden explícita tiraban de ella. Pensar en rendirse hizo que su estómago se retorciera expectante y que el deseo le latiera en el clítoris. Ese hombre era una enorme contradicción. Un protector agresivo. El hombre que ataba a las mujeres era el mismo que hacía un extraordinario esfuerzo para protegerla.

Eso la confundía. Él la confundía.

Finalmente, ella levantó su tempestuosa mirada hasta que chocó con la de él.

—¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?

—Que seas sincera.

—No, no es eso. Quieres que me rinda, que abra las piernas como una descerebrada y que te dé lo que sea que andes buscando.

Una media sonrisa se insinuó en la boca de Seiya.

—Tienes razón en parte. Quiero que te rindas, _cher_. Quiero que te abras de piernas cuando yo te lo diga. Pero no porque seas una descerebrada, sino por todo lo contrario. —Él se acercó, rozando de nuevo su cuerpo contra el de ella, y todo indicio de sonrisa desapareció—. Quiero que ardas por mí. Quiero enseñarte lo que anhelas en secreto y no te atreves a pedir... quiero enseñarte lo placentero que puede llegar a ser.

Serena tragó saliva, luego abrió la boca para replicar. Pero, ¿cómo se suponía que debía de contestarle a eso? ¿Qué respondía una mujer a un hombre que decía que iba a satisfacer todas sus fantasías sexuales? ¿Negándose?

—No pienso...

—Piensas demasiado. En todo lo que no debes, en todo lo que te asusta. Prueba a pensar en todas las formas en que podría complacerte.

Oh, ya había pensado en eso.

Seiya apartó una de las manos de la puerta. Le rozó la nuca y siguió bajando por las clavículas. Y luego siguió bajando más. Le acarició el pecho cubierto por la toalla, luego le rozó el pezón erecto que suplicaba su contacto.

Incluso a través de la toalla podía sentir la caricia. Un ardiente escalofrío le hizo crepitar las entrañas como si fueran bacon frito. Se quedó sin aliento y paralizada bajo la oscura mirada de Seiya.

Él repitió el movimiento otra vez. Y otra. El placer recorrió a Serena desde las doloridas y tensas cimas de los pezones, bajando en espiral por su cuerpo tenso hasta su vagina. Dejó caer la cabeza contra la puerta, incapaz de contener un gemido.

—Eso es. —Seiya presionó los labios contra su garganta mientras seguía avanzando. Su otra mano se unió a la primera en el suave tormento a sus pezones con sólo la delgada toalla entre ellos.

—Quiero ver esos hermosos pezones. Necesito tenerlos en mi boca, _cher_. Deja caer la toalla.

El deseo burbujeó dentro de Serena, llevándola al punto de ebuIlición incluso cuando lo poco que le quedaba de cordura gritó en algún lugar de su mente. El recuerdo de sus caricias en el club y el explosivo placer que había sentido, todavía la obsesionaban. Esos persistentes deseos, unidos a su enérgica orden, hicieron tambalear su autocontrol.

De todos los hombres que podía desear, ¿por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué lo deseaba ahora, cuando un acosador la perseguía?

Maldición, puede que fuera porque Seiya era la personificación de cada una de las húmedas fantasías nocturnas que la habían mantenido despierta durante tantas noches. Tal vez fuera porque en ese momento él estaba bajando la mano sobre la toalla, deslizándola sobre su estómago y la curva de su cadera, mientras su impresionante erección presionaba contra ella. No cabía duda, era él y toda esa testosterona. Todo eso distraía a su mente del acosador.

Su madre siempre le había dicho «con la cuchara que escojas, tienes que comer» ¿Podría vivir consigo misma si se alejaba del atractivo prohibido de Seiya sin ni siquiera probarlo?

Él curvó la mano sobre su trasero y con la yema de los dedos comenzó a acariciar muy suavemente la hendidura entre sus nalgas. Una nueva oleada de estremecimientos la atravesó. Ella lo reconoció como lo que era, una hábil maniobra. Si ahora se arqueaba para apartarse de sus dedos se apretaría contra su erección. Él no perdía de ninguna manera.

«¿Acaso pierdes tú?», la desafió la vocecita en el interior de su cabeza.

Seiya siguió acariciando la hendidura de sus nalgas, esta vez con más fuerza, profundizando un poco más. Una oscura emoción le recorrió la columna. Automáticamente, Serena jadeó y se arqueó contra su mano.

—Buena chica —le murmuró en el oído, provocando un nuevo escalofrío en su espalda.

El pulgar volvió a juguetear con su pezón, ahora con tanta fuerza que ella podía sentir cada callo de su piel. Volvió a gemir.

—_Cher_, deja caer la toalla—Su respiración era jadeante, la voz tensa, pero controlada—. Muéstrame tu hermoso cuerpo.

—Ya lo has visto cuando me espiabas.

—Enséñamelo —gruñó Seiya.

Oh, Dios. La orden implícita en su voz convirtió el sordo dolor de su entrepierna en un latido. Quería obedecer. Mucho. Un crepitante ardor la recorrió de pies a cabeza. La sangre rugió a través de su cuerpo, hinchando su clítoris. Ya mojada por el orgasmo anterior, sintió que la humedad anegaba sus pliegues más íntimos, amenazando con derramarse. El aroma picante y carnal de Seiya destruía cualquier pensamiento racional. Todas las partes de su cuerpo ansiaban sus caricias sin control.

«¿Qué podría ocurrir si cedes?», preguntó la vocecita.

Más decepción y más frustración. Más rechazo y más ridículo.

No obstante, para encontrar los zapatos perfectos tenía que probárselos antes. ¿Ocurriría lo mismo con los amantes? Quizá tres no habían sido suficientes.

—Seiya —logró articular en medio de sus provocativas caricias—. Hablo de sexo con la gente para ganarme la vida. No es necesario experimentarlo para hacer el programa.

—Olvídate del programa. Necesitas lo que yo puedo darte. Deja de negártelo.

—No me estoy negando nada. —«¡Estúpida!». Serena se mordió el labio, segura de que las mejillas ruborizadas y los duros pezones desmentían sus palabras.

Él le agarró la barbilla con la mano.

—Como me mientas otra vez, te azotaré las nalgas con tanta fuerza que no podrás sentarte en una semana. Dime por qué te niegas lo que quieres.

—No me toques. —Ella intentó librarse de su presa.

Seiya se mantuvo firme.

—_Cher_, voy a hacer mucho más que tocarte. Mucho más. Y cuanto más te empeñes en no contestarme, más te haré implorar.

Oh, Dios mío. Sus palabras la hacían arder tanto como la implacable demanda que veía en sus ojos acrecentaba sus miedos. Podría hacerlo; podría hacerla implorar. Y pensarlo la hizo estremecerse.

—Genial. Para tu información, no soy una mujer fatal. No disfruto demasiado del sexo.

El encanto cajún se superponía a su arrogancia con un simple gesto de esos labios que inspiraban el pecado. Seiya le depositó unos besos calientes en el cuello y le mordisqueó la curva del hombro.

—Disfrutaste de todo lo que hicimos en Lafayette.

Sorpresa. Eso era lo que había hecho. Había estado demasiado conmocionada para reaccionar en realidad. Deseando y desconfiando de sí misma. Callándose, tensa y frustrada, hasta que su cuerpo había cedido. Además, sentía curiosidad por él. Por su estilo de vida, pero participar la comprometería mucho más que seguir con la duda. Y tenía el mal presentimiento de que saborear a Seiya Kuo acabaría convirtiéndose en una adicción.

—No nos conocemos.

Las yemas de los dedos de Seiya le recorrieron el hombro, dejándole a su paso un rastro de anticipación y la piel de gallina.

—Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué te haría gritar de placer. Pero eso no es lo que te detiene.

Le besó el cuello, la barbilla, subiendo poco a poco hasta su boca. Ella se derritió bajo sus labios. Dios, se sentía tan bien. Y ese olor... ¿contendría algún ingrediente que era _kriptonita_ para su autocontrol?

—Ni siquiera nos gustamos —señaló ella, jadeando desesperada, eludiendo el beso... un beso que deseaba tanto que se le retorcieron las entrañas de deseo.

De nuevo, él sonrió con un destello de dientes blancos visible en la estancia bañada por la suave luz del amanecer.

—Ahora mismo me gustas mucho, _cher_. Me gustaste desde el primer momento, cuando hablamos en el chat. Me gusta que seas lista, intrépida y endiabladamente sexy.

Él murmuró esas palabras contra la boca de Serena que se sintió desfallecer. En Lafayette, Seiya le había tocado los pechos, le había acariciado el clítoris, la había penetrado profundamente con los dedos, sí. Pero ese ligero beso la embriagaba, como el vino más dulce envuelto en pecado y terciopelo, con un toque de lujuria que prometía placer. Ese beso era una demostración previa de fuerza y control. Casi en contra de su voluntad, se inclinó hacia él.

Por un loco instante, Serena pensó que él se apartaría. Que jugaría con ella, excitándola para luego retirarse. Sin embargo, Seiya le tomó la cara entre las manos y le atrapó la mirada con esos ojos oscuros.

—El recuerdo de tenerte entre mis brazos me ha mantenido duro durante toda la noche. Observarte dormir fue una tortura. Pensé en tumbarme junto a ti en la cama, en arrancarte la ropa a tiras y devorar todo lo que encontrara debajo. Quiero tenerte, _cher_. Recorrerte con mi boca. Penetrarte profundamente. Quiero que grites mi nombre mientras te corres.

Serena no podía respirar. Esas palabras no sólo revolucionaban su libido, sino que impactaban en su cuerpo, minando su capacidad de resistencia ante el placer que prometían. Seiya la despojaba del aire, de la voluntad de resistir. ¿Cómo sería sentir a Seiya? ¿Saborearlo? Ese anhelo le hacía palpitar el clítoris de necesidad. Apenas podía contener los gemidos ante la necesidad de volver a correrse. Y él casi ni la había tocado.

¿Qué ocurriría si le daba rienda suelta a sus deseos? ¿Cómo sería dejarse llevar y entregarse a alguien con toda esa experiencia sólo una vez?

Soltó un suspiro entrecortado. El deseo era como un bosque en llamas bajo un fuerte viento que la consumía sin piedad. Su excitación amenazaba con licuarse entre sus piernas. Se humedeció los labios resecos, pero cuando la mirada de Seiya captó el movimiento, subió la temperatura varios grados más.

—¿Quieres tomarme con esa boquita rosada, _cher_? Mientras te observaba dormir, te veía de rodillas, con mi polla en esa deliciosa boquita tuya.

Serena apenas tenía experiencia con el sexo oral. Leer y hablar sobre ello en el programa no podía compensar ese hecho. Pero en ese momento, con un hombre enorme como Seiya delante de ella, apretado contra ella, parecía algo irrelevante. Seiya inspiraba el deseo de probar cualquier cosa, incluyendo su pene.

—Oh, ya veo que te gusta la idea —murmuró él, acariciándole los labios con su aliento—. Esos ojitos azules se han oscurecido. Me pregunto que más te gusta. Sé que te gusta esto...

Como ya había hecho antes, Seiya le acarició los pezones a través de la toalla, ahora dolorosamente duros, rozándolos con los nudillos y las yemas de los dedos. Serena contuvo el aliento y no pudo evitar arquearse contra él buscando fin a tan erótico tormento.

—Unos pezones sensibles. Será un placer succionarlos hasta que los pueda sentir hincharse contra mi lengua.

¿Lo haría? La sugerencia la hizo retorcerse de placer.

—No vayas tan deprisa. No he dicho que sí —señaló ella, intentando recuperar la cordura. Pero el tono ronco de su voz hizo que la protesta pareciera un chiste.

¡No, no, no! Seiya podría estar excitándola más allá de sus convicciones —más allá de su aguante—, pero al día siguiente... ¿Cómo afrontaría su vida al día siguiente si se dejaba llevar? ¿No tenía suficiente con el acosador? Había quedado con él para entrevistarle para su programa _Provócame_, no para convertirse en el juguete de un dominante.

—Tu cuerpo ya lo da por hecho, _cher_. Estás jadeando. Tienes los pezones duros como diamantes. —De repente, Seiya buscó la abertura de la toalla a la altura del vientre, la abrió y apretó la cálida palma de su mano contra la piel de Serena. El estaba tan caliente, que ella se sobresaltó. Quemaba. Serena se estremeció. Se acercó más a él. Ahora sus pechos se rozaban. La boca de Seiya estaba sólo a un centímetro de la de ella mientras deslizaba la mano sobre su cadera, por su vientre... hasta el nacimiento del vello púbico.

—¿Vas a negarlo, _cher_?

Serena vaciló. Si fuera una chica lista, gritaría ahora un «no» rotundo. Se apartaría de él, volvería a esa bañera que había abandonado y que ahora estaría llena de agua fría y se sumergiría en ella hasta el fondo. Pero las yemas de los dedos de Seiya dibujaban círculos sobre su vientre, sobre sus muslos, tocando ligeramente el montículo que quería seducir.

Serena apretó con fuerza los muslos, pero sólo sirvió para sentir más el agudo deseo que bajó por su vientre y se extendió por sus muslos. Tener sólo una toalla encima no la consolaba.

—¿O vas a decir que sí? —murmuró él—. ¿Vas a dejarme penetrarte con mis dedos y mi lengua? ¿Vas a dejar que mi pene te llene profundamente?

Oh, Dios, más palabras provocativas que le hacían tener ideas lascivas y le sugerían imágenes acordes con ellas.

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Quería decir que sí, anhelaba más que nunca sentir ese placer prohibido que sabía que Seiya podría proporcionarle.

* * *

UUUFF!


	9. Chapter 9

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capitulo maneja un contenido erotico explicito, por lo cual no es apto para menores de 18 años ni personas sencibles a este tipo de lenguaje.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

«Una vez. Sólo una vez», le susurró la vocecita en la cabeza. «¿Qué daño podría hacerle?»

Muy pronto, con un poco de suerte, ese asunto del acosador terminaría, y volvería a Los Angeles para grabar la próxima temporada de _Provócame_. Seiya Kuo sería un tórrido recuerdo al que recurrir en una noche fría para excitarse. Así de sencillo.

—Seiya...

—¿Quieres algo? —se burlaba de ella mientras sus dedos se deslizaban con ligereza por su vientre y sus caderas. Esos ojos oscuros chispeaban, esa boca juguetona la provocaba sin piedad.

Ella y su resistencia se rindieron.

Como respuesta a su pregunta, le agarró la mano y se la colocó sobre su montículo. Él tanteó con uno de sus cálidos dedos entre los pliegues hinchados y le rodeó el clítoris una vez, dos veces. Serena se quedó sin aliento, y contuvo el deseo de abrir las piernas para él.

—Si deseas algo, _cher_, deja caer la toalla. Lo quiero todo de ti, te quiero desnuda.

Serena se negó a detenerse a pensar, a reconsiderarlo otra vez. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra después. Así que se arrancó la toalla. Esta cayó al suelo lentamente, dejándole la piel de gallina y... nada más. Se estremeció…, pero no de frío.

Seiya permaneció delante de ella con una mirada ardiente que prometía un placer capaz de hacerle perder la cabeza.

—No puedo esperar a estar en tu interior. Entraré tan profundamente que jamás lo olvidarás.

La boca de Seiya cubrió la de ella en un beso arrollador. No, él hizo algo más que besarla. Él la devoró, la consumió, la poseyó. Serena se abrió para él, aceptando la estocada hambrienta de su lengua que sabía a especias y que la llenaba de una necesidad abrasadora, mientras se lanzaba a una devastadora danza de seducción. Sintió que se le aflojaban las rodillas. Su pasión era a la vez picante y dulce como la miel y tan dura como el acero. Era única. Embriagadora. Serena gimió en su boca, y él devoró el sonido con ansia.

Seiya bajó las manos hasta sus caderas y las asió con fuerza, atrayéndola directamente contra la erección contenida en los vaqueros. La acomodó justo en el lugar adecuado, y ella sintió que su ansiedad crecía. Tanto que le dolía. La apretó de nuevo contra sí, obligando a Serena a levantar la pierna para rodearle la cintura, abriendo su cuerpo para él en una súplica silenciosa.

Él aceptó de inmediato, cogiéndole el muslo y anclándolo sobre su cadera, consiguiendo el roce perfecto con su clítoris. Serena se asió a sus hombros desnudos y duros, intentando resistir a pesar de la mareante necesidad.

¿Había estado alguna vez tan excitada? No. ¿Alguna vez había deseado algo tanto como para sentir que moriría si no lo conseguía? No.

Era una tortura. Era un placer.

Él continuó devorándole la boca, dándole pequeños mordísquitos en los labios, enroscando su lengua con la de él. Seiya no dejó sin atender ninguna parte de la boca de Serena, y la saboreó a conciencia. Con desesperación, ella restregó los pechos contra el muro caliente y duro del pecho de Seiya, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y profundizando más el beso.

Cuando apartó sus labios de los de ella, Serena se agarró a él en señal de protesta. Él le apartó los brazos y los apoyó contra la puerta con una mirada de advertencia.

Se sostuvieron las miradas, los ojos oscuros de Seiya brillaban de necesidad, instándola a aceptar todo lo que quisiera hacer a continuación. Serena tenía el cuerpo demasiado excitado y la mente demasiado obnubilada por el deseo para negarse. La respiración entrecortada de Seiya era la única indicación de que no estaba tan controlado como parecía.

Presionándola contra la puerta, Seiya se apretó de nuevo contra ella, rozándole el pene otra vez contra su clítoris. Pero ahora, se inclinó para añadir una nueva sensación a la mezcla: su boca en los pezones de Serena.

Serena se arqueó contra Seiya, no sólo ansiosa por ofrecerle más, sino por el dolor que sentía. Él comenzó una hábil succión, un lametazo provocador.

—Seiya —protestó ella suavemente—. Seiya.

—Ya sabes cómo llamarme —le advirtió, pellizcando con sus dedos los sensibles pezones—. Hasta que te corras no quiero volver a oír mi nombre en tus labios, _._.

—Sí, señor —gimió ella. Lo que fuera para que volviera a tomar los pezones en su boca.

La recompensó con una ardiente succión de las cimas de sus pechos; primero una y luego la otra. Y viceversa. Una y otra vez. Primero con la lengua caliente, luego con tiernos mordiscos que la hicieron jadear y arañarlo.

Por primera vez en su vida, pudo sentir realmente que sus pezones se llenaban de sangre, que se hinchaban.

Con un último lametazo, Seiya volvió a usar las manos.

—Muy bonitos. Deberían de estar así siempre, tiernos, rosados, erguidos, esperando que los acaricie.

Volvió a cerrar los pulgares y los dedos sobre ellos con la dureza necesaria para hacerla contener el aliento. Luego los retorció, haciendo que Serena gritara, mientras la humedad anegaba sus muslos como un torrente. Dios, jamás había estado tan sensible, sentía que podría llegar al orgasmo sólo con que jugara con sus pezones. Había leído que era posible, pero jamás se lo había creído. Hasta ahora.

—¿Estás resbaladiza y ardiente para mí? —le preguntó mientras le rozaba el cuello con su cálido aliento.

—Sí —respondió ella entrecortadamente.

—¿Sí, qué?

—Sí, señor.

Seiya deslizo los dedos por el valle entre sus pechos, los arrastró por su vientre, su monte de Venus, luego los sumergió en su húmedo calor. Acarició el clítoris y ella gimió contra su boca.

—Tócame —gimió Serena.

—Aquí no mandas tú, _cher_. Aceptas lo que te doy. No importa cómo te lo dé.

—Pero...

Seiya dio un paso atrás, rompiendo todo contacto. Serena se lo quedó mirando fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos. Qué bastardo.

—O lo hacemos a mi manera o no lo hacemos. ¿Entendido?

—Maldición, eres un arrogante —le contestó rechinando los dientes mientras la excitación y la furia ardían a fuego lento en su interior.

—Eso ya lo habíamos hablado. ¿Seguimos, _cher_? Es tu elección.

Al final, Serena estaba demasiado excitada, y sentía demasiada curiosidad por saber lo que haría a continuación para considerar cualquier otra cosa.

—Será como tú digas, señor.

—Buena chica. Abre los muslos.

Apoyándose contra la puerta, Serena abrió las piernas. Seiya arrastró los dedos entre los hinchados y húmedos pliegues femeninos, jugueteando con la punta del clítoris, y expandiendo la humedad con los dedos. La respiración de Serena se aceleró junto con los latidos de su corazón. Asombroso. Seiya sabía exactamente dónde tocar, cuándo y por cuánto tiempo para llevarla hasta el precipicio, pero sin dejar que cayera.

Muy pronto, ella sintió que el rubor se extendía por toda su piel. Era una masa gimiente y temblorosa, suplicando por que él la llenara, por que aliviara esa monstruosa necesidad que había creado en ella. Serena le recorrió el pecho con manos ávidas, acariciando las increíbles líneas de los pectorales, el abdomen musculoso. Era asombroso. Tenía músculos duros, pero a la vez suaves, por todos lados.

La llevaba casi al límite de la excitación con esos habilidosos dedos, y con algún pellizco ocasional en sus pechos. Los besos largos y febriles la hacían gemir, arquearse e implorar en silencio. Jugó con ella, llevándola más y más alto hasta que Serena se sintió mareada, delirante, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que él acabara con ese tormento.

Desesperada, bajó la mano por el estómago de Seiya y agarró la protuberancia de su miembro a través de los vaqueros. Era enorme. Grueso y duro, le daría lo que su cuerpo necesitaba. ¿Por qué no lo hacía ya?

Con un siseo, Seiya le agarró la muñeca y la volvió a poner contra la puerta, cerca de la cabeza de Serena.

—No me has pedido permiso para tocarme.

—Pensé que te gustaría —jadeó ella.

—Pensaste que así me privarías del control, Serena, que así podrías obtener rápidamente lo que querías. _No._ Me tocas cuando yo lo diga y no antes.

Inquieta, más allá de la necesidad, cambió el peso de un pie a otro. Él metió un pie entre sus muslos para que no los pudiera cerrar. Jugueteó de nuevo con sus pezones, ahora ligeramente doloridos. De alguna manera, ese diminuto indicio de dolor sólo consiguió que cada toque fuera más vivido, que cada caricia fuera directa a su clítoris.

—Por favor, señor.

—¿Por favor qué, _cher_? —Le volvió a pellizcar los pezones y murmuró la pregunta contra sus labios—. ¿Quieres que te folle?

Ella jamás le había dicho esas palabras a un hombre en su vida. Jamás imaginó que podría llegar a decirlas. Pero ahora, no podía imaginar no decirlas. Necesitaba a Seiya ya, embistiéndola dura y rápidamente.

—Sí —murmuró—, fóllame.

Él se detuvo, arqueando una ceja con impaciencia.

—Señor —añadió ella precipitadamente, entre jadeos—. Fóllame, señor.

Como recompensa, él deslizó dos dedos sobre su clítoris y lo frotó suavemente, dibujando unos tortuosos círculos en torno al duro nudo. Serena había imaginado que, sin lugar a dudas, su deseo no podía aumentar mucho más. Se había equivocado, pensó con un gemido.

Ahora, cada aliento de Serena era un jadeo. El aire entraba y salía rápidamente de sus pulmones. Los latidos de su corazón lo ahogaban todo excepto la necesidad de sentirle profundamente en su interior.

—Bájame la cremallera de los pantalones.

Serena no vaciló, ni jugueteó. Bajó la cremallera y le deslizó los odiados vaqueros por las caderas. Seiya no llevaba ropa interior, así que su miembro brotó libre hacia las manos que lo esperaban.

Ella lo frotó. Su técnica era apurada e inexperta, estaba segura, pero la urgía la necesidad de tocarle, de sentir al hombre que pronto estaría dentro de ella. Cerró los puños en torno a él, uno sobre otro, y le acarició la gruesa y gloriosa longitud.

Hasta que él la agarró de las muñecas y le apartó las manos, volviéndolas a poner contra la puerta.

—No sigues mis indicaciones, _cher_. Dije que me bajaras la cremallera, no que me bajaras los pantalones y me acariciaras el pene. Un error más y tendrás que olvidarte de que te folle.

Ella se mordió los labios, tratando de contener la impaciencia y asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Comprendo, señor.

Le latió el clítoris al decir esas palabras. Dios, ¿qué le ocurría? Había llegado demasiado lejos para que le importara. Pero más tarde...

En silencio, él saco un paquete del bolsillo y se bajó los vaqueros hasta las rodillas. Segundos después, rasgó el cuadrado paquete metálico y se enfundó el preservativo en el glande púrpura, luego lo deslizó por toda su longitud. Lentamente. Demasiado lentamente para Serena, que resistió el impulso de ayudarle o de apresurarlo o de mover los pies con impaciencia.

De repente, él se inclinó, la levantó por las caderas y apretó el cuerpo de Serena entre la puerta y su propio cuerpo.

—Rodéame la cintura con las piernas.

Ella vaciló. ¿Podía la gente realmente tener relaciones sexuales de pie? Ella jamás había intentado hacer nada más exótico que permanecer encima.

—Hazlo —la voz de Seiya era afilada como el acero.

Sin más vacilación, Serena levantó las dos piernas y le rodeó las caderas. Unos momentos después, él la recompensó con la sensación de su pene indagando en su entrada, grueso y preparado. Conteniendo el aliento, se agarró a sus hombros, justo en el borde, esperando.

La penetró con la punta, y aunque dura, la sintió como un trozo de cielo, como un elixir mágico que aliviara el dolor que la carcomía viva.

—Dilo otra vez —exigió él con una voz ronca—. Dime qué quieres.

Serena ni se planteó vacilar.

—Follame. ¡Ahora!

Entonces, Seiya empujó las caderas de Serena hacia abajo mientras él empujaba hacia arriba. Los tiernos tejidos internos que llevaban tanto tiempo sin ser penetrados protestaron al principio, incapaces de acomodar su grosor. Ella gritó.

—Relájate —se salió de ella—. Ábrete para mí, _cher_.

Serena se esforzó en relajar sus músculos, algo difícil cuando estaba agonizando lentamente por el deseo. Seiya siguió empujando lentamente, con su carne atravesándola como si fuera mantequilla suave, despertando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas y provocándole estremecimientos de placer. Serena sintió que estallaría y le pareció que pasaba una eternidad hasta que él estuvo enterrado por completo en ella. Oh, Dios, necesitaba correrse.

Jamás había tomado a un hombre tan grande ni tan profundamente. Lo podía sentir casi en la garganta. La anchura de la erección la hizo estirarse hasta que su carne ardió. Pero no era suficiente.

Ese indicio de dolor fue como echar leña al fuego. Su sangre corrió rauda por sus venas, y rompió a sudar. El dolor la hizo ser consciente de estar viva, del intenso placer que aún estaba por llegar.

—¡Más! —exigió ella—. Nunca ha sido tan bueno.

Sin previo aviso, él se retiró casi en su totalidad, luego volvió a penetrarla con más suavidad que antes. El dolor se desvaneció, pero los sensibles pliegues del sexo de Serena se habían estirado más que nunca. Ella hubiera jurado que podía sentir cada centímetro, cada vena de su pene rozarle la carne tan repentinamente sensible de su interior.

Seiya le proporcionó un placer atormentador con cada lenta estocada, cada roce del glande en su interior la hacía jadear y arder de necesidad, haciendo que se olvidara de todo menos de las sensaciones que le provocaba, de la necesidad que tenía de él.

—_Cher, tu sens si douce_ —le murmuró Seiya al oído mientras empujaba en ella una vez más—. Eres tan dulce.

Ella intentó contenerse, resistirse al placer que amenazaba con hacerle perder la cordura. Pero con esas palabras y el siguiente envite de su dura erección, el orgasmo la barrió como un furioso huracán... rápido, fuerte, distinto a cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado antes.

—¡Seiya! —gritó ella, clavándole las uñas en los hombros.

Serena supo entonces que su primera suposición había sido correcta: jamás volvería a ser la misma.

Con el grito de Serena resonando en sus oídos, Seiya se sumergió en el sedoso paraíso de su vagina una vez más y perdió el control del orgasmo que retenía por un hilo.

La explosión se originó en un punto de su vientre, y el placer se extendió por su miembro. Salió a chorros de su cuerpo, llevando la dicha a todas partes. Se sintió un poco mareado. Le temblaban los dedos. Los latidos del segundo clímax de Serena lo envolvieron, ordeñando cada gota de semen, dejándolo sumido en una pesada satisfacción.

¿Había sido tan bueno alguna vez?

Luchando por recobrar el aliento, Seiya abrió los ojos para ver la cara ruborizada de Serena, sus labios hinchados, sus hombros relajados.

«¿Mostraría ella ese aspecto tras pasar una noche con Haruka?»

El pensamiento surgió de la nada. La cólera lo atravesó como un relámpago, como si lo hubiera invadido una corriente helada. Se quedó paralizado.

¿Cólera? Sí, Haruka la había tocado. Ella pertenecía a ese bastardo.

«Ah, pero te la acabas de tirar», se recordó a sí mismo. «La venganza es dulce».

Cierto, pero sus entrañas, ese lugar donde le supuraba una herida que lo corroía desde hacía tres años por la traición de Haruka, no gritaban de júbilo, sino que estaban pendiente de las sensaciones que Serena extendía a su alrededor, de su perfume a frambuesa. Acababa de correrse en su interior y ya quería volver a hacerlo.

«Muy listo, Seiya».

La había engañado para llevarla allí y se la había tirado como pago de una deuda. El primer objetivo de la misión se había cumplido. Fin de la historia.

Seiya se obligó a retirarse y a dejar a Serena de pie. Ella lo miró con los ojos agrandados, buscando consuelo y preguntándole sin palabras qué iba a pasar entre ellos ahora.

Como si él lo supiera.

Reprimiendo una maldición, se dio la vuelta, se quitó el condón de un tirón y lo lanzó al cubo de basura más próximo. El porqué volvía a estar enojado, no lo sabía. ¿Quizá porque a él le gustaba Serena y ella no merecía ser utilizada? O puede que fuera porque había querido creer que ella no traicionaría al hombre con el que pensaba casarse, abriéndose de piernas para otro.

Era una estupidez.

Se cerró la cremallera de los vaqueros y miró a Serena de nuevo. Le temblaba el labio inferior. Su expresión había pasado de saciada a precavida en unos segundos. Algo en lo más profundo de Seiya quiso abrazarla y tranquilizarla. Otra parte de él estaba asustada de su reacción ante ella.

—Coge lo que quieras de la cocina —le señaló a su alrededor y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Con largas zancadas, Seiya atravesó la cabaña hasta sus dominios privados. Sacando las llaves del bolsillo, abrió la puerta.

«Entra. Cierra. No la mires».

Imposible.

Seiya se giró para mirarla. Incluso desde el otro extremo de la cabaña podía ver los temblores que la recorrían, las marcas de su barba en la piel desnuda, los pezones hinchados tan dulces y suculentos que le hacían la boca agua, y el vello rubio que cubría la entrada de su sexo.

Se le contrajo el vientre.

«Vuelve. Cruza la habitación, cógela. Tómala otra vez».

Ignorando la voz, cerró la puerta de golpe y echó el cerrojo, luego se acercó al ordenador del escritorio de la esquina. Se desplomó pesadamente en la silla y lo encendió. Pero sus pensamientos e impulsos no estaban para acciones mundanas. Su instinto le decía que acababa de cometer un gran error al darle la espalda a Serena. Si hubiera pensado más allá de su deseo de tomarla y de la reacción alocada que había tenido ante ella, se habría dado cuenta de que si quería que dejara a Haruka, tenía que mantenerla embelesada y saciada. Constantemente. Nada más le podía asegurar que Serena dejaría por su propia voluntad al antiguo compañero de Seiya. Y si tuviera dos dedos de frente, se pondría de pie, volvería con ella y la llevaría a su cama para atarla.

Pero Seiya vaciló. Serena había abierto una brecha en su control. Necesitaba recuperar el aliento, pensar. Serena y sus sentimientos no eran importantes; sólo importaba haber llevado a cabo la primera parte de su venganza. Tenía que decidir cómo conseguir lo demás, la parte en que ella dejaría a Haruka. Tenía que ordenar sus prioridades.

Pero en vez de eso, pensaba en peligrosas fantasías que incluían atarla a su cama y penetrarla lentamente. Mataría por sentir la exuberante calidez de sus labios, por acariciarle la suave garganta, por saborear sus pezones rosados, el estómago plano. Por probar la humedad de su sexo que estaba seguro que sabría a ambrosía.

Maldita sea, tenía que dejar de pensar con la polla y recordar que Serena era un medio para conseguir un fin. Ella había engañado a su novio... no era la mujer adecuada con la que enrollarse. Ya había pasado por eso antes. Tenía cicatrices que lo probaban.

Por si fuera poco, a ella aún la perseguía un acosador que quería matarla. Estaba asustada y él se había prometido protegerla, y obtener de ella algunas respuestas. Era lo menos que podía hacer, por utilizarla. Tenía que concentrarse en protegerla, no en las sensaciones que le provocaba. O en imaginar cómo sería someterla por completo.

Ya encontraría la manera de convencerla de que dejara a Haruka sin que ello implicara hundir su miembro en su cuerpo repetidas veces hasta que ambos estuvieran demasiado saciados para moverse.

Una rápida mirada al reloj de su muñeca le dijo a Seiya que todavía no eran las siete de la mañana, demasiado temprano para llamar a Darien, su socio, o a cualquier otra persona. Darien tenía un montón de contactos, desde senadores a conserjes. Conocería a alguien que supiera algo sobre el acosador. Pero hasta entonces, todo lo que Seiya tenía que hacer era concentrarse en Serena o en la venganza.

Vale, en la venganza. Pensaría en eso, se centraría en lo dulce que sería hacer pagar a Haruka por su traición. No se sentía especialmente contento, al menos aún no. Probablemente no lo estaría hasta que Serena dejara a ese bastardo. Había sabido desde el principio que su plan tenía un enorme defecto: que Serena no le contara a Haruka su indiscreción, si era así, Seiya no tenía manera de asegurarse de que Haruka lo descubría. No habría manera de probarlo. Y probarlo... era importante. De hecho, lo era todo.

Levantándose de la silla, Seiya se paseó por la habitación. ¿Cómo podría probarle a Haruka que había penetrado profundamente a su mujer hasta hacerla gritar su nombre? Él había obtenido una prueba irrefutable de la traición de Haruka con un vídeo, pero...

Pero... podría pagar a Haruka con la misma moneda.

Seiya sonrió. Ojo por ojo...

Ignorando una punzada de culpabilidad, volvió rápidamente a la silla y se dejó caer en el asiento para comenzar a teclear. Unos segundos después, encontró lo que estaba buscando: la grabación de seguridad de la cabaña unos minutos antes. Abrió el archivo y comenzó a mirarlo desde las 6 a.m. Lo pasó a cámara rápida hasta que Serena apareció de pronto gritando con aquella pequeña toalla verde.

Luego se reclinó en el asiento para observarlo a velocidad normal y con sonido. No quería perderse ni un segundo.

Demonios, tenía un pelo precioso, tan rubio, que caía sobre sus hombros como una tentación ígnea. Esa piel cremosa, lo impulsaba a querer recorrerla con la lengua. Se ponía duro sólo con recordar la manera en que olía, como a frambuesas frescas con una pizca de canela. Serena era el tipo de mujer fuerte, que no se rendía, que a él le gustaba saborear. Hacía mucho tiempo que no conocía a una mujer como ella. Perdía el tiempo con Haruka.

En el vídeo en blanco y negro, la besaba y le acariciaba los pezones. Observar cómo cerraba los ojos, cómo se ruborizaba, cómo se arqueaba para ofrecerse a él, le excitó una vez más. Experimentarlo había sido... algo increíble, pero observarla era como volver a tenerla de nuevo y saborear cada reacción.

Ella le susurró algo. Seiya le respondió, pero el audio del archivo no lo recogía. Aunque poco importó cuando dejó caer la toalla. Si bien su propio cuerpo bloqueaba la mayor parte de la vista del cuerpo de Serena, podía verse la curva de un pecho y un atisbo de suaves pliegues rosados, protegidos por el vello rubio. Pero también se veía mucho más. La curva exuberante de sus caderas, la flexibilidad de sus muslos. Su expresión vulnerable. Había corrido un riesgo con él, y lo sabía. Y entonces vio su reserva. No estaba convencida al cien por cien de ceder. Pero la dolorida curiosidad había derrotado, finalmente, a la preocupación. Se moría de ganas de someterse, pero no quería aceptarlo.

Y tenía que haber una razón. Estaba más que interesado en resolver ese misterio.

Seiya maldijo de nuevo, debatiéndose entre la culpabilidad, la curiosidad y el repentino apremio del deseo cuando se observó a sí mismo levantarla, apretarla contra la puerta y entrar en ella con una serie de envites apasionados. Recordó —comenzando a sudar— lo estrecha que había sido, cómo se había esforzado en tomarle. Pero no había pronunciado una palabra, una queja. Una mueca de dolor le cruzó el rostro, y Seiya apretó los puños. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no le había dicho nada? Hacerle daño era lo último que había querido. La próxima vez...

No puede haber una próxima vez, se recordó a sí mismo. Ya tenía lo que necesitaba en ese archivo. ¿El saber que ella había sentido tal devastación sensual a manos de un total desconocido sería suficiente para hacerla dejar a Haruka? Era muy pronto para decirlo, pero se temía que obligarla a dejar al hijo del senador no sería tan fácil. Tendría que idear algo...

Mientras la observaba aceptar toda la longitud de su miembro y la expresión de placer en su rostro, esperaba que aquel encuentro no hubiera sido suficiente, deseaba que ella se sometiera a él otra vez. Y otra. ¿Por qué negar la verdad? Lo atraía. Todo en ella lo atraía: su piel, su olor, su audacia. Era una interesante mezcla de inocencia y provocación. Tímida y contenida un momento y atrevida e implorante al siguiente. Le gustaba esa pequeña paradoja en ella.

El vídeo continuó, segundo a segundo, mientras la aplastaba con fuerza contra la puerta. Podía ver cómo el orgasmo se abría paso desde el interior de Serena. Abrió los dulces labios. Gimió y apretó las piernas en torno a él. La observó quedarse sin aliento y casi podía sentir su sedoso calor envolviéndolo, incluso ahora. Borrar de su memoria su olor, sus reacciones —toda ella— no iba a ser fácil.

Seiya se removió, ajustándose los pantalones. Hizo una mueca. ¿Cuándo se había puesto tan duro como una roca por una mujer quince minutos después de haberla tomado? Muy rara vez. ¿Cuándo una mujer había invadido su mente después de tomarla? Nunca.

Soltó un suspiro. ¿Por qué era ella diferente? Las palabras de su abuelo le impactaron como un ariete en el vientre. «Si sueñas a menudo con una mujer rubia, es que vas a conocerla y que va a convertirse en tu alma gemela». Imposible. La mujer de su mente, de sus sueños, era simplemente una fantasía. No era Serena.

Pero con ella se había sentido como si fuera una fantasía hecha realidad.

En la pantalla, Serena le arañaba la espalda. La podía oír claramente: «Más. Nunca ha sido tan bueno». Jadeó un par de veces, antes de que sus labios le rozaran febrilmente el cuello. «Nunca había sido así».

Seiya tembló ante el recuerdo. Sí, había sido bueno. Jodidamente espectacular, si era honesto consigo mismo. Maldita sea, no tenía necesidad de tirársela de nuevo. Ahora que tenía la prueba de que lo habían hecho, esa parte de su venganza había sido completada. Serena había servido a sus propósitos. Y no existía eso de la media naranja.

«¡Seiya!», observó cómo Serena gritaba su nombre y se dejaba caer contra él, dando y tomando placer.

Allí en la silla, con la mirada clavada en el cuerpo de Serena, con las pelotas tensas por la necesidad de correrse de nuevo, Seiya apretó los dientes conteniendo el deseo de acariciarse la polla a través de los vaqueros.

Pero también podía ver que ella se contenía, manteniéndose de alguna manera apartada de él, sin entregarse por completo a sus caricias. Algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta mientras estaba enterrado en su canal, apretado y húmedo, con sus gritos resonando en los oídos. Observó la pantalla con atención. Era un misterio. ¿De qué demonios se trataba?

Rebobinó y volvió a ver los últimos momentos de nuevo. Bueno, no podía saber por qué Serena había contenido una parte de sí misma al final. Sólo sabía que le disgustaba mucho. Lo sentía como una traición. Algo que le impelía a conseguir su completa rendición.

Maldiciendo, Seiya cortó y pegó un trozo del vídeo, incluyendo esos momentos en los que Serena decía que nunca había sido tan bueno, y cuando gritaba su nombre mientras se corría. Tal vez Haruka no se daría cuenta de que ella no se había entregado sin reservas.

Una cosa era cierta. Haruka era un hijo de perra, pero no era estúpido.

Aun así eran las mejores secuencias que tenía. Serían suficientes para convencer a Haruka. Podría ocuparse de lo que fuera que Serena ocultaba más tarde.

Antes de poder cambiar de idea, Seiya envió el archivo al mail personal de Haruka, junto con unas palabras amistosas.

«¿Cómo va esa carrera política, viejo amigo?... Seiya»

¿Cuánto tiempo —se preguntó— pasaría antes de que su «colega» viera el vídeo de su antiguo compañero de escuadrón tirándose a su novia? ¿Qué haría cuando lo hiciera?

No pudo reprimir una fría sonrisa de satisfacción.

Pero Serena volvió a inmiscuirse en sus pensamientos. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando la imaginó abierta y atada en su cama, y él a punto de tomarla. Completamente a su merced. Húmeda, suplicante. Dispuesta y ansiosa de que la poseyera de todas las maneras posibles.

Y se preguntó qué tendría que hacer para persuadirla no sólo de dejar a Haruka, sino de entregarse sin reservas.

Tenía que descubrirlo. Ese deseo no iba a desvanecerse, se conocía lo suficientemente bien para saberlo. Eclipsaría todo lo demás. Por ahora, el tiempo estaba de su parte. Serena estaba a salvo por el momento. El acosador probablemente no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Sería difícil que alguien que no fuera acadiano siguiera a un hijo de los pantanos por esa salvaje e indomable tierra.

Así que Seiya la seduciría, y llevaría a Serena de nuevo a la sumisión. Y no sólo una vez. Ella dejaría a Haruka. Y le entregaría esa parte de sí misma que no le había dado antes. Esa parte que él sospechaba que no le había ofrecido a ningún hombre. Seiya pensaba asegurarse de que se lo diera todo a él.

* * *

**Y bueno hasta aqui les dejo por el momento O.O jojojo, espero que les hayan gustado estos dos capis, y pues quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se toman su tiempito para leer esta historia, aunque no dejen comentarios, aun asi agradesco que lean esta historia. Y ahora los agradecimientos especiales para todas aquellas personas que me dejan comentarios o me siguen...**

**Por otra parte quiero que sepan que para mi, ustedes son lo mas importante, asi que la concideracion hacia ustedes es lo primero, nunca me a gustado eso de que le dejen colgado a uno, si yo dejo de actualizar por un tiempo, les repongo ese tiempo que perdimos, para mi es lo justo ya que gracias a ustedes yo puedo seguir publicando historias, asi que gracias por agradecerme.**

**Antitos Kou Leto: Chica, gracias por la sugerencia, por otra parte me alegra que la historia te este gustando, y si creo que a mas de una la deje colgada, pero es parte del encanto dejar un poco de suspenso, espero que hayas disfrutado de estos capitulo. Muchos saludos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Dertupio: Hola gracias por seguir esta historia, me entusiasma mucho saber que te guste, espero que te haya gustado la historia hasta ahora. Muchos saludos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**-Tsukino: Me alegra que la adaptacion este siendo de tu agrado, la verdad me atocado como a ti leer historias mal adaptadas, pero a mi me gusta hacer trabajos de calidad, asi que me tomo mi tiempo para hacer la adaptacion y que quede apta para el lector. Muchos saludos y nos seguimos seguimos leyendo.**

**luisa kou: Jejejeje me declaro culpable amiga por haberte dejado con el suspenso y la emocion, pero aqui te traigo dos capitulos para que te cures por un rato, espero te hayan gustado. Muchos saludos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Emily Castro: Amiga me alegra ver que sigues por aqui, jajaja pero ya debiste haberte acostumbrado a que te deje en suspenso, jejeje me declaro culpable por dejarte con la emocion, pero apoco no se siente bien, jojojo, me alegra que te este gustando la historia y ya te ire contando de que constara la nueva historia que les estoy preparando, abrazos. Muchos saludos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**agatasha: Gracias chica, me alegra mucho saber que te esta gustando la historia, y tambien saber que te quedaste con las ansias de leer mas, espero que te hayan gustado estos dos capitulos. Muchos saludos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Tambien agradesco aNinna Kagamine, loversandhaters, irenelc81 por darle seguimiento a esta historia, aunque no dejen comentario.**

**A todas muchisimas gracias y esperen actualizaciones pronto!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicas, me alegra estar de vuelta, sé que quieren ahorcarme jeje, pero la escuela, la tesis y el trabajo me tienen sin tiempo, pero como les he dicho en otras ocasiones, si yo me ausento, pues subo muchos capítulos.**

**Muchos saludos chicas, como siempre, les recuerdo que para mí son importantes sus comentarios, así que espero dejen algunos. Gracias a todas las que han dejado comentarios.**

**Disfruten la lectura!**

************

ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capitulo maneja un contenido erotico explicito, por lo cual no es apto para menores de 18 años ni personas sencibles a este tipo de lenguaje.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Veinte minutos después de que Seiya le cerrara la puerta en las narices, Serena se hallaba delante del espejo antiguo que colgaba en la pared del dormitorio estudiando su imagen. Parecía notablemente tranquila para ser una mujer cuyas rodillas todavía temblaban por los orgasmos con tal intensidad que un equipo sísmico hubiera notado las réplicas.

Con la cara lavada y el pelo recogido en una trenza austera, no parecía muy sexy, aunque las ceñidas ropas de fulana de cuero color púrpura eran, desafortunadamente, difíciles de ignorar.

Pero no podía coger nada del armario de Seiya, era demasiado íntimo. Mordiéndose el labio, Serena vaciló. No podía permitirse el lujo de andar por ahí con unas ropas que eran como una invitación al sexo. Puede que si ella dejara de emitir esas vibraciones, él pasara de ella. Si no...

Ella se encontraría jodida —literalmente— otra vez.

Y lo que era peor aún, lo más probable es que le gustara tanto como la primera vez.

Suspirando, Serena se paseó por la estancia. De todas maneras, ¿qué diablos le pasaba a Seiya? Acababan de tener una increíble sesión de sexo, y él salía corriendo. Por supuesto, si no lo hubiera hecho él, hubiera sido ella quien se habría apresurado a poner una puerta de por medio entre ellos. Pero, aun así...

Seiya la confundía. La desquiciaba. Después de todo, ella tenía a un acosador siguiéndole los pasos. Y acababa de permitir que un hombre dominante la empalara contra una puerta y la condujera a dos vertiginosos orgasmos —sin contar los dos que se había proporcionado ella misma unos instantes antes— en tan sólo quince minutos.

Había deseado rendirse a él, obedecer al murmullo ronco y excitante de su voz en el oído; era tan diferente, pero a la vez tan natural que no había podido resistirse. Había recibido cada orden susurrada como si él hubiera derramado puro deseo líquido sobre su piel hasta filtrarse en su sangre. En aquellos momentos, Seiya había conseguido que todo aquello fuera asombroso. Y perfectamente normal. Tan correcto que le había dolido. A pesar de no acabar de aceptar lo que era, lo necesitaba. La sensación de conexión con Seiya la había privado del sentido común, y la había hecho pegarse a él como si fuera un salvavidas en un huracán.

Apenas había podido mantenerse intacta mientras el placer que Seiya le proporcionaba rompía todas sus barreras físicas. Parecía como si él le exigiera algo más que la rendición de su cuerpo. Aunque no se lo había dado, había logrado mantener sus defensas con uñas y dientes por muy poco. La había dejado temblorosa y atontada. Pero no la había subyugado.

Después, Seiya había huido de ella, arrancándola bruscamente de su mundo de ensueño. Estaba en medio de quién-sabe-donde con un hombre que conocía hacía sólo dos días, con ropa prestada y metida de lleno en una pesadilla sin fin. Pero era él quien salía corriendo. Caramba, quizás hacer el amor con una cliente estaba prohibido para los guardaespaldas.

Con un suspiro de impaciencia, le dio la espalda al espejo. El señor Macho Cajún lo tenía claro si pensaba que volverían a tener relaciones sexuales. Puede que sus caricias hicieran que le corriera el deseo por las venas, que la embriagaran como el vino más potente, pero ella no iba a arriesgarse a convertirse en una adicta al sexo repitiendo la función.

Aunque sólo con pensar en ello, su cuerpo suplicaba por repetir, se suavizaba y se empapaba ante la perspectiva de experimentar de nuevo el ardor sexual de Seiya y su poder controlador.

¡Qué estupidez! No era sólo que Seiya buscara relaciones temporales, sino que además lo único que sabía de él lo definía como un auténtico chico malo.

Sinceramente, ¡no necesitaba eso!

Serena oyó en el pasillo el clic de la cerradura de una puerta al abrirse. Por las fuertes pisadas, supo que Seiya había salido de la habitación. Puede que fuera una reacción infantil, pero no estaba de humor para enfrentarse a él en ese momento. No ahora. Todavía no. No quería que supiera cómo le afectaba su rechazo. Se metió en la cama y fingió dormir mientras Seiya recorría el pasillo. Se detuvo ante la puerta del dormitorio, pero Serena no abrió los ojos. Ver en ese momento esa cara sensual, burlándose de ella con el conocimiento carnal de su cuerpo o su irritación —o ambas cosas a la vez— no iba a ponerla de mejor humor. Dejaría que Romeo desayunara solo. Pensar ahora en comer le atraía tanto como la comida de perro.

Tras un largo momento, continuó el sonido de los pasos de Seiya por el pasillo. Oyó una serie de pitidos electrónicos, y una señal de llamada. Un teléfono con altavos. ¿A quién estaría llamando a las siete y media de la mañana?

Se levantó y cruzó el dormitorio de puntillas para echar un vistazo. Seiya estaba allí, con una taza de café en una mano y una tostada en la otra. Y contemplaba el teléfono con una expresión irritada.

—_¡Jesús, Seiya!—_exclamó una voz ronca masculina—. _¿Dormir va en contra de tu religión o es que piensas que si tú estás despierto lo estará también todo el mundo?_

Serena no pudo evitar oírlos hablar. No era como si Seiya estuviera tratando de mantener esa conversación en privado. ¿Con quién demonios estaba hablando Seiya y por qué? El hombre del teléfono tenía razón: ¿por qué lo había llamado tan temprano?

—No he pegado ojo en toda la noche, Darien. Así que de cualquier manera tú has dormido más que yo. Deja de protestar.

—_¿Ahora haces turnos de vampiro?_

—¿Quieres abrirte las muñecas y hacer una donación para comprobarlo?

—_Qué gracioso. Si que estás de mal humor por las mañanas. ¿Poco sexo últimamente. .. o quizá demasiado?_

Serena sintió que un rubor avergonzado le inundaba la piel. «Por favor, que Seiya no haya llamado a algún amigote para jactarse de mí». Ése sería el golpe final a sus fantasías, al sentido común que se había evaporado con la neblina del deseo, dejándola desnuda y mojada mientras era usada contra la puerta por un total desconocido.

Seiya gruñó.

—Deja de comportarte como un estúpido y sé un buen compañero. Estoy en la cabaña del pantano. Con una mujer que está siendo acosada por un loco. Necesito que hagas algunas investigaciones.

Serena soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—_No fastidies. ¿Una mujer acosada por un loco?_—repitió el hombre que Seiya había llamado Darien—. _¿Cuándo te contrató?_

—Ayer, cuando el acosador la tiroteó a plena luz del día en medio de la multitud. Yo estaba sentado a menos de dos metros de ella.

—_Santo Dios... Cuéntame lo que sabes_.

Con rapidez, Seiya le proporcionó la información que Serena le había dado a él al amanecer. Toda la información salvo los detalles de su vida sexual, que gracias a Dios se guardó para sí mismo. A pesar de ese pequeño respiro, se sintió invadida por la mortificación y por una furia incontenible. Caramba, ya que estaba, podía anunciarlo en una de esas vallas publicitarias de la autopista para asegurarse de que todo el mundo supiera las cosas salvajes que había hecho en el pasado.

Y para colmo, Seiya había pasado a formar parte de la larga lista. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

Tras ofrecerse a enviar por fax las últimas fotos que tomó el acosador, Seiya colgó el teléfono. Se paseó por la estrecha habitación de un lado a otro, luego se volvió hacia el pasillo, su cara, apenas visible por el hueco de la puerta, revelaba sus propósitos.

Serena regresó de un salto a la cama y volvió a fingir que dormía mientras oía el ruido de sus pasos acercándose.

—Merde —gruñó él, luego se dio la vuelta.

Serena no sabía demasiado francés, pero sí el suficiente para saber que él había dicho algo por lo que su madre estaría encantada de lavarle la boca con jabón.

Unos momentos después, oyó otra vez el tono de marcado y la señal de llamada. ¿A quién estaría llamando ahora? ¿Acaso esperaba que todo el mundo estuviera levantado a esa hora?

—_¿Oui?_

—Buenos días_, grand-pére._

—Hola jovencito. ¿Cómo está _la jolie fille?_

—Se llama Serena —dijo, obligándose a mostrarse paciente—. Ya te lo he dicho antes, y no es mía.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. El tiempo lo dirá, ¿verdad? ¿Tiene el pelo rubio bajo la peluca?

Seiya vaciló. Tomoe explotaría el tema del pelo si se lo contaba. Aunque eso no significara nada.

«¿Y tampoco significa nada la conexión que has sentido con ella cuando estabas sepultado hasta la empuñadura en su cálido y resbaladizo interior? ¿O la sensación de querer permanecer allí dentro hasta poseerla por completo?»

¿Era sólo buen sexo o la razón por la que estaba tan determinado a volver a poseerla era que ella hubiera contenido una parte de sí misma? Tenía que ser eso o que había perdido la cabeza.

—No te he llamado para hablar sobre el pelo de Serena.

—¿Lo tiene o no lo tiene? —se jactó el anciano para después estallar en carcajadas.

—_Grand-pére_...

—Te lo dije. Te lo dije ayer mismo. Esos sueños significan algo.

El anciano no iba a parar hasta que lo admitiera.

—Ok, sí. Tiene el pelo rubio. ¿Ya estás contento?

—_Très bon_ —dijo Tomoe con aire satisfecho—. ¿Ya está mejor vestida, la_ jolie fille_?

—Bueno, por eso te he llamado en realidad. ¿Podrías comprar algo de ropa de la talla treinta y ocho y traérmela a la cabaña?

—De acuerdo. Iré después de comer con tu tía Cheré.

—Ok. Ropa práctica y de abrigo, _grand-p_ere. Nada de sorpresas.

—¿Por qué te preocupan tanto las sorpresas? Te llevaré lo que necesitas.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente. Serena se saltó el desayuno y se bañó de nuevo.

Seiya permaneció encerrado en la habitación del final del pasillo, recorriendo la estancia con fuertes zancadas que Serena no pudo evitar escuchar.

¿Qué era lo que le preocupaba tanto? El acosador no había dado señales de vida, y Seiya ya había obtenido lo que quería. Desde su punto de vista, parecía una situación sumamente ventajosa por ambas partes.

Serena no había sido tan afortunada. Había logrado mantener una parte de sí misma fuera del alcance de Seiya —o eso pensaba—, pero según transcurría el tiempo no podía evitar el anhelo, cada vez más profundo y creciente, que le instaba a tocarle. Serena temía haberle entregado a Seiya un pedazo de su alma. Y eso, no pintaba nada bien.

Al mediodía, se hizo un sandwich. Las únicas bebidas que encontró en la nevera de Seiya eran botellas de agua y cerveza. En un día normal, Serena se hubiera inclinado por el agua. Pero ese día escogió agradecida la cerveza y volvió de nuevo al dormitorio, para tumbarse lánguidamente en la cama. Se pasaba las horas intentando no pensar en Seiya, en la forma en que la había tocado, con su voz resonando en su cabeza y su cuerpo, que parecía tener ideas propias, ansiando que la poseyera. Olvidar el ardiente placer parecía resultarle imposible, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos sin sentir la boca de Seiya en sus pezones y su miembro penetrándola. No cuando no podía olvidar su exigente e irresistible voz, ni esos seductores ojos oscuros.

Esos pensamientos la llenaban de un renovado deseo. Un deseo espeso y burbujeante, que se arremolinaba en su interior hasta formar un insistente latido. Le dolía el clítoris, y no se podía creer cuan mojados e inflamados tenía los pliegues de su carne. Nunca se había sentido controlada por las hormonas, ¿por qué ahora sí?

Serena pensó en masturbarse otra vez, pero se contuvo. No quería que la volviera a pillar. La mortificación casi la había matado una vez, pero dos veces y en el mismo día... hizo una mueca. Aun así, quizás mereciera la pena arriesgarse si con ello lograba extinguir el fuego que la embargaba.

Pero mucho se temía que ese fuego sólo podría apagarlo Seiya.

Un golpe en la puerta de la cabaña la sobresaltó. Miró con rapidez el reloj de la mesilla de noche. Eran casi las cuatro y media de la tarde.

Seiya abrió la puerta de su escondrijo y recorrió con rapidez el pasillo. Al pasar por la puerta de su dormitorio se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada ardiente, una mirada que le decía que recordaba cada beso, cada caricia... y que en lo que a él concernía no había sido suficiente. Serena echó una rápida mirada a su musculoso pecho cubierto por una ceñida camiseta negra, y más abajo y... Oh, caramba. Estaba duro. Ese bulto no dejaba lugar a dudas.

El deseo se estrelló en su vientre. Levantó la mirada hacia la de él.

—Hablaremos después.

¿Sobre el sexo?. No lo dijo, pero las palabras flotaron en el aire.

—No tenemos nada de que hablar —protestó ella automáticamente.

Hablar de sexo sólo conseguiría que deseara tenerlo con Seiya otra vez. Una mala idea. Aun así, estaba más obsesionada con él de lo que lo había estado jamás por un hombre... incluso más que con el que había pretendido casarse una vez. Tenía que deshacerse de ese acosador, averiguar quien era y regresar a su trabajo y a su vida en L.A.

—Tenemos mucho de que hablar. Ahora ven a conocer a mi abuelo.

Serena se cruzó de brazos, negándose a dar un paso.

Cualquier satisfacción que hubiera sentido al ver que Seiya rechinaba los dientes, desapareció cuando él cruzó la estancia con la intención de agarrarla y arrastrarla a la puerta reflejada en su cara. Si la tocaba, sólo querría que siguiera haciéndolo. El deseo que hervía en su interior ya era demasiado ardiente y peligroso. Y eso la hizo sentir tan furiosa que podría echar fuego por la boca.

—No me toques. —Se apartó de él—. Puedo ir yo sola.

—Entonces mueve ese precioso trasero antes de que te lo caliente.

Serena entrecerró los ojos.

—No lo harás.

Él bufó.

—¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?

No. Mejor no. Podía ver la intención de levantarle la minifalda púrpura para calentarle el trasero escrita en esos ojos azules y oscuros, desafiantes, en su postura agresiva.

Pensar que se atrevería a hacerlo la escandalizó. Por desgracia, también la excitó. Y más deseo líquido mojó el diminuto tanga que llevaba puesto, recubriendo a fondo su sexo con cada paso que daba. Rezó para que él no se diera cuenta.

—Eres un bastardo —mascullo al pasar junto a Seiya para dirigirse a la sala de la cabaña.

—Si esperabas al Príncipe Azul, lo siento. Está con su novio —dijo Seiya con sarcasmo mientras la seguía para abrir la puerta principal.

Al otro lado había un anciano con dos bolsas en las manos. Al instante, Serena vio cómo sería Seiya dentro de cincuenta años. Delgado, con el espeso pelo negro platinado y chispeantes ojos oscuros, el hombre entró en la cabaña con una sonrisa cosquilleándole en los labios.

—Seiya —lo saludó—. Tu tía Cheré te manda un beso y una barra de pan casero.

Metió la mano en una de las bolsas y sacó un envase de plástico. Serena olió la levadura del pan que se mezclaba con el aroma de la vegetación del pantano en ese templado día de febrero. Era diferente a todo lo que había olido. Inundaba sus sentidos. Nada con Seiya se parecía a algo que hubiera experimentado antes.

Antes de poder digerir el pensamiento, el anciano se acercó a ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Serena, soy Tomoe Boudreaux, el _grand-pere_ materno de Seiya.

Le tendió la mano y ella extendió la suya para estrecharla. Pero en vez de eso, el abuelo de Seiya se llevó su mano a los labios y le dio un beso. A pesar de la incomodidad de conocer a un anciano vestida con prendas de cuero púrpura que apenas la cubrían, Serena no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Hubiera apostado lo que fuera a que en sus días había tenido un montón de suerte con todo aquello que llevara faldas.

—Serena Tsukino.

La afilada mirada color azul se clavó en los cabellos de Serena.

—Una hermosa muchacha irlandesa con cabellos solares. A Seiya le encanta el pelo rubio, ¿te lo ha dicho?

Ella no se atrevió a mirar a Seiya, no al sentir que se le ruborizaban las mejillas. ¿Le pasaría algo con las rubias? Eso explicaría la extraña conversación que había oído antes sin querer.

—_Grand-pére_—advirtió Seiya—. Deja de meter cizaña y dale la bolsa.

Serena miró la bolsa y supo que la ropa que había en su interior era para ella. Deseaba ponérsela ya, no vestir más ese atavío que alentaba su imprudencia y la hacía ser más consciente de su sexualidad que otras prendas de vestir.

Tomoe no tenía prisa por darle la bolsa.

—Todo a su tiempo. ¿Acaso no puede un anciano sentarse un minuto y conversar con una chica bonita?

Le dirigió a Seiya una mirada desafiante, luego arrastró los pies hacia el sofá, dejando caer lentamente sus viejos huesos sobre un cojín. Después colocó la bolsa entre sus pies y palmeó el asiento a su lado.

—Ven —le dijo a Serena—. Siéntate con este anciano, sí, y déjale recordar los días en que le podía pedir un baile a una _jolie fille_.

Serena le dirigió una mirada a Seiya para que le tradujera, arqueando una ceja interrogativamente.

—Chica bonita —soltó con un suspiro de resignación—. Y no te dejes engañar por esa parodia de anciano. Es listo como una ardilla.

Tomoe pareció enfurruñado.

—A este jovencito se le suele olvidar que tengo ya ochenta y dos años.

—Y a _grand-pére_ se le suele olvidar que yo no soy idiota —dijo Seiya con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Serena observó ese intercambio de palabras, consciente del amor y el afecto que sentían el uno por el otro, con un poco de envidia. Su padre biológico jamás había querido saber nada de ella, así que suponía que sus abuelos paternos no sabían ni que existía. Y sus abuelos maternos habían repudiado a su madre al quedarse embarazada sin estar casada. Habían muerto poco antes de que Serena cumpliera diez años, sin que se hubieran reconciliado. Nunca había tenido un abuelo, y menos uno como Tomoe.

El anciano palmeó el sofá de nuevo y le lanzó una mirada esperanzada. Incapaz de resistirse, Serena sucumbió a su encanto.

Seiya gimió.

—Es un pescador experto. Acaba de ponerte un cebo, y ya te ha atrapado.

«Debe de ser un rasgo familiar», pensó ella para sus adentros.

—Tal vez la he atrapado para ti, jovencito —respondió Tomoe—. Por culpa del ejército, esos buenos modales que tu _maman_ te enseñó no son lo que solían ser. Sin mi ayuda, no creo que Serena deje que te acerques a ella.

Serena se quedó paralizada, luego soltó lentamente el aire para relajarse. El anciano no podía saber lo que había sucedido entre Seiya y ella esa misma mañana. Gracias a Dios...

Pero una simple mirada en dirección a Seiya, y Serena supo que estaba metida en problemas. Él le dirigía una mirada dura y caliente que la obligaba a recordar y que prometía más, bastante más, hasta que ella se ahogara en el placer. Un ansia voraz resonó en su vientre, haciendo eco entre sus piernas, y sintió que de nuevo se le hinchaban los pezones.

Serena se mordió los labios para no gemir. Ya era demasiado malo no poder contener el rubor que le inundó las mejillas.

Tomoe pasó la mirada de Seiya a ella. Una nueva sonrisa bailoteó en sus labios, haciendo que se le moviera el canoso bigote. Parecía muy complacido.

—¿Eres católica, Serena?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

—Me... me considero creyente. Sí.

Seiya gimió.

—_Grand-pére_, la religión que profese Serena no es de tu incumbencia.

—Con el tiempo podría serlo. —Se palmeó la rodilla y se puso en pie con una maniobra sorprendentemente ágil para darle la bolsa mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ladina.

—Sácale partido. —Tomoe señaló la bolsa con la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo.

Luego le dio a Seiya una palmadita en el hombro y prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta.


	11. Chapter 11

************

ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capitulo maneja un contenido erotico explicito, por lo cual no es apto para menores de 18 años ni personas sencibles a este tipo de lenguaje.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11**

«Sácale partido», había dicho el abuelo de Seiya. Pasando la yema del dedo por el suave bustier con ribetes de encaje dorado y el tanga a juego, Serena se hizo una idea aproximada de qué partido había pensado Tomoe que podría sacarle. Algo que probablemente implicaría algunos actos lascivos con Seiya... actos que ella se podía imaginar vagamente.

Mascullando por lo bajo, Serena permanecía en el dormitorio de Seiya aún vestida con las prendas de cuero púrpura que Kakyuu le había dejado, mientras intentaba decidir qué ponerse. Tomoe le había llevado tres juegos de ropa interior, a cada cual más sexy. Y nada más.

—¡Maldita sea, Serena! —gritó Seiya a través de la puerta—. Te he llamado para cenar hace diez minutos. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardas en vestirte?

—Pues no es tiempo suficiente para resolver cómo vestirme adecuadamente con los artículos que me trajo tu abuelo.

—¿Qué diablos? —Seiya abrió la puerta de golpe y entró en la habitación.

Cuando vio las prendas que había sobre la cama, se quedó paralizado mientras su mirada vagaba sobre el bustier con ribetes dorados, el corsé negro con ligueros y medias hasta el muslo y el sujetador color burdeos con un ribete dorado y tan recortado que apenas podría contener los pezones. Todos con su correspondiente tanga de encaje.

—¿Es todo lo que ha traído?

—Tu sabrás.

—Qué hijo de perra. —La expresión de Seiya se debatía entre la molestia y la diversión.

—No son ni cómodos ni prácticos —señaló ella, compartiendo su molestia pero no su diversión.

Seiya giró la cabeza y clavó la mirada en ella. Oh, Santo Cielo... El calor ardía en las profundidades oscuras de esos ojos del color del chocolate derretido, del mismo color que la cálida tierra. Supo en ese momento que él estaba imaginándola con cada uno de esos juegos de ropa interior.

Y lo que era peor aún, ella se imaginaba poniéndoselos para Seiya. Imaginaba su reacción. Si la enorme erección que presionaba contra la bragueta de los vaqueros era una indicación, él estaba más que interesado. Pensarlo la excitó más de lo que debería. Su vagina se contrajo de deseo y necesidad. Por debajo del cuero, los pezones de Serena presionaron contra el sujetador.

—Definitivamente no son cómodos —convino él—. Prácticos... bueno, eso depende del propósito.

—Como no estoy aquí para rodar una peli porno, evidentemente no son nada prácticos. ¿Es una broma o un error?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Quiere que nosotros... —Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron cuando la verdad le subió la tensión.

—¿Follemos como conejos? Seguro. Está a favor de cualquier cosa que me persuada de volver a casarme.

¿Volver a casarse? Su primer pensamiento fue que, a pesar de que sólo conocía a Seiya hacía veinticuatro horas, no le había parecido de los que se casaban. El segundo fue que jamás habría imaginado que ya había estado casado.

—¿Estuviste casado?

A su lado, él se enderezó y se puso tenso.

—Por muy poco tiempo. Me divorcié hace tres años. Fin de la conversación.

Serena frunció el ceño. Podía ser el fin de la conversación, pero no el fin de las emociones de Seiya. Estaba claro que su divorcio aún tenía el poder de hacerle daño o de disgustarle. Pero sabiamente, lo dejó pasar. La vida de Seiya no era asunto suyo. Ahondar en el pasado de ese hombre sólo serviría para que sintiera más curiosidad por él. Aunque no podía evitar preguntarse qué había sucedido.

—Escoge uno —le espetó, señalando la lencería de la cama—. Te prestaré mi bata y un par de calcetines, luego ven a cenar. La comida se enfría.

Serena quiso decirle que se quedaría vestida tal y como estaba, pero ya se había puesto el sol y tenía frío. Y la ropa que vestía no era la más apropiada para mantener las distancias con Seiya. Eso sin mencionar que el tanga que llevaba puesto estaba demasiado mojado y se adhería a sus pliegues carnosos... un recordatorio constante del deseo que la embargaba.

—Gracias —murmuró.

Él gruñó mientras buscaba la bata y unos calcetines en el armario, se los tiró y se marchó.

Serena cogió los artículos que parecían menos provocativos. Cruzó el pasillo y entró en el baño con el tanga y el bustier dorados en la mano para cambiarse.

El nuevo tanga era diminuto. Una tira le rodeaba la cadera, y la otra le dividía las nalgas hasta unirse con el minúsculo trozo de encaje que le cubría escasamente el sexo. El espejo del baño le mostraba de manera explícita que esa prenda tan escandalosamente femenina sólo servía para enmarcar los rizos rubios de su pubis, del mismo color de su pelo. Estaba diseñado para atraer de inmediato los ojos de un hombre hacía el montículo de una mujer. Los ojos de Seiya.

Una mezcla de miedo y deseo colisionaron en su vientre.

«No, eso no está bien».

Mortificada, Serena se quitó el sujetador que Kakyuu le había dejado. El bustier cubría todavía menos que el sujetador, si es que eso era posible. También con un ribete dorado, era muy escotado, quedándole sólo un centímetro por encima de los pezones. Tenía aros que ofrecían un suave soporte bajo los senos, y realzaba su escote. Un delicado ribete de encaje decoraba el borde superior e inferior de la prenda, y acababa recogido en forma de lazo entre los pechos, acentuando los tensos pezones contra la fina tela.

Serena estaba segura de que jamás había vestido nada tan sexy en su vida. La seguridad de que Seiya podría provocarle múltiples orgasmos la hacía sentir muy consciente de sí misma como mujer. E imaginar su reacción ante esa ropa... la excitaba sobremanera.

Su imaginación tenía que tomarse un descanso.

Sin embargo, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, era algo más que los orgasmos. Con Seiya, había sentido una delirante libertad diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera tenido con otro amante. La libertad de tener todo lo que ella deseara. La aceptación absoluta de sus deseos. A pesar de que su cabeza le decía que esas necesidades no eran correctas, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Podía no comprender totalmente lo que deseaba con tanta desesperación, pero Seiya sí lo sabía. Ese conocimiento se reflejaba en el fuego de los ojos masculinos, y en las cosas que le decía. Seiya podría darle todo aquello con lo que ella había fantaseado. Además de la seguridad que sentía aquí con él, como si el acosador estuviera a un millón de kilómetros, animándola a explorar ese lado oscuro con su enigmático y enfurecido protector.

Tenía que controlarse. Las fantasías sólo eran fantasías, y en realidad ella no quería realizar todos esos actos que surgían en lo más profundo de su imaginación. De veras que no.

Con manos temblorosas, Serena se envolvió en la bata de Seiya. Se anudó el cinturón, y se puso los enormes calcetines antes de dirigirse a la cocina para cenar, esperando parecer muy poco deseable.

Al llegar a la cocina, vio que Seiya había preparado una espesa sopa con arroz y trozos de carne, y había dispuesto además el pan casero de su tía y un plato con mantequilla. Había ensalada en otra fuente. Y un gran vaso de agua helada al lado de su plato.

Seiya, por otro lado, agarraba una botella de whisky y la miraba como si fuera algo tentador, incapaz de ocultarle por completo el hambre feroz que brillaba en sus ojos y que le decía que quería desnudarla, enterrarse en ella hasta hacerla gritar. Al parecer, la bata le parecía de lo más atractiva.

—He hecho pollo con gumbo —dijo con voz ronca mientras deslizaba la mirada por su cara hasta el cuello y la escasa piel visible del escote. Seiya se acomodó en su silla—. ¿Has probado el gumbo alguna vez?

Ella negó con la cabeza, preguntándose —aunque no quería hacerlo—, si él estaría tan increíble y apetitosamente duro.

—Es espeso y picante.

Como el aire que había entre ellos. Como la carne con que la había llenado esa misma mañana.

Temblando, Serena apartó la mirada y se concentró en el gumbo. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Pero no podía comer, era demasiado consciente de la mirada de Seiya mientras seguía sujetando la botella de whisky en la mano.

Serena tragó y sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

—Me estás mirando fijamente.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Así es, _cher_.

—Pues lo único que vas a ver es esta enorme bata.

Seiya dejó el whisky a un lado. De repente, ella sintió que Seiya arrastraba su silla sobre el suelo de madera para acercarla a él. Bajó la vista y vio que él había enganchado el pie en la pata de la silla para atraerla a su lado e inundarla con ese olor cálido y picante.

—Bueno, claro que te miro fijamente. En primer lugar, soy un hombre, y tú eres una mujer muy hermosa. En segundo lugar, no hago más que preguntarme cuál de esas prendas tan sexys llevas puesta debajo de la bata. Y en tercer y último lugar, sé con exactitud qué se siente cuando te corres en torno a mi polla.

Serena contuvo el aire mientras el deseo se estrellaba contra ella, dejándola sin aliento. Estaba claro que si alguien tenía que conservar el control aquí tendría que ser ella.

No eran buenas noticias, ya que no tenía demasiado.

Él se inclinó y le acarició con la nariz la sensible piel del oído. Serena temblaba cuando él le dijo:

—Te sentí húmeda y estrecha, _cher_. Fue espectacular. Te doblegaste a mis órdenes como si hubieras nacido para someterte. Con naturalidad. No he pensado más que en atarte y en pasarme la mañana, la tarde y la noche buscando maneras de hacer que te corras hasta que tengas la garganta en carne viva por los gritos, y a pesar de ello sigas pidiéndome más.

Directo. Gráfico. Escandaloso. Sus palabras deberían de haberla repugnado. La feminista que había dentro de ella debería sentirse ofendida de que la considerara un objeto sexual. Pero no fue tan afortunada.

Seiya era una tortura para su mente; arrogante, exigente, difícil. Pero también encarnaba todas sus fantasías; caliente, indomable, decidido a tenerla y a obligarla a experimentar cada fantasía picante que su mente febril había conjurado.

Una nueva humedad le empapó el tanga, y el clítoris comenzó a dolerle de nuevo.

Serena cerró los ojos. Esto tenía que parar o si no acabaría cediendo. Y no estaba segura de poder vivir con las consecuencias —o consigo misma— si lo hacía.

—Seiya, sólo quiero entrevistarte para un programa de televisión sobre el estilo de vida que llevas, no invitarte a que me cuentes cada uno de esos pensamientos que acechan en los oscuros recovecos de tu mente. Si no puedes guardártelos para ti mismo, deberías llevarme hasta mi coche. Yo... regresaré a Houston y...

—¿A esperar que te encuentre el acosador? ¿A esperar que te viole? ¿Qué te dispare? ¿Qué te mate? Ya hemos discutido esto antes. Estás mucho más segura aquí, en medio del pantano, rodeada de sofisticados sistemas de seguridad y con un guardaespaldas personal, mientras mi amigo Darien realiza un perfil sobre él. En cuanto sepamos algo, podremos resolver quién es ese psicópata e ir a por él. Hasta entonces, creo que lo más inteligente será que te quedes aquí. A no ser, claro está, que estés más asustada del sexo que del acosador.

Maldita sea, había escogido el peor momento posible para ser razonable y lógico.

—Claro que no. Es que me haces sentir incómoda.

—La verdad es la que te hace sentir incómoda, yo sólo te la digo. Te deseo. Tú me deseas. Es así de simple.

—Lo simplificas demasiado, grandullón.

Él agarró la botella de whisky y tomó otro largo trago. Serena observó con fascinación el movimiento oscilante de su nuez al tragar.

Cuando se acabó la botella, la dejó sobre la mesa.

—No puedes mentir, _cher_. Tus ojos me dicen que quieres ser atada y poseída a menudo. Y que quieres que sea yo el que lo haga.

Intentando apartar la mente del deseo que le ardía en el cerebro, Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Mira, los dos teníamos necesidades esta mañana y lo solucionamos. Después, echaste a correr como si tuviera la lepra. Parecía que no eras capaz de poner la suficiente distancia entre los dos. Si no lo has conseguido, yo lo haré. Hemos terminado.

—¿En serio lo crees, bombom? Lo hicimos, cierto, y fue impresionante —le dijo, taladrándola con esa oscura mirada y obligándola a escuchar y a que comprendiera—. Si no me hubiera ido, te habría llevado a la cama, te habría atado y no te habría soltado hasta que te hubiera tomado por todos lados y haber descubierto cada uno de tus sensibles lugares secretos, y la forma de hacerte perder la cabeza.

Serena se quedó sin aliento. Eso no debería excitarla. La idea de él tocándola por todas partes, exigiéndole una mamada y, si lo había entendido bien, sexo anal, no debería hacerla temblar de excitación. La curiosidad y las fantasías calientes eran una cosa, la realidad... otra muy diferente.

Pero no podía negar el deseo que la asaltaba con la fuerza de un invasor, haciendo que su clítoris latiera con una necesidad ardiente, provocando que le dolieran los pezones.

Igual que no podía negar que si intentaba marcharse de allí y volver a Houston, el psicópata que la perseguía podría intentar matarla otra vez. Y esa vez, podría tener éxito.

Soltó un suspiro tembloroso. Era un infierno, estaba atrapada con un hombre capaz de proporcionarle un placer asombroso y de someterla a cada uno de los deseos prohibidos que se había negado hasta ese momento. Maldita sea, ella se había estado negando esas necesidades desde que Diamante la rechazara, había luchado contra ese lado oscuro hasta que le dolió. Pero simplemente no podía pasar de todo y abrirse de piernas ante el primer desconocido, sin importar qué nuevas sensaciones despertara éste en su cuerpo.

—No niego que estoy mucho más segura aquí que en Houston o en Los Angeles. No soy estúpida, y sé que no puedo luchar contra un hombre que no he visto y no comprendo.

—¿Pero?

—Quiero que las cosas se queden en un nivel platónico. Se supone que tengo que entrevistarte. Y tú protegerme. No quiero más cosas de esas que dijiste antes. Nos pasamos de la raya esta mañana.

Seiya se acercó más, hasta que ella sintió su aliento en la boca. Tenía un débil olor a whisky y a especias.

—¿Nivel platónico?

—Ya sabes. Algo educado y amistoso. —Serena intentó apartar la silla. Él no se lo permitió—. Nada de sexo.

—Sé lo que quieres decir, Serena. ¿Por qué crees que deberíamos negarnos a tener el mejor sexo del mundo?

—No quiero lo mismo que tú. No me va... no me va tu rollo.

Serena centró la atención en su comida. Las cosas serían más fáciles si ella pudiera decirle que sus deseos eran retorcidos y depravados. Si lo hería, quizás consiguiera alejarlo de ella con mayor rapidez. Pero tras haber sufrido ese tipo de comentarios en su propia carne, no podía hacerle lo mismo a él.

«Tampoco tienes demasiado talento para mentir», le susurró una vocecita en su cabeza. Serena cerró los ojos para no oírla.

—Y... —continuó ella—, a pesar de lo que ocurrió esta mañana, no soy una persona a la que le vaya el sexo indiscriminado.

Seiya no abrió la boca durante un largo minuto. Sólo la miró fijamente, como intentando descifrar cada uno de los pensamientos de Serena. No la tocó. Sólo la miró... una mirada dura, ardiente, como si estuviera recopilando y procesando cada una de las fantasías que ella había tenido. El deseo que se reflejaba en su cara derribaba las defensas de Serena, despertando su rebelde imaginación, su clítoris, que aún palpitaba en silencio, y la inexplicable atracción que su alma sentía por él.

Maldita sea, tenía que apartarse de él ya. Serena se cerró las solapas de la bata con intención de levantarse.

Seiya le puso la mano en el brazo, manteniéndola en el lugar.

—¿Son ésas las únicas razones? ¿Qué no te gusta el sexo indiscriminado y que vas a mentirte a ti misma hasta convencerte que no te gusta la manera en que te follo?

—Quiero que dejes de decir esas cosas escandalosas y que recuerdes nuestra relación profesional.

—¿Quieres decir que quieres que te prometa que no te voy a tocar? —Su presa se hizo más fuerte.

—Sí, eso es lo que quiero decir.

Alzando la barbilla y con la determinación asomando a sus ojos, Serena esperó resultar convincente. Esperaba que Seiya no tuviera ni idea de que el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Su cercanía, su olor y sus caricias le recordaban el placer y la euforia que había sentido cuando lo había tenido profundamente enterrado en su interior.

—Sí, claro, eso es lo que tú dices, pero, simplemente, no me lo creo. —Seiya se rió, fue una risa irónica que se completó con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Qué te da miedo, _cher_? Si no te excito, entonces, cuando te toque, di que no. Si no te interesa no te resultará demasiado difícil negarte.

—¡No tengo por qué hacerlo! —le espetó Serena—. No me gustas. ¿No puedes comportarte como un caballero y aceptarlo?

—Con una química como la que hay entre nosotros, no. Incluso aunque quisiera mantener las manos apartadas de ti, algo que no quiero, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo que acabara penetrándote profundamente con mi polla, una y otra vez.

—¡Para ya, maldita sea! Eso no es cierto. No voy acostándome con cualquier hombre que se me ponga por delante.

Él le deslizó la mano por el brazo, hasta el hombro, luego se movió hacia el pecho. El pulgar de Seiya encontró un pezón duro y le dio un ligero toquecito, como para apostillar algo. Ella se quedó sin aliento, luego se mordió los labios como si acabara de darse cuenta de su enorme error. Seiya le dirigió una sonrisa pícara, la clase de sonrisa que sólo la mojaba aún más. Entre eso y su caricia, él la había excitado con la misma facilidad que si hubiera encendido la luz. El duro latido entre los muslos era algo que ella no podía ignorar.

—Claro que no. Pero todas las cosas se pueden ver desde dos puntos de vista diferentes —le dijo—. Tal y como yo lo veo, mi trabajo consiste en protegerte. Pero también voy a demostrarte lo que tu cuerpo desea tan ardientemente y ayudarte a ser honesta contigo misma. Eso —le acarició otra vez el duro centro de su seno— será todo un placer para mi.

Luego la soltó y se levantó, con el plato de gumbo en la mano.

—Tal vez te estés engañando sobre lo que quiero —barbotó mientras él se alejaba—. ¿Lo has pensado? Tal vez estés completamente equivocado.

Seiya se detuvo, se giró y la inmovilizó con una mirada tan afilada que le detuvo el corazón.

—Si ése fuera el caso, tu no estarías tan mojada por mí, y yo no sabría que ya has mojado dos tangas en veinticuatro horas.

Era una mañana neblinosa. Los rayos del sol atravesaban el pantano con una luz difusa que iluminaba el porche y a la pequeña figura femenina de cabellos rubios que había en él, vestida con una oscura camisa de hombre. Su camisa.

Sentía satisfacción y anhelo. Esperanza y deseo. Y lujuria. Todo eso lo provocaba ella con sólo inclinar la cabeza. Ella curvó la boca en una sonrisa feliz. Y él quería verla así, feliz y protegida.

Jamás había amado tanto a nadie en su vida.

Esa mujer misteriosa era suya. Seiya lo sabía tan bien como conocía su propio nombre.

Sólo por una vez quería verle la cara. Después de seis meses de sueños fútiles y de despertarse duro y dolorido, de sentir ese anhelo por una mujer que jamás había visto, necesitaba saber quién era.

«Date la vuelta», exigió en silencio.

Lentamente, casi con demasiada lentitud, ella se volvió hacia él. Una delicada oreja, un cuello grácil, una mandíbula terca, una piel blanca como la porcelana. Era más de lo que había visto nunca de esa mujer, pero aún no estaba satisfecho. Quería verla entera. Ella siguió girándose lentamente. Una mejilla sonrojada...

Seiya se despertó de golpe. ¡Maldita sea! Esa vez había estado tan cerca. Tan cerca..., pero aún no le había visto la cara.

Se revolvió en el sofá y abrió los ojos para echarle un vistazo al reloj de pulsera. Poco más de medianoche. ¿Y ahora qué?

Estaba tumbado en el sofá, jadeando, rechinando los dientes ante la acerada erección que siempre seguía a ese sueño. La maldita cosa lo atormentaba con frecuencia esos días, casi todas las noches durante las últimas dos semanas. ¿Por qué?

No cabía duda de que su abuelo y sus locas teorías sobre amantes destinados a estar juntos para siempre eran una sandez. Tenían que serlo. Si hubiera una mujer destinada para él, no se torturaría con sueños. Sencillamente la buscaría y la reclamaría. Y probaría que ella no era más que otra mujer a la que dejar al final. Fin de la historia.

Seiya era perfectamente feliz con esa explicación, pero... ¿por qué si el sueño era irrelevante la mujer tenía el pelo igual que Serena? ¿Por qué sentía que Serena era algo más que un medio para vengarse?

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos, Seiya parpadeó, intentando despejarse. La noche anterior no había dormido ni siquiera un par de horas. Esa noche no sería diferente. Tener esos sueños y a Serena bajo su techo no le ayudaría a mantenerse descansado.

Y a juzgar por la erección que pulsaba dentro de sus boxers como si fuera un insistente dolor de muelas —sin olvidar su desvelo—, no iba a dormir mucho más esa noche.

Levantándose y desperezándose, Seiya suspiró y se puso los vaqueros con una mueca de disgusto. De inmediato, pensó en Serena.

¿Por qué no la podía dejar en paz? Ya había conseguido llevar a cabo una gran parte de la venganza, y le había enviado el correo a Haruka Tenouh con la prueba de que había estado tan adentro de la mujer de su enemigo como un hombre podía llegar a estarlo. Su venganza sería completa tan pronto como Serena le dijera a ese bastardo desleal que no pensaba casarse con él.

Pero, ¿y si no lo hacía? Había montones de mujeres que darían cualquier cosa por casarse con uno de los estimados hijos del senador Tenouh. Haruka tenía dinero, poder, buena apariencia y contactos, pero jamás tendría una carrera política. Seiya se iba a asegurar de que así fuera.

Sin embargo, eso no resolvía sus problemas. Si Serena y Haruka no se distanciaban, la venganza quedaría incompleta. Debía de ser por eso por lo que ahora no se sentía demasiado victorioso.

Seiya se paseó de arriba abajo, mientras se mesaba el pelo largo y despeinado, con frustración.

Tal vez estaba enfocando las cosas de manera equivocada. Haruka sólo tendría que echarle un vistazo al vídeo que le había enviado esa mañana, para que los celos comenzaran a corroerle. No tenía dudas. Cuando un hombre salía con una mujer como Serena, quería tenerla para él solo y la idea de que disfrutara del sexo con otro hombre jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza. Una vez que Haruka tuviera tiempo para atormentarse con la prueba visual de la infidelidad de Serena —con él, además—, su estúpido orgullo le exigiría que la dejara.

Frunciendo el ceño, Seiya se dio cuenta del error táctico del plan. Si era Haruka quien la abandonaba, Serena podría salir herida. Sólo con pensar en la angustia que eso le provocaría, le hacía querer desollarse a sí mismo con un látigo.

Que Haruka dejara a Serena no sólo le haría daño a ella, sino que no satisfaría el odio que sentía por Haruka. Para que Seiya tuviera éxito, Serena debía darse cuenta de que se merecía a alguien mejor, alguien que la comprendiera, un hombre que pudiera darle lo que su mente y su cuerpo deseaban tan ardientemente. Tendría que admitir que Haruka no podía satisfacerla. Y Seiya creía que debía ser él quien tuviera que demostrárselo.

¿Cómo podía convencerla de que dejara a Haruka?

Saliendo de la sala en dirección al único dormitorio de la cabaña, Seiya abrió la puerta.

Maldición. Serena había apartado inconscientemente las sábanas, y dormía destapada. Seiya deseó que estuviera desnuda. Y aunque no lo estaba, no le faltaba mucho. Sólo tenía puesto el bustier y el tanga dorado a juego. La luz de la luna, que iluminaba la habitación, le bañaba los dulces pezones suavemente rosados y el fogoso vello rubio de su sexo con su suave luz plateada. Resaltaba las cosas que más le gustaban de su cuerpo y que le hacían querer aullar a la luna.

Se moría por meterse en esa cama, en ese cuerpo, otra vez, era algo que necesitaba tanto como respirar. Centró la vista en esas partes que se moría por tocar.

Pero su deseo no se detenía ahí. Y temía que comenzara a tratarse de algo más que una venganza.

Su miembro estaba deseoso de volver a poseer a Serena, de cualquier manera en que los hiciera gritar a los dos de placer... El deseo era como una explosión candente que atravesaba su erección y su mente. Era realmente extraño. No debía obsesionarse con ello. Una mujer dispuesta era una buena manera de pasar un buen rato.

Esto... era algo más.

Perdía el control de su cuerpo al pensar en instruir a Serena sobre su sexualidad, sobre los deseos que la invadían hasta hacerla sudar y gemir de placer. Deseaba mostrarle cómo aceptar cualquier cosa que a él se le antojara, que compartiera el placer físico y mental.

Las probabilidades de que eso ocurriera... Seiya negó con la cabeza. Serena no se rendiría fácilmente sin luchar, y él no estaba dispuesto a obligarla. Sencillamente quería mostrarle la satisfacción que encontraría en la sumisión.

Entrando en el dormitorio, Seiya encendió algunas velas, luego se dejó caer en la silla de la esquina y la miró fijamente, acomodando distraídamente la longitud inquebrantable de su miembro en los vaqueros.

¿Cómo podría tentarla para que probara el lado salvaje con él y enseñarle de esa manera, que podría sentirse libre y sumisa tal como ella quería y al mismo tiempo sentirse bien consigo misma? ¿Cómo podría convencerla de que dejara a Haruka y así poder lograr la venganza que llevaba planeando tres malditos años? ¿Cómo obligarla a darle esa parte de sí misma que había reprimido antes, la parte que —estaba seguro— no le había dado nunca a ningún hombre?

Una sonrisa traviesa curvó sus labios cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Simple, directa y efectiva. Ansioso por llevarla a la práctica, se dirigió a su estudio y cogió un par de suaves cintas de terciopelo.

Había llegado el momento de jugar...


	12. Chapter 12

************

ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capitulo maneja un contenido erotico explicito, por lo cual no es apto para menores de 18 años ni personas sencibles a este tipo de lenguaje.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12**

Serena se despertó lentamente, emergiendo de la neblina de un sueño erótico en el estaba tumbada desnuda sobre la hierba bajo la luz de la luna, los brazos descuidadamente por encima de la cabeza, mientras los tirones en sus sensibles pezones creaban una piscina de dulce placer entre sus piernas. Se retorció. Los rayos plateados de la luna le acariciaban los brazos, el vientre, la parte superior de sus muslos con una suave caricia. Gimió.

Las hojas de los árboles se movían con una ligera brisa veraniega, rozándole los pechos y los sensibles pezones. Una y otra vez las hojas encontraban el camino a su cuerpo, un ligero roce que avivaba lentamente su necesidad sensual.

Una hoja con un borde afilado le recorrió el cuerpo. Un pequeño aguijonazo en la dura cima de su seno la sorprendió. Intentó apartar la hoja, pero fue reemplazada por una cálida caricia, y una oleada repentina de deseo entre las piernas. Otra hoja le pellizcó el otro pezón y una nueva oleada de deseo la atravesó. Se arqueó ante el suave dolor y de nuevo fue premiada con una inundación de calor y humedad.

El dolor entre sus muslos se convirtió en un latido, un redoble de tambores dentro de su cuerpo que exigía liberación. Serena gimió, cambiando de posición.

Debajo de ella, la hierba le pareció extrañamente suave. Intentó incorporarse, pero fue incapaz de moverse. Otra hoja se paseó por su seno izquierdo, suave, sedosa, ligeramente tierna. Fue seguida con rapidez por un brusco pellizco en el pezón.

El dolor duró un instante, y fue reemplazado por una necesidad despiadada y apremiante en las tensas cimas de sus pechos. Se arqueó, buscando que se repitiera, mientras otra hoja bajaba por su vientre y rozaba suavemente su monte de Venus.

Las sensaciones se amontonaron, una sobre otra, hasta que su cuerpo exigió más. Intentó moverse, tocarse, sólo para descubrir que no podía. Otra hoja se prendió de un pezón, todavía con más dureza que antes. Gimió. El sudor le humedeció la piel entre los senos y la espesa humedad se convirtió en un latido interminable entre sus piernas.

Serena abrió los ojos y se deshizo de los últimos vestigios de sueño, descubriendo con rapidez que sus pechos no estaban siendo atormentados por las hojas, sino por la suave lengua de Seiya, seguida por eróticos mordisquitos de sus dientes.

Antes de saber siquiera qué hacía, Serena se arqueó hacia arriba, ofreciendo silenciosamente a un Seiya de mirada ardiente los sensibles pezones, ignorando de esa manera cualquier cosa que su mente pudiera haber decidido.

—Eso es, nena —murmuró él apasionadamente entre sus pechos.

La luz de las velas resplandecía suavemente sobre su piel cuando ella se recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que él le había abierto el bustier, exponiendo por completo los montículos gemelos y sus duras cimas.

Como a cámara lenta, Serena lo observó bajar la boca hacia ella otra vez. Sus anchos y fornidos hombros cubrieron la luz de la luna y la hicieron más consciente de él. Ella tiró de sus brazos y piernas, desesperada por abrazarle, pero descubrió que estaba firmemente atada a los cuatro postes de la cama de Seiya.

Por Dios, estaba completamente a su merced. La comprensión la invadió con una especie de placer oscuro que la asustó.

La alarma retumbó en su vientre como un trueno. El duro grillete del deseo amenazó con ahogarla. Ese hombre la excitaba de tal manera que se le hacía difícil respirar y aniquilaba cualquier pensamiento racional.

¿Por qué la afectaba tanto Seiya Kuo y su manera de acariciarla?

Él ignoró sus contoneos y depositó sobre sus pechos un reguero de besos suaves, endureciendo y humedeciendo las excitadas cimas con atrevidos golpecitos de su lengua. La calidez de su duro pecho rozaba levemente su vientre, y el cuerpo femenino reaccionaba de manera febril ante la seda ardiente de su piel, de su boca. Los pezones se tensaron aún más hasta que se convirtieron en dos cimas enrojecidas y erectas, suplicándole que continuara haciéndoles cualquier cosa que él deseara.

Como respuesta, Seiya le pellizcó los pezones, retorciéndolos ligeramente. Un amalgama de dolor y placer le hicieron gritar su nombre.

—Aquí estoy, _cher_, para cumplir cada una de tus más íntimas fantasías.

El deseo sacudió el cuerpo de Serena que se retorció bajo su boca cuando él reanudó la sensual tortura en sus pezones. Ella contuvo el aliento cuando la lengua de Seiya rodeó una de las palpitantes cimas.

Gimió. Ese hombre conseguía que se le retorcieran las entrañas, convirtiéndola en una ninfómana. En una mujer que estaba dispuesta a decir que sí a casi cualquier cosa.

Seiya no quería simplemente darle placer; quería controlarla, someterla, convertirla en la lasciva y depravada mujer que Diamante le había acusado de ser. Jamás se había considerado la esclava de ningún hombre. Y no iba a empezar a serlo ahora.

—No —jadeó—. Detente. No he accedido a esto. Y tampoco lo quiero.

Él deslizó un par de dedos por la hendidura expuesta de su sexo. Serena sabía que estaba más que mojada. Estaba vergonzosamente húmeda e hinchada. Y dolorida. Su caricia sólo consiguió que más humedad llenara su sexo.

Seiya soltó una risita ronca y erótica. Su torso musculoso se tensaba con cada movimiento y la parte más salvaje de Serena ansiaba poner las manos sobre ese cuerpo para sentir toda su vitalidad.

—Tu boca dice una cosa, pero tu cuerpo te desmiente —la desafió con un susurro burlón—. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres esto?

—¿Acaso estás sordo? Te he dicho que no —lo acusó—. Aún crees que soy una sumisa.

—No, no lo creo.

Serena arqueó una de sus cejas rojas, luchando contra los escalofríos de placer que sacudían su cuerpo y aniquilaban su sentido común.

—Bueno. ¿Por fin un poco de sensatez?

—_Cher_, yo no creo que seas sumisa. Sé que lo eres.

Lo miró boquiabierta, luego cerró la boca de golpe. ¡Bastardo! Bien. Pues si él pensaba eso, ella prefería quedarse con su propia opinión, muchas gracias.

Seiya atrapó de nuevo sus pezones y se los pellizcó.

—Detente. No te he dado permiso.

Al instante, la sonrisa masculina desapareció.

—No pienso pedirte permiso, deja de hacerte la estrecha. La mujer valiente que corrió conmigo después de que le disparasen, la mujer audaz que fue capaz de disfrazarse para desaparecer en una ciudad extraña con un hombre que sólo conocía desde hacía unos minutos..., demonios, la mujer que habla de sexo en la tele... ésa es la mujer que tú eres, no la que siempre está huyendo de sí misma.

Sus palabras fueron como una bofetada en la cara. Se retorció otra vez, intentando liberarse con todas sus fuerzas. ¡La había llamado cobarde por intentar mantenerse cuerda! Increíble.

—No estoy huyendo de mí misma. ¡Huyo de ti! Quiero que me protejas, no que me ataques.

Dirigiéndole una sonrisa afilada, Seiya le bajó la mano por el estómago, sobre la cadera, en un suave contraste con las inquebrantables ataduras que le sujetaban las muñecas y los tobillos. Que lo condenaran por parecer tan cálido y viril sin camisa, y por confundirla. Podía hacer que lo deseara y sentirse deseada a la vez. Y eso la enfurecía. ¡Maldición! Seiya estaba utilizando su experiencia para acorralarla, para nublarle el juicio, para reducir a añicos su sentido común.

Y ella tenía que ser fuerte para no picar el anzuelo.

—Era yo quien estaba contra la puerta esta mañana —replicó—. No estoy huyendo y no me hago la estrecha. Pero tú quieres algo de mí que no puedo darte.

—Bien, eras tú esta mañana, pero no del todo. Podrías someterte por completo si te mostraras tal y como eres en realidad. Pero te contienes. Sí, me di cuenta; no parezcas tan sorprendida. Esa parte de ti, profunda y oscura, que quiere ser dominada y tomada, es lo que me has negado. La que niegas que exista. Tienes valor para enfrentarte a ese maldito acosador que intenta matarte, pero no para aceptar el placer que puedo ofrecerte.

Serena ignoró la oleada de calor que le provocaron esas palabras, y la visión de la gruesa erección que presionaba la bragueta de los vaqueros. Se concentró en la cólera que sentía.

—El que tantas mujeres hayan sido tus esclavas sexuales, no quiere decir que todas las demás tengamos que tumbarnos y abrirnos de piernas cuando así lo desees.

—Tú quieres someterte porque estás cansada de ser fuerte, porque si te acuestas con alguien no quieres tener que indicarle qué es lo que te gusta o que no. Quieres un hombre que sepa comprenderte y darte lo que necesitas sin tener que pedírselo.

—¿Eres una versión pervertida del doctor Phil?

—Vigila esa boquita, _cher_. Tengo una mordaza, y sé cómo usarla —gruñó él.

Ante esa amenaza ronca, Serena cerró la boca. La furia y el deseo burbujeaban en su interior, amenazando con estallar.

—Escúchame. Lo que tú necesitas es a un hombre lo suficientemente fuerte como para que te obligue a rendirte en la cama. No has probado tu lado oscuro, _cher_. Sé que obedecerás perfectamente a todo lo que te pida. Lo noto, lo veo en ti.

Esa confianza en sí mismo y el poder físico que destilaba, hacían estragos en sus sentidos. Qué el Cielo la ayudara. Seiya parecía convencido de cada palabra que decía. Serena se estremeció. Durante la mayor parte de su vida, había tenido deseos y fantasías. Había sentido curiosidad. ¿No le pasaba lo mismo a todo el mundo? Pero eso no quería decir que ella quisiera que esas fantasías se convirtiesen en realidad.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Si dejarás de ver reflejadas en mí tus retorcidas necesidades, verías que soy sólo una chica normal.

Seiya tensó los hombros y los brazos, apretando los dientes.

Luego su expresión se suavizó hasta que no quedó ni rastro de cólera ni de cualquier otra emoción. Simplemente se inclinó y aflojó los nudos de la muñeca izquierda, luego los de la derecha. Repitió el proceso con los tobillos, teniendo mucho cuidado de no tocarla siquiera. Con rapidez, ella estuvo desatada y libre, ya no estaba a su merced.

Una extraña emoción la golpeó con fuerza, como si estuviera... vacía. Despojada. Serena dobló las rodillas hacia el pecho y observó cómo Seiya se ponía la camiseta. No la miró... lo cierto es que evitaba mirarla. Era como si ella ya no existiera. Se sintió muy sola a pesar de que él seguía en la habitación, recogiendo las cuerdas de terciopelo.

—Seiya —farfulló, sin saber qué decir. Serena sólo sabía que su indiferencia le hacía daño.

—¿Sí?

Dios, esa expresión. Podía haber estado hablando con cualquiera... con un perfecto desconocido, y sobre algo tan banal como el clima.

La ironía de la situación inflamó su temperamento.

—¡Hablando de hacerse el estrecho! Cómo no obtienes lo que quieres, yo recibo frialdad por tu parte, ¿no?

El regresó a la cama y se sentó a medio metro de ella. No la tocó, y Serena deseó que lo hiciera.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

—Si no estás dispuesta a ser quién sabes que eres, yo sólo puedo darte lo que me pedías: una relación estrictamente platónica y profesional.

Serena sabía que debía alegrarse. En el fondo de su ser no era una sumisa. Tener algunas fantasías de vez en cuando no la convertían en la marioneta de un dominante. En realidad no estaba interesada en eso.

¿Pero por qué entonces una parte de ella ansiaba borrar sus palabras y regresar al momento en que se había despertado y hallado sus pechos desnudos y excitados, mientras Seiya se inclinaba para lamer sus pezones con esa lengua abrasadora?

«Sí, ¿y qué quieres hacer al respecto? ¿Abrirte de piernas como disculpa?» Honestamente, Serena no sabía la respuesta. Lo que sí sabía era que no podía dejar que esa conversación terminara con esta frialdad entre ellos.

—Estás enfadado.

—Resignado —corrigió Seiya—. Vas a esconderte de ti misma sin intentarlo. Dejaré que vuelvas a dormir.

Allí de pie, le dirigió una mirada de pesar, luego le dio la espalda.

Serena clavó la mirada en esos hombros anchos y en esa piel dorada. Poder, control, inteligencia, paciencia. Todo lo que había querido siempre en un hombre. E iba a dejar que se marchara.

¿La convertía eso en una cobarde? ¿O sería que Seiya se le había metido en la cabeza y no podía pensar con claridad?

Se mordió los labios para no responder, pero las palabras atravesaron su mente y salieron rápidamente por su boca.

—Bueno. A veces tengo... pensamientos de sumisión. Nada serio.

Seiya se detuvo y la miró de nuevo, con una expresión cuidadosamente vacía.

—Continúa.

Consciente de su desnudez, Serena se rodeó firmemente las rodillas con los brazos para ocultar los pechos desnudos.

—Mentiría si te dijera que la idea nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza. Pero me conozco. Yo no soy así en realidad.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no debería pensarlo?

—No has sido sumisa con tus anteriores amantes. ¿Cómo puedes saber si lo eres o no sin haberlo probado por lo menos una vez? La realidad puede ser todavía mejor que tus fantasías.

Los pensamientos se apelotonaron en la cabeza de Serena. Él estaba equivocado. A Serena sólo le bastaba oler las coles para saber que no le gustaban.

Era una pobre analogía. La verdad era que no quería volver a pasar por la vergüenza que había sentido con Diamante, o por el horror que sentiría si su madre supiera que había sucumbido a ese tipo de deseos.

Y había otra razón. La idea la tentaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Temía que al final le creara adicción.

Seiya se acercó un poco más, haciendo que le resultara difícil pensar con lógica. Olía genial. A hombre y especias, a cipreses y cuero, y a piel caliente que envolvía unos músculos tan tensos que ella bien podría rebotar en ellos. Ese hombre era puro sexo andante.

¿Y si probaba a someterse? A él. Sólo una vez.

Si le gustaba, Diamante estaría en lo cierto. No sería... normal, ¿o sí lo sería?

—Casi puedo oír esos pensamientos que bullen en tu cabecita, _cher_. Piensas demasiado cuando todo es muy simple.

—¡No, no lo es! Es mi cuerpo, mi... —Serena sacudió la cabeza intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.

—¿Tu vida? ¿La imagen que tienes de ti misma? Lo sé. ¿Pero prefieres saber que fuiste lo suficientemente audaz como para probarlo o tener que admitir que estabas tan asustada que huiste antes de meter un pie en el agua?

¿Por qué demonios la presionaba así?

—¡Para! Esto es sólo por ti. Tú sólo quieres mantener relaciones sexuales conmigo.

El le dirigió una sonrisa contrita... una que le hizo curvar los dedos de los pies.

—Es cierto que te deseo, _mais_. Nunca te lo he ocultado. Pero tampoco quiero que seas desgraciada cuando la verdad podría liberarte.

—No me siento desgraciada. ¡Me encanta mi vida!

—Estoy seguro de que te encanta tu vida. Con excepción del sexo. Si quieres descubrir la verdad, pasa una noche conmigo —la desafió—. Sólo una, a mi manera. Mañana, si no te ha gustado, no habrá nada más que decir. No volveré a tocarte.

Señor, la desafiaba a descubrir la verdad, una que podría estallarle en las narices.

Serena suspiró. Seiya tenía razón. Nunca le había gustado el sexo, nunca había explorado esa parte de sí misma llena de sueños febriles. Tal vez. Tal vez esos dos hechos estaban relacionados. Tal vez había llegado el momento de saciar su curiosidad. Si se permitía experimentar esas fantasías, podría borrarlas de su mente una vez que las hubiera satisfecho.

Y si Seiya sólo quería utilizarla... Bueno, ¿por qué no podía utilizarlo ella a su vez? Como un alocado experimento científico. Él no era precisamente desagradable a la vista, y cuando estuviera enterrado profundamente en su interior, el placer sería lo suficientemente intenso como para hacerla perder la cabeza. Con su ayuda, podría deshacerse del fastidioso deseo de ser dominada sexualmente por un hombre. Luego podría volver a su vida normal y liberarse de las calumnias de Diamante y, algún día tal vez, iniciar una nueva relación con la cabeza bien alta.

—No soy cobarde, ni sumisa. Tómame y te lo demostraré.

La cogió de la mano.

—Necesitas averiguarlo de una vez por todas.

Pasara lo que pasase, por la mañana los dos sabrían la verdad. Seiya se daría cuenta entonces de que estaba equivocado. Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Necesitamos una palabra segura —dijo Seiya.

—Cierto —Serena no fingió no entenderle. Había leído lo suficiente para saber a qué se refería—. Si digo la palabra «pantano», te detendrás.

Seiya asintió con la cabeza, y el pelo oscuro cayó sobre su ancha frente.

—Si dices «pantano», lo dejamos. Pero antes de usar esa palabra, tienes que estar segura de que no puedes soportarlo más. Una ligera incomodidad no es suficiente. Ya sea física o mental. Voy a cuestionar todas tus creencias sobre el sexo. Voy a pedirte más de lo que nunca has dado de ti misma. No hay lugar para esconderse, Serena. Quiero que quede totalmente claro. ¿Estás preparada para esto?

—No. ¿Para demostrarte que te equivocas conmigo? Sí.

Seiya luchó por contener una sonrisa.

—Vale.

Y con eso, se levantó y se quitó la camiseta. Enderezó los hombros y la expresión de su cara cambió. Un aire de autoridad, impenetrable e intimidante, lo rodeó. Tan excitante como un relámpago, tan enérgico como un trueno.

Serena se estremeció a la vez que se decía a sí misma que debía ser fuerte.

—Ya conoces las reglas, Serena. Yo soy el Amo. Todo lo que diga es ley. Harás lo que te diga, cuando te diga, y como te diga. Sin titubeos. Sencillamente lo haces.

El sostuvo las tiras de terciopelo en las manos, acariciándolas con el pulgar. Serena intentó olvidar la sensación de esas tiras en sus muñecas y tobillos, sujetándola con fuerza para que él hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Sólo ese pensamiento hizo que se le retorciera el vientre de lujuria.

No, no, no. Eso no era erótico, sólo era... extraño.

Una fugaz sonrisa apareció en la boca de Seiya cuando la pilló mirando las ataduras de terciopelo.

—Muy bien.

Un escalofrío bajó por la espalda de Serena que apartó la mirada. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El había visto cómo miraba las tiras. La voz de Seiya, extraordinariamente ronca, le exigió con rudeza: —Quítate la tanga.

Seiya observó cómo Serena vacilaba, todavía rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos, debatiendo mentalmente si debía o no acatar su orden. Normalmente, ese tipo de vacilaciones, serían una ofensa punible. Pero todo eso era nuevo para ella, su mente todavía se resistía al dominio que su cuerpo suplicaba. Por ahora, sería paciente con ella... tanto como le fuera posible. Pero saber que Serena pronto estaría bajo su cuerpo, totalmente abierta para que él pudiera hacer todo lo que quisiera con ella, desafiaba su autocontrol.

Tragándose un nudo de lujuria, la miró con una expresión dura.

—Cuando doy una orden, espero que sea obedecida de inmediato. Quítate la tanga o usa la palabra de seguridad.

Serena se mordió ese exuberante labio inferior. Al verlo, el miembro de Seiya pulsó en el interior de los vaqueros. Dios, quería esa boquita alrededor de él, que esos labios plenos se abrieran para tomarle, mientras penetraba su boca profundamente, que esa pequeña lengua le lamiera el glande. «Paciencia», se dijo a sí mismo.

—Pensaba... ¿no me vas a besar al menos?

Maldición era demasiado _naïve_. Tenía mucho que aprender para llegar a ser una buena sumisa. Y él se moría de ganas por enseñarle.

Algunas veces eso significaba jugar duro.

—Me estás cuestionando —la advirtió—. Si yo pensara que es el momento adecuado para un beso, te lo habría ordenado. Te estás comportando como una_ petite fille_, una niña demasiado asustada para afrontar sus propios deseos. Y me estás haciendo perder el tiempo. —Seiya le dio la espalda.

Dio un paso hacia la puerta, y luego otro. Y comenzó a preguntarse si esa jugada le saldría mal.

—¡Un momento! Estoy asustada. Esto es nuevo para mí. Y... —le dijo ella suavemente— y no quiero que lo parezca.

Seiya se volvió hacia ella. Por fin, un poco de sinceridad. Era un paso adelante.

—¿Cómo me tienes que llamar aquí? —la desafió.

—Señor. —La palabra salió temblorosa de sus labios, y lo atizó como el fuego, enviando una ardiente oleada de deseo a su pene.

Para recompensarla, se acercó a su lado y le ahuecó la mejilla con la palma de la mano.

—Tienes que enfrentarte a ti misma, _cher_. Yo no soy tu enemigo. Yo sólo voy a ayudarte.

—Es que no puedo dejar de pensar que...

—Ya conoces las reglas. No pienses. Simplemente obedece.

Ella suspiró.

—Nunca he sido buena obedeciendo órdenes, señor. Pregúntale a mi madre.

Sonriendo, él le prometió:

—Jamás te pediré que limpies tu habitación o que saques la basura. Obedecerme a mí será bastante más fácil.

Serena lo miró y asintió con la cabeza temblorosamente, con la inocencia y la necesidad brillando en sus ojos azules.

El corazón de Seiya dio un vuelco. Maldición, era tan hermosa, tan tímida. Había algo en ella que le hacía querer tomarla de todas las maneras posibles, mientras le decía lo perfecta que era. Una locura...

Apartándose, cambió la expresión divertida de su cara por una severa y se cruzó de brazos.

—Es tu última oportunidad. Quítate la tanga, Serena.

Ella se quedó inmóvil durante un instante antes de soltar un profundo suspiro y estirarse sobre la cama, exponiendo sus exuberantes y pálidos pechos enmarcados por el bustier. Sus pezones todavía estaban duros y rosados por los labios de Seiya.

Una nueva oleada de lujuria le golpeó en el vientre y bajó hasta sus testículos cuando ella le dirigió una mirada indecisa, luego enganchó los pulgares en la tira de encaje de sus caderas. Lentamente, tan lentamente que él pensó que se moriría de tanto contener el aliento, Serena comenzó a bajarse el tanga, exhibiendo más piel perfecta.

Luego expuso el ardiente vello que protegía su sexo. Seiya apretó la mandíbula. Ansiaba saborearla. Ella ya estaba húmeda. Completamente mojada y preparada. Saberlo lo mataba.

Por fin, dejó caer la prenda al suelo. Serena se enderezó, dirigiéndole una mirada indecisa, pero armándose de valor echó los hombros hacia atrás e irguió la cabeza. Seiya sabía por la manera en que se movía que estaba conteniendo el deseo de cubrirse los pechos con el bustier que le colgaba de los hombros y taparse con las manos la unión de las piernas, pero no lo hizo. Su respeto por ella creció... igual que crecía el ansia de tenerla completamente a su merced.

—Recoge la tanga.

Serena clavó los ojos en él, frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras buscaba la lógica a su petición. Tenía que conseguir que dejara esos hábitos.

—No quiero repetirlo —la advirtió.

Con la expresión divida entre la confusión y la resignación, se inclinó y recogió el tanga, luego lo sostuvo contra los pechos desnudos. Tenía su largo pelo rubio suelto sobre los hombros. Y esa boca rosa, tenía los labios húmedos y abiertos. Un dulce rubor se extendió por sus mejillas.

Seiya contuvo el aliento. Maldita sea, era tan hermosa. Era un desperdicio que fuera de Haruka Tenouh. Pensar en llenarla de placer hasta que gritara su nombre, resquebrajaba su autocontrol. Se ponía más duro por segundos. Tenía que contenerse. De otra manera, no podría darle lo que ella necesitaba... lo que los dos necesitaban.

—Dame el tanga, _cher_.

Tragando con fuerza, ella extendió la mano indecisa con la prenda de seda y tiras doradas. El miedo y el ansia por complacer se reflejaban en su cara, y le estrujaron el corazón. Tenía que apaciguarla y excitarla. Equilibrar sus respuestas. Era la única manera de conseguir que se dejara llevar.

Seiya tomó el tanga y cerró el puño sobre él. Estaba húmedo. E incluso a veinte centímetros de su nariz, podía oler el aroma a deseo que desprendía la prenda. El nudo de lujuria de su vientre se retorció con tanta fuerza que apenas pudo respirar.

—Estás mojada.

Serena no dijo nada, sólo se lo quedó mirando con esos enormes ojos del color del mar Caribe, que se agrandaban más a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Respóndeme, Serena. Sí o no.

—Sí —tomó aliento.

—¿Sí, qué? —la apremió.

—Sí... señor.

Aún no lo decía con fluidez, pero lo haría. La tendría a su merced hasta que lo hiciera. Alternando entre la suavidad y la severidad. Conservando un delicado equilibrio. Mantenerla excitada e indecisa, sería un placer para él.

—Bien. Me encanta que estés mojada. Pienso mantenerte así toda la noche.

Ella absorbió sus palabras, tensándose levemente. Con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas. Con las areolas tensas y arrugadas alrededor de los pezones. Se pasó la lengua por el pleno labio inferior. El miembro de Seiya palpitó de impaciencia.

—Seiya...

—No me llames así. Si tengo que recordártelo otra vez, te azotaré el trasero.

Serena frunció el ceño. Tensó la mandíbula. Quería soltarle algún comentario mordaz. Pero simplemente se lo tragó.

Seiya sonrió para sí. Serena estaba aprendiendo. Lenta, pero segura...

—Sí, señor.

—Bien. Quítate el _bustier._

Serena accedió casi sin vacilar. Casi. No era perfecto, pero iban progresando.

La suave reprimenda que le venía a la boca murió cuando ella expuso la línea delgada de su torso, el vientre plano, los hombros gráciles, la curva llena de sus pechos. Seiya nunca hubiera pensado que fuera posible, pero su miembro se endureció todavía más con una oleada de sangre nueva.

—Dámelo —exigió.

De nuevo, hubo una demora antes de cumplir la orden. Satisfecho por el momento, lanzó las prendas a la silla. Cuando se giró hacia Serena, vio que volvía a pasarse la lengua por esos labios provocativos.

Maldita mujer, estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia y autocontrol. Ahora, la primera vez que iba a tenerla bajo su dominación, tenía que controlar a Serena por completo. No podía vacilar. No podía mostrar debilidad, ni falta de control, sólo una seguridad que no admitía negativas.

Reafirmar su dominación era la clave para persuadirla de que hiciera caso a las necesidades de su cuerpo. Era la única manera en que podría quitársela a ese bastardo de Haruka. Luego, después de que la hubiera tomado, después de que se entregara por completo, después de que admitiera que necesitaba a un hombre autoritario y de que dejara a su novio, él se quedaría satisfecho.

—Ponte de rodillas, _cher_.

La mirada de Serena voló a la de él, sus ojos azules mostraban una interesante mezcla de pánico y lujuria. Estaba procesando la orden, intentando averiguar lo que él quería. Pero ya lo sabía.

Tal como él sabía que ella podría usar la palabra de seguridad en vez de hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Pensarlo lo irritó. Quería —necesitaba— sentir su lengua acariciándole el pene, abriendo sus labios para tomarle. Quería ver su adoración, su sumisión, su aceptación, su excitación.

—¿Señor?

—No te he dado permiso para hablar. Sigue mis indicaciones o usa la palabra de seguridad.

El mohín de la boca y el ceño fruncido de Serena le dijeron sin palabras que se sentía rebelde y frustrada. Pero sus ojos, puros lagos de deseo, reflejaban su excitación.

Esa expresión revelaba todo lo que a él le gustaba de ella. Su dicotomía —sus inocentes experiencias y sus necesidades silenciosas—, lo conducían a un peligroso estado de lujuria. A un deseo arrollador que no podía recordar haber sentido antes. Eso iba más allá de la necesidad psicológica de querer controlar, más allá del puro deseo físico por una mujer. En ese momento, quería poseerla en cuerpo y alma.

De repente, Seiya se preguntó si antes de dejarla ir podría tomar a Serena todas las veces que fueran necesarias para arrancarla de su alma.

Al fin, ella bajó la mirada, y se puso de rodillas lentamente.

Estaba tan cerca que Seiya podía sentir su aliento en el miembro, aprisionado en la bragueta de sus vaqueros. Le costó cada pizca de autocontrol no arrancarse los pantalones de un tirón, para así sentir su aliento y su boca directamente en él. Pensarlo le provocó una oleada de lujuria que hizo palpitar su erección todavía más.

—Mucho mejor. Como recompensa, puedes hablar. ¿Qué querías decir, Serena?

—No sé demasiado sobre el sexo oral.

—¿Cómo sabes que es eso lo que quiero?

—Lo supuse. Si es eso lo que quieres, creo que deberías de saber que la única vez que lo hice, él no...

—¿Se corrió en tu boca?

Un nuevo rubor inundó las mejillas de Serena.

—No.

La información golpeó de lleno en el vientre de Seiya. Así que el puritano de Haruka no había encontrado satisfacción en esa hermosa boca inspiradora de pecados. Sabía, por el encuentro de esa mañana contra la puerta, que la idea la excitaba. Y quería que Serena experimentara los actos que la excitaban. Pero saber que sería el primer hombre que dejaría su semen en la boca de Serena le tensaba los testículos, y hacía que su lujuria fuera todavía más apremiante. Era primitivo, posesivo e ilógico, pero había algo en él que reaccionaba salvajemente ante el conocimiento de que ningún otro hombre la hubiera tomado de esa manera.

Al bajar la mirada descubrió que Serena no sentía rechazo por esa demanda, sino incertidumbre. La ansiedad hacía que el azul de sus ojos destacara en la pálida cara. Ella se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

—Mi responsabilidad como Amo no es sólo darte órdenes, sino guiarte y darte placer. Se trata de confianza. Debes confiar en mí, _cher_. Te ayudaré, te daré lo que necesitas. ¿Entiendes?

La mirada de Serena abandonó su rostro, y bajó por su torso hasta detenerse en la insistente erección que empujaba contra la bragueta de los vaqueros, justo delante de su cara. Sacó de nuevo la lengua para humedecerse el labio inferior.

Seiya contuvo el aliento, inundado por los pensamientos de que, pronto, esa lengua rosada lamería su glande. La lujuria le retorció el vientre, convirtiéndolo en un nudo tenso de necesidad. ¡Merde! La deseaba tanto que era una tortura.

—Sí..., señor.

Seiya apenas logró mascullar una respuesta antes de desabrocharse los vaqueros y bajarse la cremallera. Su miembro saltó libre a su mano y lentamente se acarició la gruesa longitud. Serena miró fijamente la carne dura con una expresión vacilante y ardiente. Quería tocarle; su cara tenía la misma expresión que un niño ante el escaparate de una confitería. Empuñando su miembro, esperó mientras observaba cómo los ávidos ojos femeninos seguían su mano.

Cuando una gota le perló el glande y ella se humedeció los labios, Seiya ahuecó la cabeza de Serena con su mano libre. Las suaves hebras sedosas de su pelo resbalaron entre sus dedos cuando bajó la mano a la nuca. Luego acarició la suave piel de la mandíbula y la atrajo lentamente hacia su miembro.

—Chúpamela, Serena. A fondo.

Con lentitud, la boca femenina se acercó a su miembro. La mirada de Serena buscó la suya mientras se preparaba para tomarlo en su boca. Seiya contuvo el aliento. Dios, no podía apartar la vista de ella, no podía dejar de observar cómo esos labios rojos y sensuales se preparaban para envolverlo. Sintió que una fiebre delirante lo inundaba mientras se imaginaba lo caliente y sedosa que sería su boca.

Al fin, ella acogió el hinchado glande que todavía rezumaba humedad. La mirada de Serena jamás vaciló mientras cerraba los labios en torno a él y le arrasaba con la lengua la sensible parte inferior, enviando un cegador escalofrío de placer a la espalda de Seiya. Él apretó los dientes para contener un gemido.

Ella se detuvo y se retiró un poco. Él se lo permitió, pero tensó la mano en su nuca como advertencia. Esa lengua rosada humedeció de nuevo su glande, y luego sus propios labios. Seiya la observó, enfebrecido por la caliente mirada de Serena, llena de inocencia y asombro, y de deseo por experimentar todo aquello que finalmente se había superpuesto a sus miedos y dudas.

Esa visión hizo que Seiya tuviera que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no bombear salvajemente en esa boca. Respiró hondo.

—Más profundo, _cher_. Hasta la garganta.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, rozando con la lengua la punta hinchada de su pene. Serena abrió más la boca para abarcar tanto cuánto pudiera. El cálido y resbaladizo cielo de su boca envolvió la mitad de la longitud, acunándola con la lengua. Seiya gimió. Ella sacudió la cabeza, moviéndola para intentar tomar todavía más.

La sensación de que lo envolvía, de la imagen de Serena llenándose la boca con su carne, lo llevaron peligrosamente cerca del clímax. Le apretó la nuca al empujar otro centímetro más en las dulces profundidades de su boca.

Serena se retiró un poco, luego deslizó sus labios abarcando más longitud, casi hasta el fondo de su garganta, acompañando el movimiento con un gemido. El sonido vibró dentro de él. El placer subió por su miembro, y le rodeó el escroto como una prensa. Se inclinó cuando Serena levantó la mano hasta los testículos y los ahuecó con esos dedos suaves.

Maldición, tenía buenos instintos.

Seiya se tensó de nuevo, luchando contra el deseo de desatar su lujuria, de penetrar en su boca en una búsqueda irreflexiva de placer, dejándose llevar por la ebullición que comenzaba en su escroto. Esa lenta exploración lo estaba matando al mismo tiempo que lo doblegaba. Curvó los dedos de los pies contra el suelo de madera.

¿Cómo diantres podía mantener el control con esos labios hinchados y esa boca tensa, succionándole hasta despojarlo de la cordura?

El glande chocó finalmente contra el fondo de la garganta, añadiendo una nueva dimensión a su placer. Incapaz de contenerse, cerró los ojos y gimió, admitiendo su necesidad.

—Eso es, _cher_. Así. Succióname profundamente.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, Seiya se encontró a Serena inclinada sobre su miembro con los ojos cerrados. Su actitud era casi reverente, mientras lo tomaba por completo. Luego se fue retirando con una lenta pasada de la lengua. Tan condenamente lenta, que Seiya creyó que perdería la cabeza y el control antes de que ella volviera a acoger en su boca toda la longitud.

Estaba al límite; los fluidos recorrían su cuerpo en una desesperada prisa por alcanzar el orgasmo. Cada músculo de su cuerpo temblaba, mientras le agarraba el pelo con ambas manos, exigiendo más.

—Más rápido. Rodéame con esa dulce lengua...

Ante sus palabras, Serena estableció un ritmo más rápido, pero no tanto como para que Seiya no pudiera sentir cada surco de su lengua. Todavía era lo suficientemente lento como para despojarlo por completo de su capacidad de raciocinio; no podía ni recordar su maldito nombre.

Que no lo tomara en su boca ya no era una opción. Enterrando las manos en sus cabellos empujó entre los labios plenos y suaves, hasta el fondo de su garganta.

—Trágame —exigió con la voz ronca—. Cuando esté en el fondo de tu garganta, trágame.

Y asombrosamente, lo hizo. Cada vez que él se hundía. Con un ritmo perfecto como si fuera una auténtica profesional. Nunca había sentido nada tan asombroso.

Demonios, esa mujer iba a destrozarle con ese orgasmo.

El sudor le resbaló por las sienes y la espalda al intentar resistir la creciente presión de sus testículos. No podría negarse el placer demasiado tiempo. La oleada oscura y el dolor acuciante le exigían que cediera. Se contuvo, apretando los dientes cada vez que la lengua de Serena lamía el glande, cada vez que hundía las ruborizadas mejillas para succionarlo.

Seiya quería detener ese clímax rugiente, disfrutar de ese palpito, dulce como la miel, un poco más. Se retiró de su boca, conteniendo el aliento para no sentirse invadido por su perfume, necesitando un momento para no ser bombardeado por las sensaciones que provocaba la sedosa lengua que lamía su miembro.

Cuando abandonó su boca con un suave plof, ella gimió y se lamió los labios, dirigiéndole una tórrida mirada que le imploraba al mismo tiempo que lo desafiaba.

—Por favor, señor. —Fijó la mirada hambrienta en su miembro, abriendo la boca.

Seiya tomó su erección con la mano, pasando el pulgar por el glande húmedo, luego metió el dedo mojado en la boca abierta.

—¿Quieres más de esto?

Aspiró profundamente cuando ella lamió la humedad de la yema del pulgar. Seiya no podía apartar la vista de sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—Sí, señor.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres.

—Quiero tomarte en la boca, señor.

—¿Qué parte de mí? —rugió Seiya, torturándolos a ambos con largas pasadas de su mano por la erecta longitud.

La mirada de Serena quería comérselo vivo.

—Tu miembro, señor. Déjame tomarlo en la boca.

—Hasta ahora, no has seguido muy bien mis instrucciones.

—Lo haré, señor.

—Haré que cumplas esa promesa, Serena. —Le agarró la nuca de nuevo—. Succióname.

«_L'aide de ciel me_», pensó él mientras cedía al deseo de empujar en la boca de Serena otra vez con un fuerte gemido que podría haber sacudido la cabaña hasta los cimientos. «Qué el cielo me ayude».

De nuevo, no pudo resistir el deseo de follarle la boca. Su ritmo profundo e insistente la llenaba, exigiendo que lo tomara una y otra vez. La observó; los labios hinchados, las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos entrecerrados mientras lo saboreaba. Tenía los pezones más duros que nunca. Verlos le hacía estallar la mente, lo despojaba del control.

Seiya se tensó de nuevo, la presión de sus testículos era casi dolorosa mientras luchaba por contener el clímax, retrasando lo que parecía un inevitable y explosivo final.

Serena abrió los ojos, dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva y seductora, buscando su aprobación. Dulcemente le rogó que siguiera empujando, alentándolo con la promesa de un éxtasis que él jamás había conocido.

Esa mirada destruyó el poco control que le quedaba. El clímax bajó por su espalda, ardió en sus testículos, y explotó en su pene. El desgarrador placer hizo que exclamara el nombre de Serena con un grito ronco, que se convirtió en una letanía mientras el éxtasis sacudía su cuerpo con un estremecimiento tras otro.

Débilmente, a través del martilleo de su corazón, oyó el borboteo de Serena.

—Trágalo —dijo con voz ronca, frotando una de sus manos contra el largo cuello de Serena—. Trágalo todo, _cher_.

Con una dulce sumisión —por el momento—, ella lo hizo. Pero Seiya no se engañaba. La sonrisa que asomaba a los labios de Serena le hablaba de su prisa por excitarlo, por doblegarlo, por despojarlo de sus aceradas defensas.

Se retiró de las dulces profundidades de su boca y se quitó los vaqueros. Una dulce saciedad lo embargaba, mientras recuperaba el control. Ahora, podría derribar las defensas de Serena y devolverle el favor. Ahora, podría conseguir su rendición, desnudar su alma, y asegurarse de que hacer el amor con Haruka Tenouh no volvería a estar en su lista de prioridades.


	13. Chapter 13

************

ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capitulo maneja un contenido erotico explicito, por lo cual no es apto para menores de 18 años ni personas sencibles a este tipo de lenguaje.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Jadeando, cansada pero dispuesta, Serena clavó los ojos en Seiya mientras se ponía de pie. Él dejó a un lado los vaqueros y se volvió hacia ella con la mirada ardiente. El pelo de Seiya sólo acentuaba la cara angulosa, la mandíbula firme. La deliciosa vista no se detenía ahí.

Serena dejó vagar la mirada por los hombros fornidos, los sólidos y marcados pectorales, la línea tensa de sus músculos. Bajó los ojos al tesoro de su ingle.

Incluso relajado, su pene era grande. Cuando estaba erecto habría avergonzado a la mayoría de los hombres.

Y ella lo había conquistado. El enorme y poderoso Seiya había sucumbido ante ella. ¿Sería esa irresistible sensación de poder la razón por la que a él le gustaba dominar?

Serena se humedeció los labios, consciente de ese poder. A pesar de su impresión inicial, no se detuvo a interrogarle. No preguntó si lo había hecho bien o mal, ya tendría tiempo para ello más tarde. En ese momento le dirigió una picara sonrisa. Había sobrevivido al reto de someterse sin sufrir ni un solo rasguño. No se había sentido como una marioneta sin pies ni cabeza acatando sus órdenes. Había sido más bien como seguir las pistas para saber exactamente cómo controlarle y satisfacerle.

—Pareces contenta contigo misma.

Serena intentó borrar la sonrisa de su cara, pero no pudo. No quería ocultar su satisfacción, eso sólo lo provocaría. Así que se encogió de hombros.

—Piensas que esto es un juego, Serena. Que has ganado y que yo he perdido y que todo se acabó. Que ya no tienes que temer someterte a mí.

La suave risa de Seiya le dio la primera indicación de que había juzgado mal la situación. La sonrisa de Serena vaciló.

—_Cher_, no hemos hecho más que empezar. Te prometo que te habrás sometido a mí antes de que acabe la noche.

El susurro la golpeó en el vientre, volviendo a despertar su desconcierto. ¿No lo había hecho ya? Cada uno de los hombres con los que había estado, bueno..., Diamante, por ejemplo, habría necesitado ocho horas de sueño y un buen tazón de Wheaties antes de estar preparado de nuevo. Y Diamante se había considerado un sprinter. ¿Acaso Seiya era un corredor de maratón?

El pensamiento inundó su vientre con una incomoda y apremiante lujuria.

—Arrodíllate en la cama. —La voz la arrancó de sus pensamientos.

—¿P-por qué?

Cualquier rastro de relajación tras el orgasmo había desaparecido de la expresión de Seiya.

—Porque lo digo yo. Yo mando, tú te sometes. Si vuelves a preguntarme o si vacilas otra vez, te sacudiré el trasero.

Tic-tac, tic-tac. De repente, Serena fue consciente de cada uno de los segundos que transcurrían entre ellos. Dirigió la mirada a la cama deshecha y luego a Seiya, cuya respiración regular y cuya mirada firme le decían que hablaba completamente en serio.

No quería eso, no lo quería. Pero el dolor entre sus piernas se había convertido en un sordo latido. Aún tenía en la boca el tentador sabor salado de él. El placer que le había proporcionado el febril encuentro contra la puerta irrumpió en su mente. Quería volver a sentir eso, quería ser poseída y experimentar otro orgasmo que sacudiera los cimientos de su cuerpo.

Seiya tenía algo. De alguna manera esa presencia dominante que alternaba con esas sonrisas burlonas la tranquilizaban, a la vez que la hacía sentirse protegida. La había ayudado a librarse de un francotirador. El hecho de que a menudo fuera capaz de leerle la mente como si la comprendiera, la desconcertaba. Estaba tratando de convertirla en una sumisa, aunque ella no lo era.

Seiya cerró los puños y luego los relajó.

—Serena.

Dio un paso amenazador hacia ella con la sombra de una reprimenda ardiendo en sus ojos.

Al final, el deseo de Serena tomó la decisión por ella. Se sometería a él. Sólo esa noche. Como si fuera un experimento. Una sola vez no podía hacer daño a nadie, ¿verdad?

Se subió gateando a la cama y se arrodilló frente a él.

—Date la vuelta. De cara al cabecero.

En otras palabras, que le diera la espalda. Sabiendo que sólo tenía unos segundos para decidirse, Serena buceó en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué iba a hacer Seiya? No la lastimaría. La había protegido cuando el acosador había comenzado a disparar. Había logrado sacarla de Lafayette de una pieza, pero...

—Mi paciencia tiene un límite —ladró Seiya—. Date la vuelta.

El gruñido exigente la sobresaltó. Quería que lo hiciera ya.

Con una última mirada, una que ella sabía que mostraba toda su incertidumbre y ansiedad, Serena accedió.

—Siéntate sobre los talones. —La voz sonaba ahora más cerca, acentuada por la precisión militar de los pasos de Seiya en el suelo de madera.

El tono severo de la voz masculina era algo que Serena no podía pasar por alto. No se atrevió ni a ignorarle ni a vacilar.

Una vez que se hubo sentado sobre los talones, Seiya le pasó la yema de un dedo por la curva del hombro, como si la recompensara. Se quedó sin aliento. El suave toque la alarmó y la inflamó. Un rastro de fuego permaneció tras esa simple caricia.

Luego él deslizó la palma de la mano entre sus omóplatos.

—Inclínate hacia delante hasta que te toques las rodillas con los pechos. Pon los brazos por encima de la cabeza con las palmas de las manos extendidas sobre la cama.

Serena procesó la orden, imaginándose la posición que adoptaría. Sería una postura inocente si estuviera en una de sus clases de yoga. Pero hacerlo ahora significaba dejar el trasero y la espalda totalmente vulnerables a Seiya.

Los dedos de Seiya empujaron suave pero inexorablemente la espalda de Serena hasta que finalmente ella accedió. Siempre podía dejarlo si Seiya la presionaba demasiado. Tenía una palabra de seguridad.

Con la mejilla descansando sobre las suaves sábanas, extendió los brazos por encima de la cabeza, mientras las piernas permanecían dobladas bajo su cuerpo. Seiya retiró la mano de su espalda. Serena observó cómo él se acercaba con pasos acompasados hasta el cabecero de la cama.

Tensó el vientre ante el miedo a lo desconocido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él? ¿Qué planeaba hacer?

—¿ Señor?

—Serena, ya hemos hablado de esto. No puedes abrir la boca a no ser que te dé permiso.

—Sólo quiero saber qué vas a hacer.

El aire de la habitación pareció espesarse. Serena sintió su silencio, el latigazo de desaprobación que atravesó a Seiya. Saber que lo había decepcionado provocó una desagradable sensación acida en el estómago de Serena. Hablar sin permiso estaba prohibido, al igual que hacer preguntas. No sabía porqué, pero tenía la certeza de que esta vez se había extralimitado.

Sin previo aviso, él le agarró la muñeca izquierda con una mano. Al cabo de unos instantes, se la ató con un lazo de terciopelo. Un tirón, otro más y un segundo después él se apartó. Discretamente, Serena intentó tirar de la muñeca.

Estaba firmemente atada.

Antes de que pudiera comenzar a comprender las implicaciones, Seiya rodeó la cama, le cogió la muñeca derecha y repitió el proceso.

Tenía los dos brazos inmovilizados, firmemente atados con un lazo de terciopelo a los postes de la cama. Dio un suave tirón, luego otro no tan suave. Nada. Las ataduras no cedieron ni un centímetro. Seiya debía de haber sido un buen Boy Scout si sabía hacer esos nudos tan perfectos.

El pánico la invadió como la ola de un tsunami. Oh, no. Estaba totalmente perdida. Seiya estaba determinado a tomar el control. Un control que ella no estaba dispuesta a darle.

Luchó, tirando de los brazos con un gemido atemorizado. Dios mío, ¿en que había estado pensando? Una cosa era imaginar dar a un hombre el control absoluto de su cuerpo. Y otra muy diferente era hacerlo realmente, incluso aunque le confiara a éste su seguridad física. ¿Cómo sabía realmente que podía confiar en él?

Pero las ataduras no cedían.

Cuando gimió otra vez, Seiya la tranquilizó acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Serena.

—Serena, respira hondo. —Esperó hasta que lo hizo, entonces susurró con una voz tranquilizadora e hipnótica—: Estás a salvo. Estás bien. Confía en mí.

Ese ronco susurro le llegó hasta el fondo del alma. El tono suave de su voz le pedía que fuera razonable, que no tuviera miedo. Por alguna razón que no pudo comprender, la tranquilizó. Le hizo caso y se quedó quieta.

Como recompensa, él le deslizó la palma de la mano por la espalda expuesta.

—La sumisión consiste en tener confianza, Serena. Tienes que confiar no sólo en que te cuidaré, sino en que te daré todo lo que necesitas, cada placer inimaginable. Pero para dártelo necesito tu ayuda. Él placer se origina, en parte, en la entrega total del control.

De repente, la caricia en su espalda desapareció. Unos momentos después, fue reemplazada por una palmada fuerte en su trasero.

Alarmada por su acción, Serena tiró de las ataduras.

—¡Ay! Detente.

Pero antes siquiera de haber acabado de decir las palabras, comenzó a sentir una peculiar picazón en la piel que dio paso a un fuego persistente en el lugar donde la había zurrado.

—Aquí mando yo, Serena. Tu cuerpo es mío para darte placer o para castigarlo según me convenga. Ahora mismo, te mereces un castigo.

Apenas se había recobrado de la sorpresa cuando la azoto de nuevo con la misma fuerza que la vez anterior, pero esta vez en la otra nalga. Serena se mordió los labios cuando sintió el aguijón inicial. Luego, como antes, el ramalazo de dolor dio paso a un calor inesperado que se extendió desde su trasero.

—Sorprenderte. Eso es lo que pretendo. Haré cosas que no siempre comprenderás ni creerás desear, puede que no estés de acuerdo con ellas. Lo importante es que confíes en que conozco los límites de tu cuerpo, y que lo aceptes. Si confías en mí, en mi habilidad para derribar tus barreras mentales, te daré el placer que tu cuerpo desea.

Volvió a golpearla de nuevo, una fuerte palmada en cada nalga.

Serena se quedó sin aliento.

—Vete al infierno.

La risa atronadora de Seiya sonó a sus espaldas.

—Sólo estás cavando tu propia fosa, _cher_.

Le pasó la palma sobre la piel hormigueante de su trasero. La calidez de la piel de Seiya penetró en ella, mezclándose con el ardor de su trasero, creando un fuego que casi la hizo gemir. ¿Cómo podía gustarle eso? No tenía sentido.

—No puedes experimentar lo que quieres hasta que aprendas a entregarte a mí por completo —le susurró en el oído.

Mentalmente, se rebeló contra sus palabras, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que tenía la vagina completamente empapada.

¡No, no, no! La estaba azotando como a una niña caprichosa. Y no le gustaba eso, de verdad que no.

Pero el dolor se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un latido placentero e imposible de ignorar.

Serena cambió de posición, procurando evitar la mano de Seiya. No lo consiguió. Dos cachetadas más, una en cada nalga, y más fuertes que las anteriores. Sintió una oleada de furia, pero eso no detuvo el ardor que se extendía por su piel, el calor palpitante que le llegaba hasta los huesos. Oh, Dios mío..., su carne comenzaba a palpitar dolorida. Serena sintió la sangre bullir bajo su piel, inundándole el clítoris.

Luchar contra ello era inútil.

—¿Lo has comprendido?

Esa voz era como la de un sargento de instrucción sexual. Cada palabra estaba envuelta en acero, pero por debajo subyacía la burlona promesa de lo que podría llegar a ser, la promesa aterciopelada del éxtasis.

Una nueva oleada de calor atravesó su cuerpo, inflamó su clítoris y ahogó sus protestas. Su cuerpo exigía más.

—Sí, señor.

—Mucho mejor —la elogió él.

Fue entonces cuando Serena se dio cuenta de que elevaba el trasero, anticipando el siguiente golpe. Que era muy consciente del vacío de su sexo, y que se retorcía contra la sábana, ansiando que la llenara.

Las excitantes sensaciones la sacudían. Los escalofríos recorrían su espalda. Sentía todo su cuerpo caliente y agitado. Había estado inflamada por las sensaciones y el olor de Seiya cuando lo había tomado con la boca, pero en esa posición, las suaves caricias castigadoras la habían hecho consciente de sí misma como mujer y de que estaba bajo su control. Sin duda esa postura revelaba las partes más secretas de su cuerpo, y al estar atada, él podría tocarla siempre que así lo quisiera.

Algo que —de una manera escalofriante— le daba más placer que hacerle perder el control.

Él le deslizó la mano por la espalda. Serena se arqueó como un gato, buscando el cálido hormigueo que provocaba su caricia.

Inmediatamente, Seiya apartó la mano.

—Estarás quieta a menos que te diga otra cosa.

El tono de su voz le dejó bien claro que él esperaba una respuesta.

—Sí, señor.

—Excelente.

No, no lo era. Serena sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba, que sus pensamientos comenzaban a deslizarse dentro de una espiral de lujuria. Lo que era correcto o no estaba siendo reemplazado por el placer y el dolor, por la necesidad de alcanzar el orgasmo. Y extrañamente, por la necesidad de complacer a Seiya.

Seiya se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Serena miró por encima del hombro y lo observó salir. Con el trasero tenso y desnudo, sintió una nueva corriente de necesidad, al mismo tiempo que la desaparición de Seiya provocaba su miedo. ¿A dónde había ido? ¡No podía dejarla allí así! ¿Cuándo tiempo creía él que podía estar esperando en esa posición?

Serena movió la cabeza y miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche. El tictac resonaba en el silencio. El único otro sonido que se escuchaba era el latido de su corazón.

Pasaron cinco minutos. Luego otros cinco. Se le comenzaron a entumecer las piernas. Notó el leve frío de la habitación al no estar Seiya presente. Pero algo le decía que no se moviera. Algo le decía que aquello era una prueba.

Y no tenía intención de fallar.

Después de otros ocho minutos, él regresó con una pequeña caja negra en una mano, y una erección que no dejó lugar a dudas sobre la habilidad de Seiya para excitarse de nuevo. Sin decir nada, él dejó la caja en la mesilla de noche y la miró.

—Aún estás en la posición correcta. Bien. Muy bien.

Le pasó un dedo por la curva de la espalda y más abajo, entre sus nalgas. Ella se puso tensa, jadeó, y apretó las nalgas intentando escapar de él. Él vaciló, pero como ella no protestó, continuó viajando hasta su sexo.

Luego se quedó allí. Las yemas de sus dedos se pasearon sobre la resbaladiza superficie que se apretaba contra su mano. Se deslizaron de un lado a otro, rodearon los labios mayores, extendiendo la humedad con un ritmo descuidado y pausado.

Estaba jugando con ella. ¡Sólo jugando! Pero estaba demasiado excitada para encolerizarse. Serena movió las caderas contra su mano. «¡Haz algo!», gritaba su cuerpo en silencio.

Él simplemente usó la otra mano para darle una nueva cachetada en el trasero.

—Estáte quieta —exigió.

Seiya agarró a Serena por las caderas para detener el movimiento provocativo. Ella se tensó, luchando por permanecer quieta. Los músculos le temblaban tanto del esfuerzo como del placer inmisericorde que la invadía.

—Tu sexo está mojado, Serena. Incluso más mojado que esta mañana. E hinchado. ¿Piensas que estás lista para ser poseída?

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Serena intentó contener la respuesta. Si le decía que sí, sólo la atormentaría. Si le decía que no, la atormentaría aún más. Pero pretender fingir indiferencia ante el mágico dominio de los dedos que se paseaban entre sus jugos, entre sus pliegues sensibles, sencillamente, no era posible.

—Sí, señor —gimió finalmente.

Le dolía por todos lados. Palpitaba de deseo. Todo lo que había entre sus rodillas y su ombligo pedía a gritos su boca, su miembro. ¡Lo que fuera! Necesitaba que hiciera algo.

Seiya siguió jugueteando con ella.

—Eres demasiado respondona. Cuando te sometas por completo. .. entonces ya veremos.

Oh, también quería responder a eso. Eso era todo lo sumisa que iba a ser. Seiya podía tomarlo o dejarlo...

«¡Oh, Dios mío!»

Dos dedos se deslizaron en la humedad, atravesando sus pliegues resbaladizos y penetrando con rapidez en su interior. Un giro de la muñeca, un toquecito de esos dedos y encontró el punto G donde comenzó una lenta, pero firme caricia.

Casi de inmediato, el placer se extendió por los muslos de Serena, se clavó en su clítotis y subió por su pasaje. Todo su cuerpo cobró vida mientras él continuaba la despiadada presión en ese lugar tan sensible.

Serena gimió, larga y roncamente. Luego arqueó de nuevo las caderas en una muda invitación a que fuera más rápido, pero él la ignoró. Siguió penetrándola con la misma profundidad y el mismo ritmo pausado.

La sangre comenzó a rugir en los oídos de Serena. Se percató de que los latidos de su corazón vibraban en su interior, de que su clítoris palpitaba con el mismo ritmo. Se le formó una patina de sudor entre los pechos doloridos, en las sienes, en la nuca, entre los rígidos muslos.

Ese hombre la llevaba más y más alto. Dios mío, ya estaba llegando a la recta final, estaba casi al borde del precipicio. E iba a caer en picado desde una altura desconocida. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, preparándose. Serena jadeó, gimió, ansiándolo más que nada en el mundo...

De repente, él se retiró.

—No te he dado permiso para correrte.

—¿Qué? —Serena apenas podía hablar.

—No te correrás hasta que yo lo diga. El control es mío, _cher_.

Seiya desapareció y rodeó la cama para coger la caja negra. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Ella estaba allí, agonizando, deshaciéndose en un charco de necesidad, y él se dedicaba a jugar con esa maldita caja.

Gimió dolorida mientras la frustración que atormentaba su cuerpo la hacía temblar. Bueno, si él no la ayudaba, se las arreglaría sola.

Serena intentó moverse en vaivén para producir la suficiente fricción sobre su clítoris y así llegar al clímax. Al instante, Seiya la detuvo con una palmada en el trasero. Luego le inmovilizó la cadera con la mano, impidiendo que se moviera bajo la presión de su presa.

—Eres una chica mala. Te correrás cuando yo te lo diga, en mi mano, con mi miembro dentro. No porque te retuerzas para conseguirlo.

Con ese comentario, Seiya se subió a la cama tras Serena y volvió a zambullir los dedos en ella. Pero no volvió a tocar ese dulce lugar de su interior, sólo movió las yemas de un lado para otro, mojando los dedos.

—Separa las rodillas —exigió, acomodando la mano libre entre ellas para urgirla a separar los muslos.

Serena accedió, jadeante y aturdida, hundida en el pantano de deseo al que la llevaban sus caricias.

Seiya sacó los dedos del pasaje femenino y le dio un ligero toquecito al clítoris, dejándola paralizada y sin aliento. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Qué iba a hacer Seiya?

Un toque más tarde, donde ella menos lo esperaba, contestó a sus preguntas.

Antes de que Serena pudiera protestar, uno de los dedos de Seiya, empapado con sus jugos, le penetró el ano, traspasando el apretado anillo de músculos. El dedo invasor le provocó un aterrador estremecimiento de placer. Jadeó.

—No —gimió ella.

—Sí —afirmó él—. Tienes un culo hermoso. No voy a ignorarlo.

Le invadió el trasero con otro dedo más, creando una ardiente presión. Algo extraño y prohibido. El placer la propulsó al cielo. Serena contuvo el aliento, luego se mordió los labios. ¿Cómo podía gustarle eso?

Pero de repente, le fue imposible no desear más de lo mismo.

—Eso es, _cher_. Haz presión contra mis dedos. Tengo que abrirte bien para tomarte por aquí.

Entonces Seiya la hizo arder más que con cualquier cosa que ella pudiera haber imaginado, llevándola cada vez más cerca del borde, mientras la penetraba con los dedos con un ritmo hipnotizante. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera...

Las sensaciones eran demasiado nuevas e inesperadas. Él había encendido demasiadas partes de su cuerpo, y todas gritaban de necesidad. Los tensos pezones se frotaban contra las sábanas con cada penetración. El clítoris palpitaba. El anegado sexo aún latía bajo su toque.

Y ahora, los dedos de Seiya la llevaban a una lenta y alocada excitación, despertando demasiadas sensaciones en una parte de su cuerpo que sólo había considerado erótica en sus más prohibidas fantasías nocturnas.

Luego el placer fue demasiado intenso para pensar. Sólo podía moverse con su toque, arqueándose para salir al encuentro de sus dedos, mientras gemía y se estremecía. Tenía el cuerpo tenso y centrado en alcanzar el clímax que estaba cada vez más cerca, dominándola y engulléndola.

Cuando Seiya retiró los dedos de su culo, Serena gimió en señal de protesta sin poder evitarlo, sin poder pensar siquiera qué estaba haciendo.

—No he terminado, _cher_—la tranquilizó.

Un poco después Serena oyó un pequeño estallido seguido de un sonido vibrante, y sintió algo nuevo, ligeramente frío y definitivamente extraño en su entrada trasera. Un vibrador. Tembló cuando Seiya jugueteó con él en torno a su sensible abertura.

El placer de Serena se centró allí tan agudo que no podía imaginar nada igual. En especial cuando Seiya empujó el vibrador un poco.

—Presiona contra él —le ordenó con suavidad.

Serena lo hizo encantada. La vibrante sonda se calentó con rapidez ante el contacto con su cuerpo. Soltó un sonido de puro placer por el oscuro deseo que creó el aparato. El vibrador era del mismo tamaño que uno de los dedos de Seiya, pero muy suave, mientras él lo deslizaba dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. Serena se arqueó contra él, buscándolo, febril en su lujuria. Gritó, agarrando la sábana con los puños.

Seiya se movió detrás de ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo mientras le murmuraba en el oído.

—Estás muy sexy con el vibrador dándote placer en el culo. Un hombre podría perder el control simplemente mirándote.

Serena miró a Seiya por encima del hombro. Estaba arrodillado detrás de ella, mirándola con esos ardientes ojos color azules que le abrasaban la piel ya de por sí caliente. Sus anchos hombros ocuparon todo su campo de visión cuando le agarró las caderas con esas grandes manos. Su pecho musculoso, cubierto de sudor, subía y bajaba por la respiración jadeante. Parecía un hombre cuyo control pendía de un hilo.

No tuvo tiempo para recrearse cuando él la penetró hasta la empuñadura con un golpe de su sexo. Serena jadeó ante la sensación de él llenando completamente el pasaje que ahora era más estrecho por el vibrador que ocupaba su trasero. Se sentía llena por completo. La doble penetración la hizo agarrarse a las sábanas otra vez, cerrando los puños con desesperación.

—¡Seiya!

—Sí, _cher_. Eres deliciosa —gimió él mientras empujaba en ella—. Es como follar nata montada y canela.

Aumentó el ritmo con rapidez hasta un nivel frenético. La fricción y las vibraciones resonaban en sus sensibles aberturas, provocándole miles de escalofríos. Sintió que su sangre corría desesperada, inundándole el sexo, el ano. Serena jadeó, gritó cuando el placer se extendió por su cuerpo más rápido de lo que podía soportar. Los nudillos se le quedaron blancos cuando apretó con fuerza las sábanas. La peligrosa necesidad amenazaba con tragarla, con hacerle perder el juicio para no recobrarlo jamás.

Seiya era implacable. La escalada hacia el clímax fue rápida. Se mordió el labio hasta sentir el regusto de la sangre en su boca, pero nada podía contener el placer.

Sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos ensordecedores. Serena sentía cómo su vagina se cerraba en torno al miembro de Seiya, agarrándolo como si nunca lo fuera a dejar salir, palpitando con la inminente tormenta. Él continuó con el mismo ritmo pausado, tomando su sexo con una poderosa determinación.

Con los dos pasajes repletos, la mente de Serena dio rienda suelta a sus fantasías. Esas fantasías que se negaba a tener a la luz del día, esas imágenes que la fascinaban. Dos hombres penetrándola, trabajándola para poseerla y llenarla, para follarla hasta...

—Córrete, Serena. ¡Ya! —gritó Seiya con voz ronca.

Ella soltó un grito ronco cuando un impresionante orgasmo atravesó su cuerpo. Se estremeció una y otra vez mientras lo ordeñaba. Aquel torbellino de placer superaba cualquier cosa que hubiera conocido antes, le aniquilaba todo vestigio de pensamiento y control, la capacidad del habla. Lo único cierto era el devastador clímax que le nublaba la vista, que tensaba su cuerpo hasta dejarla ingrávida

mientras Seiya la empujaba a esa clase de éxtasis que sólo había imaginado.

El ronco grito de Seiya hizo eco al suyo mientras se corría con una prisa febril.

Cayeron desmadejados sobre la cama. Seiya la liberó del vibrador pero se mantuvo a sí mismo profundamente enterrado en ella, acariciándole suavemente la piel como si quisiera poseerla más allá del orgasmo. Como si ella no sólo fuera aceptable, sino maravillosa.

Cuando Seiya curvó su cuerpo alrededor de ella, con la respiración jadeante contra su hombro, el cuerpo de Serena —peor aún, su corazón— brincó de alegría ante esos maravillosos pensamientos.


	14. Chapter 14

************

ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capitulo maneja un contenido erotico explicito, por lo cual no es apto para menores de 18 años ni personas sencibles a este tipo de lenguaje.

**

* * *

******

Capítulo 14

Con los ojos cerrados, Serena se dio la vuelta y se desperezó entre las sábanas calientes y arrugadas. Sentía los músculos deliciosamente laxos y relajados, y se sentía dolorida en algunos lugares inusuales. Pero vaya, aunque fuera difícil de creer, dormir profundamente la había rejuvenecido. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan descansada. Sonriendo, medio adormilada, inspiró profundamente. Olores a cuero, a hombre, a medianoche, a pantano y a sexo inundaron sus sentidos.

Los olores de Seiya.

Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior regresaron a su mente. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Hasta el más mínimo detalle. Con un grito ahogado, Serena se incorporó en la cama, aferrando la sábana con los puños. Todo lo que ella había hecho..., y no sólo eso, sino que también lo había disfrutado. La lujuria invadió su vientre y su vagina se tensó con un ansia voraz ante esos recuerdos tan vívidos.

Su mente se bloqueó con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad. Y de consternación.

Aún estaba desnuda. Ella, que jamás dormía sin pijama, había dormido desnuda en la cama de un hombre que le había hecho caer en el pecado más prohibido y había logrado que le gustara a pesar de todo. Y ahora, permanecía en la cama como si estuviera esperando que él volviera a hacerla caer.

Frunciendo el ceño, Serena lo recordó durmiendo a su lado. No, no a su lado, sino con su cuerpo entrelazado al suyo. El sólido tórax contra su espalda, la mano extendida sobre su vientre. El ritmo constante de la respiración masculina le había rozado el oído.

Serena llevaba semanas sin dormir bien, desde que los problemas con el acosador se habían vuelto más serios. Pero incluso aunque se sentía a salvo en la relativa seguridad de su apartamento, jamás había dormido tan profundamente. Con Seiya cerca de ella, se había sentido querida, protegida, y absolutamente capaz de caer en el negro abismo del sueño.

También se había sentido reclamada, en especial cuando Seiya la había despertado

bruscamente en mitad de la noche. La había colocado de espaldas sobre la cama y había acomodado sus caderas entre los muslos abiertos de Serena que jadeó ante el suave empuje de su miembro en su sexo inflamado.

A pesar de estar medio dormida, la sensación de esos lentos y perezosos envites la había envuelto en una roja neblina de necesidad. Al cabo de unos minutos, ella había intentado aferrarse a los hombros de Seiya en una súplica silenciosa y se había dado cuenta de que él la había atado otra vez, además de vendarle los ojos.

Recordó que le había soltado las ataduras de los tobillos repentinamente, luego la movió cerca de la cabecera de la cama, sin desatarle las muñecas, él se había sentado con ella encima y, con un arranque de pasión controlado, la bajó sobre su miembro.

—Móntame, _cher_. Envuélveme con esa preciosa vaina tuya —le susurró él después de la medianoche.

Agarrándola firmemente por las caderas, Seiya marcó el ritmo y la profundidad de la penetración. Nunca demasiado rápido. Nunca demasiado profundo, pero bastaba para convertirla en una masa temblorosa y jadeante.

Serena había gemido pidiendo más. El sudor le resbalaba por el vientre, por la espalda, mientras buscaba una liberación que él no parecía querer darle. Simplemente la hacía subir y bajar con interminables y lentos envites.

—Seiya —gimió ella.

—_Non_ —él se enderezó bajo ella y le pellizcó el pezón con los dientes, al tiempo que le golpeaba el trasero con una de las manos.

La doble sensación de placer y dolor atravesaron su cuerpo como una oleada de lava líquida. Serena se quedó sin aliento cuando Seiya se sumergió profundamente en su interior. El empujó hacia arriba, pero con golpes largos y lentos que multiplicaron la fricción y sacudieron a Serena con estremecimientos de placer.

—Incorrecto. —La castigó levantándola, dejando casi fuera la totalidad de su erección—. ¿Cómo tienes que llamarme?

Serena vaciló, casi al borde del abismo. Jadeando, con el sexo en llamas y las manos atadas que impedía que lo acariciara, gimió:

—Más, por favor...

—Sólo cuando te dirijas a mí de manera correcta.

—Señor —se apresuró a decir—. Señor.

Seiya la recompensó entonces, levantándole las caderas y penetrándola tan profundamente que Serena gritó. La mano de la cadera se movió lentamente hasta que el pulgar jugueteó con su clítoris. Con un gemido, ella se arqueó bajo su toque, buscando alcanzar el clímax.

Con dedos rápidos, él le soltó las manos y le dejó claro que no quería verlas desocupadas.

—Juega con tus pezones, Serena. Muéstrame cómo te gusta tocarlos.

Ella vaciló, la aprensión se mezclaba con un estremecimiento de lujuria. ¿Tocarse mientras él la observaba? Oh, Dios, la idea la excitó.

Como ella no se movió, Seiya detuvo los lentos y constantes envites. Serena gimió.

—Tócalos ya —le exigió—, o dejaré de follarte y volveré a azotar ese pequeño trasero tuyo.

Serena no quiso pensar en cuánto le gustaba que esa ancha palma le calentara las nalgas. Pero también quería tener su miembro dentro, además de complacerle. Se llevó las manos a los pechos y se los ahuecó, deseando más que nada poder verle la cara. ¿Se sentiría Seiya excitado por lo que ella estaba haciendo? ¿Sentiría rechazo?

—¿Y los pezones? No se merecen que los ignores cuando estás a punto de correrte, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo ella entre jadeos, apretándoselos y retorciéndoselos con los dedos—. No, señor.

Un nuevo brote de humedad inundó su pasaje, empapando todavía más sus pliegues. La reacción de su cuerpo no le pasó desapercibida a Seiya.

—Sí, _cher_. Me encanta que te mojes. Eres perfecta, estás hecha para mi polla.

Seiya la bajó otra vez sobre su erección y comenzó a invadirla de nuevo con un ritmo duro y constante que hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas y que le ardiera el cuerpo. Lo siguió, envite a envite, gemido a gemido, pellizcándose los pezones con cada estocada del miembro de Seiya hasta que estuvieron duros y sensibles.

—Mueve las manos —murmuró él contra su piel.

Casi con renuencia ella soltó los duros brotes. Fue difícil seguir la orden cuando estaba tan cerca de la satisfacción que casi podía saborearla. Gimió. Pellizcarse los pezones era un placer añadido al que Seiya le proporcionaba.

No tuvo que prescindir de ese deleite demasiado tiempo. Él se llevó una de las tensas cimas a la boca, succionándola con fuerza contra el paladar mientras con la lengua le lamía la parte inferior. Sus dedos atormentaron el otro pecho con tanta fuerza, con tanta presión que ella casi gritó.

—Me aprietas la polla, _cher_. No quiero que te corras hasta que yo te lo diga —le recordó.

—No puedo evitarlo, señor —gimió ella, indefensa ante el creciente mar de éxtasis que amenazaba con ahogarla.

—Puedes y lo harás. Y mientras te tocarás el clítoris. —Él se llevó una de las manos de Serena a su boca y le chupó un dedo, sumergiéndolo en la estremecedora calidez—. Mójate así el dedo, déjalo brillante y húmedo, luego acaricíate el clítoris para mí.

Ella quería hacerlo. Oh, Dios, quería hacerlo. El mero pensamiento la hizo sentir una nueva oleada de necesidad.

—Pero... así, llegaré al orgasmo.

Seiya le golpeó el trasero.

—Dirígete a mí de manera correcta.

Serena tragó luchando contra la necesidad.

—Eso me llevará al orgasmo, señor.

—No hasta que yo te lo permita —la advirtió—. Ahora llévate el dedo a la boca. Sí. Hasta el fondo. Chúpalo. Así, _cher_. Precioso.

La bajó profundamente sobre su miembro. La sangre corría con rapidez hacia la unión de sus cuerpos, inundando cada célula, hinchando sus pliegues hasta que sintió la fricción de cada envite, dentro, fuera..., por todas partes. Apretó los ojos cerrados, intentando contenerse, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo por más tiempo... Seiya la estaba llevando hasta el límite de su resistencia.

Pero lo último que quería era usar la palabra de seguridad para detenerle.

—Apriétame con tu sexo. Sí —murmuró—. Ahora ponte el dedo en el clítoris y enséñame cómo te lo frotas.

Excitada más allá de la modestia o la vergüenza por las llamas del placer, Serena hizo lo que él exigía, deslizándose la palma de la mano por el abdomen hasta el húmedo nicho de sus rizos y rodando el dedo mojado sobre el clítoris.

—¡Oh, sí! —no pudo contener el sonido. De inmediato, Serena se dio cuenta de que el clítoris se había salido de su capuchón y que cada roce de su dedo sobre el hinchado brote era como fuego en su sexo, un fuego que se extendía por el pasaje que el miembro de Seiya llenaba con cada envite.

—No te detengas —gruñó él—. Déjame ver cómo juegas con tu clítoris.

Lo cierto era que ella no hubiera podido detenerse por nada del mundo. Su saliva se mezcló con sus propios jugos cuando presionó un segundo dedo encima del clítoris y comenzó a realizar los movimientos que sabía que la llevarían directamente al clímax.

Se esforzó por contener el orgasmo, esperando la aprobación de Seiya. Necesitándola. La presión creció y se acumuló. Tensó cada uno de sus músculos mientras se sentía compelida a dejarse llevar cada vez más alto. Y Seiya... ahora estaba embistiendo en ella, gimiendo con cada estocada. Podía sentir cómo su miembro se hinchaba cada vez más en su interior, penetrándola con mayor profundidad, con el glande golpeando su punto G.

Y Serena se aferró a él, clavándole las uñas en la cadera mientras con la otra mano seguía acariciándose el nudo de nervios de su entrepierna. Apretó los muslos en torno a él. Gritó, intentando aguantar hasta que Seiya le diera su consentimiento, intentando contener la gigantesca explosión que se arremolinaba dentro de ella con la brillante promesa del Nirvana.

—_Jouis vierte à moi_—le exigió—. ¡Córrete para mí!

Seiya no había terminado la frase cuando Serena estalló, y pudo ver las brillantes estrellas girando dentro de su cabeza. Aquel bello despliegue de luces tenía, sin embargo, un lado oscuro que la envolvió y tiró de ella como si hubiera sido arrastrada por las aguas revueltas del pantano y se ahogara en un inmenso y violento placer, uno en el que sólo aquel candente ardor era capaz de provocarle una vívida satisfacción. El retumbar de sus oídos y la sequedad de su garganta le indicaban que estaba gritando. El largo gemido de satisfacción de Seiya se unió al de ella.

Después no recordó nada más, sólo que durmió profundamente y sin pesadillas, envuelta en el calor de Seiya.

Ahora la cama estaba vacía, y la puerta del dormitorio cerrada.

Y sólo pensar en él y en la noche que habían pasado juntos la hacía sentirse dolorida y mojada otra vez.

Serena enterró la cara entre las manos. Dios, ¿qué había hecho?

Antes de que Seiya la tocase, le había preocupado que después de pasar una noche con él, no volviera a ser la misma. Había hecho bien en preocuparse.

Y lo que era peor aún. Después de excitarla hasta hacerla jadear por todo lo que había jurado que nunca desearía, después de satisfacerla más allá de cualquier fantasía erótica que pudiera haber tenido, Seiya, sencillamente, se había despertado en algún momento de la noche y se había ido. No, no había esperado devoción eterna ni confesiones de amor. Sería una locura. Por otra parte, Seiya Kuo no parecía el tipo de hombre que se doblegara ante algo tan tierno como las emociones. La simple idea la haría reír, si estuviera de humor.

Fuera como fuese, el hecho es que se había entregado a alguien —y además repetidas veces— que podría poner su mundo del revés y convertirla en alguien que horrorizaría a su propia madre, o que Diamante despreciaría. La convertiría en una depravada, algo con lo que no estaba segura de poder lidiar. Luego, él la abandonaría.

Tenía que ponerle fin aquello, incluso aunque esa temeraria parte de su alma deseaba ardientemente a Seiya y la dulce locura del placer que le daba.

Y eso no podía ser. Aparte de esa noche de sexo, no tenían nada en común. Sencillamente, Seiya tenía una actitud despreocupada que no encajaba en su mundo. Y ella no quería encajar en el de él, un mundo lleno de órdenes susurradas, ataduras de terciopelo, azotainas y actos que la horrorizaban y fascinaban a la vez.

¿Y cómo podía estar contemplando si quiera la posibilidad de compartir más noches de locura con Seiya?

La había desafiado a que se entregara a él sólo por una noche. Bien, pues ya lo había hecho y no iba a ocurrir de nuevo. Ahora sólo tenían que descubrir la identidad del acosador y ella podría recuperar su vida. Y encontrar la manera de olvidarse de Seiya antes de que la sometiera por completo.

Si lo miraba por el lado bueno, cuando llegara el momento de presentar el tema de la dominación en su programa _Provócame_, estaría más que preparada.

Sonriendo sardónicamente ante su propio humor negro, Serena se levantó y buscó por la habitación algo con lo que cubrir su desnudez y protegerse del frío de la mañana. Más tarde, después de vestirse con una enorme sudadera de Seiya que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y un par de calcetines, se peinó el pelo con los dedos para deshacer los peores enredos. Maldición, ni siquiera había podido encontrar ropa interior. Y el resto tendría que esperar. Le rugía el estómago y tenía que comer.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola chicas aqui estoy de nuevo reportandome con ustedes, espero ya que va a haber puente muy pronto, subirles mas capitulos de este fic, ya que por sus comentarios leo que lo estan disfrutando muchisimo, digo que envidia de Serena que tiene toda la atencion de Seiya, ufff ya quisiera tener a un hombre asi, jeje.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, espero poder contestarlos personalmente pronto, pero aun asi quiero que sepan que si los leo y si son importantes para mi, les dejo para que disfruten de estos capitulos, no se les olvide dejar sus mensajes... las quiero...

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Respirando hondo, Serena abrió la puerta del dormitorio y salió al pasillo.

Lo último que esperaba ver era a otro hombre en medio de la cocina.

De complexión fuerte y antepasados obviamente alemanes, el hombre era unos diez centímetros más alto que Seiya que no era precisamente un enano. El pelo negro, la mandíbula cuadrada y los anchísimos hombros lo hacían rezumar virilidad por los cuatro costados. Pero fueron los ojos, brillantes, perspicaces y de un profundo azul —que la fulminaron por encima del hombro de Seiya con una descarada y abrasadora apreciación—, lo que sobresalto a Serena.

La miraba como si sospechara que había pasado la noche haciendo el amor con Seiya. Como si su comportamiento licencioso no hubiera sido ya lo suficientemente malo, aquella nueva revelación provocó que sus mejillas se cubrieran con un rubor mortificante.

Seiya se giró para mirarla paralizada en el pasillo. Lo más probable es que ella pareciera un ciervo cegado por los faros de un coche, pensó Serena, obligándose a respirar hondo y a enfrentarse a la mirada del desconocido.

—Serena —la llamó Seiya.

Ella lo miró. Dios, estaba guapísimo por la mañana. Sólo su voz, susurrante y ronca, con un leve matiz dominante, la hacía excitarse y mojarse una vez más. Mala señal, muy mala.

El estómago le dio un vuelco, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron de nuevo cuando recordó por segunda vez todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

Los ojos oscuros de Seiya ardían con los recuerdos, incluso cuando cruzó los brazos sobre el enorme pecho y apretó los dientes. Su postura no invitaba a un beso de buenos días aunque ella hubiera estado dispuesta a dárselo. ¿Era ese hombre distante el mismo que había entrelazado sus extremidades con las de ella en un tierno abrazo protector durante la oscuridad de la noche?

—Este es mi socio, Darien Chiba —dijo sencillamente.

Seiya y el recién llegado se parecían tanto como la noche y el día, como la luz y la oscuridad, pero sus cuerpos y ojos duros, estaban cortados por el mismo patrón militar. Sintió un escalofrío. Demasiada testosterona en una sola habitación.

El enorme guerrero pasó junto a Seiya y extendió la mano con una sonrisa cordial que transformó la expresión inescrutable de su cara en otra sorprendentemente amigable.

Vacilando, Serena extendió la mano y se la estrechó.

—Serena Tsukino.

—Seiya, eres un aprovechado. Siempre andas acaparando a las chicas bonitas. Debería darte una patada en el trasero.

Seiya bufó.

—Bueno, puedes intentarlo.

Darien sonrió ampliamente.

—Más tarde. Fuera. Tú, yo y los caimanes. —Miró a Serena soltando un suspiro conspirador—. Si me permites, te diré por quién puedes apostar. Mejor aún, quizá pueda convencerte de premiar con un beso al ganador. Te prometo que nunca verás ningún otro combate igual.

El tono burlón agradó a Serena de inmediato. A pesar de lo delicado de la situación, ella se sintió relajada y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No estoy dispuesta a ser considerada una apuesta —bromeó Serena mirándolo a los ojos.

—Buena chica —la elogió Seiya—. Y si mi socio no deja de meterse en donde nadie le llama, acabará encontrándose con la nariz rota...y todavía más feo de lo que ya es.

Darien se rió y se acercó con paso lento hacia Seiya para darle una palmadita en el hombro.

—No eres demasiado sutil, Seiya. —Lanzó otra acalorada mirada en dirección a Serena, disfrutando un buen rato de las piernas desnudas y de la forma de sus pechos sin sujetador a través de la sudadera—. Eres un bastardo afortunado.

Serena, desconcertada, se mordisqueó el labio bajo esa mirada apreciativa. Se sentía vergonzosamente intrigada. Darien parecía el protagonista de una película sobre la guerra fría, no era su tipo. Aunque tampoco lo era Seiya si lo pensaba bien. Pero... no importaba; no quería pensar en ello.

—¿Has venido aquí por alguna razón en concreto o sólo para atormentarme? —le replicó Seiya con aspereza.

A pesar del sarcasmo que notó en su voz, Serena tenía claro que Darien y él eran grandes amigos. Seiya no confiaba en demasiadas personas, pero apostaría lo que fuera a que le confiaría la vida a ese grandullón. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Seiya estaba tenso y vigilante, incluso un poco enfadado. Fingía bromear con Darien, pero no lo hacía.

—Bueno, ya sabes que jamás dejo pasar la oportunidad de atormentarte. Y no es que necesite esforzarme mucho.

—No, te sale a la perfección.

—Años de práctica —suspiró Darien—. Pero he venido aquí por una razón. —Se volvió hacia Serena, esta vez con aire serio—. Puede que tú también quieras oír esto. Es sobre tu acosador.

Ella contuvo el aliento. Con todas esas emociones conflictivas que bullían en su interior y esas bromas, se había olvidado de ese homicida lunático. Menuda tonta.

—Bueno. Hum, dame un minuto. No puedo enfrentarme a eso sin comer algo antes.

—Y de tomar un buen café, claro —añadió Darien.

Serena frunció el ceño. Seiya se rió.

—No le gusta —le dijo a Darien.

Darien arqueó una de sus cejas.

—¿Es humana?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Serena regresó al dormitorio. Si iba a enfrentarse a toda esa testosterona tenía que cubrirse el trasero con algo más que el faldón de una sudadera. En cuanto recuperó la bata de Seiya, entró en el baño y se cepilló los dientes y el pelo.

Cuando salió al pasillo de nuevo, Seiya y Darien estaban sentados en la mesa redonda de la cocina, con sendas tazas de café en la suave superficie de pino. A ella la esperaban una tostada y un vaso de zumo de naranja.

Miró a Seiya sorprendida. Él le señaló la silla sin decir nada.

¿Había hecho la cena y ahora eso? ¿El hombre que la había atado y le había dicho cómo debía comportarse en el dormitorio para llevarla directamente a un increíble orgasmo se había convertido en su cocinero personal? ¿Le gustaba que él se ocupara de ella?

—Gracias —murmuró, completamente confundida, mientras se acomodaba en la silla frente a Darien.

Seiya, que estaba sentado a su izquierda, asintió y se volvió hacia su socio.

—Darien tiene algunos contactos en el FBI. Han estudiado las copias de las fotos que ese enfermo bastardo te ha enviado, y el patrón de comportamiento.

Darien agarró la taza de café y observó a Serena desde el otro lado de la mesa; era una presencia imponente, incluso en esa espaciosa habitación. Serena contuvo el aliento, esperando que él supiera algo, cualquier cosa que ayudara a atrapar a su Norman Bates personal antes de que se convirtiera en un auténtico psicópata.

—El acosador es, con toda probabilidad, un hombre entre veinte y cuarenta y cinco años. Alguien conocido. Su comportamiento es el de una pareja celosa en extremo. Está totalmente obsesionado contigo.

—Pero aunque él me conozca, quizás yo no lo haga. Es decir, si así fuera, ¿no querría que yo supiera quién es?

—La manera en que oculta su identidad es algo inusual. Quizá lo haga a propósito o piense que es obvio que tú deberías conocerlo. A juzgar por las pruebas que tenemos, creemos que es esto último. No creo que esa persona esté intentando ocultar su identidad. Eso es lo que lo hace tan peligroso.

Serena suspiró, cada vez más atemorizada por las palabras de Darien.

—¿Podría existir otra explicación?

—No, el hecho que te siguiera a Houston cuando fuiste a casa de tu novio, nos indica que va en serio —añadió Seiya.

Darien volvió la mirada hacia ella con la sorpresa reflejada en sus cejas arqueadas.

¿Novio? Serena hizo memoria. La tensa mandíbula de Seiya y su ceño oscuro la hicieron recordar de repente que ya le había mencionado que estaba comprometida con Haruka. La mentira no había logrado que se mantuviera a distancia. Pero revelar la verdad en ese momento, sólo le daría alas a Seiya para conseguir cualquier acuerdo sexual que quisiera obtener de ella. No. Mejor aferrarse a la mentira que podría esgrimir como excusa si se le acercaba de nuevo. La próxima vez, tendría que acordarse de que se suponía que era una mujer comprometida.

—Entre Los Angeles y Houston hay demasiada distancia para que sea una broma —convino ella.

—Exacto —dijo Darien—. Pero que te haya tiroteado sugiere que en su mente sólo hay lugar para la venganza.

—Piensa que eres suya —dijo Seiya—. Pero fue al verte conmigo tomando café cuando intentó dispararte por primera vez. Como si quisiera castigarte e impedir que cualquier otro te tuviera.

—Es de locos. —Serena hizo una mueca.

—Los acosadores no son gente normal y agradable—dijo Darien, encogiendo los hombros.

Ella suspiró.

—Pues no tengo ni idea de quién es.

—Estoy seguro de que lo conoces, Serena. Es alguien que en algún momento de tu vida ha estado próximo a ti, bien sea como amigo o como amante. Pero por lo que parece, cree que eres suya, lo que le da derecho a castigar tu mal comportamiento, como por ejemplo estar viéndote con otro hombre. Está claro que es bastante tenaz.

—Sí, sé ve que no es cosa de un día. —El nudo de aprensión de su estómago se apretó todavía más.

—Bien —dijo Darien—. Seiya y tú están haciendo todo lo que está en sus manos. Por ahora es mejor que te quedes aquí. Así que no intentes ser Doña Independencia.

Alejarse de Seiya sería genial para su amor propio, pero terrible para su seguridad. Serena suspiró.

—Me molesta tener una niñera, pero hasta que sepa quién es y se hayan ocupado de él, me siento más segura estando con alguien.

—Bien. ¿Te ha llamado alguna vez al móvil? —preguntó Darien.

—No. Hace seis meses que conseguí un número nuevo. Sólo tres personas lo tienen: mi madre, Haruka y mi agente.

—¿Haruka?

—Su novio.

El rencor de Seiya al contestar a su socio la aturdió. No sonaba precisamente contento por el hecho de que ella pronto estaría casada con otro. Serena frunció el ceño. Ya había obtenido todo lo que quería de ella, ¿no? No podía estar celoso.

—Ah, y mi ayudante de producción, Kenji, también tiene el número.

Seiya y Darien se miraron de reojo.

—¿Qué sabes de Kenji?

Estaba claro que sospechaban de él. Serena iba a decirles que eso era absurdo. Kenji era un cruce entre un osito de peluche gigante y un padre sustituto. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que cualquiera podría ser sospechoso. Cualquiera, no importaba lo absurdo que pareciera.

—Kenji ha estado conmigo desde que comenzó el programa. Tiene algo más de cuarenta años. Divorciado. No parece un mal tipo. Pero supongo que nadie lleva tatuado en la frente la palabra acosador.

—Exacto. ¿Hablas con él sobre cosas personales?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que a veces. Me dejó llorar sobre su hombro un par de veces después de que terminara con Diamante. Luego, cuando la cadena renovó _Provócame_, el equipo solía reunirse en un bar de moda de Los Angeles. Kenji y yo coincidimos allí algunas veces. Una noche, él me contó lo de su divorcio y cómo le engañó su esposa, y yo acabé como una cuba, así que me acompañó a casa.

—¿Te has acostado con él? —la aguijoneó Seiya.

Serena abrió la boca.

—¡No! Ya te he contado mi pasado, el cual, estoy segura, has compartido con Darien.

—Sólo lo que consideraba más importante —dijo Darien con una mueca de pesar—. Pero eres libre de contármelo todo. Y en particular cualquier detalle jugoso.

Seiya se volvió en su asiento y le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Darien.

—O no —añadió el gigantesco moreno.

La mirada de Serena fue de uno a otro ¿Qué demonios pasaba allí? Seiya actuaba de una manera casi posesiva. Contuvo un bufido. Bueno, como si ella fuera importante para un alguien como Seiya. Para él, ella sólo era un juguete.

—¿Podría ser que estuvieras demasiado ebria para recordar haberte acostado con Kenji? —preguntó Seiya.

—No. Me desperté al día siguiente con las bragas puestas.

Seiya se relajó y miró a su amigo.

—¿Algo más, compañero?

La respuesta de Darien fue inusitadamente seria.

—Por el momento no. Me llevaré las fotos originales para que las analicen, a ver si encuentran alguna huella o pista.

—No lo creo posible —dijo ella.

—Yo tampoco —admitió Darien con un encogimiento de hombros—. Pero nunca se sabe. Tal vez tuvo algún descuido, o no se planteó que intentarías analizarlas. No sabré nada hasta dentro de unos días. Tendrás que tener paciencia. Llegaremos hasta el fondo del asunto. —Le palmeó la mano.

De repente, Seiya se puso de pie. Su silla rechinó en el suelo de madera, rompiendo la silenciosa quietud matutina. Estaba tenso cuando le dio a Darien una palmada en la espalda.

—Tenemos que hablar de negocios.

Darien vaciló, esbozando una sonrisa. Serena tuvo el presentimiento de que la orden le hacia gracia.

—bien. —Miró a Serena—. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

Cuando extendió la mano por encima de la mesa, Serena apenas tuvo tiempo de estrechársela antes de que Seiya lo instara a seguirlo hasta la puerta del final del pasillo. La abrió y lo empujó para que entrara. Los observó desaparecer con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Seiya?

Seiya contuvo el deseo de cerrar la puerta de un portazo. También se contuvo para no pegarle un puñetazo a Darien en la cara, aunque eso le costó un poco más.

«¿Qué demonios me pasa?»

—Bueno, sea lo que sea, suéltalo ya —le exigió Darien, sentándose en la silla al lado del ordenador.

Seiya no fingió no entenderle.

Suspiró y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla. ¿Por dónde podía empezar? Todo esa historia se estaba volviendo cada vez más complicada. Venganza, lujuria, intento de asesinato, sexo intenso..., y todo en los últimos dos días.

Pero como en toda historia, Seiya supuso que lo mejor sería empezar por el principio.

—Mi ex-esposa me puso los cuernos con otro hombre antes de dejarme.

—Lo mencionaste una vez, uno de tus fines de semana locos en Nueva Orleáns.

—Con Haruka Tenouh.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—¿Haruka Tenouh? ¿El mismo Haruka con el que Serena está comprometida?

Seiya apoyó los codos en las rodillas y miró atentamente a su amigo.

—El mismo.

—Diría que es demasiada coincidencia que hayas terminado protegiendo y metiendo bajo tu techo a la novia de tu enemigo y, a menos que me equivoque, también la has metido en tu cama. Te conozco lo suficientemente bien para creer que no puede existir tal coincidencia.

—Lo había planeado —confirmó Seiya—. Hasta el último detalle. Iba a seducirla, a tirármela y a restregárselo a Haruka por las narices de la misma manera en que él hizo conmigo.

Darien soltó un silbido.

—Eso es tener agallas, amigo. Retorcido, pero con un par de pelotas. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Seiya se puso de pie, paseándose de un lado a otro por la pequeña estancia sin ventanas. ¿Desde cuándo la habitación se había vuelto tan pequeña? Nunca se lo había parecido antes.

Le dio la espalda a Darien. Suspiró. Entrelazó las manos. _Merde_, estaba nervioso.

No, era mucho más que eso. Estaba furioso porque la rabia que había sentido por Haruka antes de poner en marcha todo el asunto, el propio deseo de vengarse de su antiguo amigo, estaba siendo usurpado por el deseo de volver a tener a Serena bajo su cuerpo. Estaba furioso porque durante toda la noche, Serena no había sentido ni una pizca de remordimiento por haber engañado a su novio, y porque aún había logrado contener una parte de sí misma. Maldita sea, su cuerpo, su cara le decían que aún no había experimentado todo lo que deseaba.

Luego, había tenido que soportar el flirteo de Darien con ella y con tener las ganas de partirle la cabeza a su amigo.

Y por encima de todo eso, estaba ese deseo..., Seiya luchó contra la necesidad que burbujeaba en su vientre. Hacía menos de cuatro horas que había estado en el interior de Serena, y ya estaba de nuevo agonizando, jadeando y babeando por ella. Deseaba volver a saborearla. Esa necesidad lo enfurecía, y lo hacía perder el control. Indudablemente, eso era inaceptable.

—No lo sé —dijo Seiya finalmente—. Sencillamente... no es tan fácil como creía.

—¿Has pagado al acosador para tenerla dónde querías?

—Me conoces muy bien. No te habría llamado si todo esto fuera un montaje. Sólo había pensado en seducir a Serena en Lafayette. Convencerla de que Haruka no era el mejor hombre para ella, y luego dejarla. Pero hay un acosador de verdad, y cuando le disparó en medio de la multitud a plena luz del día, estaba jodidamente aterrorizada. Así que la traje aquí.

—Me parece lógico, pero no entiendo ese sentimiento posesivo. No va contigo. En el pasado, hemos compartido...

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —gruñó Seiya—. Serena es muy reservada. Además, es una mujer que lucha por su vida, no una furcia que nos hayamos ligado en un pub.

—Sin embargo, nada de eso te ha impedido tirártela.

—Déjalo ya, maldita sea.

—Está bien. —Darien respondió al gruñido de Seiya con una sonrisa torcida y levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición—. No tendré más pensamientos lascivos sobre ese bomboncito rubio que hay ahí fuera.

Seiya se masajeó los hombros, intentando aliviar la tensión. Demonios, una noche con Serena atada y a su merced, y ya empezaba a perder la cabeza. Deseaba poder librarse de todos esos pensamientos lascivos sobre ella con tanta facilidad como Darien. Pero no podía. Deseaba a Serena. Y la deseaba ya.

—La pregunta es, ¿por qué ese rollo del amante celoso? —Darien lo atravesó con una mirada penetrante, como si conociera cada maldito pensamiento que le cruzaba por la cabeza—. A menos, claro está, que estés celoso de verdad.

¡Maldición! La amarga realidad era que los celos le roían las entrañas No cabía duda. Había compartido algunas mujeres con Darien y había estado bien. Pero hacerlo con Serena... sólo de pensarlo se ponía enfermo. El instinto le decía que a ella le encantaría un trío, si se permitiera considerar esa posibilidad. Pero él se sentía posesivo con ella. Prefería masticar clavos antes que permitir que su amigo y socio participara en la función.

Había algo en Serena que lo conmovía profundamente y lo dejaba sin aliento. Seiya tenía demasiada experiencia para perder el tiempo mintiéndose a sí mismo. El deseo que sentía por la prometida de Haruka tenía, sencillamente, poco que ver con la venganza, y desear que fuera de otra manera no iba a cambiarlo.

Pero era algo más que todo eso. Hacer el amor con Serena durante toda la noche no había satisfecho su libido ni el deseo de traicionar a Haruka. En realidad, ella había sido perfecta. Seiya no recordaba haber mantenido nunca relaciones sexuales con una mujer de una manera tan completa, como si pudiera ver dentro de ella, como si conociera todos y cada uno de sus deseos. Y aunque había estado totalmente dentro de ella —al menos físicamente— no era suficiente. Quería más, quería darle todo lo que necesitara, que ella se sintiera libre de pedirle cualquier cosa que deseara.

Pero ella seguía sin confiar en él.

Maldita sea, no quería eso. Ansiarla no era parte del plan. Tirársela, plantar la semilla de la duda para que dejara a Haruka y marcharse, ése ere el plan. Así de simple.

Pero no. Seiya no sólo quería que dejara a Haruka para vengarse. Una temeraria desesperación lo embargaba. No estaba seguro de poder dejarla marchar. Si bien ella había engañado a Haruka, saberlo no le bastaba. Había pensado que podía pasar de las mujeres desde el momento en que se divorció de Galaxia, pero con Serena no podía. La deseaba más de lo que había deseado nunca a su ex-mujer.

Por una parte, la estúpida hormona de la felicidad que llevaba dentro lo impulsaba a ganarse la confianza de Serena, hacerla suya para someterla. Su instinto de posesión le exigía que la reclamara.

Bueno, ya lo había admitido. Quizá ése fuera era el primer paso para recuperarse de esa locura y centrarse en su venganza.

Seiya siguió paseándose de un lado a otro de la habitación, sin poder concentrarse, como si su mente hubiera sufrido un cortocircuito. Lo más probable es que fuera debido a la maratón de sexo y a la falta de sueño.

Pero se conocía demasiado bien. Algo en su interior le gritaba que abandonara la venganza y reclamara a Serena para sí. Que la tratara como le gustaba tratar a las mujeres, que la enseñara a aceptar sus más profundos deseos, que la cuidara. Que la hiciera suya para siempre.

También había algo que le decía que haberle enviado a Haruka el vídeo en el que tomaba a Serena contra la puerta había sido un error. Uno bien grande.

Con un suspiro, Seiya se hundió en la silla. No debería preocuparle que Haruka viera la cinta en la que poseía a Serena. Pero como el tonto que era, le preocupaba. Maldita sea, ojalá no hubiera compartido los detalles de su primera vez juntos, y menos de esa manera.

Era una locura sentir remordimientos. ¡Enviarle el vídeo a Haruka era parte de su venganza! A pesar de eso, Seiya era consciente de que había enviado a Haruka algo que sólo les concernía a Serena y a él. ¿Qué decía eso acerca de sus sentimientos por ella?

Lo peor era que si Serena se enteraba, no comprendería por qué lo había hecho, sólo vería sus acciones como una enorme traición a su confianza. Una que socavaría cualquier avance que hiciera con ella. Y si quería poseerla de nuevo, tenía que demostrarle que no sólo quería tener relaciones sexuales con ella. Tenía que demostrarle que le importaba.

Maldita sea. Iba a tener que escoger entre Serena o seguir con su venganza, porque una sola noche salvaje con ella no había sido suficiente para saciarse. No había sido suficiente ni por asomo. Al contrario, sólo había servido para que no se la pudiera quitar de la mente.

Pero, ¿cómo diantres podía renunciar a tres años de furia, de traición, de intrigas y odios?

¿Cómo podía renunciar a una dulce sumisa como Serena?

—Oh —se rió Darien—. Serena te tiene cogido por las pelotas. Te tiene bien atado. Qué fuerte. No es que te culpe. Parece tener un polvo que...

—Cállate. No hables de Serena de esa manera —gruñó Seiya.

En cuanto las palabras abandonaron su boca, se dio cuenta de que no había hecho sino confirmar cada una de las sospechas de Darien.

«¡Maldición!»

Darien se rió.

Seiya se esforzó por aflojar la mandíbula tensa.

—Hablemos de trabajo.

Su amigo contuvo una amplia sonrisa.

—Claro. Venga. ¿Cuál de los sospechosos piensas que es el acosador de Serena?

—Podría ser cualquiera. —Seiya encogió los hombros, intentando relajarse—. No creo que sea el novio de la universidad que se casó hace poco y acaba de tener un bebé. También creo que Serena tiene razón sobre Malachite Kunzite. Un jugador de fútbol americano que esté de gira no pudo haberle sacado esas fotos. Lo que sólo nos deja a su antiguo novio, el ayudante de producción o algún admirador secreto.

—Sospecho que el viejo Kenji tiene madera de psicópata. No es tan leal como Serena cree. Caramba, le pagué para contactar con ella, y le pasé información sobre mí para el programa. Me cogió el dinero sin hacer preguntas, y me envió toda la información que le pedí por correo electrónico. Aunque amenazó con castrarme si se me ocurría insinuarme a ella —dijo Seiya con una mueca.

—Así que la vendió y luego se volvió contra ti. Qué agradable. —Darien suspiró—. ¿En plan novio celoso o tiraba más a padre protector?

—Es difícil de decir, hablé con él por teléfono. Puede haber sido cualquiera de las dos cosas.

—Es un buen elemento. Le investigué ayer. Descubrí que se había librado de la cárcel por agresión sexual, debido a un tecnicismo legal.

El asombro embargó a Seiya.

—¿En serio? ¡Maldita sea!

—Sí. Me pregunto si Serena conoce algo del pasado de Kenji.

—Lo dudo. Dijo que era como un padre para ella. No creo que pensara así si supiera que es un presunto violador. Pero, por si acaso, también tenemos que descartar a los admiradores y a los vecinos, en caso de que...

—Mi intuición me dice que es un conocido de Serena, alguien en quien ella confía. Por eso cuando descubramos quién, será la primera en sorprenderse.

Seiya estaba tan preocupado por la seguridad de Serena que se agarró a los brazos de la silla. Ese hombre estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y Seiya estaba seguro de que daría problemas antes de que lo atraparan y le pararan los pies.

—Exacto.

—Así que no te despegues de Serena. Tienes que vigilarla las veinticuatro horas del día.

Claro, eso sería de gran ayuda para apagar el deseo de su vientre y mantenerle cuerdo, ja.

—Sí.

Echando hacia atrás la cabeza, Darien se rió a carcajadas.

—Por lo que veo, la deseas tanto que no lo puedes controlar.

Seiya suspiró. Odiaba ser tan transparente como el cristal.

—Sí.

La pregunta era, ¿su venganza o Serena? ¿Qué debería elegir?

—Cuídate, Serena. —Darien se había detenido en la puerta de la cabaña.

—Gracias —murmuró ella.

Desde su altura, él bajó la vista, esos inusuales ojos azules brillaban con preocupación. Le tocó el hombro con suavidad.

—Haré que examinen las fotos originales. Mientras tanto, Seiya cuidará de ti.

A Serena le había gustado Darien de inmediato. Ese rostro severo se suavizaba cuando sonreía. Parecía agradable. Y lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla. Y era de trato amable, por lo que probablemente sería más fácil hablar con él.

A diferencia de cierta persona que conocía.

Serena lanzó una mirada hacia la derecha, hacia Seiya. Tenía la mirada fija en la mano de Darien que le acariciaba el hombro. La furia de su mirada no podía ser confundida con otra cosa. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Si Seiya no te trata bien, llámame por teléfono. —Darien señaló el aparato negro que colgaba de la pared—. Mi número está guardado en la memoria, en el botón número dos. Vendré corriendo si me necesitas. —Le guiñó el ojo.

Serena lo señaló con un dedo acusador, pero no pudo reprimir la sonrisa. Ese flirteo provocador la seducía. Era un hombre que había nacido para coquetear. Lo más probable es que las mujeres se mataran por llamar su atención, pero agradecía que intentara levantarle el ánimo cuando estaba preocupada tanto por su seguridad como por su vida sexual.

Otra mirada a Seiya le dijo que a él eso no le hacía gracia. Ni la más mínima.

—Gracias —murmuró—. Espero que me llames si encuentras huellas digitales en las fotos. O alguna otra prueba.

Con otra caricia en el hombro, Darien arqueó las cejas.

—Puedes dar por sentado que estaremos en contacto.

De nuevo, ella se rió. Luego él saludó a Seiya con la mano y salió al pantano iluminado por la puesta del sol.

La puerta se cerró y Serena se quedó a solas con Seiya. Un silencio atronador cayó sobre la estancia. Dejó de sonreír. A lo lejos, oyó los chapoteos del bote de Darien saliendo del pequeño muelle. Dentro, los latidos de su corazón rompían el silencio y se podía palpar la tensión en el aire.

—Gracias por pedirle ayuda. Agradezco cualquier cosa que ayude a identificar al acosador y poder retomar mi vida de nuevo.

Seiya permaneció en silencio un rato antes de contestar.

—Darien es listo y está bien relacionado. Si hay alguna prueba en esas fotos, él la encontrará.

—Bien. —Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Luego se hizo otro incómodo silencio. Serena no podía leer la expresión de Seiya, pero podía sentir su desaprobación flotando en el aire. Frunció el ceño completamente confundida. ¿Acaso pensaba Seiya que el flirteo con Darien significaba algo? ¿O simplemente le molestaba tener que hacerse cargo de ella después de haber conseguido que se entregara a cada uno de sus caprichos la noche anterior? Quizá sólo quería que se fuera.

—Darien parece agradable —murmuró ella, intentando aligerar la tensa atmósfera.

Seiya bufó.

—Darien es muchas cosas. Pensar que es agradable podría ser un gran error.

Serena vaciló con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

—Es tu socio. Si no es honesto...

—No he dicho que no sea honesto. Es de una honestidad a prueba de bomba. Es digno de confianza, valiente e inteligente, jamás tiene una actitud negativa. Él representa todo lo que el ejército quiere para sus fuerzas de élite. Pero en lo que respecta a las mujeres, no lo llamaría agradable.

—Parece como si me estuvieras advirtiendo contra tu amigo —lo acusó—, ¿Acaso te molestaría que mostrara interés por él?

Seiya se giró con los hombros tensos.

—Si ya lo pasas mal con las ataduras de terciopelo y las órdenes suaves, Darien aplastaría tus delicados sentimientos, cher. En lo que se refiere al sexo, juega muy en serio... pero sólo si hay tres personas en la habitación.

—¿Tres personas? ¿Le gusta mirar?

La risa ronca con la que Seiya respondió a su pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

—El sexo no es algo en lo que a Darien le guste ser un espectador.

Genial. Así que a ese alemán grandote con esa típica sonrisa norteamericana le gustaba lo que en francés se llamaba un _ménaje a trois_. Una imagen —Seiya por un lado, Darien por otro, los dos dando placer a su cuerpo impotente y atado—, atravesó su mente, llenándola con el color rojo del pecado. La humedad inundó su entrepierna. En un instante, se había puesto tan mojada que casi goteaba. El clítoris le dolía sin piedad.

Serena, mareada y avergonzada, apartó la imagen de su cabeza.

—Oh.

—Sí, oh. —Seiya le respondió con una amplia sonrisa que no desapareció mientras la seguía al interior de la cabaña.

—A su lado soy como un inocente niño de coro.

Serena casi se atragantó.

—¡Estás de broma! ¿Tú cantando en un coro?

—Oye, estuve en el coro hasta la adolescencia. El director del coro de Nuestra Señora de la Perpetua Esperanza decía que cantaba como un ángel.

—Pues tienes la mente de un diablo.

Seiya sólo sonrió.

—Apenas te he dado una muestra, _cher_. Podría enseñarte muchas más cosas...

Serena lo creyó. Sin ningún género de dudas. Sólo pensar en las sensaciones y sentimientos en los que la podría iniciar la hacía temblar y sufrir. Y no sólo por la increíble liberación que eso le podría proporcionar. En sus brazos, en su cama, se había sentido libre y viva. La asustaba pensar que el único lugar donde podía sentirse completamente libre era atada a la cama de Seiya.

«Dios, no. Por favor, no».

—No lo harás —prometió ella—. Me pediste una noche. Te la di. Ya sé suficiente para hacer el programa. Es todo lo que necesito.

Seiya se acercó a ella, cogiéndola desprevenida.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no te gustó?

¿No sería maravilloso poder decírselo y que se lo creyera? Pero Serena sabía que no era tan crédulo.

—No. Pero eso no quiere decir que quiera repetirlo.

—¿Qué te detiene, tu prometido?

Serena apretó los dientes. Maldita sea, había sostenido la mentira de su relación con Haruka para mantener a Seiya a distancia, pero lo único que había conseguido era liar más las cosas. De hecho, la pregunta parecía una burla por ser tan pervertida como él.

—Hasta cierto punto. —Tal vez fingir remordimientos le quitaría las ganas—. Sí, me siento culpable.

—Puede, pero no lo pareces. ¿Por qué no llevabas el anillo de compromiso cuando viniste a hablar conmigo de sexo?

—A-aún no tengo. Quiero escogerlo yo.

Seiya la estudió con la cabeza ladeada y esos oscuros ojos perspicaces.

—Creo que estás más asustada de tus deseos que de engañar a tu prometido. ¿Acaso puedes negarlo?

¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Cómo, con sólo mirarla, podía deducir todo eso?

—Vete al infierno. Te di una noche, como quedamos. No me convencerás para que te dé otra. No quiero saber nada más de dominaciones. Ni de sexo. Ni siquiera quiero hablar de ello.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Serena se dio la vuelta. Medio esperaba que Seiya la agarrara del brazo, que la detuviera, o que, simplemente, soltara un gruñido. Estaba casi en la puerta del dormitorio cuando comenzó a preguntarse si lo habría dejado sin palabras. Sintió una sensación de victoria y un desasosiego aplastante.

La voz de Seiya la dejó helada para después convertir su sangre en lava líquida.

—Puedo cumplir tus fantasías, _cher_.

—Basta. —Serena se detuvo con la mano en la manilla de la puerta. Aspiró con fuerza—. Maldita sea. Para ya, sólo déjalo estar.

—_No_. —Seiya dio un paso en su dirección, luego otro, y otro, hasta que cogió a Serena por la cintura, apretándole la erección contra el trasero y murmurándole al oído—: todas y cada una de tus fantasías. Empezando desde ahora mismo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Entrar corriendo en el dormitorio sería una idea estúpida para alguien que intentaba evitar por todos los medios la tortuosa necesidad de hacer el amor con el hombre que la perseguía.

Conteniendo un gemido de frustración, Serena pensó a toda velocidad. ¿Dónde diablos podía esconderse en esa cabaña de tres al cuarto? El pantano no era lugar para una chica de ciudad, en especial de noche. No le hacían demasiada gracia ni los caimanes ni las ranas ni cualquier otra cosa que tuviera enormes dientes.

La puerta, la que estaba al final del pasillo. Antes había estado cerrada con llave, pero no recordaba que Seiya hubiera echado el cerrojo después de que se marchara Darien. Quizá si conseguía llegar hasta ella, podría encerrarse en la habitación y librarse de Seiya. Lo dejaría fuera un buen rato a ver cómo le sentaba. Que se conformara con mirar la cama que casi había ardido en llamas con el calor abrasador de sus cuerpos.

Girándose, Serena corrió por el pasillo a toda velocidad.

Dios mío, no se podía creer que estuviera huyendo de él, ya se insultaría a sí misma por esa estupidez más tarde. Por el momento, no se le ocurría ninguna otra manera de librarse de la húmeda y cálida seducción de su voz tentándola hasta hacerle perder el juicio. Quería someterla y jugaría duro con ella hasta que le entregara cada gramo de su alma y de su control.

De ninguna manera pensaba darle el gusto.

Con pasos estrepitosos, Serena logró llegar a la puerta con Seiya pisándole los talones. Sus dedos calientes y temblorosos agarraron el frío latón del picaporte, pero él la alcanzó, atrapándola contra la puerta. Su mano se cerró sobre la de ella antes de que pudiera girar el picaporte.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar ahí? —dijo jadeante contra su cuello.

«¡Sí! La puerta tiene cerrojo». Si pudiera entrar y poner esa puerta de por medio...

Pero mientras luchaba contra los escalofríos provocados por su cálido aliento y su cercanía, Serena se percató de repente de que él tenía las llaves para abrir la puerta. ¡Maldita sea!

—No creo que quieras —continuó Seiya.

—¿Es ahí donde guardas los cadáveres? —se burló ella, esperando cabrearle.

Pero él simplemente se rió, con una risa ronca que vibró a través del cuerpo de Serena. Incluso ahora, él desafiaba su comprensión de los hombres en general y de él en particular. Por el amor de Dios, era capaz de enfurecerla e intrigarla a la vez.

—Es muy probable que los prefirieras a la verdad —la advirtió con una suave sonrisa en su voz—. Pero adelante, mira.

Él se estaba burlando de ella. Eso era todo. Intentaba asustarla y ella no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo ni un minuto más.

Usando todo su peso, Serena se echó hacia atrás, esperando quitárselo de encima para poder abrir la maldita puerta y pasar al otro lado.

Con la risa retumbando en su pecho, Seiya sólo retrocedió un paso.

—Entra. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

Serena vaciló. ¿Y si en realidad no estaba jugando con ella? ¿Qué diablos podía esconder allí? ¿Y si su intención era que profundizara en sí misma más de lo que había hecho ya?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Serena decidió que él sólo trataba de desalentarla. Había corrido tras ella demasiado rápido para detenerla e impedir que entrara en la habitación.

—Que te den —siseó—. Apártate.

Seiya sólo sonrió como si no tuviera preocupaciones en el mundo e hizo un ademán para que entrara. Negándose a sentir temor por lo que pudiera encontrar allí, Serena giró bruscamente el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

Frunció el ceño mientras entraba en la estancia, de alguna manera aliviada y totalmente decepcionada a la vez.

—¿Esto es todo?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Seiya compuso una expresión inocente. Pero Serena no era tonta. Seiya era tan inocente como Lucifer y mucho más hedonista.

—Es sólo una pequeña oficina con un ordenador, donde hago todo el papeleo.

Ella se volvió hacia él.

—¿Entonces por qué mantienes cerrada esta maldita puerta? No veo ningún cadáver por aquí. ¿O es que no quieres que vea las fotos porno que tienes en el ordenador?

—¿Y por qué iba a perder el tiempo viendo fotos de otras personas follando cuando puedo hacerlo yo ... —Se acercó a ella, le deslizó un dedo ligeramente por la curva de la mejilla, y luego lo movió para rozarle el labio inferior—... contigo?

Serena contuvo el aliento, incapaz de apartar la vista del abrasador calor que apareció en los oscuros ojos color azul que rezumaban pecado. No quería sentirse temblorosa. No quería que sus palabras crearan un nudo de necesidad en su vientre que se hacía más grande a cada segundo que pasaba. ¡Maldita sea, no! No iba a sucumbir ante un hombre que quería subyugarla, controlarla con órdenes y ataduras, y someterla por completo a su voluntad.

No era la depravada que Diamante había dicho que era. Ella siempre se había comportado como una buena chica, tal y como su madre le había enseñado.

—Si crees que voy a convertirme en tu muñequita inflable, maldito arrogante, estás equivocado. —La voz le tembló al escupir las palabras.

—Estoy decidido —la corrigió él—. Todo ese reticente deseo y ese sensible rubor que te iluminan el cuerpo te hacen deliciosa. Y aunque luches contra ello, _cher_, acabarás por ceder. Eres como la miel. Dulce, espesa y caliente. Esos pequeños gemidos que salen de tu garganta, esa hermosa manera en que te ciñes a mi miembro cuando estás al borde del orgasmo..., sólo de pensarlo me arden los testículos.

—No sabes cuándo cerrar la boca, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. Cuando estés llena con mi pene y corriéndote con tanta fuerza, que hasta los cristales se romperían con tus gritos. —Seiya sonrió, una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona que convirtió sus piernas en gelatina.

Serena respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, decidida a encontrar una manera —Dios la ayudara— de ignorarle. Aunque la humedad que rezumaba de ella le tensaba la vagina y le mojaba el tanga.

—Sigue soñando, cariño. Eso no va a ocurrir.

—¿Te refieres a que no va a ocurrir de nuevo? —aclaró él cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Serena se dio cuenta que Seiya estaba bloqueando la salida. Y por su expresión sabía que no la dejaría ir a ninguna parte hasta que no aclararan las cosas. ¡Maldito hombre!

—Bien. Ya has demostrado que eres un asno dispuesto a sacarme de quicio y que guardas el ordenador bajo llave por alguna misteriosa razón. Ahora muévete y déjame salir de aquí.

—En realidad, creo que ya he dejado bien claro que soy un Amo decidido a que cierta sumisa admita que le gusta estar atada para ser tomada hasta que se quede ciega de placer. Y en lo que a este lugar se refiere...

Seiya lanzó una mirada al otro lado de la habitación. Fue entonces cuando Serena advirtió una puerta en la esquina, oculta en las sombras.

—Ah, veo otra puerta. Parece que hay algo más en esta habitación.

Él no dio explicaciones y Serena supo que era deliberado. Estaba poniéndola a prueba. Intentaba despertar su curiosidad con la misma facilidad que despertaba su cuerpo. Y si bien admitía que tenía éxito con lo primero, que la condenaran si esperaba que admitiera lo segundo.

—¿Así que los cadáveres están ahí dentro? —le preguntó con acritud y con una valentía que no sentía.

—Es algo más pecaminoso. —Seiya se acercó más, con la intención de poseerla y hacerla arder, reflejada en sus ojos.

Ella tragó saliva.

—¡Quédate donde estás! ¡No te acerques!

Como era típico en Seiya, siguió yendo hacia ella. No se detuvo hasta que posó las manos en las caderas de Serena, dobló las rodillas, y atrajo su húmedo y dolorido sexo contra la protuberancia de su erección.

—Hum. Tu sexo es como el verano en Lousiana, _cher_. Caliente, intrigante, invita a pasar el día descubriendo su interior.

Serena forcejeó para apartarlo antes de que el hambre que la recorría anulara su sentido común. Las cosas que le había hecho en la cama ya eran suficiente obsesión. No se atrevía a ceder otra vez, lo único que conseguiría sería que separarse de él cuando llegara la hora, fuera más difícil todavía. No era tan ingenua como para creer que estar con Seiya a su manera la libraría de esos deseos nocturnos prohibidos que la hacían sudar. Por el contrario, sabía que sus anhelos se volverían más agudos y atrevidos. Más insistentes.

—Vete y déjame sola.

Seiya se tomó su tiempo para responder, deslizando la enorme palma de su mano sobre el trasero de Serena, levantándole el muslo hasta su cadera para frotar su miembro contra el dolorido clítoris. Entonces, lentamente, la soltó y se apartó.

Aunque para entonces, el cuerpo de Serena ya gritaba de necesidad y el deseo que la devoraba la hacía sentirse tan pesada como el metal. Se apretó las manos para que dejaran de temblar.

—No eres tú quien da las órdenes, _cher_. Las doy yo, en especial si te tengo tendida en mi cama.

Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros, Seiya sacó unas llaves, atravesó la habitación y abrió la puerta. Dio un paso en su interior y encendió la luz.

Serena intentó mirar con discreción, pero la luz interior era tenue y roja, y las paredes negras. No podía ver demasiado, sólo luces y sombras. El vientre se le contrajo por la aprensión con una curiosidad devastadora.

—Detrás de esta puerta está mi cuarto de juegos. Ahí dentro tengo todo lo que puedas imaginar, cualquier cosa que sirva para atarte, para excitarte, cada juguete existente con el que poseerte. Echa una mirada si quieres, _cher_, así podrás describirlo luego en tu programa. Volveré dentro de quince minutos. Si todavía estás aquí... —sonrió y cambió el peso de pie, exhibiendo con toda claridad la enorme protuberancia que presionaba contra la bragueta de los vaqueros—. Digamos que te haré una demostración íntima y personal.

Seiya se giró para salir.

—¿Y si para cuando vuelvas no estoy? —farfulló.

El se detuvo. La mirada que le echó por encima del hombro podría haber derretido el acero.

—Sólo retrasarás lo inevitable, _cher_. Y acabarás pagándolo.

Serena se quedó inmóvil, temblando. La puerta de la habitación privada de Seiya no estaba abierta del todo y sentía curiosidad por ver qué había allí dentro. Bien lo sabía Dios.

Pero vaciló.

¿Quería conocer esos secretos? ¿De verdad quería saberlos? Tener ese conocimiento la obsesionaría, la cambiaría. ¿Saber exactamente lo que Seiya hacía entre esas cuatro paredes no haría que tuviera más objeciones sobre su sexualidad? ¿O, por el contrario, se sentiría más tentada y excitada?

Apartó esos pensamientos a un lado. Serena sabía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Seiya volvería en menos de quince minutos. Y si para entonces ella seguía en su guarida, lo tomaría como un inequívoco sí para hacer cualquier cosa que se le antojara. Los únicos límites que habría entre ellos serían los de la imaginación de Seiya.

En otras palabras, no habría límites.

Serena tragó saliva sintiendo que se ruborizaba. A pesar de que esa habitación y su contenido la asustaban, tenía que echarle un vistazo, y no sólo por curiosidad. Había algo más que un mero interés periodístico o femenino.

Serena tenía que ver la habitación porque así sabría qué era lo que la atraía como un imán al misterioso enigma que era Seiya.

Suspirando, dio un paso hacia la luz roja de la esquina que la llamaba como un canto de sirena.

«Un pie. Sí. Luego el otro. Otro paso más».

Fueron los nervios los que la impulsaron a moverse, a dar un paso tras otro. Al fin, estuvo de pie ante la puerta y abrió los ojos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado.

Soltó el aire de golpe, quedándose boquiabierta. Paralizada, miró fijamente los artilugios que había en la habitación.

La pregunta no era qué hacía Seiya allí dentro. La pregunta era qué no hacía. Desde la puerta vio algo que se parecía a un toallero de pie, con dos barras horizontales de unos sesenta centímetros, con esposas para muñecas y tobillos en cada una de ellas. Las esposas de la barra inferior estaban un poco más separadas entre sí. Serena sabía por qué. Si él había llevado a una mujer a ese lugar, la habría atado con las piernas abiertas... Imaginarlo le molestó mucho más de lo que quería admitir.

Se imaginó a sí misma en esa posición e, instantáneamente, sintió una nueva humedad en su sexo.

Con sinceridad, ¿le gustaba pensar en estar atada y que jugaran con ella? ¿En estar encerrada en ese lugar, sin poder hacer nada salvo recibir el placer o el dolor que Seiya quisiera darle?

«Sí».

—No —murmuró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para luchar contra el deseo que la invadió.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Girándose, Serena observó una mesa estrecha situada en medio de la estancia. Era lo suficientemente larga para acomodar a alguien en posición horizontal, y tenía esposas metálicas soldadas en la parte superior, en los laterales y en la parte inferior. También había otro juego de esposas en las patas de la mesa, cerca del suelo. No hacía falta ser una experta en ergonomía para saber que esa mesa estaba diseñada con el propósito de acostar allí a una mujer y dejarla inmovilizada con las piernas abiertas. O colocarla de rodillas con las piernas y las manos esposadas. Lo más probable es que se pudieran adoptar más posiciones, pero eso era lo más lejos que llegaba su imaginación.

No importaba. Podía imaginar a Seiya acostándola desnuda sobre la mesa, sintiendo el calor de su ancho pecho mientras le cerraba las esposas sobre las muñecas. Luego se inclinaría para asegurarle los tobillos, dejando un reguero de besos sobre sus muslos mientras se erguía de nuevo para situar su erección contra su sexo vacío y húmedo.

Mordiéndose los labios, Serena suspiró en silencio. El latido entre sus muslos amenazaba con hacerse con el control y consumirla. Sin lugar a dudas se había imaginado otra fantasía que jamás disfrutaría en la vida real.

Apartando la imagen de su mente, se acercó con rapidez a los estantes llenos de cajas de plástico. Vibradores y consoladores hechos de caucho, de plástico, de cristal; algunos eran gruesos, otros delgados, algunos cortos, y otros pensados exclusivamente para dilatar y profundizar el pasaje de una mujer. Seiya sabría qué hacer con cada uno de ellos. El pensamiento la sobrecogió, haciéndola sentir anhelante y excitada.

En el estante superior, había otra hilera de cajas que contenían artilugios que supuso que serían para el placer anal. Eran más cortos, con resaltes y abalorios, y bases más anchas. Incluso había uno que parecía poderse inflar con una pequeña bomba de mano.

Totalmente sonrojada, Serena recordó a Seiya penetrándola con uno de ellos. Uno delgado y con resaltes y que vibraba, empujándola más allá de sus límites, algo con lo que siempre había soñado.

Luego la había abandonado para que se ocupara ella sola de su vergüenza e inseguridad. La misma vergüenza e inseguridad que aún le retorcía las entrañas.

Serena se giró. Los estantes que tenía delante de ella, contenían todo tipo de vendas para los ojos, de lociones, de esposas, y de pinzas; todo diseñado para intensificar las sensaciones.

Un gel con sabor a canela y menta llamó su atención. Quería olerlos y saborearlos, imaginarse lo que Seiya haría con ellos. No se atrevió. Acarició con un dedo la pluma que había junto a un suntuoso antifaz. Era tan suave como la crema, como tocar una nube. Serena se estremeció al imaginarla sobre su piel.

Al menos hasta que un par de pinzas captaron su atención. Las puntas estaban revestidas de terciopelo y unidas por una cadena corta; sólo podían servir para los pezones de una mujer. Sus pezones se endurecieron al pensar en ellas pellizcando esos brotes indefensos y sensibles.

Con vacilación, extendió la mano para deslizar los dedos por la cadena y se dio cuenta de que las pinzas aún estaban en su envoltorio original, con el precinto intacto.

Sintió un alocado deseo de cogerlas —pues era de lo único que tenía la certeza de que él jamás lo había usado con otra mujer— y ponérselas, de mostrárselas a Seiya. Él lo aprobaría... y le enseñaría otras maneras de usarlas que ella ni podía imaginar. Le picaron los dedos por llevárselos a los pechos y aliviar el pesado dolor que latía en sus pezones. Estaban duros y empujaban contra el sujetador de encaje.

«Sólo una vez», murmuró una vocecita en su interior. «Sólo esta vez...»

«¡Es repugnante! —La voz de Diamante invadió su cabeza, haciéndole revivir la última conversación que habían tenido—. Serena, eres demasiado inteligente y educada para desear que algún...cavernícola te mangonee y te ate. Es sórdido y pervertido. ¿No podemos mantener relaciones sexuales como personas normales? ¿Eres tan depravada que necesitas sentir dolor o que alguien te controle para excitarte?»

—Tres minutos —la avisó Seiya desde el pasillo.

Sobresalta, Serena apartó la mano de las pinzas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Peor aún, ¿cómo podía estar pensando en usar un artilugio diseñado para pellizcar una parte tan sensible de su cuerpo?

Pasmada ante sus propios pensamientos, Serena sacudió la cabeza. Podía mantener relaciones sexuales como una persona normal, maldita sea. Pero tener cerca a Seiya le nublaba el juicio. Tenía que salir de allí, ya.

Se dio la vuelta y trastabillando salió por la puerta, dejando atrás la nebulosa luz roja y pasando junto a la silla de la oficina a toda velocidad.

Seiya bloqueaba la puerta del pasillo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y pareciendo tan inamovible como una montaña.

—¿Te vas?

Su rostro inescrutable no mostraba ninguna emoción. El tono de su voz, tampoco. Pero Serena podía sentir su frustración y decepción. La reacción de Seiya colisionó con su miedo, con el deseo que la invadía y que tan desesperadamente quería ignorar, con las calumnias de Diamante que aún resonaban en su mente.

Todos esos sentimientos estrujaron su corazón, haciéndola soltar un grito desgarrador.

—Déjame salir.

Seiya tensó sus bíceps llenos de músculos y venas. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y la miró fijamente. Serena no sabía qué hacer o decir. En los ojos de Seiya apareció un indicio de dolor, luego desapareció.

Finalmente, él se apartó a un lado.

Serena se acercó con pasos vacilantes. Cuando estuvo de pie ante él, sintió que le clavaba la mirada, exigiendo en silencio que se quedara. Ella levantó la mirada hacia la de él; los abrasadores ojos oscuros estaban llenos de cólera, de decepción, de deseo y de alguna otra cosa que ella no pudo identificar. Contuvo el aliento. El vientre se le contrajo con fuerza. El peso de sus senos y los pezones tan duros que le dolían, la impelían a quedarse. Dios mío, él la estaba destrozando. La hacía querer desear lo imposible, algo por lo que la despreciaría la sociedad, su madre, sus amigos. Algo con lo que no estaba segura de poder vivir.

—Adelante, huye, Serena —le dijo él con una voz engañosamente suave—. Por ahora.

Pero la aterradora verdad flotó entre ellos: no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que no pudiera huir más.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

¿Qué diablos le había poseído para perseguir a una mujer tan decidida a huir de él?

Seiya gruñó mirando fijamente al falso techo de madera brillante mientras esperaba que amaneciera. Poseído no era la palabra adecuada. Lo más probable era que estuviera perdiendo el juicio por perseguir a Serena. Ya había logrado su venganza, y ella le había dejado claro en pocas palabras, antes de salir del cuarto de juegos como alma que lleva el diablo, que no quería pasar ni una noche más en su cama ni bajo su dominio.

Pero Seiya sabía en el fondo de su ser que Serena no sólo le mentía sino que se mentía a sí misma. Ella había disfrutado de la sumisión y había respondido de una manera maravillosa... salvo por esa parte que había seguido reteniendo. Y aunque aquello debía haber abierto una brecha en su relación con Haruka, sabía que eso no había ocurrido. Quizá debería abandonar la venganza y centrarse en conseguir a Serena para sí mismo.

Sin embargo, ella había engañado al hombre con el que estaba a punto de casarse —con cada grito de pasión, con cada aceptación de sus demandas— y se preguntó si alguna vez podría llegar a pertenecerle a él.

Pero aparte de Haruka, había alguna razón por la que Serena no se había rendido completamente a él. No sabía qué era. Y eso le molestaba muchísimo.

¿Por qué no podía, sencillamente, aceptar las decisiones de Serena? Había engañado a su novio, y él ya se había vengado de Haruka enviándole un vídeo en el que se tiraba a su prometida. ¿Por qué no podía alejarse de ella y dejar que su relación con Haruka terminara por sí sola? ¿Por qué enredarse con una mujer renuente a someterse de verdad, una mujer con la que estaba dispuesto a romper sus propias reglas?

Soltando una maldición, se pasó una mano por la cara. La verdad era que deseaba a Serena a pesar de todo. Estaba determinado a conseguir su completa rendición, lo que lo convertía en un estúpido. Y con cada minuto que pasaba, temía que su anhelo por poseerla tuviera más que ver con ese extraño instinto que le urgía a reclamarla para él solo, no por cuestiones de venganza o sumisión, sino por otra clase de emociones a las que no quería dar nombre. Eso lo hacía más estúpido todavía.

Apretó los puños, frustrado. Era una locura, pero la necesitaba más de lo que quería romper su compromiso, más de lo que deseaba arruinarla para las almibaradas caricias de Haruka. No iba a quedar satisfecho hasta que lo llamara señor con toda naturalidad, y hubiera reclamado y dado placer a su cuerpo de todas las maneras posibles. No iba a negarlo ni a engañarse a sí mismo.

Quería oírla decir que sólo él podía darle placer.

Seiya se frotó los ojos irritados mientras una suave luz grisácea iluminaba tenuemente la cabana, anunciando el amanecer. Incorporándose, se sentó en el duro sofá lleno de bultos en el que había pasado la noche, la mayor parte despierto, y frunció el ceño. No estaba seguro de quién parecía más viejo esa mañana, si el sofá o él, pero no importaba. Sin lugar a dudas los dos aparentaban la edad que tenían. Ciertamente, él sentía el peso de la suya.

Salvo cuando tenía a Serena cerca. Entonces se ponía más duro que un adolescente ante su primera mujer desnuda.

Había poseído a docenas de mujeres, la mayoría de ellas sumisas. Caramba, podría reunirse con una de ellas en una hora si quisiera. ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto en reclamar a una mujer que aseguraba no estar interesada?

Suspirando, Seiya se levantó. Se dirigió sin prisas hacia la cocina e hizo café. Una mirada por encima del hombro le confirmó que la puerta del dormitorio seguía cerrada. No le sorprendía. Lo único que le sorprendía era lo mucho que deseaba que Serena abriera la puerta y lo invitara a entrar.

Quería creer que era el reto que ella representaba lo que lo inducía a perseguirla. Una afrenta para su orgullo masculino y todo eso. Pero ya había sido rechazado antes y lo había aceptado sin ningún problema. Había seguido adelante.

Eso no parecía posible con ella. La noche anterior su miembro se había alzado cuando el perfume a frambuesas de Serena había inundado sus sentidos y puesto a prueba su autocontrol. Si ella no hubiera estado profundamente dormida y sus negativas no hubieran seguido rondándole en la cabeza, Seiya no estaba seguro de qué habría hecho.

En lo que Serena concernía, se había comportado como un tonto durante la visita de Darien. No había necesidad alguna de repetir esa estupidez. Tenía que recuperar el control de sí mismo antes de acercarse a ella de nuevo.

Con la taza de café en una mano, Seiya salió al exterior, al porche de la cabana. Los rayos dorados del sol se filtraban entre los oscuros cipreses y el musgo. Se sentó en la silla de la esquina y aspiró el denso olor de la vegetación, de la tierra, del agua y la fauna salvaje. Y de algo picante que era típico de Lousiana. Por eso le encantaba estar allí, por eso se había quedado con ese viejo lugar cuando su abuelo había sido demasiado mayor para encargarse de cuidarlo; además de que estaba demasiado lejos del hospital. Sabía que su abuelo echaba de menos, entre otras cosas, el amanecer del pantano y los _beignets_.

Ese anciano era todo un carácter lleno de historias coloristas, entre las que se incluía, por supuesto, la leyenda familiar.

Seiya bufó. Según su _grand-pére_, los varones de la rama materna de la familia soñaban con la mujer de su vida antes de conocerla. Al parecer uno de sus antepasados había cometido el error de casarse con la mujer equivocada y haber conocido el amor verdadero demasiado tarde. Según la leyenda, el hombre había pagado a una sacerdotisa vudú para «maldecir» a sus descendientes masculinos.

Seiya frunció el ceño. Siempre había estado seguro de que Tomoe había inventado ese cuento para explicar por qué a los veinticuatro años se había fugado con una chica de dieciséis. Ahora ya no sabía qué pensar. Su abuelo lo creía. Cuando Tomoe se había enterado de que Seiya no había soñado con Galaxia antes de casarse con ella, no la había aceptado. Caramba, ni siquiera había asistido a la boda de su único nieto. Seiya sabía que ésa había sido su forma de reprochárselo. Pero qué diantres, Tomoe había tenido razón. Galaxia y él no se habían compenetrado en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, Tomoe parecía demasiado ansioso por lanzar a Serena a sus brazos...

Suspirando, Seiya apartó a un lado esos pensamientos. No tenía importancia. La leyenda era una ridiculez. No era más que una sandez sin lógica alguna. No podía darle crédito.

Por otra parte... eso explicaría por qué deseaba tanto a Serena. Un ruido a su izquierda le advirtió de que ya no estaba sólo. Serena abrió la puerta mosquitera para salir a la neblinosa mañana. La luz dorada del sol atravesó la niebla mientras ella daba la bienvenida a la brisa matutina. Los rayos prístinos incidían oblicuamente sobre la superficie del pantano y Serena, que se dirigió hasta la barandilla de hierro del otro extremo, claramente ignorante de que él la observaba.

La suave luz del sol iluminó sus cabellos dorados y su espalda cuando se inclinó sobre la barandilla. Llevaba puesta una camisa color blanca. Su camisa.

Seiya frunció el ceño. Había visto antes esa escena. Le resultaba extrañamente familiar, ¿pero por qué? Sus recuerdos eran vagos, como si la hubiera visto hacía mucho tiempo o en un sueño...

Eso era, y no había sido simplemente un sueño cualquiera. Era el sueño. El mismo que había tenido casi todas las noches durante los últimos seis meses.

Santo Cielo.

Contuvo el aliento atontado y sintió que lo atravesaba una corriente eléctrica. El tiempo se detuvo mientras esperaba.

Serena inclinó la cabeza y miró el pantano, como en la visión de su sueño.

Sintió una profunda lujuria, un vuelco en el corazón, una pura aprensión y una necesidad que no pudo explicar. Todo ello lo atravesó, sacudiéndolo hasta las puntas de los pies. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía?

Serena curvó la comisura de la boca en algo parecido a una sonrisa. Desde donde Seiya estaba, podía ver su expresión de felicidad, y al verla así, tan completamente feliz, se quedó impactado.

Maldición. Los sentimientos de Serena no deberían importarle en absoluto. En unos días, una semana a lo sumo, Darien y él habrían resuelto el caso y ella se iría. Si Seiya hacía bien las cosas, el compromiso de Haruka y Serena también se acabaría.

Pero eso no haría que Serena fuera suya.

Seiya apretó los dientes mientras observaba cómo Serena se apoyaba en la barandilla.

El velo de misterio que siempre había cubierto a la mujer de sus sueños se desprendió de repente. Conocía su cara, su genio, la pasión que intentaba ocultar bajo una incongruente modestia, su audacia y su lengua afilada. Pero aún necesitaba verla.

«Date la vuelta», exigió en silencio.

Como si estuviese tan compenetrada con él que lo hubiera oído, ella comenzó a girarse lentamente. Una oreja delicada, un cuello grácil, el terco gesto de la mandíbula, la exuberante boca torcida por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas que empapaban sus tempestuosos ojos azules.

Y en ese momento, Seiya supo que quería a Serena más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo; más que la venganza, que la riqueza, que el poder. Esa mujer había pasado a ocupar de alguna manera el primer lugar de su lista.

Serena contuvo la respiración cuando lo vio.

—No... no te había visto —dijo soltando el aire—. Lo siento.

Ella se giró y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cabaña.

Seiya saltó de la silla, la rodeó con los brazos, y la obligó a girarse hacia él.

«¡Mía!»

En el mismo momento en que la tocó, ese sentimiento rugió en su sangre y le penetró en los huesos.

Por el momento, no podía luchar contra ello ni quería intentarlo.

«¡Mía!»

Todo su cuerpo le decía que no la dejara marchar.

Nunca.

Cuando ella enterró el rostro en su pecho, él le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y alzó su cara hacia la de él. El dolor que encontró allí le retorció las entrañas.

—_Cher_—murmuró—. _Mon douce amour_.

¿Mi dulce amor? Dios, hasta dónde había llegado.

Serena apretó los labios, parpadeando con valentía para detener las lágrimas.

—No tengo ni idea de qué estás diciendo. Probablemente, que soy una idiota. —Dio rienda suelta a una risa llorosa—. Tienes razón. Soy una idiota.

—No. Idiota en francés no suena muy diferente en nuestro idioma. Lo captarías enseguida.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Se interrumpió intentando escapar—. Tengo que... Suéltame.

Seiya presentía que eso sería lo peor que podría hacer. Así que hizo caso a su instinto.

—_Jamáis._

Jamás. La palabra resonó en la cabeza de Seiya.

Tenía que estar perdiendo la cabeza, porque él nunca había reaccionado de esa manera con una mujer. Nunca había intentado mantener a ninguna a su lado..., bueno, al menos para siempre. Pero ahora no podía detenerse a analizar ese sentimiento, no cuando ella aún estaba intentando huir; algo que era impensable.

Agarró a Serena por la nuca y la atrajo hacia él.

—No eres idiota. Eres un reto. Tienes una boca provocativa que me saca de quicio. No me decido entre azotarte, echarme a reír, o ponerte debajo de mí hasta que todo ese fuego se consuma mientras me hundo profundamente en tu cuerpo.

—Seiya. —La voz femenina tenía una nota suplicante—. No puedo. No me va eso que hay detrás de esa puerta cerrada. Simplemente, no puedo...

La balbuciente incertidumbre de Serena hizo pedazos la compostura y la determinación de Seiya. La manera en que la había presionado sexualmente la había confundido, había cambiado lo que pensaba de sí misma. Y aún trataba de asimilarlo. No debería presionarla más. No en ese momento. O se arriesgaría a perderla.

Y no perderla era más importante que respirar. Y, definitivamente, más importante que vengarse.

—Shhh, no vamos a hablar ahora del cuarto de juegos. Sólo quiero darte un beso, _cher_. He echado de menos abrazarte esta noche.

Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Serena, resbalando por sus mejillas. A Seiya se le encogió el estómago al verlas, y se las enjugó con los pulgares.

—No digas eso.

—Es la verdad —susurró contra su boca—. ¿Me has echado tú de menos también?

—No tiene sentido —confesó inclinando la cabeza, luego se mordió los labios como para contener sus sentimientos—. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo ser lo que tú quieres que sea.

Seiya no estaba de acuerdo. Estaba seguro de lo contrario. Y se lo demostraría.

—Ni siquiera sé para qué sirven la mitad de las cosas de ese cuarto —añadió Serena.

—Y eso, además de echarme de menos, ha hecho que te sientas como una idiota. —Sonrió con ternura, intentando tranquilizarla. La inocente respuesta de Serena lo había complacido sobremanera—. Pues yo soy mucho más idiota que tú. No es sólo que te echara de menos, deseaba abrazarte. Ardía en deseos de tocarte, de cualquier manera que quisieras. Con o sin juguetes.

Y esa necesidad iba en aumento, ahogando por completo todo lo demás, incluyendo el sentido común. Tensó la mano en su nuca, metiendo los dedos en su pelo. Por lo general, el autocontrol de Seiya era algo conocido y legendario. Con Serena, resistirse a una mujer que deseaba tan ardientemente, no sólo parecía un auténtico sinsentido, sino que era absolutamente imposible.

Inclinando la boca sobre los suaves labios de Serena, el instinto se hizo cargo de la situación. Con una pasión apenas contenida, Seiya alternó entre exigir y complacer, intentando persuadirla para que abriera la boca. Se sintió aliviado y excitado cuando ella le dejó entrar y se tragó tanto sus objeciones como su aliento.

Seiya la reclamó, dejando que la necesidad ardiera en su vientre y poniendo toda su alma en el beso. Serena era como una droga. Ahuecando la cara de la mujer entre sus manos, Seiya se sintió nuevamente asombrado por la sedosa calidez de su piel. El perfume a frambuesas de Serena casi le hacía perder la cabeza.

El dulce sabor del beso lo dejó sin fuerzas. Una mezcla de azúcar y canela, sedosa calidez y deseo femenino. Seiya se hundió en su boca, en su ser. Con cada aliento, saboreó la confusa pasión de Serena y su renuente necesidad. Penetró aún más en su húmeda cavidad, determinado a absorber todas las dudas e incertidumbres de Serena, y devolverle a cambio tranquilidad y plena dedicación. Con ese propósito le arrasó la boca, mordisqueándole suavemente el labio inferior, alimentándola con el sabor de la ávida lujuria masculina, y declarando su determinación de hacerla suya para nunca dejarla ir.

Ella jadeó y lo abrazó estrechamente, presionando los pechos contra él. Las lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas mojaron la cara de Seiya, haciendo palpitar su corazón una vez más.

Seiya le pasó los dedos por los sedosos cabellos de sol y fue dejando un cálido reguero de besos sobre la mandíbula de Serena, dirigiéndose hacia la oreja.

—¡Oh, Seiya!, no puedo ser lo que tú quieres que sea.

—Ya lo eres. —Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja. Bajo la acometida de sus labios, la respiración de Serena se aceleró. El pulso le latía desenfrenado en la base del cuello mientras palpitaba de deseo. Seiya cubrió ese lugar con su boca, lamiéndolo con la lengua. Ella le recompensó con un gemido, arqueando la garganta en una muda invitación.

Seiya podía oler ahora el deseo de ella, sabía que estaba mojada. Eso lo puso condenadamente duro. Tanto, que era como si no se hubiera desahogado en las profundidades femeninas desde hacía semanas o meses.

Era una completa y absoluta locura.

Seiya gimió apretándola contra el acero inquebrantable de su erección. Había tenido intención de esperar, de cortejarla, de seducirla. Pero no podía. Tenía que entrar en ella ya. Cualquier otra cosa era inaceptable. Necesitaba sentir la cálida estrechez de su dulce sexo cerrándose alrededor de su miembro mientras él se tragaba sus gritos con la boca. Tenía que ver cómo se sometía ese cuerpo suave, esa mirada, la húmeda invitación de su vagina.

De un tirón, le desgarró la camisa hasta el estómago. ¡Vaya premio! Esos pechos firmes, bañados por los dorados rayos del sol, lo llamaban. Seiya no se lo pensó dos veces. Se inclinó y capturó un pezón arrugado con la boca para comenzar a chuparlo con fuerza y dureza.

Serena jadeó, y se arqueó hacia él, alentándolo en silencio. Metió los dedos entre los cabellos de Seiya para atraerlo más hacia ella. No era necesario; él no pensaba ir a ningún sitio por el momento. Con la mano libre, Seiya apretó la dura cima del otro pecho, retorciendo el pezón y tirando de él.

-¡Sí!

A Seiya le encantó ese grito, pero le pellizcó con los dientes la sensible carne para recordarle su error.

—Sí, señor —se corrigió ella.

—_Parfait_—dijo él, recompensándola con el roce de su lengua sobre el duro pico inflamado—. Perfecto.

Seiya movió los dedos sobre los pequeños pezones turgentes. Mierda, ya estaba deseando saborearlos de nuevo. Pero el hombre dominante que había en él deseaba también otras cosas. Ella olía a cielo, se había humedecido por él en un instante. Hubiera apostado lo que fuera a que ella sabía a puro pecado.

—Serena, siéntate en la barandilla.

Un poco renuente, ella se subió a la barandilla de madera del porche. La lógica le decía a Seiya que no la presionara. Pero la necesidad que sentía no le daba otra opción.

Le dio una ligera palmada en el trasero.

—¿A quién debes obedecer?

La confusión y la sorpresa asomaron en los ojos azules y llenos de lágrimas de Serena. Se esforzaba en conciliar las necesidades de su cuerpo con su vena independiente. Siempre pensaba demasiado, pero así era ella.

Con la otra mano, le azoto la otra nalga.

—A ti, señor.

Al menos no lo había negado. Si lo hubiera hecho... Seiya supuso que podría haberse contenido. En cualquier caso, su control peligraba ante la determinación de llevar a Serena a un sudoroso y estridente orgasmo.

Con un gruñido, desgarró el resto de la camisa de Serena, exponiendo cada curva delicada y pálida de su cuerpo. Excelente, no llevaba bragas. Los húmedos pliegues rosados de su sexo estaban sólo cubiertos por el vello. Pero él quería ver más, necesitaba ver más.

Sujetándola por la espalda con una mano, Seiya le abrió las piernas con la otra. Con una mirada vio cuan mojada estaba. ¡Sí! Los resbaladizos pliegues de su carne se hinchaban y empapaba más a cada momento que pasaba. Delicioso.

«¡Mía!», exclamó instintivamente la bestia que habitaba en su interior.

—Sujétate —le ordenó, colocándole las manos en el borde de la barandilla al lado de su caderas.

—¿Señor?

—Sin peros, Serena —gruñó él—. Toma lo que te dé. Haz lo que te digo. Córrete cuando te dé permiso.

—Estamos al aire libre. Si pasa un bote nos verán. —Cerró las piernas.

—Estamos en medio de la nada, así que no importa. Deja que sea yo quien me preocupe por tu bienestar. Yo te cuidaré. Confíame tu cuerpo. ¿Lo harás?

Serena quería hacerlo. Seiya podía ver cómo la turbulenta necesidad luchaba contra la modestia en esa ansiosa mirada. No desconfiaba de él, sino de sí misma.

—Todo irá bien —la tranquilizó—. Deja que me encargue de todo.

Con un entrecortado suspiro y tras una larga pausa, asintió vacilante con la cabeza.

Seiya contuvo a duras pena un grito de alegría y la necesidad de devorarla en el acto. Le había dicho que sí a él, no porque se lo exigiera o la provocara para hacerlo, sino porque había querido.

—Bien. Sujetate. Abre bien las piernas.

Con manos temblorosas, Serena accedió a sus demandas apoyando las manos en la barandilla. Lentamente, casi con demasiada lentitud, separó de nuevo los muslos.

Era absolutamente bella y perfecta.

«¡Mía!»

Seiya se arrodilló y le besó el interior de los muslos. Ella contuvo el aliento y tensó el cuerpo. Le acarició suavemente los muslos, y le apretó las caderas contra la barandilla para mantenerla quieta. Luego, simplemente la miró fijamente, aspirando el dulce perfume almizclado del deseo de Serena. Ella estaba sonrojada, húmeda y temblorosa.

Le costó cada pizca de autocontrol no sumergirse en ese delicioso buffet. Quería saborearla por todas partes: los pliegues brillantes que escondían sus más profundos secretos, el clítoris que se ocultaba bajo un delicado capuchón o dentro del cálido canal tenso que contenía sus jugos.

—Dime dónde te gusta que te lama. Indícame justo el punto —le exigió, sabiendo que pensaba dejar ese destino para el final.

—No lo sé. En cualquier parte.

—Nadie te ha llevado al orgasmo lamiéndote aquí. —Seiya no lo preguntó. Estaba seguro de la respuesta.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

Asombroso. Otro acto íntimo en que él sería el primero. Tan estimulante pensamiento envió una flecha de fuego a su miembro. ¿Es que Serena sólo había salido con eunucos? A él le encantaba ese sabor íntimo. Ese toque perfecto que tanto excitaba a una mujer. No había manera más rápida de que se rindiera, de hacerla implorar.

De hacerla suya.

Seiya bajó la mirada al sexo hinchado. Tal vez... tal vez podría conseguir que Serena asociara el placer del sexo con él. No sería suficiente para retenerla, pero sí un principio. El resto se resolvería hora a hora, día a día, hasta que ella no recordara quién era Haruka.

—Te vas a correr, Serena. Pero no hasta que yo te lo diga. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor.

La perfecta y susurrante respuesta provocó que su miembro se endureciera hasta el punto de correrse. Pronto...

—_Ma belle, si douce_ —murmuró él sobre el clítoris—. Dulce y hermosa mujer.

El corazón de Serena latió a toda prisa mientras miraba fijamente su cuerpo casi desnudo, y a Seiya arrodillado entre sus muslos temblorosos. El deseo la atravesaba. Sentía los miembros laxos y la cabeza en una nube. Se le tensó el sexo, dolorido. Había algo diferente en las caricias de Seiya; algo diferente entre ellos dos. Dios, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo? Tragó para ahogar un gemido de necesidad.

Él le agarró los muslos, abriéndoselos y exponiéndola aún más. Luego, con los pulgares, le abrió el sexo bajo su atenta mirada.

Serena tembló; no se había sentido jamás tan vulnerable, ni más excitada. Estaba empapada. Se arqueó contra él y esperó conteniendo el aliento. A Seiya no le cabría duda de que respondía a sus demandas, a la manera en que le separaba las piernas con fuerza, y clavaba los ojos en su sexo como si tuviera intención de comerla como un melocotón maduro.

Y su cordura... ¿dónde estaba? Se suponía que estaba comprometida, por amor de Dios. Se suponía que no le gustaba la ruda dominación de Seiya. No era la mujer depravada que Diamante le había acusado de ser. No entendía por qué una parte de ella respondía excitada a las órdenes de Seiya.

La brisa fría de la mañana le atravesó la piel, pero en vez de hacerla temblar de frío, el aire fresco sobre su cuerpo caliente la excitaba.

—Me encanta ver cómo te mojas por mí. Siento cómo te tiemblan los muslos. Veo cómo se hinchan todos los pliegues de tu sexo, _cher_.

Ella apretó los ojos cerrados, incapaz de dejarse llevar y disfrutar.

—No.

Como respuesta, Seiya simplemente le deslizó el pulgar sobre el clítoris. Se le endureció en un nudo que latía de pura necesidad.

Podría haber pronunciado una nueva negativa, pero su cuerpo la traicionó. Una vez más. Jamás le había respondido a nadie de la manera en que le respondía a Seiya, ardiente, dolorida, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que él quisiera. Temblaba de necesidad sólo con pensar en lo que había en el cuarto de juegos, artículos de los que había oído hablar vagamente y que sólo había usado en su imaginación. Todo eso estaba allí, al final del pasillo, al alcance de un hombre que seguramente sabía utilizar cada objeto con devastadora habilidad.

—¿No qué? —se burló él—. ¿No, que no te gusta? ¿No, que no te folle de todas las manera posibles hasta que te hayas corrido tantas veces que tu cuerpo caiga rendido de placer? ¿A qué dices que no?

Esas palabras y las imágenes electrizantes y sexuales que evocaron bombardearon su cerebro y mellaron su resistencia como la capota de un coche bajo una granizada cruel. Pero Serena sabía que si se dejaba llevar, Seiya sólo la haría desear unas caricias más ardientes, nuevas y asombrosas sensaciones que añadir a sus vergonzosas fantasías nocturnas después de que los dos siguieran caminos diferentes.

—¿O te dices que no a ti misma? —murmuró él, rozándole con la lengua la parte superior de su hendidura, provocándole un placer tan agudo que pareció apretar su sexo en un puño.

—¿Quieres negar lo bien que te haría sentir mi lengua hundida en la humedad de tus pliegues?

«¡Sí! ¡No!» Maldita sea, debía de ser tan transparente como un envoltorio de plástico para que leyera en ella con tanta facilidad. Forzándose a abrir los ojos, bajó la vista hacia él justo a tiempo de ver cómo hundía la lengua entre sus pliegues. La visión de esas manos acunando la delicada carne en la unión de sus muslos, con esa piel más oscura que la de ella, la sacudió con un deseo tan puro que crepitó de arriba abajo por su espalda y le estalló en el vientre.

«¡Dios mío, ayúdame!»

Mientras pensaba eso, la cubrió el húmedo calor de la boca masculina. El placer ardió dentro de ella mientras él lamía toda la hendidura hacia el clítoris y luego acariciaba éste como si estuviera intentando saciar su sed con los jugos de Serena.

—_Cher_, qué bien sabes.

Su voz sonaba áspera y ronca, mitad gruñido y mitad gemido y minó las defensas de Serena, destruyendo la poca resistencia que le quedaba.

La lamió de la misma manera otra vez, sólo que con más avidez. Ahora no era una caricia exploradora de la lengua, era una demanda voraz. Con un gruñido, atrapó el clítoris entre los labios y lo chupó.

Ella se quedó sin aliento, una vez, dos veces... cada vez que él chupaba el sensible brote. Las protestas que cruzaban por su mente se ahogaron frente a las demandas de su cuerpo. La tortura exquisita de la boca de Seiya la conducía más allá de su innato decoro. Desesperada porque profundizara aún más, se arqueó contra él, agarrándose con fuerza a la barandilla, implorándole en silencio mientras abría aún más las piernas.

—Muy bonito —la elogió él, con voz ronca y cruda—. Y tan dulce.

Le invadió el canal con la lengua mientras le oprimía el clítoris con el pulgar. El placer se fundió dura y rápidamente entre sus piernas, de una manera casi dolorosa. Serena sintió cómo sus pliegues se hinchaban de necesidad, y que su carne sensible se tensaba con cada estocada de su lengua. El azote de la brisa de febrero sobre sus pezones duros no hacía nada para enfriarla.

Seiya continuó con su fiesta, y sus gemidos de aprecio resonaron en los oídos de Serena. Cuando más comía de ella, más mojada estaba.

Luego él se detuvo.

—Si quieres que siga, invítame a saborearte más. —Le mordió el muslo—. Dime que quieres correrte en mi lengua.

Serena apretó los labios para no decir las palabras. Pero sentía un dolor entre las piernas que palpitaba con cada desbocado latir de su corazón. Cada molécula de su cuerpo deseaba lo que Seiya quería darle. ¿Por qué demonios se resistía a tan asombroso placer? Una reputación mancillada o el riesgo a la humillación parecía un pequeño precio a pagar por esas sensaciones maravillosas.

La expresión cálida y ansiosa de la cara de Seiya la incitaba a ceder. No había ternura en ese rostro. Seiya no estaba interesado en corazones y flores. La apasionada intensidad de esa mirada oscura contra la luz dorada de la mañana le decía que él quería más. Que deseaba poseerla. En su cara se reflejaba un agudo deseo de iniciarla en cada lujuriosa sensación que alguna vez había imaginado y obligarla a reservar sus reacciones exclusivamente para él.

La escandalosa certeza de pertenecerle, de ofrecerle su cuerpo sólo a él y dejarle hacer cualquier cosa que él quisiera —que ambos quisieran— la llevó más allá de sus límites.

Aunque una parte de su mente la instaba a decir que no, el resto de su ser suplicaba dolorosamente que dijera sí.

—Saboréame —cada sílaba sonó como un susurro tembloroso—, señor.

Serena sabía que había dado un paso gigantesco y que no había marcha atrás. Quería cometer todos esos pecados que la obsesionaban. Seiya había reemplazado sus escrúpulos con una necesidad pura y candente que ya no podía negar. La había tentado con la idea de someterse a él.

Una salvaje expresión de victoria apareció en el rostro masculino.

-¿Y...?

—Quiero... —Serena tragó, jadeó, buscando el coraje y el aire necesarios para continuar.

Seiya le rodeó con un dedo la pequeña abertura de su sexo, recogiendo gotas de su jugo, que extendió sobre su clítoris. Una flecha de fuego cruzó el cuerpo de Serena y explotó en su vientre.

Dios mío, no podría soportar más estímulo. Al borde de la locura y a punto de perder el control de su cuerpo, Serena jadeó. La necesidad tiraba de ella, le hervía la sangre. No podía pensar.

Seiya la había reducido a un estado puramente primitivo. Serena siempre se había imaginado que llegar a tal estado era imposible. Pero no, eso había sido antes de que sucumbiera ante ese hombre sexy que a pesar de ser un desconocido, conocía cada uno de sus deseos ocultos, cada uno de sus pecaminosos pensamientos. No sólo los comprendía, sino que se los concedía, y al mismo tiempo que la hacía sentirse perfectamente maravillosa.

—Quiero correrme en tu lengua —farfulló ella.

—Perfecto, _cher_. —La recompensó bebiendo de su clítoris—. Eres una buena chica, y sabes muy bien. Voy a darte lo que quieres.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola Chicas espero que les este llendo muy bien esta semana, aqui les traigo otros nuevos capitulos de esta candente novela, espero que los disfruten, y les recuerdo como siempre jeje que dejen sus comentarios, aunque todavia nos faltan capitulos con esta historia, ya estoy preparando nuevas, y empiezan las votaciones ¿que pareja prefieres Serena/Seiya o Serena Darien?... No se les olvide comentar, las quiero mucho, saludos y disfruten de la lectura...

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Serena estaba magnífica. El sol naciente derramaba su luz dorada sobre la pura y pálida piel, iluminándola por completo. Las sombras danzaban entre las depresiones y montículos de su delicioso cuerpo, tentándolo a levantarse para obtener una mirada completa. Para su deleite personal.

Seiya se sentía demasiado feliz para hacer caso a ese impulso. La temblorosa admisión de Serena aún resonaba en su mente, incitándolo a agarrar esos temblorosos muslos para abrirlos un poco más y lamer la satinada carne rosada que tenía delante.

Dios mío, ella era como una droga. Era como si cada parte de su cuerpo tuviera un perfume exótico o un nuevo sabor. El hueco de su cuello olía a mujer madura con un leve indicio de frambuesas. El sabor de su boca lo convertía en un adicto al azúcar y la canela. Y su sexo... tenía la esencia del almizcle, dulce y limpio. Ah, Serena sabía a puro deseo. Algo único y cautivador. Podría pasarse la mañana allí, bebiendo de ella y aún así sentiría el impulso de saborearla eternamente hasta descubrir qué tenía ella que tentaba su lengua de esa manera.

El jadeo entrecortado de Serena atrajo su atención. Los muslos femeninos estaban tensos bajo su presa. Él sonrió contra su sexo, luego bajó la lengua a su vulva, lamiéndole el clítoris de vez en cuando. No con una presión constante. Sólo lo justo para llevarla cada vez más alto. Luego, mientras introducía un dedo en su interior, ella tembló.

Los jugos manaban de ella. El rubor cubría su piel cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y le temblaron las piernas. El sexo de Serena se hinchó todavía más mientras clavaba las uñas en la vieja madera de la barandilla y gemía.

Distraídamente, Seiya se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría tenerla así, justo en el borde, a punto de alcanzar el dulce clímax, pero sin dejar que llegara. La idea de reducirla a una masa temblorosa y suplicante lo tentó. No porque no hubiera oído nunca antes a una mujer implorar. Lo había hecho con frecuencia. Pero Serena y esa modestia propia de una joven de buena familia lo atraían como el gas al fuego. Y cuando la llevara más allá de sus inhibiciones, ella los haría arder a los dos. Incluso ahora, la gruesa erección presionaba inquieta contra los vaqueros, reclamando la atención de la carne inflamada y dulce que tenía bajo la lengua.

—Seiya —jadeó Serena—. Señor.

El temblor de su voz le indicaba que el orgasmo crecía cálido y rápido en su interior. Él sonrió, abandonando el duro nudo del clítoris para centrar la atención en los labios hinchados que se cerraban en torno a su dedo.

—¿_Cher_? —respondió perezosamente, tragándose el nudo de lujuria que amenazaba con despojarle de su autocontrol.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, él la penetró con otro dedo. Serena dio un grito ahogado de asombro que resonó en el porche y en el pantano.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, ella no dijo nada. Sólo se concentró en el placer, justo como él quería que hiciera.

Seiya comenzó a sacar los dedos del apretado canal. Ella murmuró una protesta, pero él supo exactamente lo que ella quería decir, cuando su cuerpo se aferró a sus dedos y los succionó. Dios mío, no era de extrañar que le arrebatara tan rápido el control cuando la penetraba con su miembro.

Dejando las conjeturas aparte, sacó la húmeda mano de su sexo. Sus fluidos goteaban de los dedos de Seiya. Esa imagen y su perfume se le subieron directos a la cabeza, como si fueran alcohol puro, dejando su libido por los suelos. Tuvo que contener el deseo de bajarse los pantalones hasta las rodillas y penetrar profundamente en ella.

En su lugar, deslizó los dedos sobre los brotes rosados de sus pezones y los recubrió con sus jugos. La brisa azotaba el cuerpo de Serena, contrayendo todavía más las cimas de los pechos, tentando a Seiya, hasta que no pudo resistirse ni un segundo más a saborearlo.

Agarrándole las caderas, Seiya la apretó contra la protuberancia de su miembro, restregándola con lujuria y regocijo. Le encantaba cómo estaba ella en ese momento, sonrojada, suspirando y gimiendo por él.

Lentamente, cerró la boca sobre uno de esos pezones que le hacían la boca agua. Hum, frambuesa y almizcle juntos. Piel suave como el terciopelo sobre unas puntas duras que imploraban ser chupadas, mordidas y atenazadas.

Bebió de ella, lamiéndola y mordiéndola, prodigando atención a sus pezones hasta que se hincharon en su boca. Por si el aliento jadeante de Serena no era suficiente prueba, una rápida caricia con su mano libre le dijo que estaba tan mojada como siempre. Ese hecho —toda ella en realidad— lo atraía como el canto de una sirena. No había forma de resistirse.

Volvió a introducir con fuerza un par de dedos en sus ardientes profundidades, y luego le rozó el clítoris con el pulgar. Asombrosamente, ella se tensó de inmediato contra los dedos, apresándolos y estremeciéndose ante la inminente explosión.

La satisfacción inflamó a Seiya mientras volvía la atención al otro pezón y lo envolvía en la cálida caverna de su boca. No podía esperar para sentir la magnitud de ese climax. Apostaría lo que fuera a que ella estaba más que dispuesta a rogarle para conseguir la liberación.

Dándole un último pellizco en el duro pezón, Seiya subió con un reguero de besos hasta acariciarle el cuello con la nariz. Sus dedos jugaban ahora con ese sensible lugar de su canal, justo detrás del clítoris, mientras con el pulgar rozaba el pequeño y duro botón con un ritmo pausado. Aunque se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a sentir la sangre en los dedos, la satisfacción lo invadió cuando ella volvió a cerrarse en torno a ellos una vez más.

—_Cher_—susurró en su oído—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Lo quiero ahora —jadeó ella mientras él frotaba las yemas de sus dedos justo en ese dulce lugar de su interior—. Dios, por favor. Necesito...

—¿Qué me detenga?

—No. ¡No, señor! —Su exclamación fue rápida y fuerte en medio de sus jadeantes suspiros.

El rubor le inundó las mejillas, y la luz del sol llovió sobre la piel clara hasta que relució como si fuera una llama incandescente.

Dios lo ayudara, porque Seiya tenía intención de tomarla, no sólo en la cama, sino en su cuarto de juegos y haciéndola llegar tantas veces y tan dulcemente que ella no volvería a tener escrúpulos para implorarle lo que quería y para buscarlo cada vez que lo necesitara.

Un salvaje ramalazo de lujuria asaltó su miembro ante el pensamiento de verla correrse, entregando su cuerpo, su mente y su voluntad sólo a él. Ese pensamiento lo excitaba como ninguna otra cosa.

—Dime lo que necesitas —murmuró en su oído—. Y recuerda cómo decirlo.

—Quiero correrme en tu lengua. Por favor, señor. —Lo asió por los hombros, clavándole las uñas en la piel por su necesidad urgente—. Por favor, señor.

—Imploras muy dulcemente, _cher_. ¿Cómo podría resistirme?

Serena enterró los dedos con frenesí en el pelo de Seiya y tiró de el; unos dardos de dolor estallaron en su cabeza. Que Dios la ayudara cuando finalmente la tuviera debajo de él. La iba a embestir con tal ferocidad, enterrándose sin piedad en ese dulce sexo hasta que ella se corriera una y otra vez, y él con ella.

—¡Ahora!

La voz de Serena tenía una nota de pánico. Su sexo se aferraba a los dedos deSeiya con tal fuerza que apenas los podía mover. Ella estaba al borde del precipicio. Y llevaba allí un rato, el tiempo suficiente como para que su cuerpo hubiera tomado el control de su mente.

—Ruegas como una descarada —bromeó Seiya mientras le rozaba el lóbulo de la oreja y le frotaba aquel sensible punto en el interior de su sexo—. Te prometí que te daría lo que quisieras. Una vez que te lo haya dado, ¿me seguirás a mi cuarto de juegos para que pueda atarte y poseerte a mi entero placer?

—Sí —sollozó ella—. ¡Sí, señor!

—Buena chica. Voy a acostarte sobre la mesa y a tomar ese pequeño sexo caliente varias veces. Luego aprenderás a rogarme y correrte cuando yo te lo diga, _cher_. Y más tarde... —jadeó contra la piel de Serena mientras comenzaba a descender por su cuerpo con una serie de caricias y mordiscos—, voy a abrir ese precioso trasero tuyo para que mi miembro se dé un larga y placentera cabalgada.

Las últimas palabras las susurró contra su clítoris. Un largo gemido escapó de los labios de Serena. Los músculos de sus muslos temblaban de la tensión. El resbaladizo paraíso de su sexo le oprimía los dedos, mientras le tiraba desesperadamente del pelo.

Perfecto. Como si fuera una fantasía. Serena respondía a sus caricias, a sus escandalosas sugerencias susurradas, tal y como él había soñado. Una vez que acabara con sus inhibiciones, y la hiciera consciente de esa sexualidad inexplorada, Serena se sometería dulcemente al hombre que la había amaestrado.

Era como si ella lo hubiera estado esperando.

Ese pensamiento atravesó su miembro como un rayo.

—Córrete para mí —le exigió contra su sexo empapado.

Con rapidez, sacó los dedos de su interior y se los deslizó por el clítoris. En el siguiente latido, introdujo la lengua dentro de su canal y alcanzó con la punta el sensible lugar que ya había tocado antes.

Ella soltó un grito que resonó en el pantano. Agarrándole del pelo, apretó su cara contra su sexo. Los jugos se derramaron en la boca de Seiya y él los bebió con avidez, sintiéndose triunfante y deseando penetrarla con desesperación, someterla, atarla a él. Todo su ser clamaba de necesidad.

«Tómala. Reclámala. Es tuya».

Sí, y ¿qué diría Haruka al respecto? ¿Qué diría la propia Serena? Esperaba que ella dijera que sí, pero una vez que pasara a formar parte de su vida, no quería ser sólo un buen polvo para ella. Quería que cada caricia significara algo.

«¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué ha sucedido para que mi venganza, que una vez ardió como el metal fundido me haya estallado en la cara?»

Seiya frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento.

Momentos más tarde, sintió que el sexo de Serena se relajaba en torno a su lengua, y le soltaba el pelo. Seiya dio un último lametazo, prometiéndose repetirlo más tarde y se puso de pie. Ella parecía aturdida, sonrojada y conmocionada ante su propia respuesta.

Había una sensualidad innata en ella, algo que sólo podría alcanzar un hombre fuerte, alguien que la quisiera lo suficiente para ocuparse de su seguridad y su tranquilidad de espíritu. Pero Serena no había descubierto cuánta pasión encerraba en su interior.

Aún.

Y maldición, quería ser el hombre que se lo revelara.

—Buenos días —murmuró.

Le dio un suave beso en la boca temblorosa, acercándose a sus labios abiertos y deslizándole la lengua en el interior con una caricia lenta e invitadora. Al instante, Serena se echó hacia atrás al degustar su propio sabor en los labios de Seiya. Pero él le tomó la cabeza entre las manos, y la obligó a saborear la dulce perfección de sí misma con un beso largo y profundo. Al final, ella se relajó contra él, abriendo la boca, y degustando en su lengua el sabor de su propio sexo.

Seiya se sintió impresionado ante esa rápida aceptación. No sólo impresionado sino también orgulloso, algo que lo alegraba y lo preocupaba al mismo tiempo. Por un lado se alegraba porque Serena era dulce, y podría doblegarla hasta convertirla en una sumisa que lo tentaría más allá de sus más salvajes fantasías. Con el tiempo, podría ayudarla a aceptar esa parte de sí misma que se empeñaba en negar, pues ella no sería realmente feliz hasta que lo hiciera.

Pero por otro lado le preocupaba que ese sentimiento de orgullo significara algo más. Ningún dominante se sentiría orgulloso de una sumisa que no estuviera determinado a hacer suya. Durante años, él había sentido un distante respeto por las mujeres a las que había sometido. Como un maestro y su alumno, él había premiado sus progresos, había castigado sus fallos, y perfeccionado sus habilidades.

Con Serena sentía algo más profundo y personal. Se sentía impelido a ayudarla. Como si sólo él pudiera despertar su sexualidad.

«Como si ella fuera mía». Ese sentimiento confirmaba todo lo que sentía. No era sólo una simple fase, ni estaba bajo el calor del momento. La deseaba. Punto.

—Seiya.

La temblorosa voz de Serena penetró en su conciencia, trayéndole de vuelta a la realidad. Estaba temblando y esta vez no era de deseo. Maldición, allí fuera hacía frío. Y aun así, ella había aguantado. No, se había superado y lo había sorprendido más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

La envolvió entre sus brazos, intentando protegerla del viento.

—_Cher_, tienes frío, ¿verdad?

Sin poder resistirse, acunó la cabeza de Serena bajo su barbilla y le acarició la espalda con una mano. Con la otra, le acarició uno de sus pechos, y con el pulgar le rozó el pezón todavía duro.

Ella gimió.

Cualquier urgencia por llevarla a su cuarto de juegos y quedarse allí con ella durante horas o días abandonó su cuerpo al oír ese sonido.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar las llaves con la intención de ordenarle que se diera una buena ducha caliente y se reuniera con él en el cuarto de juegos en quince minutos. Qué le dieran al desayuno, más bien le daría él a ella.

—_Bonjour_—se oyó una voz lejana y familiar, justo a la vuelta de la esquina, cerca de la puerta principal.

Serena dio un grito ahogado y se tensó en el círculo de sus brazos.

—¡Es... tu abuelo!

Sí. ¿Qué otra persona tenía ese don de la oportunidad? Conteniendo una maldición, soltó a Serena, le puso los restos de la camisa en las manos, y la urgió a volver a la cabaña por la puerta lateral.

—Vete. Date una ducha y vístete. Terminaremos más tarde.

Ella vaciló, agrandando los ojos ante sus palabras. La indecisión se reflejaba claramente en su cara ruborizada.

—Seiya. Yo... creo que deberíamos hablar de esto.

—¿_Bonjour_? —La voz de Tomoe sonaba más cerca.

Se les había acabado el tiempo.

Con rapidez, le depositó un duro beso en la boca, luego la hizo girarse hacia la puerta abierta. Con una palmadita en el trasero, la impulsó al interior.

—Sí, si es lo que quieres. Pero más tarde.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicarle, Seiya cerró la puerta.

La reticencia de Serena a continuar lo que habían iniciado era obvia y frustrante. Justo cuando pensaba que había conseguido derribar sus defensas, que ya no iba a negarse más, ella continuaba sin darle el dulce sí que su cuerpo deseaba tan ardientemente... y que esperaba tras la respuesta de Serena de esa mañana. La decepción y la cólera lo inundaron, confundiéndole, mientras se volvía hacia su grand-pere.

Todos esos deseos se unieron a su determinación de no aceptar otra negativa de Serena, sin importar sus dudas ni su incertidumbre. Aunque quería entenderla. ¿Qué la detenía? Era más que simple modestia o temor a lo desconocido.

Seiya suspiró. La pregunta que debería hacerse era ¿qué demonios le ocurría para que de repente estuviera tan resuelto a tener a esa mujer? Al parecer, había perdido el juicio.

Y corría el peligro de perder mucho más.

—Ah, aquí estás —dijo Tomoe, doblando la esquina del porche. Se dirigió hacia Seiya arrastrando los pies por el suelo de madera.

—Buenos días, grand-pere. —Seiya le ofreció sentarse en la silla de la esquina con un gesto de la mano—. ¿Café?

—Non. Vine a ver cómo les iba a ti y a tajolie rousse.

«¿Su hermosa rubia?». Todavía no por el momento. Hubiera estado un paso más cerca de serlo si no hubiera tenido esa inoportuna interrupción. Contuvo una maldición.

—Serena está bien —masculló Seiya, dejándose caer en la silla al lado de su abuelo.

Se humedeció los labios y todavía saboreó allí la dulzura de Serena. Ese sabor —y el recuerdo de sus piernas abiertas para él, y de sus gemidos desinhibidos resonando en el pantano— no hacía nada para reducir su rugiente erección.

—¿Alguna novedad... desde mi última visita? —se mofó Tomoe, guiñándole un ojo—. Has tardado en contestar a mi saludo y no me has oído llamar a la puerta, ¿verdad?

—Es cierto. No te oí llamar. Estaba aquí fuera. Y es muy temprano. No esperaba compañía.

—¿Qué hora es? —Tomoe frunció el ceño con aire inocente.

Seiya no se lo tragó ni por un momento.

—Más bien si es hora de —le corrigió Seiya—. Es demasiado pronto para llamar, y lo suficientemente temprano para habernos pillado a mi y a Serena haciendo algo si hubiéramos querido empezar el día con buen pie. ¿No es lo que esperabas?

—_Mon petit fils_, qué suspicaz.

—Creo que tengo derecho a serlo, después de que la ropa cómoda y práctica que te pedí que trajeras pareciera la versión porno del catálogo de Victoria's Secret.

La risa de su abuelo hizo que Seiya pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Pero, ¿a que has disfrutado con... las vistas?

—Sin comentarios. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Estaba claro que querías que hiciera el amor con ella. Sé que quieres que vuelva a casarme, pero no conoces a Serena.

El anciano se golpeó el pecho.

—He vivido una larga vida, y sé bastantes cosas. Esos sueños, Seiya, significan algo. Significan amor. Ha sido así desde hace varias generaciones.

—Sólo porque tú...

—Non, no sólo yo. También mi abuelo. Cuando se fue a trabajar a San Francisco tras jurar que no volvería a Lousiana —Tomoe agitó una mano con desdén ante aquel juramento—, comenzó a soñar con una bella rubia.

—Caramba, yo también he soñado con una rubia más de una vez.

—¿Durante meses y meses, _mon garçon_?

Seiya suspiró, primero porque odiaba que lo llamaran niño y luego porque razonar con ese anciano no era nada fácil.

—No —contestó finalmente.

—Pues ya ves. Mi _grand-père_ tuvo esos sueños sobre una hermosa rubia. La conoció y descubrió que era la mujer de su jefe. Como ella ya estaba casada, creyó que la leyenda familiar estaba equivocada. Pero continuó soñando con ella. En esos sueños hablaba su corazón.

»Dos semanas después de que conociera a su amor verdadero, ocurrió el gran terremoto de San Francisco de 1906. El marido de la hermosa rubia murió. Y mi abuelo se casó con ella un año después. Seis hijos y cincuenta años después aún seguían enamorados.

Clavando los ojos en el anciano, Seiya se preguntó si hablaría en serio. ¿Sería posible? ¿Sería realmente posible?

—Y su abuelo antes que él —continuó Tomoe—. Fue herido en combate y capturado por los yanquis al final de la Guerra Civil. Su novia era enfermera en un hospital de campaña. Mi abuelo siempre sostuvo que fueron los sueños sobre una bella desconocida lo que lo mantuvieron cuerdo durante los meses de batalla. Cuando la conoció, se quedó impactado. Se casaron tres días después de que acabara la guerra.

Tres hombres de su sangre habían soñado con bellas desconocidas. Seiya había soñado una y otra vez con una mujer de brillante pelo rubio que resplandecía bajo la luz del sol. Y esa misma mañana, Serena se había manifestado como la imagen de su sueño. ¿Explicaba eso ese alocado deseo de reclamarla, como si no pudiera renunciar a ella, como si Serena fuera mucho más que un instrumento de su venganza? ¿Como si alejarse de ella fuera simplemente imposible?

Un estremecimiento atravesó su cuerpo. Seiya se acarició la barbilla e intentó razonar. Los sueños y las almas gemelas se asociaban al concepto de la espiritualidad. Era todo tan extraño. No es que nunca hubiera oído hablar de ello a lo largo de su vida, sino que, sencillamente, no se lo creía.

—Ninguno de nosotros quiere creer que la _malédiction _sea cierta. Pero los hechos son los hechos. Les ocurre a los hombres de nuestra familia. Y ahora te toca a ti, con Serena.

—¿Cómo supiste que la abuela era la mujer indicada? —preguntó Seiya, intentando aceptar todo lo que decía su abuelo—. ¿Qué te hizo estar seguro, además de los sueños, de que _grand-mère_ era la mujer perfecta para ti?

El anciano sonrió, haciendo más profundas las líneas que le surcaban los ojos y la boca. Sin lugar a dudas era un hombre que se había pasado la vida sonriendo muy a menudo.

—Cuando la conocí, tuve que contenerme para no abrazarla y convencerla de que era mía. Nunca quise estar alejado de ella ni que estuviera triste. Sobre todo, _cher_ _garÇon_, quería que fuera feliz y sabía aquí dentro —se señaló el corazón— que sólo yo podría hacer que lo fuera. ¿ _Comprenes-tu_?

Oh, sí. Seiya lo entendía demasiado bien. ¿No era justo lo que había sentido desde el primer momento que había conocido a Serena? ¿Un loco deseo de tocarla, la necesidad de hacer lo que fuera para mantenerla a salvo, un odio visceral hacia el acosador? Odiaba ver las dudas que corroían a Serena, pero la clave de su felicidad estaba en liberar su sexualidad.

—¿Qué te dicen las entrañas, Seiya? Haz caso a tus instintos.

—No son racionales.

Las líneas enmarcaron la boca de Tomoe cuando su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—No tienen por qué. Es el corazón quien tiene la última palabra. ¿Te has sentido alguna vez de esa manera con otra mujer? ¿Con Galaxia?

El anciano se refería a su ex-mujer.

Seiya sólo negó con la cabeza. No. Nunca. Ni de cerca. Se había casado con ella porque estaba embarazada, y él era católico, incluso aunque ella no lo fuera. El matrimonio acabó unos meses más tarde cuando encontró un vídeo de Haruka Tenouh tirándosela mientras ella, supuestamente, había estado tan afligida por la pérdida de su bebé que no había querido hacer el amor con su marido. Mirándolo en retrospectiva, el divorcio había sido lo mejor. Pero no podía olvidar aquella humillación. Tomoe había estado con él, esperando para ver un episodio de CSI que Seiya le había grabado, cuando se había encontrado con un tipo de acción totalmente diferente.

—Con Serena es distinto, ¿verdad? —susurró Tomoe.

—Es complicado. Serena está saliendo con otra persona. Están comprometidos.

Seiya no podía decirle a su abuelo que Serena pertenecía al hombre que había estado con Galaxia en el vídeo. Sabría al instante que él había atraído a Serena hasta su casa para obtener su venganza. Y no tendría que echarle mucha imaginación para saber lo que Seiya había hecho para conseguirlo. Ese anciano lo desollaría vivo con su vieja navaja y le echaría tabasco en las heridas.

Haciendo una mueca, Seiya no pudo negar la desagradable sensación de vergüenza que le atravesó las entrañas.

Y si Serena lo descubría alguna vez... Oh, Dios, claro que lo iba a descubrir. Lo haría en cuanto hablara con Haruka. E impedirlo era condenadamente imposible.

Soltó un reniego. No había manera de borrar un correo ya enviado. ¡Maldita sea! Ojalá hubiera prestado más atención a su instinto en ese momento, el que le decía que enviar ese vídeo sería un terrible error.

Y en cuanto Serena y Haruka hablaran, él la perdería para siempre.

El pensamiento lo llenó de pánico.

A menos que encontrara una manera de atarla a él antes de que supiera la verdad... ¡Sí! Eso era. Tomoe se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, jovencito. ¿Qué te preocupa? Ni siquiera están casados.

Y quizás no lo estén aún porque Serena sabe que ese hombre no es el indicado para ella. Si ella te da un beso o dos es porque su corazón y su cuerpo saben lo que su mente aún se niega aceptar.

—¿Que no ama a su novio?

—_Exactement._

¿Sería tan simple? ¿Qué Serena fuera su... alma gemela, y por eso había respondido a él de esa manera, permitiéndole tales libertades con su cuerpo porque en alguna parte de su alma sabía lo que él era para ella? Parecía tan surrealista. Tan increíble.

¿Sería posible que ella no fuera la clase de mujer que engañaba a su novio, sino simplemente una mujer confundida? ¿Alguien tan confundido como él?

Seiya suspiró y se agarró la cabeza.

Un sonido indignado salió de la garganta de Tomoe.

—Qué juventud. No tiene sentido del romance. Sigue resistiéndote. Amárgate la vida. Ya te atrapará el amor.

¿Amor? Ese pensamiento lo sorprendió más que si hubiera visto un alienígena verde y con antenas.

—La deseo. No la amo.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Estás seguro de que no es amor?

Seiya se dejó caer contra el respaldo. Condenado hombre y condenadas fueran sus preguntas.

—No, no lo estoy.

Tomoe asintió con aire conspirador

—He traído jeans y camisas para Serena. Así que dime si quieres que te los dé o si prefieres que me los lleve de vuelta conmigo.

Y dejar que Serena sólo vistiera lencería provocativa.

De inmediato, la vio con el bustier dorado y el tanga a juego. El recuerdo bombardeó su cerebro y despertó su miembro. Oh, sí, Serena estaba para comérsela con esas prendas. No entendía cómo podía ponerlo a cien con tanta facilidad. Caramba, había visto a centenares de mujeres desnudas, en especial cuando estaba con Kakyuu y sus chicas, pero nunca se había excitado tanto. Lo que sentía por Serena minaba su lógica y su tranquilidad de espíritu, y lo hacía sentir rudo... Seiya sólo podía definir ese deseo de reclamarla como el instinto de un cavernícola. Tenía que saber que era suya y asegurarse de que siempre la cuidaría y la haría feliz. Sólo con pensar en tener éxito, en poder convencerla de que fuera suya en todos los sentidos, aumentó su temperatura corporal otros diez grados.

«Maldición».

Llegados a ese punto, no podía negar que su abuelo quizás tuviera razón

De hecho, si quería tener a Serena, y conservarla, iba a tener que formar un fuerte vínculo con ella. Un vínculo que no pudiera romperse cuando ella supiera por qué él había estado de acuerdo en aparecer en el programa de televisión, y que para ello había tenido que sobornar a su amigo Kenji. Y todo por una cuestión de venganza. Se lo diría. Pero aún no. No hasta que estuviera seguro.

Primero tenía que ganarse su confianza a un nivel visceral, enseñarle a su cuerpo que para él, ella siempre sería lo primero. El dormitorio era un buen lugar para comenzar a derribar sus defensas. En cuanto se hubiera rendido, podían hablar. El resto se resolvería por sí sólo.

Ese conocimiento, la sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto, y de que tenía un plan, encajaron en ese momento como las piezas de un puzzle que se le hubiera estado resistiendo.

Al fin, dijo:

—No necesito tiempo para pensarlo. Llévate esas ropas contigo, _grand-pére_. Y no las vuelvas a traer.

Tomoe sonrió ampliamente, lo que hizo destacar sus blancos dientes contra la oscura piel cajún.

—_Laissez les bons temps rouler_! Oh, sí. Qué vengan los buenos tiempos.

* * *

Empieza lo bueno...


	19. Chapter 19

Uuff, que les parecio el capitulo anterior, aaaaa yo se de muchas que lo disfrutaron al maximoooo...

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

«Terminaremos más tarde».

Las palabras de Seiya resonaban en la mente de Serena mientras Tomoe se mostraba encantador con ella durante el desayuno.

Regañó al anciano por que en vez de ropa de vestir sólo le hubiera llevado lencería. La oscura y risueña mirada, la amplia sonrisa, y el encogimiento de hombros que le dirigió en respuesta indicaban que no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Y Seiya... su mirada la hacía arder, recordándole sus anteriores palabras: «Terminaremos más tarde».

Serena quería borrar aquellos recuerdos, ahogar la voz que resonaba en su mente. Por encima de los huevos revueltos que ambos hombres habían condimentado con tabasco, Seiya la miraba como si Serena fuera un cruce entre un enigma indescifrable y un bocado apetecible. Como algo que codiciara y tuviera intención de poseer.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué le había dicho que sí a Seiya y a su cuarto de juegos? Intentar negarse tras haber disfrutado de aquel exquisito placer le había parecido casi imposible.

Pero decir sí había sido lo más fácil —obligatorio incluso— con la boca de él gravitando sobre ella, mientras estaba al borde del clímax. Ahora que el placer no anulaba su capacidad de respirar y pensar, Serena no estaba segura de que haber cedido, dándole lo que él quería, hubiera sido una buena idea. No sólo cambiaba las cosas entre ellos, sino que la cambiaría a ella para siempre. Desde que estaba con Seiya, sus fantasías eran más urgentes y explícitas. Los impulsos que siempre había tenido ahora la acosaban en forma de sensaciones y recuerdos, obsesionándola con la imagen de Seiya.

Deseaba a Seiya, y deseaba disfrutar del intenso placer que él le proporcionaba. El hecho de dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que Seiya provocaba en su cuerpo la hacía sentirse más viva, más... completa. ¿Tenía sentido?

«Terminaremos más tarde». Sintió el peso de la mirada penetrante de Seiya y Serena supo qué estaba pensando.

¿Debería o no debería hacerlo?

Como todo lo que tenía que ver con Seiya, la promesa que le había hecho la avergonzaba, pero a la vez la hacía sentirse dolorida y temblorosa de necesidad. Esa mañana en el porche... Dios, todavía podía sentir la boca de él en su sexo, penetrando en ella con la lengua, tomando posesión de cada punto sensible. Le había arrebatado la capacidad de pensar. Había inundado cada parte de su cuerpo con un éxtasis capaz de desafiar las palabras, algo que le hacía imposible huir de las sensaciones que él derramaba sobre ella como si fueran miel dulce y caliente.

Y para colmo aún seguía sintiendo esa condenada curiosidad —y excitación— ante cualquier cosa que él pudiera hacer en ese toallero y en esa mesa con esposas. Y con los otros artículos que era demasiado ingenua para nombrar. Cuanto más intentaba huir de sus deseos, más insistentes se volvían éstos, apoderándose lentamente de su cuerpo como si fuera una enredadera.

¿Qué ocurriría si le permitía a Seiya cumplir la amenaza de terminar lo que habían empezado? ¿Sería tan terrible permitírselo aunque sólo fuera una vez? Nadie más, aparte de ella y Seiya, lo sabría.

Mordiéndose los labios, observó la impaciencia de Seiya cuando Tomoe se quedó un rato más después de tomar el café. Los oscuros ojos prometían placer, y un leve indicio de dolor. Su intención de poseerla totalmente se reflejaba en la seductora mirada. Ella tragó saliva ante la mezcla de miedo, emoción y anticipación que le retorció el estómago. La atracción era cada vez mayor. Seiya tiraba de ella, como si entre ellos hubiera una cuerda invisible que se hiciera más y más corta a cada hora que pasaba.

No tenía sentido desear con tanta desesperación a alguien que había sacado sus peores impulsos. Alguien que la llevaría a un lugar más allá de las normas, algo que horrorizaría a su madre y que enfermaría a hombres como Diamante. Si permitía que Seiya siguiera adelante con su plan, la arruinaría para las caricias de otro hombre. No podría vivir consigo misma después de que él la hubiera convertido en una depravada sumisa; le sería totalmente imposible. Ser una esclava sexual no iba con ella. No le gustaba recibir órdenes, o que le dijeran lo que podía hacer o lo que no. Su madre había empezado a llamarla marimacho independiente cuando cumplió los doce años.

Pero con Seiya..., Serena suspiró. Sus órdenes lograban penetrar en su interior, no sólo en su cuerpo, sino también en su mente, en su alma. Las cosas que él le exigía nunca dejaban de sorprenderla, y aun así, las cosas que él le había ordenado hacer, eran algo con lo que siempre había soñado. Algunas veces se preguntaba cómo podía leerle la mente. La sorprendía, la avergonzaba, la hacía ansiarle más que cualquier otra cosa.

En el fondo, Serena se veía incapaz de luchar contra lo que ambos deseaban.

Quizá... quizá debería acceder a estar juntos de nuevo y averiguar la verdad sobre sus deseos. Seiya no le haría daño a propósito, no más allá de un pequeño dolor erótico. La opinión de su madre o de Diamante no tenía importancia allí, en un mundo apartado de la civilización. Podría disfrutar de ese tiempo secreto, antes de que atraparan al acosador y de que ella regresara a la realidad.

Tomoe se marchó poco después del mediodía. Serena sabía que Seiya querría retomar con rapidez el punto donde lo habían dejado esa mañana. Como cualquier mujer ansiosa, Serena quería estar lo más guapa posible. Se retiró al cuarto de baño cuando Seiya acompañó a Tomoe hacia el embarcadero y se permitió un baño relajante y secarse el pelo a conciencia. Lamentó no tener maquillaje, por lo que no había manera de suavizar las ojeras en su cara. Se humedeció los labios, se pellizcó las mejillas y se encogió de hombros. Era lo más que podía hacer.

El ruido de pasos en el pasillo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Seiya. Pronto llamaría a la puerta con golpes exigentes.

Contuvo el aliento. ¿Estaba preparada? ¿Podría manejarlo? Soltó un suspiro tembloroso, dividida entre su mente racional y su exigente cuerpo. Hasta ese momento siempre había prevalecido su lado racional, pero desde que había conocido a Seiya, eran los deseos de su cuerpo quienes ganaban la partida.

Estaba todo lo preparada que podía estar para un hombre como Seiya, considerando que iba vestida con una bata y una ropa interior que ni siquiera cubría lo esencial, algo que no escaparía a la penetrante mirada de Seiya.

En lugar de sentir rechazo hacia esa reveladora y explosiva lencería, Serena sencillamente se humedeció más al pensar que Seiya la vería con ella.

—¿Serena? —ladró él a través de la delgada puerta del cuarto de baño.

«Que comience el espectáculo».

—¿Seiya?

En cuanto le echara un vistazo, Serena estaba segura de que esos oscuros ojos verían cada pecaminoso secreto de su alma. Pero ahora, incluso le temblaba la voz al mencionar su nombre.

Antes de que él pudiera decir o hacer cualquier cosa, sonó el teléfono. Seiya soltó una maldición obscena mientras atravesaba el pasillo. Serena se relajó visiblemente con una extraña mezcla de alivio y decepción. Pero no podía negar que el dolor entre sus piernas era cada vez más agudo.

Aspirando profundamente, lo siguió por el pasillo, permaneciendo entre las sombras. Y escuchó.

—¿Qué diablos quieres? —oyó que espetaba Seiya.

Una profunda carcajada salió por el altavoz del teléfono y retumbó en el pasillo.

—Puedo nombrarte tres razones de por qué estás de tan mal humor. Dos de ellas sobran.

Era Darien. Serena reconoció la voz burlona, incluso podía ver las arruguitas de risa que se le habrían formado en torno a esos ojos azules claros y alegres. Algo incongruente en un cuerpo tan duro y enorme.

—¿Has llamado sólo para molestarme?

—Caramba, no. Ya sabes que no me gustan las cosas fáciles. ¿Dónde estaría el reto?

—¿Así que has llamado sólo para...?

—Tengo que hablar con Serena.

Seiya vaciló, cerrando los puños.

—¿De qué?

En esas dos sílabas sonaron la sospecha y los celos.

—¿Acaso tu polla ha hecho que te olvides de que Serena tiene un acosador tras su trasero?

—No, hijo de perra, no se me ha olvidado. Y aparta tu mente de su trasero.

—Aún no he perfeccionado la habilidad de follar a través del teléfono, Seiya. Es sólo una forma de hablar. Relájate.

Serena frunció el ceño. Darien actuaba como si pensara que Seiya estaba celoso. Ese pensamiento la hubiera hecho estallar en carcajadas si no hubiera observado antes el extraño comportamiento de Seiya con Darien y no hubiera parecido tan... tenso.

Con un profundo suspiro, Seiya abrió los puños.

—Voy a llamarla.

—Estoy aquí. —Serena salió de las sombras y recorrió los últimos metros de pasillo hasta Seiya.

El se volvió rápidamente hacia ella, taladrándola con la mirada. Serena sintió que sus pezones, desnudos bajo el escotado sujetador, pulsaban contra el suave tejido de punto de la bata. Dado que Seiya tenía los ojos agrandados y las fosas nasales dilatadas, Serena supuso que lo había notado.

—Serena —la saludó Darien por el altavoz—. Hola, muñeca.

—Hola Darien. ¿Alguna noticia?

—Sí. No pudimos encontrar huellas digitales en las fotos. Lo siento. Sin embargo, hemos obtenido algunas pistas interesantes, así que tengo que hacerte unas preguntas.

La decepción se apoderó de ella. ¿Cuánto más duraría esa pesadilla? ¿Y cómo iban a llegar hasta el fondo de todo eso si Darien no podía seguir la pista de ese lunático? Quería sentirse una persona normal otra vez, regresar a casa y no tener que preocuparse de si alguien la había allanado o manchado su cama con semen. Quería recuperar su vida. Y estaba claro que por el momento eso no iba a ser posible.

Para su sorpresa, Seiya se acercó a su lado y tomó su mano, repentinamente fría, en la suya, más grande y caliente. Algo sólido y seguro. Un simple gesto y, de inmediato, Serena se sintió más fuerte.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que recuperar su vida, significaría perder a Seiya. La decepción que sintió la aturdió. Se aferró a él con más fuerza. ¿Por qué no la hacía feliz el pensamiento de perderlo de vista? Debería de celebrarlo con margaritas. Regresar a su vida significaría que habían atrapado al acosador, que no tendría que cuestionarse más a sí misma. Pero en vez de eso, apretó la mano de Seiya y se negó a soltarle.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —le preguntó Serena a Darien.

—¿Conoces a alguien que sea muy aficionado a la fotografía, alguien que lo considere un hobby?

—A Kenji, mi ayudante de producción. No es que sea un profesional, pero es muy bueno. Incluso ha hecho algunas exposiciones. —Serena frunció el ceño—. ¿No pensarás que es Kenji?

Él vaciló.

—Cuando mis amigos de FBI analizaron las fotos, descubrieron que habían sido realizadas por alguien que sabe manejar una cámara. No han sido reveladas en un laboratorio, ni en uno de esos sitios que revelan las fotos en una hora. No son fotos digitales. Son de la vieja escuela. Es probable que hayan sido reveladas en casa, y usando unos productos químicos bastante caros y con papel bueno. Son de alguien que se toma la fotografía en serio. Y aunque tú te sientas incómoda y amenazada cuando las miras, él, por el contrario, las ve como un arte. No es que haya sacado simplemente unas fotos. Ha buscado la simetría, la iluminación, el ángulo más interesante. Y no ha hecho un mal trabajo.

¿Kenji? ¿Su amigo Kenji? No...

Pero ella no conocía a nadie más con esa pasión por la fotografía, alguien que desdeñaba las fotos de las nuevas cámaras digitales. Trastos sin sentido las llamaba. Siempre le decía que no valía la pena echar a perder una buena imagen con aquellas cámaras. No conocía a nadie más que tuviera un cuarto oscuro en su casa.

Serena se quedó paralizada y sin aliento. Kenji, a quien consideraba casi como a un padre.

¡No!

No eran muchas las personas que conocían su dirección en Los Angeles. Pero Kenji sí... y también conocía su horario. Podría haber entrado en su casa, y haberse masturbado en su cama mientras ella no estaba. Kenji era una de las pocas personas que sabía qué vuelo había tomado para Houston y dónde se había hospedado.

Se frotó la frente ante un dolor repentino. ¿Kenji? ¿Había estado en Texas para sacar las fotografías de Serena en el patio trasero de Haruka hacía sólo unos días? Siempre hablaba con Kenji por el móvil. Así que no sabía exactamente dónde estaba. Cualquier cosa era posible. Y si Kenji había llegado tan lejos para acecharla... bueno, él sabía que tenía intención de ir a Lafayette para reunirse con Seiya. Seguirla no habría sido demasiado difícil.

¿Había Kenji —el padre que nunca tuvo— sacado fotos de ella desnuda? ¿La habría espiado, se habría masturbado en su cama, había intentado matarla? ¡No! Pero... ¿quién más podría ser?

Sólo Kenji.

—Oh, Dios mío. —El impacto atravesó su cuerpo y le hizo zumbar los oídos. Le fallaron las rodillas. Se cubrió la boca con una mano temblorosa para contener un grito—. ¿Por q...? No... ¿Por qué? Confiaba totalmente en Kenji.

Cuando se tambaleó, Seiya la agarró por la cintura.

—Tranquila —murmuró él.

Clavó los ojos en Seiya con un repentino horror. Si no podía confiar en Kenji, el hombre que conocía desde hacía tres años y que había sido como un padre para ella, ¿cómo podía confiar en Seiya, un hombre al que sólo conocía desde hacía tres días?

—¿Serena? —La preocupación de Darien resonó a través del hilo telefónico.

Ella miró a Seiya con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de incertidumbre y algo muy parecido al pánico. ¿Qué sabía de él? Sólo lo que Kenji le había dicho. Y que intentaba transformar su sexualidad en algo que ella misma no quería aceptar.

Luchó para soltarse de la presa de Seiya. Se retorció con todas sus fuerzas, intentando liberarse. Quería escapar ya. Huir a algún lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarla.

—Tranquila. —Seiya usó esa voz paciente pero autoritaria que Serena conocía tan bien.

Algo en lo más profundo de su ser respondió al instante, quería obedecer a esa voz. Pero otra parte de ella tenía miedo, aunque no sabía con exactitud de qué. Alguien deseaba hacerle daño, alguien en quien había confiado plenamente. Kenji sólo probaba que ella no sabía juzgar el carácter de las personas más allegadas a ella. ¿Y si se había equivocado al confiar a un desconocido, no sólo su seguridad, sino su cuerpo y su alma?

Un desconocido al que sólo conocía porque Kenji le había pasado información sobre él.

Un terror helado atravesó a Serena. Le dio a Seiya una patada en la espinilla, y un codazo en el estómago. Él la sujetó con más fuerza y esquivó sus ataques como pudo.

—Te llamaré más tarde —le gruñó Seiya al teléfono. Luego pulsó rápidamente el botón de apagado e interrumpió la conexión con Darien.

Seiya la agarró por la cintura. Serena luchó aún con más ímpetu impulsada por el pánico que le atravesaba el vientre y le bajaba por las piernas. Seiya gruñó cuando ella acertó a darle con el talón en la espinilla. Esperó que la soltara, pero la presa de él se hizo más fuerte.

Seiya la condujo al dormitorio, arrastrándola con él. Serena intentó agarrarse a la manilla de la puerta para usarla como ancla, pero él era demasiado rápido y fuerte.

—¡Maldito seas, suéltame! —gritó Serena—. ¡Suéltame de una vez!

—Sé lo que estás pensando —gruñó Seiya, ignorando su demanda—. Deja de pensarlo ahora mismo.

—No me digas lo que puedo o no pensar, imbecil.

—Sé razonable, _cher_.

Unos instantes más tarde, Serena se encontró tumbada de espaldas sobre la cama. Con la rapidez de un rayo, él cubrió su cuerpo frío con el suyo y la inmovilizó contra el colchón. Extendió los brazos sobre los de ella, agarrándoles las muñecas en una presa suave pero inflexible. El peso de sus largas piernas aseguró las de Serena contra las sábanas suaves.

«No». La palabra resonaba en la mente de Serena mientras ella luchaba; necesitaba escapar, encontrar un lugar donde esconderse de todo aquello. Seiya siguió sujetándola con fuerza incluso cuando ella se quedó inmóvil. ¡No!

—Relájate. —La oscura mirada se clavó en la de ella, penetrando en su miedo con sus tranquilos y dominantes ojos.

—¡Suéltame! —Serena se tensó contra él, pero tanto sus brazos como sus piernas estaban firmemente sujetos.

—Sé lo que está pasando por esa preciosa cabecita tuya, _cher_. Basta ya. No voy a hacerte daño.

—Si Kenji es el culpable, entonces..., entonces alguien como... tú, podría herirme, matarme...

Su voz sonaba jadeante, temblorosa. Serena odiaba sonar tan indefensa. En la tele, ella era la presentadora sexy; una profesional con cierto aire provocativo. Allí daba la talla. Pero en medio de los pantanos de Lousiana, bajo el techo de Seiya, era una rubia que odiaba sentirse aterrada y estar fuera de su elemento físico, mental y... sexual.

Seiya frunció el ceño, la preocupación le formó un surco entre las cejas.

—Estás pensando con la adrenalina que corre por tus venas, Serena, no con la lógica. No lo hagas. Sólo llevamos aquí dos días. Podría haberte lastimado en cualquier momento si esa hubiera sido mi intención.

Serena se detuvo jadeante, pensando a toda velocidad. Seiya había tenido un millón de oportunidades para violarla o matarla... o las dos cosas a la vez. No había hecho nada de eso. Pero razonar no era tan sencillo.

—¿Cómo sé que no estás jugando conmigo, esperando a que baje la guardia y que confíe totalmente en ti para matarme? Apenas te conozco.

Seiya hizo una pausa, esos insondables ojos color azul parecían taladrarla con una mirada tensa y frustrante.

—No soy tu acosador. No soy como ese cabrón. Si escucharas a tu corazón, lo sabrías.

—¿Nunca has querido hacerme daño?

—¿Hacerte daño? —La inmovilizó con una mirada sincera y resentida—. ¿Quién te ayudó a librarte del tirador? ¿Quién te puso a salvo?

Ella le respondió con un silencio significativo, mientras los pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente. Estaba claro que Seiya no le había hecho daño, a pesar de las múltiples oportunidades que había tenido. La había ayudado en Lafayette, lo sabía. Lo que no sabía era por qué.

—Maldita sea, ¿qué he hecho para que desconfíes de mí? —le exigió él—. De lo único que soy culpable es de intentar que reconozcas quién eres en realidad, algo que te empeñas en no querer saber.

—Hace tres días ni siquiera sabía tu nombre —le gritó Serena a la cara—. Y ahora... ¿se supone que tengo que dejar mi vida y mi sexualidad en tus manos? ¿Cuántos hombres arriesgarían su vida para ayudar a una desconocida?

—Eso es algo que un soldado hace todos los días, Serena. —Le agarró las muñecas con fuerza—. Es el que se la juega para proteger a los ciudadanos de su país, gente a la que no conocerá nunca. He sido soldado demasiados años para cambiar ahora. Después me convertí en guardaespaldas. No podía estar allí y observar cómo te mataban.

La blanca neblina del pánico comenzó a abandonar la mente de Serena mientras procesaba sus palabras. Seiya la había salvado porque esa era su forma de ser. Bien por instinto o bien por caballerosidad. Si estuviera asociado con Kenji para matarla, no se habría tomado tanto tiempo. No parecía ser el estilo de Seiya.

Vale, quizá no fuera el socio de Kenji, pero todavía había algo que la inquietaba. Algo que no cuadraba.

—¿El hecho de que me ayudaras en Lafayette no tuvo nada que ver con salir en mi programa?

Apoyándose sobre los codos que ahora enmarcaban la cara de Serena, él sacudió la cabeza.

—Me importa un bledo la televisión. Francamente, te salvé porque tenía que hacerlo. Es mi trabajo. Pero también lo hice porque quería tocarte desde la primera vez que hablé contigo en el chat. Sentí que había un vínculo entre nosotros. —Le besó suavemente la línea de la barbilla—. Sentí tu inocencia, tu curiosidad y tu incertidumbre. La primera vez que te vi en el café me sentí noqueado. Tú y tu excitante reticencia me hicieron desearte tanto que no podía respirar. A los cinco minutos de conocerte ya estaba buscando la manera de tocarte, de acostarme contigo. Todavía te deseo.

El pulso de Serena dio un salto como si acabara de encontrar un trampolín. El acababa de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Un estremecimiento la atravesó, y las palabras y los pensamientos se atropellaron uno tras otro. Sí. No. Quería. No quería. Tragó sin saber qué decir.

—Y tú también me deseas.

* * *

Yo al igual que muchas de ustedes, deseo a un Seiya ¿Alguien me lo regala para mi cumpleaños? jijiji


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Sus palabras, tan arrogantes como él mismo, la sobresaltaron. Pero no las podía negar. Por supuesto que deseaba a Seiya, incluso aunque él siguiera aprisionándola contra la cama. La pregunta decididamente sexual que asomaba a sus ojos color chocolate le endureció los pezones. Sintió que se mojaba de nuevo.

Seiya le depositó un beso en la frente, otro en la mandíbula.

—Sabes que no voy a hacerte daño, ¿verdad?

Lentamente, ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Tie... tienes razón.

—Y respecto a tu amigo Kenji. Puede que sea él, o puede que no. Hasta que sepamos la verdad, no des nada por sentado.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero es que a él le gusta mucho la fotografía. No conozco a nadie más que...

—Lo entiendo. Pero es mejor esperar. Darien seguirá investigando. Por ahora, creo que lo mejor será que no hables con Kenji hasta que no sepamos nada más. ¿Has intentado ponerte en contacto con él?

—Lo intenté ayer. Pero aquí no tengo cobertura.

—No. —Seiya negó con la cabeza—. Desde aquí es imposible hablar por el móvil. ¿Denunciará tu desaparición si no le llamas por teléfono?

—Por ahora no, supongo que esperará unos días.

—Esperemos que para entonces ya lo hayan detenido. Mientras tanto no supongas lo peor. Es cierto que parece que las cosas no pintan bien para Kenji, pero no hay nada seguro. E incluso aunque él fuera culpable, sabes que aquí no te encontrará, ¿verdad?

Donde quiera que fuera «aquí».

—Sí.

—Y además, aquí estoy yo para protegerte.

—¿Por qué? —¿Por qué iba él a correr ese riesgo por ella?—. No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Yo creo que sí. —Le acarició el cuello con la nariz, y le mordisqueó el lóbulo mientras su cálido aliento le rozaba la oreja—. Además, contigo, se trata de algo más que de protegerte.

Serena se estremeció. Se percató de que los dedos de Seiya se deslizaban por sus brazos para rodearle las muñecas de nuevo, con sus piernas presionando las de ella. Una corriente cálida se deslizó entre sus cuerpos, y sintió la erección de Seiya, gruesa, larga, insistente.

—No dejas de sorprenderme —susurró él—. Eres lo suficientemente lista para llevarle la delantera a un psicópata peligroso y decidido. Lo suficientemente dulce para convertirme en un adicto a ti. Lo suficientemente terca para desafiarme. Tan fuerte como para triunfar en la tele, un medio difícil donde abrirse camino.

El cumplido más agradable que Serena había recibido de Diamante era el de ser una mujer arrebatadora. Perfecta para lucir los vestidos. Sin embargo, las palabras de Seiya cayeron sobre ella como si fuera dulce caramelo caliente sobre un helado, recubriendo sus miedos con algo tranquilizador y maravilloso.

A un hombre que quisiera hacerle daño no le importaría que ella fuera lista, dulce, terca o fuerte. Es más, ni siquiera se habría fijado en ella. En la mujer que verdaderamente era.

Seiya la cautivaba, haciendo que se derritiera lentamente. Con la presión de sus caderas contra su sexo, Serena sintió que se derretía aún más. Una llamarada de deseo ardió y se extendió por su cuerpo. Con una profunda inspiración, se sintió envuelta por el olor de Seiya. Olía a cuero, hombre, a cipreses y misterio. El deseo —y el dolor— la recorrieron y la hicieron arquearse contra su cuerpo.

—No sólo me sorprendes, me dejas perplejo —murmuró contra su piel, fingiendo no notar cómo se tensaba contra él—. Asumiste un enorme riesgo al iniciar un programa de televisión que anima a la gente a explorar su sexualidad, sea la que sea. Pero dudas en explorar la tuya propia. ¿Por qué?

—Lo hice. Pero no estoy segura de querer ser esposada... o sometida...

—¿Atada a mi cama? A ti te gusta estar a mi merced

—¡No quiero que sea así! No es normal.

—Es perfectamente «normal», no a todo el mundo le gusta el sexo vainilla*. No eres una anormal por eso, cher.

—Lo soy. ¡Y no quiero serlo!

* _En el argot de la cultura de Dominación y Sumisión, se denomina vainilla a las personas que practican exclusivamente el sexo tradicional, y que no sienten deseos de experimentar nuevas sensaciones. _

Antes de Seiya, nunca había estado con un hombre capaz de provocarle múltiples orgasmos. Y no sólo los había tenido porque él la hubiera atado y llenado la cabeza con pervertidas sugerencias de sumisión y otras sucias acciones que ella sólo había vivido en su imaginación. No importaba la forma en que la tocara, ese hombre era tan irresistible que le hacía perder la cabeza. El placer que le daba no tenía nada que ver con someterse a él.

—Sé que deseas ser como eres. —Le tocó suavemente un mechón del fogoso pelo rubio que le enmarcaba el rostro—. Y si me dejaras, podría demostrártelo. Tus deseos no son sólo perfectamente normales, sino completamente maravillosos.

—Estás loco.

—Y tu escondes la cabeza como un avestruz y te niegas a ti misma lo que quieres, te niegas a ser quien eres de verdad —gruñó él, apretando la boca con frustración.

Serena negó con la cabeza. «No. Mil veces no».

Pero temía que él estuviera en lo cierto. Algo en lo más profundo de su ser revivía con sus palabras. Todo estaba allí: esperanza, necesidad, excitación; todo lo que había intentado negar y expulsar de su cabeza. Una parte de ella —la mayor parte en realidad— quería aceptar todo lo que él le ofrecía.

—¿Por qué huyes de ti misma?

Las desagradables calumnias de Diamante volvieron a la mente de Serena, socavando de repente su confianza en sí misma. «Eres una depravada. ¡Sólo una puta quiere eso!»

Cuando la tensión invadió su cuerpo, Seiya le sostuvo las muñecas con una mano y deslizó la otra por su nalga desnuda. El calor de la palma de la mano de Seiya contra su piel fría la trajo de vuelta al presente. De regreso al hecho de que Seiya estaba tendido encima de ella, con su enorme y duro cuerpo cubriéndola por completo.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser como tú dices? —lo desafió ella—. ¿Por qué tienes que tener razón?

—Puedo esposarte a esta cama —murmuró él—. Conseguir tu sumisión, follarte durante toda la noche y hacer que te corras media docena de veces.

El deseo espoleó su vientre como una espada ardiente al escuchar esas palabras terribles y provocativas. Serena cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes e, ignorando la humedad de su sexo, negó con la cabeza.

—Lo único que quiero es que te quites de encima.

Se retorció, intentando salir de debajo de su cuerpo, pero Seiya no se movió.

—Puedo sentir cómo tus pezones se me clavan en el tórax y cómo tu sexo se humedece dulcemente para mí. Tengo razón y lo sabes.

—¡Mira que eres cabezota! Quizá sólo quiera ser tocada, poseída, de una manera normal.

Él arqueó una ceja oscura.

—¿Crees que quieres sexo vainilla?

—Sexo tradicional —corrigió ella—. Y sí, estoy segura de que eso es lo que quiero.

Seiya vaciló, su oscura mirada le escudriñó la cara. Su incredulidad casi acabó con la compostura de Serena.

—Hay algo entre nosotros. Química. No lo puedo negar —farfulló ella—. Sólo creo que encontraríamos placer juntos sin cuerdas ni órdenes.

Mirándola fijamente, Seiya pareció sopesar las posibilidades. Con rapidez, llegó a una conclusión. Sonrió.

Al instante, ella desconfió de esa amplia y blanca sonrisa.

—Como quieras —ronroneó él—. Será vainilla para ti, _cher_.

Su capitulación había sido demasiado fácil. Ahora sí que no confiaba en él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada más que besos, tiernas caricias, y la típica postura del misionero.

Seiya lo hacía sonar como algo aburrido, maldita sea, y no lo era. No sería así entre ellos. Sin embargo, sentía que una extraña puñalada de decepción le atenazaba el vientre ante la rápida aceptación de él.

Caramba, debería sentir lo contrario. Había ganado, ¿no? Debería estar emocionada.

—Gracias —murmuró Serena.

Él se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una irónica sonrisa.

—Sólo quiero complacerte.

Ignorando la inquietud que crecía en su interior, ella le sonrió a Seiya cuando le liberó las muñecas y movió las piernas para permitirle un poco más de libertad de movimientos. Seiya relajó la espalda y aunque siguió encima de ella, apoyó el peso en los codos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Seiya deslizó gentilmente los pulgares por las mejillas de Serena y bajó la boca hasta la de ella. Con suavidad, como un aleteo, sus labios se rozaron con los de ella sin dar ni pedir nada a cambio. Un simple roce, una dulce y suave presión de los labios, un intercambio de alientos.

Serena cerró los ojos e intentó hundirse en el sensible ritmo del beso, era fluido, tranquilo y seductor.

Muy agradable. Maravilloso incluso. Pero Serena quería más. Mucho más.

Se necesitaban dos para bailar el tango, así que ella tendría que tomar la iniciativa. Estirándose para coger la cabeza de Seiya, enterró los dedos entre los mechones de su pelo y apretó sus labios contra los de él. Seiya le dio más... presión, acceso, pasión. Ella soltó un profundo gemido.

El beso se hizo eterno, interminable. Un dulce intercambio de suspiros, un suave roce de lenguas, la entrega total de sus sentidos a ese hombre que la fascinaba. No podía esperar a acercarse más a él, a tocarle... pero no era una sensación exactamente sexual.

Fueron transcurriendo los minutos. En silencio, Seiya no hizo nada más que besarla, deslizando la palma de la mano por su mejilla, por su hombro. En el interior de Serena comenzó a formarse un suave crescendo. Algo que le exigía mucho más. De nuevo Serena tomó la iniciativa. Empujando a Seiya a un lado, le mordió la mandíbula, luego se apartó para desanudarse el cinturón de la bata, quitársela y lanzarla a un lado. Aterrizó en un montoncito en el suelo.

Debajo, Serena llevaba la picara lencería color burdeos con un diseño que revelaba sus pezones y su sexo. ¿Qué pensaría Seiya?

Ante su gruñido de lujuria, se sintió poseída por una imagen mental. Lo imaginó invadido por una urgente necesidad que lo impulsaba a inmovilizarla, a agarrarle firmemente los muslos, abriéndoselos tanto como podía, mientras él penetraba profundamente en ella con mucha pasión y poca piedad.

¡No! No, aquello era sexo tradicional.

Temblorosa ante sus caprichosos pensamientos, le dirigió una mirada llena de incertidumbre. Seiya contenía el aliento y sus ojos ardían con un fuego abrasador.

—Eres muy hermosa, _cher_. —Le acarició la curva del seno con el dorso de los dedos, jugueteando con el ribete del sujetador que rodeaba su pezón.

—¿Te gusta?

—Muchísimo. —Él se inclinó para depositarle un dulce beso en el hombro.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—No me tocas.

Seiya sabía lo que ella quería. Tenía que saberlo. La habilidad de leer en su cuerpo era una de las cualidades de Seiya que encontraba prácticamente irresistible. Aparte de rudo, podía ser encantador, atrevido, divertido, o tierno cuando quería. Siempre sabía cómo excitarla.

—¿Cómo quieres que te toque?

—Nada de juegos —murmuró ella.

—No. Quiero tu felicidad. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que te doy lo que necesitas.

—Sólo... tócame. Haz el amor conmigo. Ya sabes.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Lo que yo sé y lo que tú quieres no tiene por qué coincidir. Estoy pisando un terreno poco familiar. No he tenido sexo... tradicional desde hace años. Y jamás contigo. Tendrás que echarme una mano.

Serena cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Estás siendo muy poco colaborador.

—No estoy de acuerdo —la molestia matizaba su voz—. Dime qué quieres, y te lo daré.

—Tócame, bésame... haz cualquier cosa que harías normalmente salvo atarme, someterme o provocarme dolor.

Seiya miró el techo; parecía estar considerando cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—Eso me da bastante donde elegir. Lo intentaré.

Apaciguada por su aparente voluntad de colaborar, Serena se inclinó hacia delante y se deshizo de la camiseta de Seiya, revelando los duros músculos de sus pectorales y sus abdominales firmes y definidos cubiertos por la suave piel dorada. Incapaz de resistirse, Serena le lamió una tetilla con la lengua y, atrapándola entre los dientes, tironeó de ella.

A él se le cortó la respiración, y ella sonrió al ver la erección que le abultaba los jeans. Pero cuando retrocedió para evaluar su reacción, él la miraba con expresión interrogativa.

—Me encanta cuando me lo haces tú —dijo ella en respuesta.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Seiya extendió la mano y tomó un pezón entre el pulgar y el dedo índice. Una espiral de sensaciones se abrió paso desde el seno al vientre de Serena. Cuando él lo repitió en el otro pecho, obtuvo los mismos resultados.

Ahora, las duras cimas de sus pechos exigían su atención.

—Seiya —le rogó.

Sin decir nada, él cerró la boca sobre un pezón, dibujando círculos con la lengua. Lo succionó y después lo soltó para repetir lo mismo en el otro pecho. Un estremecimiento de placer atravesó a Serena. Sí, lo deseaba. Seiya conseguía que lo deseara con la misma locura de siempre.

Bueno, no como siempre. Era más... lento. Pero eso estaba bien. Cuánto más lento más descomunal sería el clímax, ¿no? Un poco de lentitud no vendría mal.

Pero Serena se sentía aislada, Seiya no hablaba con ella.

Frunciendo el ceño, se inclinó para besar la línea que dividía en dos el abdomen de Seiya y se dirigió directa hacia la bragueta. Él no hizo ningún ruido, ni siquiera gimió en señal de protesta cuando ella le abrió la cremallera y le bajó los jeans por las caderas para luego dejarlos caer al suelo.

Serena sí que gimió. Seiya tenía un cuerpo increíble. Era un dios del sexo hecho hombre, y sólo suyo.

Una vez que le hubo quitado la ropa, Seiya le correspondió, bajándole las tiras de sujetador por los hombros, luego se lo desabrochó. Le plantó unos besitos hambrientos en el vientre mientras se deshacía del tanga de encaje y lo lanzaba al otro extremo de la habitación.

Por fin, estaban los dos gloriosamente desnudos. Ahora iba a comenzar el verdadero placer.

Seiya la besó una vez más, deslizando un dedo por el valle entre sus pechos, y luego sobre un pezón. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el pecho. Serena se arqueó ante sus caricias. Sentir los dedos de Seiya sobre su piel era placentero. Pero quería... más.

Inclinándose sobre Serena, Seiya capturó con la boca la cima del otro pecho y lo lamió suavemente mientras le deslizaba la palma de la mano por el abdomen. Se detuvo antes de llegar a su sexo; aparentemente se contentaba con acariciarle la curva de la cintura y la redondez de las caderas.

No era posible que eso lo satisficiera. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Y ese mutismo? A Serena no le gustaba. No se sentía en sintonía con él, no tenía ni idea de lo que él quería, de lo que pensaba, temía comunicarle sus necesidades en medio de ese agobiante silencio.

Frustrada, Serena estiró la mano entre los dos para agarrar su miembro. Estaba duro, siempre estaba duro y le llenaba la mano. Le dio un pequeño apretón y le frotó con el pulgar el glande seco y sensible.

Él cerró los ojos y los puños. Pero no dijo nada. No hizo nada más.

Así que ella continuó, lo acarició con la mano, subiendo y bajando por la gruesa erección. Ésta aumentó y se endureció todavía más. Deslizó de nuevo el pulgar por el glande y comprobó que todavía estaba seco. Normalmente, la punta de su pene lloraba de necesidad desde el instante en que ella lo tocaba.

Mordiéndose el labio, Serena ideó un plan de contraataque.

Lo hizo tenderse sobre su espalda. Dejó un reguero de besos sobre su piel, se dirigió a las tetillas para chuparlas y pellizcarlas otra vez y bajó por su abdomen, que se tensó bajo sus labios, hasta su miembro. Tomó el apéndice con una mano, rodando la lengua por el glande color púrpura, recorriendo las gruesas venas que decoraban el pene con los dedos, y deslizando luego la palma de la mano para ahuecar los testículos.

Seiya se tensó, casi gimió en silencio, y cerró los ojos.

¿Qué diablos estaba pensando él? ¿Qué quería? Serena se preguntó, dada la falta de compenetración, si a Seiya le importaría que ella abandonara la cama y se fuera a la cocina.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó contra la tensa erección.

—Hum. —Él asintió con la cabeza.

Luego él le respondió volviendo a tomar un pezón en la boca para darle un suave tirón con los labios. Era agradable, pero nada trascendental. No era lo que Seiya le provocaba normalmente.

Cuando Serena iba a agarrarle por la nuca para obligarle a aumentar la presión de la caricia, Seiya rodó sobre ella y le deslizó los dedos por el sexo. Ella estaba húmeda, pero no demasiado.

Suavemente le rozó el clítoris, luego deslizó los dedos con lentitud entre los pliegues.

Era agradable. No podía negar que su contacto la hacía derretirse. Pero nada más, no le hacía perder la cabeza ni se le encogía los dedos de los pies. ¿Por qué?

Los dedos de Seiya juguetearon en su interior, con el pulgar concentrado en el botón sensible de su sexo. El deseo aumentó un grado más cuando pensó en las manos de Seiya dentro de su rajita. A él le gustaba usar esa palabra. Y cuando se la decía en la cama, una parte de su mente se revolvía contra esa crudeza, pero... en verdad la excitaba.

—¿Estoy mojada? —preguntó ella.

—Sí.

—¿Dónde? —le preguntó tímidamente, deseando que él hablara con esa voz ronca que despertaba su sexualidad como en una salvaje noche de lujuria.

—Shhh...

Luego él cerró los ojos, dejándola al margen otra vez. Al menos ella se sentía así, a pesar de que tenía los dedos de Seiya jugueteando en el interior de su sexo y su pulgar rozándole el clítoris.

Bajo esa estimulación, se mojó un poco más. Su cuerpo latió en algunos lugares. Por lo general, su misma piel clamaba a gritos por Seiya, todo lo de él la invadía, la conducía hasta la cumbre de la necesidad y el placer para hacerla caer en picado. Ahora, ella quería algo —cualquier maldita cosa— más intenso. Algo que la hiciera estar profundamente compenetrada con él.

—Háblame —lloriqueó Serena.

—Eres preciosa y maravillosa —murmuró él.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Complacerte. —Le volvió a rozar el clítoris con el pulgar—. ¿Esto te gusta?

Serena no contestó, no sabía qué decir. Se sentía bien, pero no tan bien como Seiya la hacía sentir normalmente. De hecho, tenía la alarmante impresión de que era como aquellas veces que había hecho el amor con Andrew, Malachite o Diamante. Bueno, pero no "genial".

Él abrió los ojos y la miró con una mirada cálida y desafiante.

—¿O necesitas algo más?

El muy imbécil la estaba retando, como si supiera que eso no sacudía su mundo como había ocurrido antes. Y no podía decir que fuera porque no lo intentara. Le había estimulado los pezones y había seguido penetrándola con los dedos, rozándole el clítoris con la yema del pulgar. El deseo estaba ahí, pero faltaba algo.

—Que me penetres —susurró Serena—. Eso es lo que necesito.

—Uno de mis lugares favoritos.

Con una sonrisa, Seiya se enfundó en un condón que sacó de la mesilla de noche, luego se colocó sobre ella, cubriéndole la boca con un beso húmedo y cálido. Un nuevo estremecimiento de placer surcó el vientre de Serena cuando Seiya buscó su entrada.

Con una suave estocada, Seiya se introdujo en ella, deslizándose hasta el fondo de su canal, llenándola por completo. Serena jadeó cuando la longitud y el grosor de la erección acariciaron las sensibles terminaciones nerviosas de su interior.

Él se retiró, saliéndose hasta la punta, luego se introdujo lentamente de nuevo. Sí, era agradable. Celestial. El deseo aumentó poco a poco otro grado.

¿Estaba él disfrutando? ¿Estaba sintiendo placer? Serena deseaba que dijera algo, que gimiera... lo que fuera para saber qué sentía.

Silencio.

Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera con lentas y suaves embestidas. La excitación iba en aumento. Ella se aferró a él mientras la presión y la necesidad la invadían. Se arqueaba ansiosa al encuentro de cada envite.

Genial. Pero, maldita sea, deseaba que él dijera algo. Normalmente lo sentía hincharse en su interior, lo veía luchar para mantener el control mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y el sudor le resbalaba por las sienes. Hoy, sólo había suaves estocadas para llevarla a un dulce clímax.

¿Por qué Seiya no decía nada? Serena se había sentido más compenetrada con el vibrador que se había comprado a regañadientes.

Apartó ese pensamiento de su mente y se aferró a los duros músculos de la espalda de Seiya, luego le deslizó las manos hasta el trasero y lo agarró con fuerza para que la penetrara con más profundidad, intentando convertir el ritmo de la carne que la invadía en algo urgente y profundo.

Casi... casi estaba llegando. Pero no aún. Dejó salir un gemido de frustración que él se tragó con un beso.

—Seiya —jadeó—. Seiya.

—¿Necesitas correrte?

—Por favor —gimió ella, clavándole las uñas en el trasero.

Doblando las rodillas, él le abrió más las piernas y, apoyándose en los codos, cambió el ángulo de las embestidas. El grueso glande se rozó contra ese sensible lugar de su interior.

Necesitaba que se clavara en ella, la excitación se centraba justo en su clítoris. Uno o dos envites deberían de haber sido suficientes para llegar al orgasmo. Pero aún no lo conseguía.

Seiya buscó sus pezones y se los acarició con suavidad, incrementando las agudas sensaciones que la inundaban. Mientras, el pene erecto continuaba frotando y presionando ese sensible lugar, ella lo aferró con más fuerza. La presión seguía creciendo en el interior de Serena, un latido comenzó a resonar en su cabeza. «Ahora, ahora, ahora», se exigía a sí misma.

Pero nada. No lo lograba.

Luego, Seiya dijo las palabras mágicas.

—Córrete, cariño.

Ella se dejó llevar, el nudo de tensión se incrementó, brilló tenuemente y luego se disipó. No fue una violenta y rápida explosión. Fue un suave clímax, una liberación rápida. Por encima de ella, él se tensó y gimió suavemente en su oído.

Había sido un clímax y un anticlímax al mismo tiempo. Mejor que cualquiera que hubiera logrado antes con un amante, sí. Pero no había sido ni abrasador, ni arrebatador. No había habido fuegos artificiales como en las veces anteriores.

Maldita sea, quería llorar. Cerró los puños sobre las sábanas arrugadas hasta que desapareció toda la tensión y se disipó la lava de la lujuria y la frustración. Hasta que sintió la mente y el cuerpo laxos y saciados.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Seiya se retiró, se deshizo del condón, luego se reunió de nuevo con ella, y le cogió la mano.

—¿Te ha gustado este sexo tradicional, _cher_?

Demasiado rápido para su gusto. Serena recordó que Seiya le había dicho que el sexo tradicional no le iba. Él solo había accedido a ello para probárselo. Y ella lo había sabido desde el principio, aunque se había negado a aceptarlo. Quizá... quizá él tenía razón.

—¿Te ha gustado? —insistió él.

Serena suspiró. Había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión: o seguía huyendo y negando lo que más deseaba o aceptaba que someterse, al menos a Seiya, era algo que necesitaba más que el sexo tradicional.

Aspiró entrecortadamente y contuvo las cálidas lágrimas. La oscura mirada de Seiya era tierna y comprensiva, y ardía con un explícito deseo.

Serena sabía qué respuesta debía darle. Sabía que no tenía alternativa.

—Por favor, llévame a tu cuarto de juegos y tómame como quieras —tragó saliva—, señor.

* * *

Lo se, lo se, se los volvi a cortar en lo maaas interesante, jejeje que malaaaa soy, antes que nada les quiero agradecer por seguir leyendo esta novela y por sus comentarios, se que ultimamente no e sido muy constante al actualizar pero e estado hasta el cuello de trabajo y tareas, pero hago hasta lo imposible por actualizar y no dejarles colgadas tanto tiempo, espero perdonen mi falta :3

Quiero agradecer a las chicas que siempre dejan sus comentarios, a las cuales concidero mis amigas, ya que muchas de ellas me han visto crecer con esto de los fics, a Agatasha, Emily Castro, Antitus Kou Leto, Usakochiba01, Seiyanusagi, Pupis81, Mimisan89, Loversandhaters, Luisa Kou, -Tsukino, Dertupio, Verosey, Serenity824 y oOLove-MoonOo.

Tambien agradesco a todas ustedes que leen esta historia y que aunque no dejan comentario, se que estan ahi, jiji y eso es importante para mi, muchas gracias.

Espero leerlas pronto chicas, escriban sus comentarios y no se les olvide votar por su pareja preferida, si quieren historias de alguna de nuestras otras muchisimas parejas tambien son bienvenidas sus propuestas. Las quiero, nos seguimos leyendo...


	21. Chapter 21

Hola chicas lamento el retrazo pero aqui les traigo otros capitulos de esta sexy novela, por sus preguntas hacerca de la votacion: lo de la votacion era por medio de sus comentarios, que me dijeran sobre que parejas quieren leer, si quieren seguir con estos dos personajes o quieren leer sobre otras parejas, todo se vale, jijiji. Espero como siempre sus comentarios chicas, las quiero.

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Seiya se quedó inmóvil, totalmente estupefacto. La sorpresa, el alivio, el júbilo, y algo parecido a la miel, cálida y dulce, se extendió por su pecho llenándolo de una emoción a la que no estaba acostumbrado. A pesar de ello, guardó silencio.

A Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Le temblaba la barbilla.

Suspirando, Seiya se contuvo para no cogerla en sus brazos y salir corriendo pasillo abajo para encerrarla tras la puerta de su cuarto de juegos. Aunque le costó un gran esfuerzo. Aún no estaba seguro de que ese mediocre polvo vainilla hubiera convencido a Serena de que había nacido para ser una sumisa. Se sentía culpable por algo que él no comprendía. Y ella no sería feliz hasta que no lo resolviera.

Como tenía intención de hacerla suya —mataría con sumo gusto a Haruka o a cualquier otro hijo de perra que pensara que ella le pertenecía—, Seiya creía que sería mejor llegar ahora al quid de la cuestión. Quería que, desde este mismo momento, ella empezara a reconocerlo como su amo, su amante, el hombre a quien confiar su seguridad.

Seiya se inclinó hacia delante y la besó en la frente.

—¿Por qué?

Ella tardó en contestar. Se sentó en la cama, dobló las piernas hasta el pecho desnudo y apoyó la frente en las rodillas. Él no la presionó, no la tocó, sólo esperó.

Al fin, ella levantó la mirada empañada hacia él, demostrando que había estado llorando en silencio.

—Me dijiste que no me sentiría satisfecha con sexo vainilla. No quería creerte, pero creo que acabas de demostrarlo.

Maldición. Serena acababa de admitir dos cosas que tendría que tratar con sumo cuidado. La primera era fácil, así que empezó por la segunda.

—¿Cómo lo he demostrado?

Ella arqueó las cejas y luego frunció el ceño como cuestionando la cordura de Seiya.

—¿Acaso lo que acabamos de hacer ha sido para quitarse el sombrero?

Él sonrió, intentando mantener el tono ligero.

—No lo llevaba puesto.

A Serena no le hizo gracia.

—¿Así que ahora te parece gracioso?

—No, _cher_ —la tranquilizó—. No fue para quitarse el sombrero, pero tampoco lo esperaba. Acepté hace mucho tiempo que a mí no me gusta nada la vainilla, ni siquiera en helado. Dime cómo ha sido para ti.

Era una orden sutil. Serena vaciló, luchando consigo misma. Finalmente se rindió.

—Lo que hemos hecho estuvo bien. Fue agradable, como ir de picnic. Me gustó un poco más de lo que me suele gustar el sexo. —Las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos, y su mirada azul reflejó su confusión—. No lo esperaba. Esperaba más... una palabra, una orden... alguna indicación de lo que querías, de lo que sentías. Algo que nos hiciera compenetrarnos. Algo más intenso.

El alivio y el júbilo inundaron a Seiya. Cuando había accedido a mantener relaciones sexuales sin dominación, había esperado que esa fuera la respuesta de Serena. Pero no había estado completamente seguro. Ella estaba resultando ser todo lo que él había creído. Durante años había deseado encontrar a una mujer como ella. Aun así, tenía que ir con mucho tiento.

—¿Tus experiencias sexuales pasadas no fueron satisfactorias?

Ella le dirigió una mirada vagamente culpable.

—No... yo... No.

Ah. Eso lo decía todo. Podría haberla regañado por creer que a ella le gustaba el sexo simple, pero Serena tenía que descubrirlo por sí sola. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella era cómo se aferraba a su fuerza de voluntad y a su determinación, incluso si al final llegaba a esa frustrante conclusión.

—¿Por qué pensabas que sería diferente conmigo?

Serena encogió un hombro sin demasiado entusiasmo.

—Tú me gustas más que cualquier otro. Y, simplemente, pensé que eras tú. Que sería diferente contigo. Antes de conocerte, alcanzaba el orgasmo en muy raras ocasiones. Si ésta hubiera sido nuestra primera vez, me habría sentido eufórica por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Salvo que ya sé lo explosivos que podemos llegar a ser cuando...

—¿Te someto? —la apremió.

—Sí. —Ella se sonrojó—. No sólo me excita estar contigo, sino la manera exigente con la que me tratas. Eres capaz de leer en mi cuerpo y en mi alma. Haces que tenga un montón de fantasías hasta que estoy tan excitada que...

Seiya se obligó a contener la sonrisa de «ya te lo dije» que amenazaba con cruzarle la cara. Era muy pronto para sonreír. Tenía que asegurarse de que realmente había llegado hasta ella.

—Eso es porque necesitas que haya otro órgano sexual involucrado: tu cerebro. Eso no es posible con el sexo convencional. La Dominación y Sumisión puede ser un juego o un estilo de vida, depende de la seriedad con la que te lo tomes. Lo que sí es indiscutible, es que conecta el cuerpo con la mente. La promesa del placer puede ser tan excitante como el placer en sí mismo... quizá más, y lo que antes has descubierto es que tu mente no estaba en sintonía con tu cuerpo.

Serena vaciló, mordisqueándose ese labio exuberante y pleno que hacía que un hombre lo mirara fijamente. Luego, la compresión iluminó sus avergonzados ojos azules.

—Sí. Eché de menos la parte mental. Necesitaba saber qué pensabas, oír tu voz urgiéndome a continuar.

Parecía que por fin empezaba a darse cuenta. Seiya sonrió.

—¿En qué trabaja tu novio?

Serena frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta tan fuera de lugar. Vaciló.

—Es analista para alguna organización gubernamental. No sé con exactitud a quién o qué estudia.

Interesante información, Seiya se la reservó para más adelante.

—¿Y cómo es el sexo con él?

Tuvo que apretar los dientes para controlar la voz. Pensar en Haruka tocando a Serena... Haruka podía ser más alto que él, pero en el ejército, Seiya le había pateado el trasero en más de una ocasión. Y estaba tentado de volver a hacerlo.

Serena negó con la cabeza, los ardientes cabellos rubios le cayeron sobre los hombros pálidos. Bajó las pestañas, ocultando la expresión de sus ojos.

—Nunca lo hemos hecho.

«Nunca». Seiya exhaló, asombrado. ¿Se había tirado a Serena antes que su novio? Sí, la dulce venganza era cada vez más dulce. Pero las emociones que recorrían a Seiya tenían que ver más con el hecho de que Haruka jamás había tocado a esa mujer que él sentía como suya y sólo suya, que con la propia venganza. Serena sería suya, sí. Pero primero, tenía que acabar esa difícil conversación.

—En realidad, no creo que pensaras que el sexo vainilla fuera a ser mejor conmigo. De hecho lo esperabas. La pregunta es, ¿por qué? No sé nada del novio que tuviste en la universidad, pero que eligieras a un jugador de fútbol americano y a un productor de televisión indica que tú, incluso de manera inconsciente, buscabas a un hombre con poder y dominio. ¿No es cierto?

La boqueada de Serena le dijo a Seiya que había acertado y que la había dejado estupefacta.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué rompiste el compromiso con el productor?

—Diamante y yo rompimos porque...

A ella le tembló la voz y apartó la mirada con una mueca de disgusto. Definitivamente allí había gato encerrado. Después de que hubiera llevado a Serena a la cabaña, la había interrogado sobre su pasado sexual, y ella se había negado a responder a las preguntas sobre Diamante o por qué lo habían dejado.

—¿Porque...?

Ella lo miró con esos atormentados ojos azules, y Seiya sintió esa mirada como una puñalada en el vientre. Sí, al final iba a obtener sus respuestas, pero a Serena le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo dárselas. Le cogió la mano y se la apretó, esperando que ella comprendiera su mudo apoyo.

—Hubo bastantes razones. Pero el sexo... no es que nos fuera demasiado bien. No conseguía llegar al orgasmo con él. —Serena vaciló y sacudió la cabeza—. Recuerdo que me gustaba su sentido del humor y su inteligencia, pero cuando me tocaba, era como si pensara que me podía romper. Siempre era suave y dulce. Y silencioso. No nos compenetrábamos. Apenas sentía nada.

Seiya le acunó la cabeza con una mano y le acarició la sedosa maraña de cabellos rubios. Quería consolarla, hacerla ver que no corresponder a unas caricias suaves, dulces y silenciosas no la convertía en una mala persona. Pero no podía interrumpirla. Tenía que quitarse ese peso de encima.

—Continúa.

Serena suspiró.

—Me preguntó qué me pasaba, qué tenía que hacer para que las cosas fueran mejor. Confié en él. Parecía mundano y liberal. Así que le conté algunas de las fantasías que jamás le había dicho a nadie, esas fantasías... ya sabes. Le dije lo que pensaba acerca de...

—Ser atada, sometida y poseída—. Seiya hubiera apostado todo lo que poseía a que sabía qué iba a decir Serena a continuación—. ¿Qué te respondió?

Esta vez ella tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Una temblorosa lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Seiya quiso pegarle a algo. No, a alguien. .. a Diamante.

—Me llamó depravada. Me dijo que sólo una puta querría algo así. Me dijo que no continuaría con nuestra relación a menos que buscara ayuda profesional y que me quitara esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

¿Ayuda profesional? ¿Dónde estaba Diamante en ese momento? No quería patearle el trasero a ese bastardo, quería matarlo por haber hecho que Serena llorara y dudara de sí misma.

—Espero que le dijeras cuatro cosas y lo mandaras al infierno —gruñó él.

—No con esas palabras. Le devolví el anillo y le dije que se lo quedara. —Se mordió el labio, y un brillo de picardía asomó a sus ojos azules—. Creo que le señalé que se consiguiera un pene de verdad.

Seiya rió con alivio. La atrajo hacia él, sentándola en su regazo.

—Buena chica. No hay nada malo en ti, _cher_. —La miró directamente a los ojos, esperando que lo creyera—. Diamante es aquí el único que tiene problemas, menudo idiota. No le gustó que pusieses en duda su virilidad, tú eres más fuerte que él, y querías algo de alguien que no era lo suficientemente hombre para dártelo. No eres una depravada. Necesitas a alguien a quien le puedas confiar tu seguridad y tu placer, tu mente, tu cuerpo y tu alma. Y eso es lo que te hace tan maravillosa y perfecta.

Serena apretó la mandíbula, luchando por contener las lágrimas. Y él no quería que lo hiciera. Era el momento de desahogarse y llorar de una vez por todas. Después, cuando estuvieran haciendo el amor, no habría tiempo para lágrimas.

—Dime —la persuadió—, no pasa nada.

—Es que no podía quitarme su voz de la cabeza. —Entonces fue incapaz de contenerse más. Las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos y resbalaron por sus mejillas, una tras otra. Serena inspiró entrecortadamente—. Durante mucho tiempo, seguí oyendo su voz en mi cabeza diciéndome lo depravada que era. Que no era normal..., que estaba trastornada. Que era una puta.

Si ese imbécil estuviera allí ahora mismo, ni siquiera Dios podría haberlo salvado de la furia de Seiya. Diamante casi había destrozado la sexualidad de esa hermosa mujer para seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo. Ya trataría con él más tarde. Seiya se aseguraría de ello. Ahora, Serena le necesitaba.

—No eres nada de eso. —Le enjugó las lágrimas con los pulgares, luego le besó las mejillas húmedas —. ¿Acaso les gustaba la misma pizza?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Ni siquiera le gustaba la pizza.

—Definitivamente, a ese hombre le pasa algo raro.

Serena se rió entre lágrimas, y Seiya le besó esa boca dulce e hinchada.

—Mi opinión, _cher_, es que no todo el mundo tiene el mismo gusto. Lo de la pizza es quizás un ejemplo demasiado simple, pero lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No dejes que su voz vuelva a entrar en tu mente.

Otra orden, y mucho más severa. Él no esperaba que ella le hiciera caso por completo en ese momento. Pero se conformaría con meter su propia voz en la mente de Serena y expulsar la del imbecil de Diamante.

—Y luego estaba mi madre. Poco después de romper el compromiso, vino a visitarme para consolarme. Encontró algunos de mis libros. Libros sobre Dominación y Sumisión...

—_Cher_, las madres no quieren ni pensar en que sus hijos practican el sexo, y mucho menos del bueno.

Serena le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y asintió.

—Fue terrible. Crecí en una casa muy religiosa. El sexo era algo sucio para mi madre, algo malo. Decir que se escandalizó con mi biblioteca privada sería quedarme corta. —Se mordió los labios cuando nuevas lágrimas amenazaron con derramarse—. Me llamó lo mismo que Diamante. Anormal..., depravada.

Y oírselo a su madre le había hecho daño. Seiya podía ver el tormento por el que había pasado.

—Son unos ignorantes y unos reprimidos —le aseguró Seiya—. Ninguno de los dos comprende el profundo vínculo de confianza y comprensión que implican las relaciones de Dominación y Sumisión. Tú sí lo entiendes. Llevas años buscándolo sin ser consciente de ello. Ahora que lo has encontrado, eres demasiado lista para dejarlo escapar, ¿verdad?

Hubo una imperceptible vacilación. Una muy pequeña. Ya lo pagaría más tarde con su trasero, no porque él no entendiera sus dudas o porque ella necesitara pensar detenidamente las cosas, sino porque tenía que comenzar a asociar su culpabilidad con consecuencias desagradables.

Al final ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Estás dispuesta a aceptar ser quién eres de verdad?

Serena vaciló de nuevo. Tragó saliva. Pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí.

Seiya se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndole una mirada que exigía reconocimiento y obediencia. Se inclinó para recuperar la lencería que antes había dejado caer en el suelo con un diseño intrigante que se moría por volver a explorar. La puso en las manos de Serena.

Los ojos abiertos y húmedos de Serena eran como un faro azul, que brillaban con vulnerabilidad. Ella parecía una cría con la cara sin maquillar y manchada de lágrimas. Maldición, se había esforzado en tratarla con suavidad, como si se fuera a romper en mil pedazos. Había llegado el momento de ayudarla a recomponerse, de que confiara en él.

Serena le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Cuando él extendió la otra mano para acariciarle la mejilla, Seiya vio algo nuevo en su cara. Vio determinación.

En ese momento, se permitió esbozar la sonrisa que había contenido antes.

—Vuelve a ponerte esto, junto con las medias negras. Ven a mi cuarto de juegos dentro de diez minutos. Te estaré esperando.

* * *

Vamos por el siguiente capitulo, no se les olvide dejar comentarios chicas, las quierooo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Cuadrando los hombros, Serena alzó la mano ante la puerta negra y llamó. El sonido resonó en el pasillo oscuro. No iba a pensar en si estaba haciendo o no lo correcto. No iba a pensar más ni en Diamante ni en su madre. Lo que ellos opinaran no tenía importancia. No dejaría que la tuviera.

Seiya le había abierto los ojos.

Su madre se convirtió en una mujer marchita y amargada, en el momento en que John Tenouh le rompió el corazón. Y en cuanto a Diamante, se dio cuenta de que era un ser frustrado. Diamante había convertido la angustia en una forma de arte. No quería ser feliz, y lo cumplía. Su relación con él siempre había sido una montaña rusa emocional, con escaladas y bajadas en un solo día... en una hora, si de Diamante dependía. La gente del plato de _Provócame_ le había puesto el apodo de «El rey del drama». Se había sentido amenazado ante cualquier alarde de fuerza por parte de Serena, ante cualquier opinión que ella expresara. Negar la latente sexualidad de Serena había sido su manera de conseguir que se sintiera tan frustrada como él.

Sí, todavía podía oír sus voces, sus calumnias, en la cabeza. Pero no iba a dejar que eso la convirtiera en una desgraciada. Aunque Serena aún no estaba completamente a gusto con su sexualidad, sospechaba que con el paso del tiempo y otro hombre como Seiya —él no era de los que mantenían relaciones a largo plazo— superaría su reticencia.

Intentó ignorar la punzada que sintió al pensar en no tener a Seiya para siempre.

Así que se concentró en su cuerpo. El aire fresco le rozaba los pezones expuestos, el sujetador elevaba sus pechos invitadores. Bajó la mirada al tanga de encaje que ni siquiera le cubría el trasero ni le absorbía los jugos húmedos que resbalaban de su vagina, extendiéndose por el interior de los muslos. Sintió las ligas de las medias que se ajustaba a sus muslos, y enfatizaba el trozo de tela que le cubría los rizos húmedos.

Estaba nerviosa, sí, pero mucho más excitada. Y decidida a no examinar ni a juzgar lo que Seiya y ella hicieran en esa habitación. Si la excitaba y le gustaba, simplemente lo haría.

Todo eso sonaba muy bien, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que Seiya podía querer o exigir de ella, y eso la hacía consciente del dolor erótico y la necesidad que se estaba originando en su interior.

Seiya abrió la puerta vestido con unos pantalones de cuero negro, y nada más.

La miró de arriba abajo, empezando por la boca hinchada que Serena llevaba mordisqueándose los últimos diez minutos, bajando luego por la pálida curva de sus pechos y la piel desnuda del abdomen para centrarse en su entrepierna cubierta por encaje de seda.

Serena observó su cara. Sus ojos desprendían calor. Las firmes líneas de su mandíbula estaban tensas. La mirada femenina descendió por los dorados músculos de sus hombros y por el ancho pecho, y siguió bajando hasta la gruesa erección que crecía a una velocidad sin precedentes.

A pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba, Serena sonrió.

—No cantes victoria tan pronto. Esta noche tendrás que ganarte mi pene y tus orgasmos.

Su sonrisa vaciló. Si Seiya lo notó, no dijo nada.

—Entra y siéntate sobre la mesa.

—Pero...

—No hables a no ser que te dé permiso. ¿Está claro? Niega o asiente con la cabeza.

Severo, intenso, hermoso. Serena debería sentirse furiosa por su actitud arrogante. Pero sólo sentía curiosidad, humedad y deseo. Y una emoción electrizante.

Asintió con la cabeza.

Seiya abrió la puerta un poco más para dejarla pasar, y ese gesto le pareció simbólico. El de una puerta que se abría hacia algo nuevo. Ella iba a abrazar esa parte de sí misma sin juzgarse, sin pensar en lo que dirían los demás.

—Siéntate —ordenó él—. No volveré a repetirlo.

Serena se obligó a prestar atención. Ya tendría tiempo después para pensar. Ahora era el momento de obedecer. Con rapidez, atravesó la estancia y deslizó el trasero sobre la mesa, hasta quedar sentada. Cruzó las piernas, apretando los muslos con fuerza para aliviar el dolor, y esperó.

Con una mirada desafiante en sus ojos ardientes, Seiya le colocó una mano en cada rodilla y le separó los muslos.

—No cruces las piernas delante de mí. Cuando estemos solos, quiero que estén bien abiertas, indicando que estás disponible y enseñándome esa dulce rajita mojada. ¿Entendido?

Quería sentirse enfadada por decirle cómo debía sentarse de ahora en adelante. Era demasiado exigente. Autoritario. Pero era excitante ver cómo la mirada de Seiya observaba la carne mojada que acababa de exponer, y que acariciaba con los ojos. Una nueva y dolorida sensación latió en su clítoris, y pulsó suavemente al ritmo de cada latido de su corazón.

Y ella entendió. Por eso la excitaba tanto someterse a Seiya. Él estaba pendiente de ella, concentrado en captar cada una de las sensaciones de Serena. Llenaba de tal manera su mente con aquella experiencia sexual que era imposible que ella pudiera pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

Pronto, Serena sentiría todo el poder masculino, toda la testosterona y el control enfocados en darle placer. Ante ese pensamiento, se ruborizó y casi se desmayó.

Y Seiya ni siquiera la había tocado.

—¿Lo has entendido? —preguntó Seiya, apretando los dientes.

Serena asintió en silencio.

Él se dio la vuelta para abrir algunas cajas del mostrador que tenía detrás. Se metió algo, que ella no pudo ver, en el bolsillo del pantalón, luego se volvió hacia ella con algo brillante y dorado en las manos. Cuando lo sostuvo en alto, vio que era una cadena de oro con un rubí en forma de corazón. Era hermoso. Impresionante. Y demasiado grande para ser una pulsera. Aunque demasiado corto para colocárselo en el cuello y que el colgante reposara entre sus pechos. ¿Qué iba a hacer Seiya con eso?

—Si aceptas ponerte esto, es que aceptas ser mía. Sólo mía. En el sexo, sólo harás lo que yo te diga, cuando yo lo diga, cómo yo lo diga y dónde yo lo diga. Si te pones esto, la palabra «no» desaparece de tu vocabulario. Me responderás siempre con un educado «sí, señor».

Él le acarició con el rubí un pezón desnudo y luego el otro. La fría gema le provocó una oleada de sensaciones que la obligó a inspirar entrecortadamente.

—Puedes hablar. Pregúntame lo que quieras antes de contestar.

¿Ser de Seiya? ¿Esa noche? ¿Eso era lo que estaba diciendo? No era posible que ese hombre se estuviera refiriendo a algo duradero.

Serena se humedeció los labios resecos. Estaba excitada y muy necesitada.

—No tengo preguntas, señor. Quiero ser tuya.

El pulso se disparó en la base del cuello de Seiya. El tragó saliva. La nuez osciló de arriba abajo. Eso significaba algo para él, y el hecho de que no lo pudiera ocultar le llegó al corazón. Pero la mirada de Serena no se detuvo ahí, sino que se deslizó por los poderosos antebrazos, que se hincharon cuando cerró los puños y por el tenso abdomen plano, que parecía estar conteniéndose para no pasar a la acción, hasta llegar a su miembro. Jamás lo hubiera creído posible, pero le pareció todavía más largo.

—Yo también lo quiero, _cher_. —La mirada seductora de Seiya parecía adorarla.

A Serena le sudaban las palmas de las manos. Deseó apretar los muslos para aliviar el nuevo latido que él había provocado. Pero no se atrevió.

—¿Has entendido con claridad que, en cuanto te ponga esto, serás mía para que juegue contigo, te castigue, te atormente o te posea a voluntad?

«Sí. Maravilloso. Date prisa». La espera la estaba matando. Con rapidez, ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Entiendes que tu cuerpo me pertenecerá?

Ella asintió de nuevo.

—¿Que en el momento en que te indique que quiero usar tu boca, tu sexo, tu culo tienes que asumir la posición que te pida, cueste lo que cueste?

Serena vaciló un momento, luego asintió con la cabeza. Lo desconocido, el sexo anal, y cualquier otra cosa que él pudiera imaginar, no la preocupaban. Tenía que confiar en que Seiya se ocuparía de todo. Dios sabía que esas palabras evocaban las fantasías más profundas de Serena, y apartaban a un lado sus reticencias pasadas y sus inhibiciones.

Le dirigió una mirada sumisa con los pezones duros como diamantes.

—Sí, señor.

—Yo me ocuparé de ti. Tienes que confiar en que sabré cuándo y cómo necesitarás mi pene. En que comprenderé cada una de tus fantasías y las haré realidad. Tienes que confiar en que sabré cuándo necesitas una buena nalgada y cuándo que te tome entre mis brazos.

¿Tomarla entre sus brazos? ¿Para qué? ¿Para apoyarla? ¿Para amarla? Hablaba como si para él hubiera algo más aparte de esa noche. Como si todo eso fuera a ser para siempre...

—¿Entendido? —su voz fue suave, pero no por ello menos exigente.

No realmente. Pero estaba demasiado impaciente para preguntar.

—Sí, señor.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, él se colocó detrás de ella y le abrochó el colgante al cuello. Se ajustaba como una gargantilla, cómoda y no restrictiva. El rubí reposaba justo en el hueco de la base de la garganta, y se calentó con rapidez ante el contacto con su piel. Seiya rodeó la mesa para mirarla.

—Te queda perfecta. —Con suavidad, le rozó el colgante con un dedo.

Su mirada jamás abandonó la suya. Nunca vaciló. Había un mundo de promesas y pecaminoso dominio acumulado en sus ojos. Serena había visto a Seiya de muchas maneras esos días: enfadado, dormido, protector, excitado. Pero jamás así: tan posesivo y completamente decidido.

Serena exhaló un entrecortado suspiro de excitación.

—Perfecto —murmuró él—. Túmbate y manten abiertas las piernas para que pueda ver esa dulce rajita tuya.

Serena sólo vaciló el tiempo suficiente para recordarse a sí misma que había ido allí para estar con Seiya, para experimentar todo lo que él podía hacerla sentir. Para aceptar su sexualidad.

La mirada oscura y hambrienta vagó sobre Serena, calentándola por todos lados. Se le veía enorme desde esa posición. Se cernía sobre ella con los duros y firmes músculos de su torso ondeando con cada respiración. A Serena se le secó la boca de repente.

Ahora, todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era confiarle a él su placer.

Lentamente, Serena hizo lo que él le ordenaba y apoyó la espalda en la mesa con las piernas abiertas. Quería preguntarle lo que había planeado para ella, para ellos, pero sabía que no estaba permitido. Tenía que confiar en él. Hasta ahora le había confiado su vida, y todavía estaba viva.

Quizá por primera vez, completamente viva.

Durante un largo momento, él no hizo nada más que contemplarla, con su oscura mirada penetrando en su cuerpo y en su mente. Serena no podría haber apartado la mirada de él ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello. Pero romper el vínculo entre ellos era lo último que deseaba. Esa certeza la aturdió y le estremeció el corazón. La dejó jadeante, en suspenso. Atormentada por la anticipación. Esperando.

—Cierra los ojos.

Oh, ¿qué tenía planeado hacer? Si no podía ver lo que tenía pensando hacer... Serena no estaba segura de poder manejarlo. Pero el peso de la gargantilla que rodeaba su cuello le recordó todo lo que había aceptado. Seiya arqueó las cejas negras, advirtiéndola de que no aceptaría ni una vacilación más.

Con el corazón acelerado, Serena cerró los párpados, dejando de ver a Seiya y cualquier cosa que él pudiera hacer.

Un momento más tarde, algo sedoso y cálido le rozó la cara. Seiya se lo ajustó sobre los ojos, luego lo ató en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Le había vendado los ojos. Serena tragó saliva. Dios, él quería que ella estuviera completamente a ciegas, que confiara en él plenamente.

Serena respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Se enfrentaría a eso con confianza y optimismo. Podía hacerlo, a pesar de los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Seiya se inclinó hacia delante. Ella podía sentir su calor y el maravilloso aroma a almizcle. La tranquilizó y al mismo tiempo la hizo ser más consciente de sí misma como mujer, incluso se humedeció aún más.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella como un susurro. Un roce divino, un sabor cálido, un toque prohibido de su lengua.

—Gracias por confiar en mí.

Ella se relajó en la mesa y arqueó el cuello para recibir más besos.

Pero en su lugar sintió la presa de sus dedos en torno a la muñeca derecha. Él le levantó la mano, llevándola unos centímetros más a la derecha. Serena sintió el frío metal cerrarse en su muñeca con un chasquido. No le apretaba. Y sin embargo la inmovilizaba. No había manera de que pudiera mover ese brazo. Seiya repitió el proceso con la otra muñeca. Luego le inmovilizó los tobillos de la misma manera, asegurándoselos a los lados de la mesa con las rodillas dobladas y los muslos abiertos.

—Con el tiempo —murmuró él— y, estoy seguro de que con los castigos apropiados, aprenderás a confiar en mí como deberías.

La suave nota de censura reverberó en el estómago de Serena como una advertencia. Sin que se lo hubiera dicho, supo que se merecía ese castigo ahora.

Aun así, la repentina palmada de Seiya en el montículo de su sexo conmocionó a Serena. La sensación vibró a través de ella, bajándole por los labios inferiores. Luego el latido se centró en su clítoris, aunque no era doloroso. Sintió que el deseo reemplazaba la sorpresa y la inundaba de inmediato, con una feroz necesidad que le tensó el cuerpo y se centró entre sus piernas.

Seiya repitió la acción, pero esta vez con un poco más de dureza. El feroz latido se hizo monstruoso, haciendo que se retorciera bajo su presa. Serena se mordió los labios para contener un gemido.

De nuevo, Seiya le palmeó el monte de Venus con más fuerza. La sensación la atravesó, reverberando en su vagina. Era una mezcla de dolor y placer. La necesidad apremiante la puso tan tensa que ahogó cualquier pensamiento. El gemido, que había estado conteniendo, escapó de su garganta y rompió el silencio que había entre ellos.

—Otro gemido más, y el dolor será más intenso que el placer. Me lo reservaré... a menos que vaciles otra vez. ¿Entendido? Niega o asiente con la cabeza.

El ronco sonido de la voz masculina la inundó, provocando una nueva oleada de excitación. El ya había reducido toda su existencia a los latidos de su corazón, a la pulsación de su sexo, y al vínculo que parecía existir entre ellos.

Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que Seiya estaba esperando una respuesta. Asintió con la cabeza..

—Bien. Esta noche, prefiero darte placer que castigarte.

El sonido de pasos a través del suelo de madera le indicó que él se había dado la vuelta y había cruzado la habitación. ¿Se marchaba? ¡No! Serena había olvidado sus inhibiciones, había decidido aceptar lo que él quería compartir con ella. Una súbita desilusión la inundó, e intentó librarse de las esposas de sus muñecas y tobillos.

Luego el ruido de pasos —que tenía cierta cadencia militar— anunció su regreso.

—No vas a ninguna parte. Ni yo tampoco —le aseguró él, colocando la palma de la mano en su estómago. La piel de Seiya era como hierro candente, una promesa de que la haría completamente suya.

Serena se tranquilizó, más aliviada de lo que ella hubiera creído posible.

* * *

UUUUUF VAMOS POR EL PROXIMO...


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

La lengua mojada de Seiya rozó la curva de su pecho. Un dedo siguió el suave valle entre sus senos, luego, lentamente, lo introdujo bajo el borde del provocativo sujetador, acercándose a la sensible areola. Ella se arqueó en una muda invitación.

Él la ignoró.

—Tus pezones son de un rosa más pálido que el rubor —murmuró, exhalando su cálido aliento directamente contra uno de los botones tensos—. Se ponen de un dulce e intenso color rosado cuando estás excitada.

Mientras jugaba con su boca sobre su pecho, Seiya volvió a mover el dedo, dibujando un círculo caprichoso sobre el seno.

—Dios, sus palabras eran como acercar una cerilla a un barril de pólvora. El latido que él había provocado entre sus muslos se transformó en un dolor insoportable, tan fuerte que el sudor comenzó a resbalar por su frente. Encogió los dedos de los pies ante la necesidad. Ahora sus pechos estaban tensos, reclamando que él hiciera algo —lo que fuera— para aliviar el inclemente placer que demandaba el cuerpo de Serena.

Y sólo llevaba allí cinco minutos.

—Esta noche, mi misión será ver lo oscuros que puedo llegar a poner esos dulces pezones rosados.

Antes de que Serena pudiera siquiera considerar lo que quería decir, la lengua de Seiya aguijoneó la dura cima una vez, dos veces. La torturó con ligeras estocadas, haciendo que su corazón latiera a un ritmo acelerado. Daba la impresión de que tenía la intención de matarla muy lentamente. Serena gimió.

Seiya chupó el pico sin piedad, como si quisiera tragarlo entero. Sus dientes apresaron con fuerza el pezón de Serena mientras lo succionaba con la boca. La explosiva sensación —medio placer, medio dolor— atravesó sus pechos y se extendió por todo su cuerpo hasta que, como un relámpago, estalló entre sus piernas.

Serena jadeó. En respuesta, él la mordió con más dureza y la chupó con más fuerza. El nuevo dolor la bombardeó como si fuera alfilerazos helados, que tensó sus pezones todavía más. Serena se quejó.

—Aguanta el dolor, _cher_. Aguántalo por mí. Puedes hacerlo.

Por alguna razón, decepcionarle no era una opción. Asintiendo, Serena apretó los labios.

Seiya metió el mismo pezón de nuevo en su boca, mordisqueándolo otra vez mientras lo succionaba sin piedad. El dolor volvió a atravesar el cuerpo de Serena. Esta vez, fue seguido por un sorprendente y delicioso estremecimiento de placer. El quejido que había soltado antes se convirtió en un gemido.

Al día siguiente tendría los pezones lastimados, pero no le importó. Lo que él estaba haciendo, le dolía pero la excitaba sobremanera, la hacía temblar con un erótico dolor y una ávida sensación sexual al mismo tiempo.

Esto era todo lo que ella había soñado; sus más profundos y oscuros deseos.

Un momento después, Serena sintió la presa de sus dedos en el otro pezón y lo atormentó sin piedad. Él retorció el duro brote, arrancándole otro gemido. El pellizco coincidió con un erótico mordisco en el pezón que tenía entre los labios.

Serena jadeó.

—Eso es —la elogió, aliviándola suavemente—. Precioso.

Con el pulgar, jugueteó con el mojado pezón. Placer, dolor, placer otra vez. Los límites se desdibujaban. Todo lo que ella sabía era que deseaba que Seiya la cubriera, la llenara, la hiciera correrse, la hiciera suya; Dios la ayudara para sobrevivir a esa noche.

Levantando las caderas, Serena se retorció intentando atraerlo, implorando en silencio.

La risa retumbó en el pecho de Seiya.

—Oh, por supuesto que me tientas, _cher_. Pero todavía no. Aún queda mucho por hacer.

Ella emitió un nuevo gemido de protesta, hasta que algo afilado y metálico le pellizcó el húmedo pezón. El gemido de Serena acabó en un grito ahogado que no pudo contener.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —jadeó ante el dolor.

—Lo sé. Respira hondo. Tengo el presentimiento de que acabarás apreciando el mordisco de las pinzas. Antes o después.

No. Era terriblemente doloroso, rozaba el límite de la crueldad. Serena aspiró profundamente. No le ayudo. Aspiró de nuevo.

Seiya bajó la boca al otro pezón, con el que sus dedos habían jugueteado previamente. Una suave succión, un suave roce. El contraste de las sensaciones la mantenía en vilo. El latido de su clítoris pulsó de nuevo con intensidad. Su vagina se contrajo con fuerza, dolorosamente vacía. Serena se arqueó. Retorció las caderas con desasosiego. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Jamás había estado tan excitada en toda su vida.

El dolor que sentía en el otro pezón comenzó a perder intensidad cuando se acostumbró a la sensación. El aguijón se acabó convirtiendo en una presión entumecida. Y la atención de Seiya en la dura punta que tenía en la boca se hizo más áspera.

—¡Seiya! —gritó Serena, clavando los dedos en el cuero negro que cubría la mesa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su boca abandonó el pecho y volvió a darle una palmada en el monte de Venus. Una serie de estremecimientos recorrieron el cuerpo de Serena como un grito. El clímax burbujeó entre sus piernas, y levantó las caderas para ofrecerse de nuevo.

—No es así como debes llamarme —gruñó él.

—Señor —jadeó ella—. Señor, por favor.

—Te tomaré, pero no antes de que esté preparado. No hasta que tú estés preparada. Ahora cállate antes de que me arrepienta y te caliente el trasero.

Sus palabras acabaron con sus esperanzas de alivio. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, intentando contener un gemido de protesta. Pero no sirvió de nada cuando Seiya cerró los dientes en su pezón, lo mordió y lo chupó con dureza, arrancándole un gemido.

La voz de Seiya vibró profundamente en su interior, reverberando en su clítoris. Serena estaba siendo torturada en el potro del placer. Las asombrosas sensaciones se apilaban una sobre otra, ahogando cualquier pensamiento o disconformidad. Estaba más dolorida de lo que nunca hubiera soñado, más de lo que hubiera creído posible. Y él ni le había tocado la vagina ni la había penetrado.

En ese momento, otra pinza se le clavó en el otro pezón, hundiéndose en su piel y su cuerpo reaccionó con más violencia. Una bola ardiente de placer se estrelló directamente contra sus pechos, descendió entre sus piernas, y se unió al incendio que ya la hacía arder. Si Seiya la tocaba allí, aunque sólo fuera una vez, temía que saldría disparada como un cohete, por mucho que él le exigiera que contuviera el clímax. El orgasmo sería tan descomunal y arrollador que se la tragaría por completo. Serena luchó contra ello, negando desesperadamente con la cabeza. Comenzó a transpirar. Se agarró a la mesa con más fuerza.

El latido seguía creciendo y creciendo. ¿Cuándo llegaría al climax?

—Y ahora estos pezones son de un rojo profundo y excitante, hermosos —murmuró él.

Serena jadeaba y gemía cuando Seiya le soltó las muñecas y los tobillos. La ayudó a poner las piernas —que parecían de goma— sobre el suelo. De nuevo, ella se preguntó qué habría planeado él, pero se dio cuenta de que no importaba. Le daría un asombroso placer. Y tarde o temprano, él haría estallar ese latido que palpitaba en su interior.

De buena gana, se abandonó a sus brazos. Él le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se hundió en su boca con un beso devorador. Un beso hambriento y posesivo. Serena respondió, saliendo a su encuentro y entrelazando su lengua con la suya.

—Desafías mi control, _cher_, con solo estar así, absolutamente hermosa y sometida. Nadie me ha tentado nunca tanto, ni con tanta rapidez —dijo con voz ronca contra la garganta de Serena, luego se movió para mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja—. Apenas puedo esperar para hundirme en ti y mostrarte todos estos nuevos placeres.

Con desasosiego, Serena cambió el peso de pie. Tampoco ella podía esperar a tener a Seiya enterrado profundamente en su interior. Lo quería ya. En ese mismo momento.

Seiya la hizo girarse y le agarró los bordes del tanga de encaje. La humedad que manaba de su interior y que empapaba la delicada tela, se extendía como un reguero por el interior de sus muslos.

—Estás tan jugosa como un melocotón dulce y maduro —la elogió mientras la hacía inclinarse sobre la mesa.

Ella gimió cuando las pinzas de sus pezones entraron en contacto con la superficie de la mesa y un nuevo escalofrío de dolor recorrió su espalda y empapó su canal. Se tensó, luchando consigo misma, deseando meterse la mano entre las piernas para frotarse furiosamente el clítoris hasta hacerlo explotar. Pero de manera instintiva, sabía que eso tendría como consecuencia un duro castigo. Con otro gemido, logró controlarse.

—Buena chica. Tan hermosamente sumisa, _cher_. ¿Quieres que te posea?

A Serena no le importaba lo que tuviera que decir si con ello conseguía que Seiya la hiciera explotar.

—Sí —dijo entre jadeos—. Sí, señor. Por favor...

Arrodillándose, Seiya le quitó el tanga, deslizando la tela húmeda por su piel. Luego le esposó el tobillo a la pata de la mesa y le lamió el muslo mientras subía, más y más cerca del corazón de su latido. Ella ardió con una necesidad anhelante y gimió cuando la boca de Seiya se acercó a su sexo.

El se rió y se inclinó para esposarle el otro tobillo, luego lamió los jugos que resbalaban por sus muslos... pero no le concedió alivio a su empapada entrepierna. En su lugar, se apartó; el ruido de sus pasos la avisó de su retirada. Sintió movimientos, el suave roce del plástico contra el plástico, la apertura de un cajón. Dios, ¿por qué Seiya no se daba prisa?

—Ah, sí —masculló él, aparentemente satisfecho. Luego se volvió hacia ella—. Te has ganado una recompensa.

«¡Sí!» La emoción, la necesidad y el deseo resurgieron ante sus palabras, se anudaron en su clítoris y esparcieron una nueva calidez en su corazón. Se alegró absurdamente de haberlo complacido, y se sintió muy orgullosa consigo misma por haberse sometido por completo. Por supuesto, quería con todas sus fuerzas esa recompensa.

Oyó un susurró de ropas, que acrecentó su anticipación. Desnudo. Él tenía que estar desnudo. Retorció el trasero para atraer su atención.

—Te excita que te elogie. —La falsa reprimenda vino acompañada por una repentina y dolorosa palmada en su trasero.

La risa que asomaba a la voz de Seiya le hizo apretar los dientes.

—Estoy perdiendo la paciencia y ya he perdido el sentido del humor—protestó Serena a sabiendas de que Seiya se enfadaría mucho. Pero no podía detenerse. La había presionado demasiado.

Seiya no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó un paso a ella y cubrió su trasero. Un infierno formado por músculo masculino y piel almizcleña la envolvió. La firme y gruesa columna de su erección le rozó la hendidura entre las nalgas. Serena volvió a arañar la mesa acolchada.

Por lo que Seiya le agarró las muñecas y se las esposó de nuevo.

Antes de que el resonar del último chasquido se apagara, se escuchó el sonido de una palmada en su trasero.

El ardor le calentó la nalga y luego se extendió hasta su necesitado sexo. ¿Iba a seguir jugando con ella? Maldita sea, ya había tenido suficiente.

—Seiya. Señor... —se corrigió—. N-no puedo resistirlo más. Por favor, tómame.

—Cuando yo quiera y cómo yo quiera —gruñó él, puntualizando sus palabras con otra nalgada.

Una nueva oleada de calor se originó en su interior, poniendo fin a su arranque de genio.

De repente, Serena sintió que los dedos de Seiya indagaban en su trasero, serpenteando entre sus nalgas y extendiendo entre ellas un líquido frío.

«¿Lubricante? Oh, Dios».

El latido ronroneó con la fuerza de un motor Indy 500. Esa misma mañana le había dicho que él tenía intención de reclamar su trasero e iniciar una larga cabalgada. ¿Lo haría...?

La presión de dos dedos lubricados dentro de su trasero interrumpió la pregunta a medio formular. El estiramiento y el ardor de su carne apretada y virgen la inundaron. La presión fue seguida por una sensación de plenitud. Y cuando él movió los dedos en su interior, su cuerpo se opuso levemente, pero luego, el placer anuló su capacidad de raciocinio.

—Eso es. —Seiya le agarró de la cadera con la mano libre y la alentó a que saliera al encuentro de los dedos invasores.

Ella gimió.

—¿Te gusta?

Casi sin pensar, casi en contra de su voluntad, ella dijo jadeando:

—Sí.

Los dedos se detuvieron.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, señor.

—Excelente. Veamos lo mojada que estás.

Seiya apartó la mano de su cadera y rodeó con ella el cuerpo de Serena, buscando el nudo hinchado y duro de su clítoris.

Ella gritó cuando los desgarradores estremecimientos atravesaron su vientre con ese simple toque.

Los dedos penetraban en su culo y frotaban su clítoris. Sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba entre las piernas, y que el placer amenazaba con escapar a su control. Intentó contenerlo, pero no fue capaz. Sintió los primeros estremecimientos del orgasmo.

Y Seiya también.

—Nada de correrte —le ordenó, apartando los dedos de su clítoris y de su ano.

—Señor, por favor. ¡Por favor!

—Cuando imploras tan dulcemente, ¿cómo puedo negarme? —le murmuró en el oído—. Pero debo...

Él se retiró un momento, y ella lamentó la pérdida de su carne caliente contra la de ella, del calor de ese cuerpo penetrando en su piel. Un rasgón, un chasquido. Serena se dio cuenta de que había cogido un condón. ¡Gracias a Dios!

Pero sólo tuvo un momento para celebrarlo antes de que él le abriera las nalgas y de que ella sintiera el enorme glande de su lubricado miembro contra el ano.

—Empuja y méteme en tu interior. Haré que te corras de tal manera que gritarás hasta quedarte ronca.

«Sí. ¡Por favor, sí!»

Serena echó las caderas hacia atrás, empujando. El grueso glande se deslizó en su interior, presionando y quemando. Dolía. Oh, Dios... no iba a funcionar, no entraría. Cada vez que él se movía, incluso cada vez que respiraba, el dolor la recorría de pies a cabeza. Con desesperación, arañó de nuevo la mesa, gimiendo.

Luego, él se deslizó tras el apretado anillo de músculos y penetró en su interior lentamente. Muy lentamente. Serena jadeó cuando el introdujo un centímetro más en su cuerpo, cada vez más profundo, en un recorrido aparentemente interminable, placentero y doloroso a un mismo tiempo.

Cuando ella ya estaba de puntillas, cuando pensaba que no podría albergar ni un centímetro más del pene de Seiya, Serena sintió el roce suave de sus testículos contra sus nalgas. Lo tenía dentro por completo.

—Eres muy estrecha —gimió él—. Me vas a hacer perder el control cada vez que respires.

Serena ciertamente así lo esperaba. Ese orgasmo pendiente todavía burbujeaba bajo la superficie de su piel, esperando un roce más en su clítoris, una larga embestida de su polla.

Pero Seiya contuvo las caderas de Serena con dedos insistentes, respirando hondo una vez y luego otra.

—No voy a durar mucho —graznó—. Y tú tampoco.

Dicho eso, se retiró casi del todo, luego volvió a penetrar por completo las profundidades de su ano. La pervertida y ardiente presión hizo que Serena cerrara los puños sobre la mesa. Placer y dolor. Prohibido y fabuloso. Oh, ella quería perderse en esa sensación. Estaba cerca. Tan condenadamente cerca...

Seiya le arrancó la venda de los ojos. Serena parpadeó, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz rojiza que tenía sobre la cabeza. Ver bien de nuevo no le hizo perder los sentidos del tacto ni del olfato en absoluto, no le pasó desapercibido el espejo que había al lado de la puerta y vio el reflejo de Seiya mientras se contenía, con los músculos de los hombros acordonados y el cuello tenso. Las venas se le hinchaban en los antebrazos y los nudillos de los dedos que agarraban sus caderas estaban blancos.

—Obsérvanos —le ordenó—. Mira cómo poseo tu culo virgen y apretado.

Serena lo observó, incapaz de evitarlo mientras él la penetraba con rítmicas embestidas; salía y entraba con fuerza, llenándola mientras intentaba prolongar tan novedoso placer, tan intenso que apenas lo podía soportar. Ella gimió, perdida en la imagen, en las sensaciones de su interior.

—Una última cosa y dejaré que te corras, _cher_.

Serena se lamió los labios resecos.

—Sí. Lo que sea, señor.

—En las fantasías que le contaste a Diamante, ¿mencionaste que te gustaría ser esposada?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Le dijiste que querías que te prendieran los pezones?

—No.

—¿Te gusta? —él se estiró para alcanzarlos y dio un suave tirón de la cadena que unía las pinzas.

Una oleada de dolor y éxtasis se extendió desde los pezones de Serena, envolvió su cuerpo e hinchó todavía más su clítoris.

—Sí.

—¿Le dijiste que querías que te poseyera por el culo?

—Sí, señor.

Y Seiya lo hizo, dos agridulces envites, uno lento, otro rápido y profundo, hasta la empuñadura. Serena jadeó y gimió. No podía soportarlo más.

—¡Por favor, señor!

—Casi está —prometió—. ¿Qué más le dijiste que querías?

«No». Si le decía eso... no. ¿Qué pensaría él?

—E-eso es todo —mintió.

Él le palmeó las nalgas y se hundió rápidamente en ella con una serie de estocadas rápidas y fuertes. Serena gritó. Más ardor se añadió al fuego que le quemaba entre las piernas. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no podía llegar? El ardor del clímax era mucho más grande de lo que nunca había sentido. A esas alturas ya debería de haber explotado.

¿Acaso su cuerpo había aprendido a esperar las órdenes de Seiya?

—Miénteme otra vez y me masturbaré, me correré a tus pies y te dejaré aquí dolorida toda la noche.

Serena tragó; no dudó ni por un momento de que Seiya cumpliría esa amenaza.

—Por favor, no me lo hagas decir, señor.

—Es tu última oportunidad —le espetó, deteniendo sus envites por completo—. O saldré de tu cuerpo.

Ella cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados, impotente entre las necesidades de su cuerpo y sus miedos. ¿Le escandalizaría a él también? ¿Pensaría Seiya también que era una puta depravada?

—Dímelo —la alentó.

Con un suave tirón, Seiya removió las pinzas de sus pezones. La sangre volvió a centrarse allí, hinchando las cimas con un violento despliegue de necesidad. ¡Sí! Luego la sensación bajó vertiginosamente hacia su clítoris.

Mientras llegaba allí, él tanteó en ese lugar otra vez, los dedos revolotearon cerca de su dolorido botón y Serena pudo sentir el calor de su mano. Pero él no le tocó el clítoris. Serena gimió. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ser sincera sobre ese espantoso secreto y él le daría el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Ése era Seiya. El comprendía sus fantasías. Estaba claro que él tenía también las suyas. Hasta el momento, le había dado todo lo que su cuerpo había ansiado en secreto. La ayudaría también con eso. Tenía que creer que lo haría. Tenía que confiar en él...

—Dos hombres —farfulló mientras abría los ojos para buscar la mirada de Seiya en el espejo de la puerta.

Pero lo que se encontró fue a Darien en el umbral, observándolos.

Agrandó los ojos, y se retorció bajo Seiya, intentando escaparse. Pero con las muñecas y los tobillos esposados, no podía ir a ningún sitio.

Ni lo hizo Darien. Permaneció allí parado, mirando fijamente cómo Seiya le penetraba el ano. El brutal calor del deseo que se reflejó en la cara del gigante moreno, junto con la gruesa protuberancia de su miembro en los pantalones, la hizo arder. Los ojos azules de Darien capturaron los suyos, y la necesidad pura y dura se abrió camino en su cuerpo.

Serena apartó la mirada y vio a Seiya en el espejo a la derecha de Darien. La oscura mirada conectó con la de ella, clavándola en el lugar.

—¿Qué? —ladró Seiya.

—Deseo a dos hombres. —Las palabras salieron de golpe.

Seiya le agarró las caderas para penetrarla con una furia y una urgencia renovadas.

—¿Qué te posean a la vez?

—Sí —ella logró decirlo entre los gemidos de placer.

Una maldición escapó de los labios de Darien mientras se ajustaba la bragueta de los vaqueros. El corazón de Serena latía con tanta fuerza que apenas oía nada más.

—¡Mírale! —rugió Seiya, rodeando su cuerpo con una mano para alzarle la barbilla y obligarla a mirar a Darien.

Y él le devolvió la mirada. Esos ojos azul claro recorrieron su piel desnuda como ácido sulfúrico mientras Seiya la taladraba con lentas e implacables embestidas en ese canal prohibido. Ella podía sentir cada duro centímetro y vena de su pene; el pesado glande le rozaba todas las terminaciones nerviosas con cada envite, impulsándola hacia el orgasmo.

—¿Quieres tener la polla de Darien en tu vagina mientras yo poseo tu culo? —murmuró con voz áspera en su oído.

Incluso esas palabras consiguieron que su necesidad se volviera aún más dolorosa.

—Sí, señor —sollozó, arañando la mesa. La idea convirtió el ardor de entre sus piernas en un infierno que estaba a punto de estallar, dando lugar a una hecatombe que iba más allá de sus fantasías—. ¡Dios mío, sí!

—Seiya, tócale el clítoris antes de que le dé algo a esta pobre chica. Necesita correrse —señaló Darien con la voz calmada y, a pesar de todo, llena de deseo.

—No me digas cómo tengo que follar a mi mujer —gruñó.

—La estás presionando demasiado y demasiado rápido. No está acostumbrada. La estás destrozando.

Detrás de ella, Seiya masculló algo claramente desagradable sobre Darien. Pero siguió la sugerencia de su amigo. Sólo por eso, Serena le dio gracias a Dios.

Unos segundos después, los dedos de Seiya le tocaron el clítoris, el sordo latido de su entrepierna se convirtió en una dura y oscura bola de fuego que atravesó y atormentó su piel.

—¡Córrete! —gritó Seiya.

Las agudas y dolorosas sensaciones ardieron desde su interior mientras ella explotaba en mil pedazos.

Serena gritó mientras se convulsionaba en torno a Seiya, apretando su miembro con fuerza. La afilada cresta del orgasmo se estrelló contra ella y todo lo demás desapareció. Lo único que podía sentir era a Seiya y un placer tan liberador y sublime, tan perfecto, que casi perdió el sentido. El corazón amenazaba con explotarle en el pecho.

En ese instante, sintió que las manos de Seiya se aferraban a ella, notó sus dientes en el cuello y luego el endurecimiento de su erección en los más profundo de su interior. Un largo y ronco gemido surgió del pecho masculino.

Seiya aminoró el ritmo hasta detenerse. Serena cayó desmadejada sobre la mesa, totalmente agotada. Aun así, era consciente de la mirada de Darien sobre su cuerpo.

Pero lo peor era la tensión que sintió en Seiya a sus espaldas.

De repente, él se retiró de su cuerpo, se quitó el condón y lo lanzó al cubo de basura de la esquina.

—¡Hijo de perra!

Seiya le dirigió a Darien una mirada endiablada mientras se dirigía a la puerta completamente desnudo.

¿Qué...? Serena observó atontada a Seiya. ¿A dónde iba?

En cuanto alcanzó el umbral, Seiya se volvió hacia ella con una mirada penetrante y furiosa, como si Serena le hubiera traicionado de alguna manera. El dolor y la cólera eran patentes en esos ojos.

Luego cerró la puerta de golpe.

* * *

Pues como la ven, se los volvi a cortar en los mas interesante verdad?, a pero no es por maldad, es para aumentar el suspenso chicas, jejeje como siempre les recuerdo que dejen sus comentarios y que no se les olvide votar por los personajes y/o parejas sobre las que quieran leer, a todas les doy las gracias por leer este fic y por sus comentarios, nos seguimos leyendo chicas, las quierooo.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola hola mis queridisimas niñas, me alegra estar aqui con ustedes y como lo prometido es deuda, estoy aqui para dejarles otro capitulo mas de nuestra historia, para que sigan disfrutando de nuestra pecosa y su sexy principe oscuro, quiero agradecer a todo sus comentarios, los cuales me encanta contestar, espero como siempre chicas, sus nuevos comentarios, nos seguimos leyendo, las quiero...**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

Un silencio ensordecedor siguió a la salida de Seiya. Tras recorrer el pasillo, Serena oyó cómo cerraba la puerta del cuarto de baño de un portazo. A pesar de estar esposada a la mesa, dio un brinco, sobresaltada.

Con un largo suspiro, Darien se impulsó desde la pared. Serena observó que la miraba mientras se acercaba y comprendió cómo se sentía un ciervo delante de los faros de un coche. ¿Qué debía de pensar ese hombre de ella, después de que hubiera admitido que lo quería enterrado en su sexo mientras Seiya la penetraba analmente? Era mejor no saberlo. Aunque Seiya le había dicho que Darien practicaba el _ménage_, había algunas cosas que no se debían confesar en voz alta. Al menos, Darien parecía tomárselo con calma...

A diferencia de Seiya.

Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad; se había rendido a Seiya y a la naturaleza sumisa que él juraba que ella poseía, luego le había contado sus fantasías. Y él se había vuelto loco. No como Diamante. Seiya no la había llamado puta depravada ni le había dicho que se buscara ayuda profesional. Pero había sido muy claro. No podría haber sido más gráfico ni aunque se lo hubiera dibujado.

¡Dios, lo había echado todo a perder! ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Si esa última fantasía dejaba estupefacto incluso a Seiya, ella debía de ser una completa y total depravada.

Serena contuvo el impulso de cerrar los ojos y echarse a llorar. Ya lo había hecho una vez, después de que Diamante se ensañara verbalmente con ella. Las lágrimas no servían para nada. Derramarlas no haría que desapareciera su más íntima fantasía ni los problemas que había creado.

El propio Seiya le había asegurado que sus fantasías eran perfectamente normales y que no había nada de qué avergonzarse. «Mentiroso», quería gritar. Pero no iba a malgastar saliva.

Eso le pasaba por confiar en él.

Maldita sea, esas fantasías estaban echando a perder su vida, se sentía atormentada por la culpa y por ahuyentar a los hombres. Tenía que superarlas y expulsarlas de su cabeza costara lo que costase.

Darien rodeó la mesa, y Serena observó su avance, mirando por encima del hombro como él se acomodaba detrás de ella sin decir palabra. Él podía verlo todo. La larga línea de su espalda. El húmedo calor de su sexo hinchado por las caricias de Seiya. Los globos desnudos de su trasero. Una oleada de mortificación la cubrió junto con otra cosa a la que no quiso dar nombre. Cerró los ojos.

Con las muñecas y tobillos esposados, Serena no podía hacer nada más que dejarle mirar y absorber el calor que él desprendía justo detrás de ella. Seiya había estado en el mismo lugar hacía menos de cinco minutos. Contuvo el aliento.

En silencio, Darien se inclinó sobre ella, cubriendo su piel fría. La suave camiseta de algodón y los duros músculos de su pecho le cubrieron la espalda desnuda. Dura como el hierro, su polla ardía entre sus nalgas a través de los vaqueros. Era un calor sofocante, demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo, mezclado con humillación.

Realmente, aquello probaba cuan retorcida era. ¿No podía, simplemente, matar su deseo?

Sintió la cálida palma de la mano de Darien en la cintura, curvando los cálidos dedos sobre la redondez de su cadera desnuda. Le rozó el cuello con la nariz, y Serena soltó otro tembloroso suspiro. Oh, Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer Darien? Ella estaba desnuda, atada e indefensa. Lo único que impedía que él la violara eran un botón, una cremallera y su conciencia.

Seiya le había advertido que Darien no era el tipo genial que parecía. Serena se sintió invadida por el pánico.

Ese enorme hombre era un desconocido que iba a tocarla, a seducirla. A follarla. Y ella no podía hacer ni una maldita cosa para detenerle. Dejando a un lado sus fantasías sobre un trío, no quería sexo con él... no sin Seiya.

Ella se tensó temblorosa contra las extremidades masculinas y le advirtió.

—Darien.

Detrás de ella, él se irguió y lo sintió más duro.

—Ahora sé por qué Seiya está tan loco por ti. Hueles genial.

Su voz era como una caricia suave que se deslizó por su espalda y se convirtió en una vibración sensual. Serena tembló. Los largos dedos se aferraron a su cadera para mantenerla quieta.

—¡Maldita sea, suéltame! —le exigió.

—Shhh —le murmuró contra su pelo, acariciándole suavemente la cadera con el pulgar—. Paciencia, muñeca.

—¡A la mierda la paciencia! Ser utilizada y abandonada no saca a relucir precisamente mis mejores virtudes. Sólo quiero salir de aquí.

Darien suspiró. Con la mano libre le quitó la esposa de la muñeca derecha. Luego le liberó la otra muñeca. Después se retiró, apartando la sólida calidez de su cuerpo de la espalda de Serena. Se arrodilló y le liberó los tobillos.

—¿Puedes mantenerte en pie? —la mirada que se clavó en la de ella, brillaba con picardía y preocupación.

¿La había soltado? ¿Así sin más? Suspiró aliviada.

Serena se incorporó y lo miró por encima del hombro para descubrir que se estaba ajustando la bragueta.

—Eres preciosa y yo soy un hombre. —Una sonrisa jugueteaba en las comisuras de su boca—. Jamás te follaría sin Seiya. Palabra de Boy Scout. —Levantó tres dedos con el símbolo de los exploradores.

Pero, ¿la follaría con Seiya? Serena sacudió la cabeza, ante tan ridícula pregunta. Después de cómo había reaccionado Seiya a esa misma sugerencia... bien, Serena tenía más probabilidades de convertirse en una santa. Aun así su cuerpo se estremeció ante la posibilidad, totalmente irrelevante y molesta.

Se volvió hacia Darien, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho para cubrirse los pezones visibles por encima del borde del indecente sujetador. Darien no la había tocado. Pero ella no era el tipo de mujer que se paseaba en cueros delante de un perfecto desconocido.

—Hum, gracias, pero no pareces un Boy Scout.

—No lo soy —admitió él—. Sólo quería que captaras la idea. Además, creo que ya has tenido suficiente por una noche.

Al instante, todo lo acontecido regresó a la mente de Serena. Seiya corriéndose. Seiya maldiciendo. Seiya dejándola abandonada.

¡Qué le partiera un rayo! Bueno, aquello no era culpa de Darien, era culpa de Seiya, pero él no estaba allí. Darien era el espécimen masculino que tenía más a mano, así que sería su chivo expiatorio.

—¿Tú crees? —le respondió con sarcasmo mientras se alejaba, de la mesa.

Le fallaron las piernas. Si Darien no se hubiera apresurado a extender la mano para sujetarla, ella se habría caído sobre el frío suelo de cemento.

Con una maldición, él la levantó en brazos contra el duro calor de su pecho.

—Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar molesta con Seiya.

Serena se cubrió los inflamados pezones con los brazos y levantó la vista hacia los insondables y fuertes rasgos de la cara de Darien.

—¿No vas a ponerte del lado de Seiya?

Él bajó la mirada hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Demonios, no.

Lo dijo como si debiera ser obvio. ¿Acaso los hombres no se cubrían las espaldas unos a otros sólo por principios?

Sin apenas hacer ruido Darien recorrió el pasillo, pasando por delante de la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño hasta el dormitorio y la depositó encima de la cama deshecha. Suavemente, le cubrió los hombros con la sábana, tapándole los pezones desnudos.

—Espera aquí. Ahora vuelvo.

Frunciendo el ceño, lo observó darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación con un marcado paso militar que hizo evidente sus años en el ejército. Era un soldado. Un guerrero. Preparado para luchar y proteger. Dispuesto a follar, como Seiya. Pero con Darien parecía más fácil hablar. ¿Por qué entonces deseaba al enigmático Seiya?

Serena suspiró. Al parecer, prefería a Seiya porque necesitaba nuevos retos en su vida. Se burló en silencio. Sí, eso era exactamente.

Con pasos silenciosos, Darien entró de nuevo en el dormitorio con un tubo entre las manos. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le apartó el pelo de la frente.

—Sé que estás enfadada. Seiya rompió la confianza que depositaste en él. Prometió ocuparse de ti y de tu placer. Esta noche, no lo ha hecho. Tiene sus razones. Seiya tendrá que compartirlas contigo. No soy yo quien debe hacerlo. —Encogió los hombros y dejó el tubo a un lado—. No puedo hacer nada para aliviar tu corazón, pero puedo aliviar tu cuerpo. Siéntate.

Aturdida, mientras intentaba asimilar las palabras de Darien, Serena accedió y se incorporó con la sábana por encima de los pechos. ¿Seiya tenía sus razones? ¿Qué razones podía tener para provocarle un infinito placer y luego dejar que sumiera en la desesperación? ¿Para hacerla sentir otra vez como si fuera un engendro?

Antes de que pudiera profundizar en sus pensamientos, Darien le rodeó la espalda con una mano y con rapidez le desabrochó el sujetador. Mientras Serena contenía el aliento, los tirantes se deslizaron por sus brazos. El la ignoró y le colocó suavemente la mano en el hombro, luego bajó la sábana.

Serena tragó saliva y levantó las manos para cubrirse. Darien se anticipó y le agarró las muñecas, sujetándolas a los lados.

—Suéltame —protestó ella.

El se inclinó sobre ella y soltó un suspiro de resignación. La presión de sus dedos en torno a sus muñecas era sorprendentemente suave.

—Mira, acabo de ver cómo te corrías con tal fuerza que parecías capaz de provocar un terremoto mientras mi mejor amigo te follaba el culo. ¿No crees que podemos saltarnos toda esta tontería de la virgen modesta? Estoy tratando de cuidar de ti antes de irme a meter algo de sentido en la cabeza de nuestro amigo en común.

Hum, mirándolo de aquel modo, Darien tenía bastante razón.

Con un suspiro, Serena dejó de resistirse y se relajó sobre la cama.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Darien cogió el tubo que había dejado a un lado. Quitó el tapón y, con dedos ágiles, apretó el envase. Un charco de aceite claro cubrió la palma de su mano. Darien se frotó las manos.

Luego puso cada una encima de un pecho.

Serena jadeó tensa, y buscó su mirada. Darien la ignoró y se centró en la tarea.

El aceite, calentado por sus manos, impregnó sus pechos, cubriendo sus doloridos pezones. Hasta que él no los alivió con el aceite balsámico, Serena no se había dado cuenta de lo lastimados que estaban realmente.

Pero cuando él le frotó los doloridos pechos con las palmas, sintió que una aguda sensación atravesaba su cuerpo. Serena cerró los ojos, en parte avergonzada y en parte... mejor no pensar en ello. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Luego Darien concentró el aceite justo en las fieras cimas enrojecidas, y comenzó a rodarlas suavemente entre sus dedos, masajeándolas con un ritmo lento e hipnótico. Y con cada roce, con cada caricia, con cada tirón, aquella sensación empezó a convertirse en algo que Serena, molesta, reconoció como deseo.

—Serena. —La voz de Darien era más ronca y profunda.

Ella intentó ignorar la atracción que ejercía esa voz. Pero la voz resonó en su cabeza, palpitando al mismo tiempo que sus doloridos pezones.

Dispuesta a presentar batalla, abrió los ojos y le lanzó a Darien una mirada de advertencia. Él tenía las mejillas ruborizadas. Sus ojos eran ahora de un profundo azul oscuro. Pero apartó las manos de sus pechos, arqueó una ceja y le dirigió una sonrisa contrita.

—Ahora sé con exactitud por qué Seiya está loco por ti. Cólera y sumisión en un tierno paquete. —Aspiró bruscamente—. Date la vuelta.

—¿loco por mí? —Agitó las manos en el aire—. ¿Estamos hablando del mismo hombre? Del que me maldijo y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación después de que le dijera... bueno, en fin, debería de haberme callado. Pero con esa actitud me quedó claro que quería que me perdiera.

—Muñeca, conozco a Seiya desde hace diez años. Estuvimos juntos en el ejército. Lo hemos hecho juntos con la misma mujer, y la idea jamás le ha molestado en lo más mínimo. Hasta que te conoció a ti.

¿Seiya había participado antes en un _ménage_?¿Con Darien? La sorpresa la golpeó en el estómago, dejándola sin aliento. Con rapidez, recordó la conversación que había mantenido con Seiya sobre las preferencias de Darien. Tenía sentido que Seiya conociera la vida sexual de su amigo si en algún momento él había formado parte de ella, algo que por otra parte la llenaba de celos.

Pero si Seiya había participado en algo así en el pasado, ¿por qué ahora rechazaba la idea?

—Tener fantasías sobre un _ménage_, es algo que Seiya tenía que saber —le aseguró Darien.

—Pero...

—¿Le molestó? Bien, eso es problema suyo, no tuyo. —Suspiró—. Date la vuelta.

Ella vaciló, pero Darien no se dio cuenta ya que se levantó de la cama y desapareció de la habitación. Con el ceño fruncido, ella clavó los ojos en él cuando regresó.

Un hombre extraño. Bastante considerado, pese a lo ocurrido esa noche. A pesar de ser tranquilo, racional y normal, le gustaban los tríos. Y aunque obviamente estaba excitado, no hacía más que aliviar las marcas que otro hombre había dejado en su cuerpo. No la había presionado para hacer nada, a pesar de su reacción ante él, cuando la mayoría de los hombres hubieran considerado luz verde el evidente deseo de Serena.

Luego había intentado calmar sus sentimientos heridos, asegurándole que ella significaba algo para Seiya. Aunque Serena sabía que estaba equivocado, agradeció que intentara hacer que se sintiera mejor.

Rodando sobre su estómago, Serena apoyó la cara en la almohada con un suspiro cansado. Inhaló entrecortadamente, y captó el olor de Seiya. Almizcle, cuero, misterio, hombre. El aroma masculino nunca dejaba de invadir su corriente sanguínea como un vino embriagador que la drogaba con deseo. Sólo que esta vez, venía acompañado con una sensación de pérdida.

En cuanto Seiya había sabido cuál era su más profunda fantasía, la había abandonado. Y parecía no estar dispuesto a recuperarla. Esas malditas ganas de llorar que le atenazaban la garganta sólo conseguían cabrearla aún más.

Oyó un ruido de pasos sobre el suelo de madera. Serena se tensó hasta que reconoció la cadencia de los pasos de Darien, más largos y lentos que los de Seiya, más silenciosos. Se relajó, aliviada y decepcionada a la vez.

Con manos enérgicas, Darien le cubrió las nalgas y las abrió. Serena se rebeló y abrió la boca para preguntarle qué diablos se pensaba que estaba haciendo, pero él sólo le colocó un paño caliente y lo frotó suavemente para eliminar el lubricante.

—Si más tarde te encuentras molesta, un baño te sentará bien —le murmuró, volviendo a cubrirla con la sábana—. Ahora duerme.

Serena asintió, agrandando los ojos cuando él se inclinó sobre ella. ¿No iría a...? Sí, lo iba a hacer.

Un momento después, Darien cubrió su boca con la de el. La suave presión de sus labios fue como un suspiro. Un beso seco, casi casto. De alguna manera, él había logrado transmitir afecto, consuelo e incluso un claro indicio de deseo. Luego, tras rozar una última vez los labios sobre los de ella, se apartó.

—Sí, ahora sé exactamente por qué Seiya se ha vuelto loco por ti —dijo él con una agridulce sonrisa en la boca cuando se puso de pie.

—¡Un momento! —Serena le agarró la mano—. ¿Cómo llegaste a aceptarlo? ¿Cuándo has aprendido a sentirte bien con...?

—¿Con los tríos? —dijo él, acertando a la primera y encogiéndose de hombros—. Fue a los diecisiete, cuando oí que una mujer gritaba extasiada bajo una penetración doble. No hay nada mejor que saber con exactitud cómo hacer que una mujer pierda la cabeza.

—Pero no es algo que sea normal, no es algo que haga todo hijo de vecino.

Darien cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Luc y yo tenemos vecinos. Dudo que sepan que compartimos mujeres, pero me importa un bledo si lo hacen.

—¿Luc?

—Mi primo. Vivo con él ahora que estoy fuera de servicio. Es el que se encarga de tener la casa en perfecto estado, a la espera de que la mujer adecuada venga a vivir con nosotros.

Había que estar muerta para no percibir el tono sarcástico en la voz de Darien.

—¿No crees posible que eso pueda ocurrir?

Se sintió triste por él. La pena en los ojos de Darien le indicaba lo mucho que lo deseaba.

—¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio querría vivir con un chef temperamental y un ex-sargento? Si por separado haríamos que una mujer se diera a la bebida, juntos... —Se encogió de hombros—. Me conformo con que funcione una noche o dos.

Darien mentía. Le mentía a ella, y se mentía a sí mismo. Esos deseos le estaban costando la felicidad.

—Pero eso ahora no viene al caso —dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Serena—. Estábamos hablando de Seiya y de ti.

Estaba claro que Darien no quería hablar de sí mismo más de lo que ella quería hablar de sí misma.

—Tendrás que aceptar tus deseos para ser feliz. Y no deberías conformarte con menos. Seiya te ayudará. No te puedo decir cuándo o cómo ocurrirá, pero conseguirás sentirte bien contigo misma. De eso estoy seguro.

Serena intentó contener la frustración. ¿Por qué todo el mundo le decía que todo se arreglaría cuando se aceptase a sí misma? Estaba claro por la reacción de Seiya que la cosa no era tan simple como parecía.

Maldita sea, se había sentido genial cuando tomó la decisión de entrar en el cuarto de juegos de Seiya. La manera en que la había tocado, el placer de su tacto, cada caricia halagadora, la habían hecho sentirse aceptada, como si todo lo que había pasado entre ellos en la habitación de juegos hubiera sido correcto. Y luego... Luego, él la había abandonado. Eso quería decir que no todo era normal en ella, ¿verdad?

Maldición, ¿había estado alguna vez más confundida?

Por no contrariar a Darien, asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo... Gracias.

Una simple palabra de agradecimiento parecía insuficiente, dado que se había ocupado de su comodidad física y la había tratado con corrección. Además de haber desnudado su alma ante ella, la había hecho sentirse femenina e importante; había sido como un bálsamo tras el rechazo de Seiya.

Sonriendo, Serena se arrodilló en la cama y le ahuecó las mejillas.

—No es mucho..., pero, gracias.

Luego posó su boca en la de él y con un suspiro femenino le rozó los labios antes de apartarse. Eso era realmente extraño. Esa compresión mutua había provocado una ligera llama de deseo. Serena no lo comprendía más de lo que lo comprendía a él. Pero de todas formas estaba agradecida.

—De nada. —Él se apartó, alisándole suavemente la masa de pelo rubio—. Prueba a descansar ahora. Deberías recuperar fuerzas. Es difícil de creer después de todo lo ocurrido, pero vine hasta aquí porque nadie contestaba al teléfono. Quería decirles que al parecer el acosador ha abandonado Lousiana. Dile a Seiya, porque yo estaré demasiado ocupado pateándole el trasero, que ese bastardo destrozó la casa de tu novio hace tres días, y que intentó prenderle fuego a tu casa en L. A. ayer.

—Oh, Dios mío —Pobre Haruka. Estaba tan orgulloso de esa casa y no tenía por qué haberse metido en este lío por ella. Sólo intentaba ayudarla. Y su propia casa... —¡Maldito sea!

—Lo sé —la tranquilizó Darien—. Es un asco. Pero lo bueno es que, estando tan furioso como está, si ese bastardo supiera dónde te encuentras ahora mismo, ya estaría aquí, no yendo de un lado a otro del país destruyendo tus propiedades.

Darien tenía razón, y parecía corroborar el razonamiento de que Kenji era el acosador. No se había molestado en llamarla desde hacía dos días, y él era una de las pocas personas que sabían que ella estaba en Lousiana. Además, nunca había tenido lo que se llama un buen carácter. ¿Estaría loco? ¿Obsesionado? Probablemente las dos cosas a la vez. Serena suspiró.

Hasta ahora había estado a salvo porque se había quedado con Seiya. Pero esta noche las cosas habían cambiado. Dado el rechazo de Seiya — otro hombre más que la había desairado después de conocer sus fantasías—, y la información de Darien, ella tenía que empezar a valerse por sí misma.

Si Kenji ya había dado el primer paso, quizás... quizás fuera el momento de que ella también tomara cartas en el asunto.

Seiya había imaginado que Darien saldría al porche trasero, donde la noche se cernía sobre el pantano y el aire frío de febrero erizaba su piel desnuda. Después de tomar una larga ducha, se había puesto la bata que Serena había dejado colgada en la puerta del cuarto de baño. Esa maldita cosa olía a ella, lo que lo volvía a poner increíblemente duro.

Intentando borrar de su mente la sensación del apretado ano de Serena en torno a su polla y su expresión de dolor cuando salió disparado del cuarto de juegos, Seiya agarró la botella de cerveza y se volvió hacia su amigo para recibir la reprimenda que sabía que se merecía.

—No hace falta que digas nada —le aseguró Seiya, tomando un largo trago de cerveza.

—Ya, pero quiero hacerlo. —Darien se acomodó en la silla de al lado y lo fulminó con la mirada—. Te has comportado como un cabrón.

—Tienes razón. Serena sólo... me dejó noqueado. No tenía ni idea de que tuviera fantasías sobre un _ménage_. Apenas puede aceptar la idea de someterse a mí. Que haya pensado en ser poseída por dos hombres... —Se encogió de hombros—. Fue como si me pegara un tiro. Reaccioné sin pensar.

—Traicionaste su confianza y no cumpliste ninguna de las promesas que le hiciste.

—No lo niego. —Seiya se pasó una mano por la cara cansada—. Maldita sea. Ya es malo que le haya dado la espalda, pero estuve a punto de castigarla por tener esa fantasía. Lo más probable es que se sienta miserable y rechazada.

—No quieres compartirla.

—No, no quiero —admitió Seiya, bebiendo otro largo trago de cerveza. Con aire distraído se preguntó cuánto le llevaría emborracharse para dejar de preocuparse por haberse comportado como un asno.

—¿Por Galaxia?

Nada como poner el dedo sobre la llaga. Su ex había traicionado los votos matrimoniales con uno de sus mejores amigos, retorciéndole las entrañas con una furia que llevaba años alimentando con ira y odio. Ahora esa vieja herida volvía a abrirse al pensar en otro hombre tocando a Serena. Maldita sea, Galaxia ni siquiera le había importado demasiado, y sin embargo, al descubrir que otro hombre se la había tirado, se había llenado de una rabia asesina.

Pero Serena le importaba y mucho.

—En lo que se refiere a Serena soy un egoísta bastardo que quiere conservar para sí todo ese dulce descaro, esa sumisión y esa dulce sonrisa. Quiero ser el único hombre que acaricie ese hermoso pelo rubio, y el único que ella tome con su boca. Quiero ser el único que sepa cómo sabe su sexo, el único que sienta cómo se cierra su culo sobre su polla. —Soltó un largo suspiro—. Pero no es lo que ella quiere.

—¿Amas a esa chica?

Seiya cerró los ojos apretándolos, mientras agarraba la botella fría con tal fuerza que se preguntó si la rompería. ¿Cómo podía contestar a eso cuando jamás había experimentado antes el amor? Se sentía eufórico cuando ella era feliz, y sombrío ante su tristeza; estaba dispuesto a matar a todo aquel que la amenazara, y se daría de golpes por haber maldecido sus deseos y aplastado su floreciente sexualidad. Así que...

—Sí, estoy seguro de que ése es el caso. Desde el principio todo ha sido diferente con ella —soltó una risa amarga—. Maldita sea, incluso soñé con ella antes de conocerla. Con su cuerpo, su olor, la manera en que me hace sentir. Desde el principio sentí como si me tuviera cogido por las pelotas, pero en realidad lo que ha atrapado es mi corazón.

—Tienes que hacer lo que sea mejor para ella.

—Yo no... —Lanzó un nuevo suspiro y añadió—: Tengo intención de reclamarla, y sé que es responsabilidad mía cumplir cada uno de sus deseos. Pero sinceramente, no sé si podría ver cómo alguien, tú por ejemplo, la posee y contenerme para no arrancarle las pelotas.

—Si la amas y quieres verla feliz, tienes que darle lo que necesita. O jamás se sentirá completa y lo que tengas con ella será una mentira.

Tan tranquilo, tan cabal. ¡Maldito Darien!

—De lo contrario —continuó Darien—, siempre habrá una parte de ella que guardará para sí, algo que no te dará jamás a no ser que la satisfagas por completo.

—¿Una parte de ella que guardará para sí? —Seiya se quedó paralizado. Un nudo de aprensión le retorció el vientre. Aún no había logrado llegar hasta ella por completo. Lo había esperado... pero no había sido así. Al parecer, había esperado en vano. ¿Cómo podía hacerla suya si ella no se rendía por completo?

Pero entonces las palabras de Darien le recordaron que ella ya había puesto de su parte. Él tendría que poner de la suya.

—Vamos, Seiya. Ya sabes de qué hablo ¿no? ¿No lo has visto? ¿No lo has sentido?

—¿Te produce algún tipo de perverso placer tener razón y echármelo en cara? —Seiya suspiró y bebió otro largo sorbo de cerveza fría—. ¿Dónde está Serena?

—La he metido en la cama, sana y salva, y espero que se haya dormido. Parecía cansada.

—Y seguro que te has aprovechado.

Darien sonrió ante el gruñido de Seiya.

—Podría haberlo hecho. Es una mujer muy hermosa.

Seiya también sabía eso sin lugar a dudas. Aunque no le gustaba que Darien la tocara, no podía más que culparse a sí mismo por haberla abandonado. Así que lo dejó pasar. Por esa vez.

—Serena es como una suave caricia en la polla y una patada en el trasero a la vez—masculló Seiya.

—No eres el único hombre que la ama. Tiene novio en Houston, ¿recuerdas?

Haruka. ¡Menudo hijo de perra! Como si necesitase la complicación que suponía ese imbecil.

—Sí.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con él? Mientras siga en escena, ella no será tuya.

—Gracias por recordármelo —gruñó con sarcasmo.

Arrebatársela a Haruka podría ser la mejor venganza de todas, mucho mejor que enviar un vídeo de ellos dos follando por correo electrónico. Pero esa no era la razón por la que Seiya estaba tan determinado a conquistarla. Ni de lejos.

Sencillamente, la quería para él. Hoy, mañana, todos los días de su vida. Suya para siempre.

Darien se levantó con una extraña sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Para qué son los amigos?

«Cierto», pensó, observando cómo Darien bajaba las escaleras, se metía en el bote y se alejaba del embarcadero.

Durante unos interminables momentos, Seiya siguió allí sentado. Y maldita sea, ni siquiera lograba emborracharse. Así que intentó lidiar con todos esos sentimientos que le estrujaban las entrañas: miedo, cólera, posesividad, celos, determinación, preocupación, necesidad..., amor.

Cuando sintió los pies congelados, el estómago comenzó a gruñirle y pensó que Serena habría descansado lo suficiente para hablar, entró en la casa, tiró la botella de cerveza vacía, y se dirigió al dormitorio.

Sólo que no encontró a Serena.

El perfume a ella que se desvanecía en la habitación le dijo que no estaba allí desde hacía tiempo. El rubí que le había dado yacía abandonado en la almohada, y decía, con más eficacia que las palabras, que ella se había marchado.

La había perdido antes de tenerla.

Y si no la encontraba con rapidez, podría perderla para siempre a manos de ese loco acosador.

* * *

Y seguimos con la lectura...


	25. Chapter 25

Y seguimos leyendo...

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

—Puedes salir —dijo Darien, con la risa burbujeando en su voz.

Serena se quedó rígida bajo la lona que había en el suelo del pequeño bote. Darien estaba hablando con ella. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo demonios había sabido que estaba allí?

Se interrumpió el rítmico movimiento de los remos, y el bote se detuvo; las turbias aguas del pantano golpearon el casco metálico de la embarcación. ¿Habían llegado ya al embarcadero de Lafayette?

—Sé que estás ahí, Serena —dijo Darien mientras levantaba la lona.

La fría brisa de la noche azotó de repente el cuerpo medio desnudo de Serena mientras levantaba la vista hacia Darien. La luna plateada iluminaba a contraluz la imponente figura masculina, oscureciendo sus pómulos angulosos y fuertes y la barbilla cuadrada. La diversión asomaba a sus rasgos.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Tuve que pasar por encima de ti para meterme en el bote —dijo riéndose—. Aunque la lona hubiera logrado ocultarte, en cuando empujé el bote se hizo evidente que había alguien más a bordo. Y alguien no muy grande. Así que eras mi única sospechosa.

Maldita sea, había intentado alejarse de Seiya, y del mar de problemas en que se había convertido su vida, sin que nadie se enterara.

Con una risa ahogada, Darien se inclinó y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—Muñeca, pareces encantadoramente frustrada. No te lo tomes a mal. Nosotros, los de las Fuerzas Especiales, siempre prestamos atención a los pequeños detalles. Nunca se sabe cuándo eso te salvará la vida. —Se encogió de hombros—. Seiya te habría oído salir por la ventana del dormitorio si no hubiera estado sentado en el porche ahogando sus penas con cerveza.

El viento la azotó de nuevo, y Serena se estremeció. El enorme pantalón de chándal de Seiya, la camisa de algodón que llevaba atada sobre el ombligo y los finos calcetines no eran suficiente protección contra la fría brisa húmeda. No debían de estar a más de cinco grados de temperatura.

—No voy a volver.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Serena se rodeó con los brazos, intentando protegerse del frío y sospechando que la respuesta de Darien tenía doble sentido.

—Bien. Sólo quiero recoger mi bolso, encontrar el coche y alejarme de aquí tanto como sea posible.

—¿Quieres decir alejarte de Seiya?

—¿Vas a decírselo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo si está demasiado borracho como para averiguarlo por sí solo. Pero no tardaré mucho en recibir noticias suyas, así que no tendré que avisarle.

—Borracho o sobrio no vendrá a por mí.

—Dale una hora, dos como mucho. —Le echó un vistazo a su reloj—. Apuesto a que no tarda más de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Ella no lo creía posible. ¿Acaso Darien estaba ciego o era estúpido?

—Ese hombre me dejó tirada después de haberle provocado un shock.

—¿Le provocaste un shock? —Darien se rió—. Sería divertido, pero es imposible. Simplemente lo sorprendiste. Se marchó para pensar. Si hubiera creído por un segundo que él no vendría a por ti, te habría dejado con él en el pantano.

Darien creía en serio que Seiya volvería a por ella. Esa misma noche. ¿Estaría decepcionado? ¿O se alegraría de no tener que hacer más de niñera de ella?

Pero eso ahora no importaba. Tenía que salir de allí, alejarse de los pantanos y de Lafayette, y de Seiya, antes de que hiciera algo que terminaría lamentando más tarde.

—¿Por qué? Yo quiero irme. ¿Por qué me dejarías con un hombre que no quiere estar conmigo?

La brisa fría de febrero se abrió paso entre las delgadas ropas de Serena, dejándola helada. Se arrebujó un poco más entre sus propios brazos.

—¿Que no te quiere? —preguntó Darien con incredulidad mientras se sacaba la sudadera por la cabeza—. Mujer, no sabes nada sobre los hombres. Cuando Seiya aparezca, cosa que no tardará en hacer, pregúntale por qué te ha seguido.

Serena intentó seguir la conversación sin ponerse a babear. Cada centímetro esculpido del torso de Darien estaba gloriosa y dolorosamente desnudo. Fue consciente de lo duro y fornido que era. ¡Ese hombre era enorme! Qué hombros. Tenían que medir cerca de un metro de ancho. Cielo santo, menos mal que sabía que Darien no pensaba hacerle daño, de otra manera, estaría aterrada de encontrarse a solas con él.

—Levanta los brazos —ordenó él.

—Te vas a morir de frío.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo una de reserva en el Hummer. Levanta los brazos.

Esta vez, ella accedió. El calor que prometía la prenda era demasiado atrayente para negarse. La sudadera envolvió su cuerpo como una nube cálida y suave que se extendió más allá de las yemas de sus dedos y casi hasta sus rodillas.

Darien se rió.

—Eres muy menuda, muñeca. Con mi sudadera pareces mi hermanita pequeña.

Sin saber si reír o llorar, Serena salió del bote y subió al embarcadero de madera. Darien amarró la embarcación y la siguió.

—En cuanto termines de reírte a mi costa, me gustaría que me llevaras a Las Sexys Sailors para recuperar mi bolso y alejarme de todo esto.

Darien arqueó una ceja leonada.

—Ya sabes que ése es el primer lugar donde Seiya te irá a buscar.

—Bueno, entonces tenemos que apurarnos para que no me pille si sale a buscarme —«Si lo hace, claro».

—Su carroza, _milady_ —dijo señalando, con una pícara y brillante sonrisa, un Hummer H3 lleno de suciedad aparcado a unos tres metros. Las llantas de la enorme camioneta tenía casi la misma altura de Serena.

Ella bufó. Como si un hombre tan grandote necesitara tener un vehículo tan intimidador. Era excesivo.

En cuanto él desbloqueó las puertas con una llave-mando que sacó del bolsillo, le abrió la puerta del acompañante y la ayudó a subir al vehículo. No podía llamarlo «coche». Era más como un tanque con asientos de cuero y GPS.

Cuando se acomodó en el asiento, él cerró la puerta. Serena agradeció no seguir sometida a ese terrible aire frío.

Detrás de ella, se abrió y cerró una puerta. Unos momentos después, Darien subió al asiento del conductor con una sudadera de West Point y una sonrisa.

Camino de _Las Sexys Sailors_, Serena le pidió que la dejara en la puerta trasera. Lo último que necesitaba era atravesar el local lleno de gente con un chándal de Seiya, una sudadera de Darien y sin sujetador ni zapatos. Lo más probable es que pareciera recién salida de una fiesta universitaria.

—Como si fuera a dejarte sola. —La voz de Darien destilaba sarcasmo—. Creemos que tu amiguito el francotirador está en California. Pero no es seguro. Hasta que no sepamos con certeza dónde está, no pienso arriesgarme.

No había manera de rebatir ese argumento. Era mejor ir con cuidado que lamentarlo más tarde. Quería creer que Kenji estaba todavía en California, despotricando porque ella hubiera desaparecido, pero quién podía saberlo...

Darien aparcó el Hummer en el callejón trasero, luego la ayudó a salir. Se detuvieron ante la puerta trasera y Darien llamó con el puño. Una nueva ráfaga de aire helado recorrió el callejón. A Serena le castañearon los dientes. Siendo de Los Angeles no podía soportar aquel frío. Sin decir palabra, Darien movió su cuerpo para protegerla del gélido aire y la rodeó con los brazos.

Kakyuu abrió la puerta y clavó los ojos en ellos con una mirada sorprendida que cambió con rapidez por una de decepción.

—Vaya, pero si es He-Man.

La sexy propietaria del club vestía esa noche un corsé negro de cuero que rozaba la ilegalidad y una minifalda a juego que dejaba al descubierto esas piernas interminables embutidas en unas medias de liga. Dio un paso atrás sobre sus tacones de aguja para dejarlos entrar. La música retumbaba en la pequeña trastienda del club. Era difícil pasar por alto la letra de la canción, una melodía de los ochenta sobre chicas calientes que necesitaban amor.

Entraron y Darien cerró la puerta tras ellos.

—Pero si es mi bailarina favorita _pole dance_. ¿Qué tal te va?

Kakyuu se retiró el pelo color rojizo de la cara y miró a Darien con desdén.

—Bueno hasta ahora me creía afortunada de no recibir noticias tuyas o de tu primo. La última mujer que estuvo con ustedes no pudo caminar en una semana.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte. Preferimos a las damas.

La ex-stripper se puso rígida.

—Te voy a joder vivo.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—No me importaría, pero no eres el tipo de Luc. Gracias de todas formas.

—No me estaba ofreciendo —explotó la mujer—. La próxima vez que quieras algo, envía a tu primo. Al menos es educado.

Así dejaba claro que Darien no lo era. ¿Qué les pasaba a esos dos? Serena observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido. Kakyuu y Darien se caían realmente mal. Muy mal.

—Odio interrumpir —intervino Serena entre dientes—, pero ¿puedo recuperar mi bolso, Kakyuu?

La mujer la miró.

—¿Serena? Caramba, lo siento, no te había reconocido con el pelo rubio y... ¿qué demonios llevas puesto?

—Un chándal de Seiya y una sudadera de Darien.

La expresión de Kakyuu sugería algo no apto para menores.

Serena se sonrojó de vergüenza y cólera.

—No es lo que piensas, pero no preguntes. Sólo quiero recuperar mi bolso y salir de aquí.

—¿Encontró Seiya al hombre que te perseguía?

—No, pero creemos que está en California buscándome dado que ayer le prendió fuego a mi casa.

Kakyuu la agarró de la mano.

—Yo no estaría tan segura, cariño. Ven conmigo. Y tú también, musculitos de esteroides.

Serena la siguió por un estrecho pasillo que desembocaba en una oficina. Darien las siguió, refunfuñando que él jamás había usado esteroides. Serena no le prestó atención. ¿Sabía Kakyuu algo nuevo del acosador?

La mujer cerró la puerta de la pequeña oficina. Ah, estaba insonorizada. Qué alivio.

Se dirigió detrás del escritorio con unas zancadas sorprendentemente largas y seguras a pesar de los altísimos tacones, y cogió un sobre grande. Era un sobre familiar de papel de manila. Sin franquear.

A Serena se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—Llegó esta mañana. Al parecer, la indigente que lo trajo dijo que un hombre le pagó para que lo entregara en mano. Habría llamado a Seiya para decírselo, pero hoy estuve en Nueva Orleáns. Acabo de regresar y verlo.

Con manos temblorosas, Serena abrió el sobre y sacó las fotos. Sólo había dos, habían sido tomadas en _Las Sexys Sailors_ el día que Seiya la había llevado allí para ocultarla y disfrazarla. ¿Hacía sólo tres días de eso? Habían ocurrido tantas cosas desde entonces que parecía que había pasado toda una vida.

La primera foto mostraba a Seiya, con los dedos curvados sobre la cadera de Serena y la palma de la mano sobre la curva de su trasero. Tenía la boca justo sobre su oreja. Serena se estremeció al recordar aquella voz hipnótica y la sombra de la barba que le cubría la cara que atentaban contra sus sentidos.

Se tragó el nudo de pesar y anhelo mientras pasaba a la siguiente foto. La impresión la dejó sin aliento.

Seiya la agarraba por la nuca y la mantenía inmóvil bajo la firme acometida de su boca. La devoraba con los ojos cerrados. La foto fija había captado la agresividad, la posesividad de sus dedos en el frágil cuello femenino, la presión de sus hombros, como si estuviera determinado a acercarse tanto a ella como fuera posible. Su boca, completamente abierta, devoraba la de ella. Serena no pudo evitar mirar fijamente la foto; en ella abrazaba a Seiya por el cuello, apretando los pechos contra su tórax y abriendo los labios con ansia para saborear todo lo que ese beso pudiera ofrecerle. No sólo aceptándolo, sino deseándolo ardientemente. Se estremecía con sólo mirarla.

Darien soltó un silbido.

—Menudo beso.

—Sí, jamás había visto a Seiya tan concentrado en algo que no requiriera unas esposas —comentó Kakyuu con franqueza.

Serena le dirigió una mirada atormentada. Por supuesto que Kakyuu se había acostado con Seiya. Probablemente más de una vez. ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio no lo habría hecho teniendo la oportunidad al alcance de su mano? Además, no hacia falta más que mirar a la exótica criatura vestida de cuero negro y con una brillante cascada de cabello rojizo que exudaba sexualidad por todos sus poros para que Serena se sintiera como un patito feo... con ropas enormes, pecas y llena de represión.

Dios, tenía que alejarse de allí. Si se quedaba lo suficiente como para ver a Seiya tocar a ésa o a otra mujer, la imagen la destrozaría. No tenía dudas. Había confiado en Seiya, le había abierto el corazón, revelándole más de si misma de lo que nunca le había revelado a otro hombre. Él le importaba. No, era mucho más que eso. Pero no quería pensar en ello.

Era una estúpida, eso es lo que era.

—Si tanto te interesan las esposas, puedo conseguirte un par de ellas —dijo Darien intentando picar a Kakyuu.

La peliroja se burló:

—Ya te gustaría.

Esa conversación la estaba poniendo de los nervios. No tenía ni idea de por qué Darien seguía pinchando a Kakyuu, pero tampoco le importaba.

—¿Has llamado a Seiya? —inquirió Serena.

Kakyuu la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No. Iba a hacerlo ahora.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Espera a que me vaya. Quiero estar bien lejos antes de que aparezca.

—Muñeca, no puedes irte con ese hombre suelto por ahí. Podría estar esperándote.

Ella intentó no estremecerse ante esa alarmante posibilidad.

—Tengo que irme. Estoy exhausta, quiero estar sola y dormir un poco. Mañana...

—Mañana podría ser muy tarde. Tienes que esperar a Seiya y enseñarle esas fotos. Deja que te proteja.

—Esta noche estaré bien. Mañana por la mañana haré varias llamadas y contrataré a alguien para protegerme. —Miró a Kakyuu—. ¿Puedes darme mi bolso, por favor? Necesito el carnet de conducir, las llaves del coche, dinero...

—¿Y qué pasa con la nota? —preguntó la peliroja.

—¿La nota?

Kakyuu cogió el sobre de las manos de Serena y metió la mano hasta el fondo para coger una nota doblada.

—Esta nota.

La tensión se apoderó de Serena mientras cogía el papel y lo desdoblaba.

«Me perteneces a mí. Sólo a mí. Te mataré antes de que otro hombre vuelva a tocarte».

La brevedad y la osadía de esas palabras la dejaron helada. Tenía que ser Kenji. Serena se cubrió la mano con la boca y sintió que le temblaban las rodillas.

Darien la agarró antes de que sus piernas cedieran y cayera al suelo. Kakyuu apareció delante de ella con la preocupación y la confusión reflejadas en su rostro.

—Deja que llame a Seiya. Tiene que saber esto.

—No, no tiene por qué saberlo. —Serena apartó la mirada, conteniendo las lágrimas que aparecieron de repente en sus ojos.

Kakyuu se acercó a ella y le levantó la barbilla con una mano sorprendentemente fuerte a pesar de esas largas uñas con manicura francesa.

—Bueno, ahora sí que voy a llamarle para echarle una buena bronca. ¿Cómo diantres te ha roto el corazón en tan sólo tres malditos días?

—No creo que sea unilateral —aclaró Darien.

Darien estaba equivocado, resolvió Serena. Ya había oído bastante de esos dos.

Serena se apartó de ellos y se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba cansada y enfadada. Quería darse una ducha y dormir profundamente. Pero hasta que no saliera de allí, no conseguiría hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Si Kenji había conseguido entregarle ese sobre a Kakyuu, quería decir que él todavía estaba resuelto a matarla. Lo más probable era que estuviera por allí. Sabía con quién y cuándo había dejado el club. Razón de más para no quedarse con Seiya, para buscar un nuevo guardaespaldas.

Tenía que salir de allí YA.

—¡Dame el maldito bolso! —gritó—. Me marcho.

Kakyuu levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición y volvió al escritorio. Se levantó el dobladillo de la minifalda, revelando un juego de ligueros negros. De un lazo de raso rojo colgaba una pequeña llave oculta debajo del liguero. Tiró del lazo y la llave cayó en su mano.

Dirigiendo una mirada burlona a Darien, Kakyuu cerró el puño sobre la llave, se alisó la minifalda y abrió el cajón del escritorio. Luego le tendió el bolso a Serena.

—Déjame llamar a Seiya antes de que te vayas.

—Estaré bien. Darien puede acompañarme al coche para recuperar mis cosas y asegurarse de que no me ocurre nada. Luego decidiré qué hacer.

Serena no esperó respuesta de ninguno de los dos. Salió con rapidez de la oficina y se dirigió a la salida trasera. Estaba oscuro. Podía esperar en las sombras del callejón.

Unos momentos después, oyó el ruido de los pasos de Darien a sus espaldas.

—Me quedaré contigo esta noche, hasta que encuentres un nuevo guardaespaldas.

¿Para que luego le dijera a Seiya dónde estaba y viniera a calentarle el trasero por haber huido de él?

—Acompáñame sólo hasta el coche. Cogeré mis cosas y llamaré un taxi para mayor seguridad. A partir de ahí no seré responsabilidad tuya.

—Si hago eso, Seiya me matará —masculló.

—Si no lo haces, te mataré yo. Te retorceré las pelotas.

Aunque Serena era dolorosamente consciente de que no podía cumplir esa amenaza, se sintió aliviada cuando Darien sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

Condujo hasta el coche de Haruka, se detuvo al lado y se apoyó en el volante.

—Lo que hizo Seiya estuvo mal, Serena. No voy a negarlo. Él lo sabe. Pero ese imbecil que te vigila es peligroso. Y es posible que haya cogido un avión hasta aquí. Déjame llamar a Seiya. Él puede protegerte hasta...

—Maldita sea. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—¿Y si ese psicópata te encuentra? Ha intentado matarte una vez. Volverá a intentarlo. Ya has visto esa nota.

—Soy una adulta bastante inteligente. Puedo esconderme yo sola esta noche. Mañana ya veré lo que hago. Seiya no es el único que puede protegerme.

—Es quien más se preocupa por ti. Haría cualquier cosa para cuidarte, incluso daría la vida por ti.

—Todos los guardaespaldas corren ese riesgo.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—La diferencia es que en nuestro trabajo nos pagan por arriesgar la vida. Pero Seiya te salvaría sin pedir nada a cambio.

—No, no es así. —Serena negó con la cabeza, molesta por el temor y la alegría que burbujeaban en su interior—. Tendría que amarme para...

—Te ama.

«¿Sería posible?», susurró una vocecita en su cabeza. Una entrevista había conducido a su acuerdo para protegerla y luego a algo... más. Se vio bombardeada por imágenes de Seiya; protegiéndola de las balas, empalándola contra la puerta, bromeando con su abuelo, alentándola a aceptar su sumisión y luego hacer que maldijera sus fantasías cuando la abandonó.

Seiya no la amaba. Darien estaba equivocado y no iba a convencerla de lo contrario.

Se quitó la sudadera de Darien, se la devolvió y recogió su bolso.

—Estaré bien.

—No creo que subirte a este coche sea seguro. Sabe Dios lo que ese lunático podría haberle hecho. ¿Por qué no dejas que te lleve a algún sitio hasta que podamos examinarlo?

Y luego, en cuanto se diera la vuelta, le diría a Seiya dónde estaba.

—Gracias, pero llamaré a un taxi.

Con un largo suspiro de derrota, Darien apagó el motor del Hummer.

—Al menos déjame comprobar que ese bastardo no ha manipulado el coche.

Por mucho que lo deseara, Serena no podía discutirle eso. Asintió con la cabeza.

Darien bajó de un salto y rodeó el vehículo para abrirle la puerta. La cogió por la cintura y la sacó del coche. Sus manos tardaron en soltarla.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. —Tenía un acosador dispuesto a matarla, pero podría contratar a alguien muy grande y muy feo que velara por ella, regresar a casa, y comenzar a rodar los nuevos programas de _Provócame_.

En la mirada de Serena asomó algo parecido a una helada determinación.

—No puedo quedarme.

Serena buscó las llaves en su pequeño bolso recién recuperado, y maldijo entre dientes cuando Darien chocó con ella y desparramó la mitad del contenido por la calle oscura. Dios, ¿es que no podía salir nada bien?

—Lo siento. He tropezado. —Darien se inclinó y recogió un cepillo, la cartera, su loción de manos, y lo metió todo de nuevo en el bolso—. Ya está.

Serena abrió el maletero de Haruka después de que Darien hubiera comprobado el vehículo por dentro y por fuera, luego apagó la alarma. Con un suave juramento, él llamó a un taxi mientras ella cogía sus pertenencias del maletero.

—Gracias. —No logró que su voz sonara más alta que un susurro.

—Espero que volvamos a vernos en otra ocasión.

Palabras sinceras. No eran nada del otro mundo, ni tampoco una invitación. Una enorme oleada de decepción la inundó.

Serena asintió y observó cómo el coche de Darien se alejaba con lágrimas ardientes resbalando por sus mejillas mientras la cruda verdad se abatía sobre ella: jamás volvería a ver a Darien. Peor aún, nunca volvería a ver a Seiya. Sólo lo conocía desde hacía unos días, pero se sentía como si estuviera dejando atrás una parte de sí misma, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón.

Perfecto. Así era ella. Había tenido que dejar a Seiya, para darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él.

Gracias a Dios el taxi llegó unos momentos más tarde y la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Exhausta, Serena inspeccionó la enorme cama estilo europeo de un bed & breadfast en las afueras de un pueblo, con el neceser en una mano y el portátil en la otra. Había escogido para pasar la noche un pequeño vagón reconvertido en casita que no era visible desde la carretera, y que tenía un _jacuzzi_ y una puerta trasera por donde salir pitando en caso de que fuera necesario. Era un lugar solitario, con un patio con verjas. El dueño había jurado que allí jamás había ocurrido nada en los veinte años que llevaba dirigiendo el lugar y a Serena eso le sonó a gloria bendita. Quería acostarse y dormir una semana entera y esa noche, era precisamente lo que pensaba hacer.

Pero antes tenía que hacer unas cuantas cosas.

Sacó el portátil, se dejó caer en la enorme cama y le envió un correo a Haruka. Le explicaba lo ocurrido con su casa y prometía regresar a Houston para encargarse de las reparaciones. Le decía que estaba viva y segura y que Seiya la había estado protegiendo. Le dio el nombre del motel por si podía ponerse en contacto con ella, y poco más. ¿Cómo explicarle al ultraresponsable Haruka que estaba siendo acosada por un desconocido? Luego, tras suplicarle que permaneciera a salvo en Irak, cogió el móvil. Había leído en internet que algunas veces enfrentarse a un acosador con firmeza conseguía que éste desistiera de su acoso. Tal vez ese método surtiera efecto con Kenji. Pero una mirada al móvil fue suficiente para saber que esa noche no iba a poder llamarlo. Su teléfono estaba muerto. ¡Maldición!

Resignada, decidió que tendría que esperar a la mañana siguiente, así que se dirigió al baño para tomarse una ducha caliente.

Veinte minutos y dos botes de champú de muestra más tarde, Serena salió del encantador cuarto de baño.

Pero ya no estaba sola.

* * *

No se les olvide que espero sus comentarios!


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

—¿Seiya? —El estómago se le anudó con fuerza, luego se le cayó a los pies.

Él estaba justo en la puerta del cuarto de baño, grande, fornido y con ganas de pelea, bloqueándole cualquier vía de escape. Serena se humedeció los labios repentinamente secos. Cualquier persona que no lo conociera diría que la expresión de Seiya era neutra. Pero ella, que lo conocía bien, se echó a temblar.

—¿Cómo...?

Le echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared por encima del hombro. Darien le había dicho que Seiya la encontraría en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Lo había hecho en treinta y siete. Y por lo que veía, a duras penas podía controlar su cólera. Apretaba los puños con fuerza, tenía las venas marcadas en los antebrazos, la mandíbula tensa, las negras cejas fruncidas sobre los reprobadores ojos azules. Sin duda había echado de menos todo eso.

Y la rugiente erección que presionaba contra la bragueta de los vaqueros. Pero ése no era todo el interés que tenía en ese demonio.

Seiya cogió el bolso de Serena, le dio la vuelta y esparció el contenido en una mesa redonda. Cogió un pequeño dispositivo de plástico. Las letras GPS en el dorso le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber.

¡Maldición! Darien lo había colado en su bolso, probablemente cuando ella dejó caer el contenido después de que «accidentalmente» Darien tropezara con ella y la «hubiera ayudado» a recoger lo que se había caído. Serena tomó nota mental de darle una bofetada cuando... no, no iba a volver a verlo.

—Darien te ayudó a localizarme —le espetó.

—Te habría encontrado sin importar el tiempo que me hubiera llevado. Sin importar lo que hubiera tenido que hacer. Darien sólo me lo facilitó un poco. De cualquier manera, te seguía los pasos muy de cerca.

Serena masculló entre dientes un deseo imposible.

—No, no te dejaré sola. De hecho, tengo que hacerte una pregunta: ¿te has vuelto loca?

—¿Por querer alejarme de ti después de tu precipitada retirada de esta tarde? Pues sí, debo de estar loca.

Él hizo una mueca. Oh, fue algo sutil, pero ella conocía a Seiya lo suficiente como para darse cuenta.

—¡Maldita sea! —Se mesó el pelo oscuro y se acercó todavía más—. Kakyuu me llamó cuando dejaste el club y me contó lo de las fotos y la nota. Darien me lo confirmó. ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿O crees que tu peligroso admirador ha recogido los utensilios para marcharse a casita?

—No tenía manera de seguirme hasta aquí. Estaré segura durante un par de noches. Después de eso... —se encogió de hombros—. No eres la única persona del planeta que puede mantenerme a salvo.

Al parecer no le gustó la respuesta, porque avanzó un paso más; un tipo enorme y dominante lleno de cólera y, a pesar de todo, preocupado por ella.

—¿Conoces a algún otro guardaespaldas mejor calificado? ¿Alguien que sea capaz de protegerte?

—No creo que sea asunto tuyo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque antes me comporté como un estúpido? No pongas esa cara de sorpresa. Es cierto, me equivoqué. Y lo lamento.

¿Seiya disculpándose? ¿Así sin más? No. Aquello era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Tenía que haber una trampa por algún lado.

—Sólo te disculpas para que vuelva a comportarme como una niñita buena y deje que me desprecies de nuevo.

—Estoy dispuesto a disculparme para no perderte. Pero me perdones o no, no voy a dejar que ese bastardo se acerque a ti.

Serena señaló la habitación vacía.

—Cómo puedes ver, no hay moros en la costa. No veo ningún psicópata por aquí dispuesto a matarme. Por mí, puedes marcharte.

A Seiya le palpitó un músculo en la mandíbula.

—No pienso irme a ningún sitio. Es posible que ese imbecil te haya seguido hasta aquí desde el local de Kakyuu. Puede que haya estado vigilando el club, esperando que aparecieras por allí. ¿O no has pensado en ello?

Serena odiaba admitir que él pudiera tener tazón. Pero en ese caso, así era. Maldita sea, tenía que comenzar a pensar con la cabeza que Dios le había dado y no con ese estúpido corazón suyo.

—Y si crees que hemos terminado —continuó Seiya, avanzando hacia ella y pareciendo más enorme y dominante si eso era posible—, estás equivocada. No voy a perderte a manos del acosador, ni de ninguna otra manera. Punto.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Así que no quieres perderme? Ya. Una muñeca con la cual follar. Eso es lo que soy para ti. Te encantó someterme y hacer que cambiara el concepto que tenía de mí misma. Te felicito por convencerme de que soy una sumisa. Ahora sal de mi vida. —Pasó con rapidez por su lado.

Seiya la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo contra su pecho. Serena no tardó más de un segundo en sentir el acero de su polla presionando contra su trasero. Aquello no debería importarle, no debería ponerla tensa de necesidad, no debería hacer que se sintiera ansiosa por entregarse a él.

Pero lo hacía. Serena le deseaba con un desesperado anhelo que tensaba su cuerpo y hacía que le doliera, y se temía que sólo él podía darle alivio.

—¿Una muñeca con la cual follar? —le gruñó al oído—. No. A un juguete podría haberlo devuelto a su caja y olvidarlo. Podría haberlo desdeñado sin volver a pensar en él. Un maldito juguetito no me pondría duro cada vez que oigo su voz ni me afligiría cuando lo viera llorar. Ni estaría dispuesto a entregarle mi corazón en una bandeja a cambio de una jodida sonrisa.

Serena contuvo el aliento. Seiya no podía estar hablando en serio. Era imposible después de cómo la había tratado esa noche.

—Suéltame.

La demanda cayó en saco roto. En su lugar, Seiya le gruñó al oído:

—El colgante que te puse la noche pasada, significaba algo. Me refiero al corazón de rubí. Sé que lo sabes. No puedes haber pasado por alto el simbolismo.

¿Su corazón? No...

—No significaría tanto cuando me maldijiste antes de abandonarme. Me presionaste una y otra vez, hasta que conseguiste que me abriera a ti y te contara mis fantasías, prometiéndome que todo estaría bien. Mientras tú te guardas tus secretos para ti, yo tengo que...

—Mi ex me puso los cuernos —la interrumpió Seiya con la respiración entrecortada—. Me enteré de que se acostaba con mi mejor amigo por un vídeo que me encontré.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta. Su acalorada insistencia quedó interrumpida de golpe. ¿Sería verdad que Seiya había visto a su mejor amigo y a su esposa juntos en la cama? ¿Qué no se había enterado por unos rumores o por la confesión de su propia esposa? ¿Qué lo había presenciado todo y que era algo que no se podía quitar de la cabeza?

Para un hombre fuerte y orgulloso como Seiya aquello debía de haber sido como una bofetada en la cara.

Serena se arriesgó a mirarle por encima del hombro. Con las defensas bajas, la mirada de Seiya rezumaba cólera y, a la vez, imploraba perdón.

—No estábamos... muy unidos. Fue el final. Había intentado darle lo que necesitaba: dinero, seguridad, tiempo, espacio, después de que tuviera un aborto involuntario. Siempre le fui fiel, pero...

No había sido suficiente. Y no había sabido qué más hacer. Lo proclamaba su atormentada mirada y el doloroso silencio que siguió.

Seiya la giró de cara a él y luego la soltó.

—Ver cómo otro hombre se la tiraba me carcomió por dentro. Ver cómo le rogaba que la acariciara —tragó saliva—, cuando apenas podía soportar estar en la misma habitación que yo... Y luego me dejó. Por él.

El resto del mensaje brilló claramente en su mirada torturada. Serena le importaba y no la dejaría marchar. Tampoco ocultaba su intención de volver a poseerla.

Y ella le había contado que tenía fantasías sobre dos voraces pollas sometiéndola y poseyéndola a la vez. Él quería que comprendiera por qué no deseaba compartirla con otra persona.

Ver a otro hombre acostándose con su ex-mujer le había afectado mucho, había herido su orgullo. Esa ardiente y penetrante mirada le decía a Serena que Seiya se convertiría en un maniaco celoso si veía cómo otro hombre la tocaba. Aquello podría llegar a destruirlo.

Oh, Dios. Él no había salido disparado del cuarto de juegos porque se hubiera sentido escandalizado; lo había hecho porque tenía miedo. De perderla.

Porque ella le importaba.

—No dejé de preguntarme qué era lo que mi ex necesitaba. —A Seiya se le quebró la voz. Se aclaró la garganta y cerró los ojos. Apartó la mirada-—. En diez meses de matrimonio, jamás me dijo que me amaba. En el vídeo, se lo dijo a ese hombre tres veces en ocho minutos. Desde entonces, no he podido dejar de preguntarme si realmente podré hacer feliz a una mujer.

La intensidad de su mirada la dejó sin aliento. En esos ojos azules acechaba el miedo de que ella no pudiera amarlo. De todas las cosas que ella había esperado de él, el amor se encontraba al final de la lista.

Los sentimientos, cálidos y profundos, estallaron en el pecho de Serena. Con una mano, le ahuecó la mejilla y le acarició el pómulo con el pulgar. La vulnerabilidad que escondía su ceño le rompió el corazón mientras él le besaba la palma de la mano y la observaba con una mirada que no podía ocultar la cruda verdad.

—¿Le has contado a alguien lo que hizo tu ex-mujer?

—No. —La voz tensa sonó entre un susurro y un barboteo, luego le dirigió una afligida sonrisa—. Bueno, se lo conte a Darien un fin de semana de borrachera.

Ese hombre, orgulloso y autoritario, acababa de dejar al descubierto su miedo y dolor. A ella. Para que comprendiera por qué la había dejado antes.

—Tienes todo lo necesario para hacer que una mujer te ame —le dijo Serena con voz temblorosa—. Después de todo, estoy intentando contener el peligroso deseo de enamorarme de ti desde hace tres días.

Los ojos de Seiya se agrandaron y ardieron. Se acercó más a ella, metiéndole los dedos entre los cabellos, comiéndosela de arriba abajo con una mirada hambrienta.

—¿Y lo has conseguido?

Serena vaciló. Si contestaba a esa pregunta, le daría mucho poder sobre ella. Pero a pesar de ello, Serena oyó la orden sutil de su voz, aquella que siempre lograba excitar su cuerpo y que la impelía a someterse a él. Vio cómo la aprensión tensaba los rasgos de Seiya y no pudo guardar silencio.

—No lo suficiente para mi tranquilidad.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Seiya, los dientes blancos brillaron contra la morena piel. Los ojos parecían del color del mar profundo. Y esa expresión... tan brillante, tan feliz.

—Vale. Pero no esperes lo mismo de mí.

Luego le cubrió la boca con la suya, con un deseo urgente y exigente a la vez. Con control y maestría. Los fríos labios de Serena se calentaron bajo su tacto con rapidez. Su cuerpo se derritió, se calentó y comenzó a dolerle. El roce de esos labios, la danza sensual de su lengua, y de repente, todo su ser se llenó de Seiya; de su olor y de la dura anchura de su pecho, del sabor de su boca y de la forma en que la abrazaba como si ella fuera... todo para él.

Con la respiración jadeante, Seiya le dio un beso ligero en la comisura de los labios y retrocedió.

—¿Para ti es importante esa fantasía?

¿Podría prescindir de eso? No es que fuera tan importante. Después de todo, había prescindido de ello durante años. ¿Por qué perseguir algo que iba a causar más desasosiego? ¿Por qué arriesgarse a hacerle daño a ese hombre que ya había sufrido bastante?

—La verdad, Serena. No me digas lo que crees que quiero escuchar.

Si le mentía, aunque fuera para no herir sus sentimientos, la castigaría severamente. El mensaje no hubiera podido ser más claro ni aunque lo hubiera anunciado con un letrero de neón.

Serena cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. ¿Era tan importante? Suspiró e intentó aclarar ese lío.

Bien, no había tenido más que relaciones penosas desde que comenzó a tener citas. Y Seiya había sabido por qué desde el primer momento en que la vio: Serena no había escuchado sus necesidades, no le había dado a su cuerpo lo que necesitaba para obtener placer. Se había sacrificado, negando y enterrando esos deseos por el bien de esas relaciones. Y lo único que había conseguido a cambio de ignorar su naturaleza sumisa era echar a perder esas mismas relaciones.

Le había costado admitirlo y tenía que agradecérselo a Seiya. Él le había enseñado a no esconderse, la había obligado a afrontar que era imposible ser feliz basándose en una mentira.

Y la verdad era que de todas esas fantasías nocturnas, la idea de que la tomaran dos hombres a la vez, había sido la más explosiva. Y sí, podía renunciar a ella por ahora. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que negar sus deseos afectara a su relación?

—Me... me encantaría que no fuera así. Pero mucho me temo que no me sentiré verdaderamente realizada y satisfecha hasta que no haya experimentado esa fantasía al menos una vez.

Él frunció el ceño, asintió con la cabeza, se giró y caminó al otro lado de la habitación, dejando claro que ella quería más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a darle. La verdad le hizo daño, le desgarró las entrañas como si estuviera bajo las fauces de una trituradora de papel. Pero había hecho lo que debía. Mentir no hubiera funcionado. Al final, la caída sólo habría sido más dolorosa. Les habría hecho daño a los dos. Su anterior relación con Diamante era una buena muestra de ello.

Además, mejor dejar las cosas claras desde el principio, antes de que se sintiera totalmente unida a Seiya.

¿Podría entablar nuevas relaciones después de él? Al mirar la tensa postura de los hombros masculinos, los puños cerrados con fuerza, recordó la sensación de ese pelo negro entre sus dedos y esa amplia sonrisa...

Probablemente no.

Serena suspiró.

—Lo siento.

Ella observó cómo encogía los hombros.

—No quería que me mintieras. —Se giró y regresó de nuevo a donde ella estaba—. Nunca me mientas, Serena.

Pero sus ojos se mostraron furiosos, como si el dolor fuera superior a su control. Serena sufrió con él.

—Comprendo que no puedas...

—Shhh —murmuró él contra su boca—. Estás cansada y sólo quiero sentirte, saber que estás bien.

Seiya la llevó a la cama, le quitó el elegante albornoz del establecimiento para dejar al descubierto su piel. Él se desnudó y se deslizó tras ella sobre el colchón. Le alzó los pechos, y los acarició con los pulgares. Acercó su dura polla contra las curvas de las nalgas de Serena, pero no hizo nada más. Después de esa noche, Serena dudaba que lo hiciera.

—Duerme —le exigió en un susurro.

¿Se había vuelto loco? Serena contuvo las lágrimas, intentando relajarse, intentando que él no se sintiera peor por no poder darle lo que ella deseaba.

—Yo me ocuparé de todo. —Seiya le besó el hombro y le acarició la curva del cuello con la nariz.

Era agradable sentirlo contra su cuerpo. Con él, ella se sentía querida, protegida, excitada. Incluso aceptada. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no darse la vuelta para decirle que le amaba, que podría prescindir de esa fantasía. Pero con esa mentira de por medio, no habría ningún futuro para ellos.

—Seiya...

—Mañana nos ocuparemos de todo. Te lo prometo.

Seiya cerró el teléfono cuando Serena salió del cuarto de baño sin nada más que una toalla y una sonrisa incómoda. Se le tensó el vientre ante tal visión.

Resultaba muy tentador verla con una toalla color verde esmeralda cubriendo su piel clara y sus curvas. Saber que esos pezones rosados estaban desnudos bajo la gruesa toalla de felpa no calmaba exactamente su líbido. Con un poco de rímel negro, los vividos ojos azules resultaban enormes en su cara. La barra de labios color ámbar enfatizaba la tierna exuberancia de sus labios. El pelo le caía como una sedosa cortina hasta la mitad de la espalda, enmarcando la piel blanca. Ella se ruborizó.

Y Seiya la deseaba tanto que apenas podía respirar sin pensar en saltar sobre ella y tomarla de todas las maneras posibles que su retorcida mente pudiera imaginar.

¿Había tomado la mejor decisión?

Ya era demasiado tarde. Lo que tuviera que ocurrir, ocurriría.

—¿Te ha sentado bien la ducha?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, luego miró a su alrededor. La cama con una suntuosa colcha seguía deshecha, el suelo de madera brillaba, no había nada fuera de lugar.

—¿Se han llevado los restos del desayuno?

—Mientras estabas en la ducha.

—Bien. —Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Acabo de hablar con Darien. Es amigo de un poli del pueblo. —La cogió de la mano esperando que eso la tranquilizara—. A tu amigo Kenji lo arrestaron a las tres de la mañana cuando abordó a Kakyuu en el club. Darien ha ido a verla. Según le contó Kakyuu, Kenji le había exigido que le dijera dónde te encontrabas utilizando demasiada fuerza.

Serena contuvo el aliento. Pareció que se ponía todavía más pálida, y en los ojos azules, muy abiertos por el miedo, asomó la decepción, la cólera y el alivio.

—Así que ya no corro peligro.

—Quizá. Es posible. Kenji no estará bajo arresto demasiado tiempo, uno o dos días a lo sumo. Y aún no estamos seguros de que sea el acosador.

—Tiene que serlo. Nadie más sabe dónde vivo, o dónde estaría. La fotografía es su pasión. Si pudiera ganarse la vida con ella, no creo que estuviera trabajando en _Provócame_. A veces tiene un temperamento un tanto volátil. He oído rumores de que estuvo detenido... aunque yo jamás lo he visto ponerse violento. Sin embargo, no conozco a nadie más que pueda tener la habilidad de seguirme y sacar todas esas fotografías.

Era posible que ella tuviera razón, reflexionó Seiya. Era lo más probable. Pero no estaba lo suficientemente seguro para bajar la guardia, en especial cuando estaba en juego la seguridad de Serena. La atrajo hacia su cuerpo y le dio un suave beso en el hombro desnudo.

—Ya lo averiguaremos. Voy a hablar con él esta tarde. Si es el culpable, espero arrancarle una confesión.

Serena hundió los hombros.

—Me alegra tener unas horas de paz, pero me entristece perder a alguien que consideraba un amigo. Y... —Se apartó de su abrazo—. Supongo que es hora de que me marche, de que nuestros caminos se separen. Gr-gracias por haberme vuelto a proteger esta noche.

¿Qué sus caminos se iban a separar? No si él podía evitarlo. Nunca.

—De nada.

Seiya esperó. Serena no se lo había dicho todo. En la mirada azul y pensativa vio que algo le rondaba en la cabeza. ¿Iba a preguntarle por Galaxia? ¿Le diría que su fantasía no era importante? ¿O que se perdiera de vista? La impaciencia le roía por dentro como un perro a un hueso jugoso. Pero siguió esperando.

—Gracias por contarme lo de tu ex. Sé que no te resultó fácil. Agradezco que me lo explicaras... ha sido un alivio saber que no te fuiste del cuarto de juegos porque mi fantasía sobre un trío fuese demasiado para ti.

Él lamentó que hubiera pensado eso aunque sólo fuera por un instante. Lo lamentaba de verdad. Y tenía intención de resarcirla.

—_Cher_. —Cruzó la estancia y la agarró por los hombros—. Nada de lo que digas o hagas será demasiado para mí. Ni hará que deje de quererte.

Ella levantó la cara hacia él con una amarga sonrisa en los labios, una que hablaba de lágrimas contenidas. Y él, el hombre cuyo control era legendario en los círculos de Dominación y Sumisión de Lousiana, apenas pudo esperar para tocarla.

Tomándole la cabeza entre las manos, la atrajo hacia él y capturó su boca con un beso abrasador. La poseyó, incapaz de detenerse, incapaz de contener la sed que lo impulsaba a beber de sus labios, a hacer que se derritiera y gimiera. Y se rindiera. Demonios, ni siquiera intentó detenerse.

«Atrápala, devórala, domínala». Era como un cántico en su cerebro, que se repetía una y otra vez mientras inclinaba su boca sobre la de ella, hundiéndose profundamente en esa textura gloriosa. Buscó su lengua y la entrelazó con la suya en un baile de urgente necesidad.

Bajo él, Serena gimió. El sonido hizo vibrar su cuerpo. ¿Cuándo no la había deseado? ¿Cuándo la había mirado y no la había considerado suya?

Y la noche anterior. Había vuelto a soñar con ella. No era la imagen familiar en el porche de la cabaña del pantano con el sol destellando en sus cabellos. No. Había soñado con el futuro, con ella en su cama, llevando su colgante puesto, sometiéndose a sus ardientes exigencias, aceptando su corazón de la misma manera que él tomaba el suyo.

—_Cher_—murmuró contra sus labios—. _J'suis fou d'te caresser_

«Estoy desesperado por tocarte». Jamás había dicho nada más cierto.

—Seiya, no podemos.

Él escuchó el pesar en su voz, la desesperación. Maldición, tenía que cambiar eso. Borrarlo. Hacerlo desaparecer. Reemplazarlo por una alegría y un placer ardiente. Por una completa sumisión.

—Este momento—murmuró él contra las dulces curvas de los hinchados labios de Serena—. Sólo te pido este momento. Arreglaremos todo lo demás más tarde.

Serena lo miró, con los ojos azules tan relucientes como un radiante día de diciembre. Le transmitía su incertidumbre y la necesidad de ceder. Una vez más, esa mente suya tan racional la hacía vacilar.

—Serena —bajó una octava el tono de voz, la presionó y aprovechó la ventaja—. No digas que no.

Serena cerró los ojos, sus largas pestañas sombrearon las mejillas levemente ruborizadas. Una sonrisa autorecriminatoria, curvó sus labios llenos.

—Jamás he podido decirte que no.

Seiya esperaba borrar esa palabra de su vocabulario, a partir de ese mismo día. Pero primero... tenían que llevar a cabo la más íntima fantasía de Serena.

La peor pesadilla de Seiya.

Se sintió invadido por la tensión que le roía las entrañas hasta que se sintió molesto y... ¿cuál era la palabra justa? Vulnerable. Sí. Su vientre se retorcía por los nervios. Comenzó a sudar.

Y a pesar de todo, tenía que saber, de una vez por todas, si Serena y él podían hacerlo.

En algún rincón de su mente acechaba un hecho excitante, que la absoluta sumisión de Serena le proporcionaría en bandeja de plata la venganza que tanto había buscado: que la novia de Haruka le rogara que la sometiera. Que dijera que lo amara, mientras se hundía profundamente en ella. Excitante... pero la idea de vengarse ya no lo satisfacía. Nada en la manera en que deseaba a Serena, en la necesidad que lo impulsaba a someter a esa mujer, tenía que ver con Haruka. Era Serena. Sólo ella.

De alguna manera, había llegado a significarlo todo para él.

Y si Serena volvía con Haruka después de ese día, pues bueno...entonces su antiguo amigo volvería a romperle el corazón y reiría el último... otra vez.

Maldita sea, ojalá pudiera evitar contarle la verdad durante un tiempo, hasta que ella ya no pudiera dar marcha atrás. Serena estaba todavía muy nerviosa, pero tenía que actuar con rapidez o la perdería.

—Ve al centro de la habitación —ordenó en la suave quietud matutina.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior. Luego se pasó la lengua rosada por la superficie, y Seiya se la imaginó lamiéndole el glande. Se endureció, maldiciendo el poder que tenía esa mujer para excitarle.

—Seiya.

No podía retroceder. Arqueó una ceja negra, sabiendo que ella obedecería sin rechistar.

—Señor —se corrigió Serena.

—Dame sólo este momento.

Con un obediente asentimiento de cabeza, Serena se giró y se situó en el centro de la habitación, cerca de los pies de la cama. De cara a la cama deshecha.

—Buena chica —murmuró él mientras se acercaba a ella sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, sintiendo la ansiosa impaciencia de su polla, hasta que estuvo justo delante de ella—. Dame las muñecas.

Por una vez, ella accedió sin vacilar. Él no pudo evitar la sonrisa que asomó a su cara. Serena había llegado muy lejos en sólo unos días. No sólo había admitido su naturaleza, sino que la asumía. Serena sabía que tenía intención de atarla y, simplemente, accedía. Con perfecta obediencia. Con una total confianza que lo hizo sentirse orgulloso y lleno de una ardiente necesidad.

—Muy bien.

La besó en el suave lugar donde se unían el cuello y el hombro y le gustó observar el estremecimiento que la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Siguió besándole el brazo, bajando por la sensible piel del codo. Ella contuvo el aliento, y él sonrió contra su muñeca, sintiendo el pulso acelerado de Serena contra los labios.

Sacó unos amarres de cuero de la bolsa que había en el suelo, la que él había dejado allí antes, y le ató uno en cada muñeca. Ella no dijo ni una palabra.

Metiendo la mano bajo la toalla, le pasó la yema de los dedos por el interior del muslo, rondando cerca de ese lugar caliente y húmedo, ese lugar dulce como la miel que no podía esperar a saborear. La rigidez comenzó a abandonar el cuerpo de Serena y cuando él palmeó suavemente la sensible carne de su sexo en una exigencia silenciosa, ella abrió las piernas. Se arrodilló ante ella y aseguró otros amarres de cuero a juego en sus muslos.

Seiya sintió sobre él los ojos inquisitivos de Serena, pero no levantó la vista. No quería darle ninguna pista, y sintiéndose tan tremendamente excitado como se sentía... no quería que averiguara sus intenciones. Aún no. Así que rebuscó de nuevo en la bolsa del suelo y sacó dos cintas de terciopelo y las dejó en el suelo de madera entre ellos.

Dejando que ella se imaginara lo que quisiera.

Luego le quitó la gruesa toalla verde, dejando al descubierto sus exuberantes curvas y respiró hondo intentando contener el deseo. La dejó completamente desnuda bajo la luz del sol, esos rayos dorados inundaban la estancia haciendo que su pelo rojizo brillara con el mismo color que las llamas e iluminando la piel de alabastro de sus hombros, sus pechos traslúcidos, el vientre suave. Y sus rosados pezones maduros.

Serena no se estremeció ni protestó al quedarse desnuda de repente. La única reacción que él pudo percibir fue un adorable rubor que se extendió por la pálida piel cremosa. Estaba tan condenadamente hermosa, desnuda, sometida y sorprendentemente segura de sí misma. La imagen hizo que su miembro se pusiera todavía más duro. Se sentía asfixiado por los vaqueros, por la necesidad de tocarla.

—Señor, ¿de dónde ha salido esa bolsa?

Y el resto del equipo. Eso era lo que ella quería saber. Él sonrió. No debería de haber preguntado, pero la satisfaría por esa vez.

—Cuando anoche me di cuenta de que te habías ido, cogí algunas cosas para asegurarme de que, cuando te encontrara, no podrías volver a escaparte.

—Oh —exclamó.

Maldita sea, podía sentir el deseo en su voz. Ese tono tembloroso y ronco lleno de curiosidad, y de una necesidad apremiante, consiguieron que a duras pena pudiera contenerse

Seiya tragó para aplastar la ruda explosión de lujuria.

—¿Estás preparada para lo que sea que yo quiera?

Ella lo miró directamente.

—Sí, señor.

No había otra opción. Volvió a meter la mano en la bolsa y sacó un par de candados. Con ellos, aseguró los amarres de las muñecas a los de los muslos. Los cejorros resonaron al cerrarse en la silenciosa habitación, un silencio roto por la jadeante respiración de Serena y el latido del corazón de Seiya en sus propios oídos.

Se puso de pie, presionándose contra ella con toda intención y forzándola a mirarlo.

—¿Estas preparada para lo que voy a darte?

—Sí, señor.

Hasta ahí muy bien. ¿Pero estaba ella realmente preparada? Encontró un juego de esposas para tobillos en la bolsa. Eran de suave cuero negro y susurraron sobre sus dedos, excitándole con la idea de que muy pronto estarían envolviendo una piel todavía más suave, manteniéndola inmóvil para que él hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Cogió las cintas de terciopelo del suelo y ató cada una en el aro de las esposas que cerró sobre los tobillos temblorosos.

—Confía en mí —la tranquilizó.

Serena vaciló, bajando la mirada hacia él. Sí, quería saber qué sería distinto, qué la esperaba esta vez. Pero no preguntó, sólo lo miró fijamente.

—Confío en ti —susurró. Y la confianza que se reflejaba en su cara le decía que así era—, señor.

—Eres asombrosa, _cher_.

La visión de esos ojos azules, llenos de lujuria y confianza, fue como una patada a su autocontrol. Fue condenadamente sorprendente que no se desgarrara las ropas para penetrar ese dulce cuerpo al instante.

En su lugar, la urgió a abrir más las piernas. Serena lo hizo sin rechistar, luego ató el extremo libre de las cintas de terciopelo en la parte inferior de las patas de madera de cerezo de la cama. Lo aseguró con fuerza.

Ahora, Serena ya no podía ir a ninguna parte. Estaba preciosa, hacía justicia a las esposas de cuero y a las ataduras de terciopelo que la anclaban a ese lugar con las piernas deliciosamente abiertas. Seiya jamás había visto nada tan erótico.

Se contuvo, luchando contra el deseo tembloroso que le hacía arder y amenazaba con despojarlo de su control.

Impaciente —demonios, temblando— por la necesidad de tocarla, Seiya le deslizó las palmas de las manos por los costados, clavándole los dedos en la cintura mientras dejaba un reguero de besos por esa piel suave. Ella jadeó cuando las manos de Seiya bajaron por sus caderas y la boca masculina encontró el lugar sensible donde la cadera se unía al muslo.

¿Existía algo más perfecto que esa piel pálida, más tentador que acariciar la firme longitud de las piernas de Serena, o que arrodillarse ante el paraíso de su sexo? No para él. Esto... Serena y todo lo que ella ofrecía eran lo que siempre había estado buscando.

Rezó para poder conseguir lo que ambos deseaban del otro, para ser el amante que el otro necesitaba.

Estirándose, deslizó los dedos por sus nalgas, agarrando la parte de atrás de los muslos. ¿Era Serena tan suave por todas partes? Sí, y eso lo destrozaba. A él, que había matado en combate, que había sido herido por las balas, que tenía cicatrices de navajas, que había aprendido a joder al enemigo en ocho idiomas diferentes, Serena lo dejaba anonadado con esa piel tan perfecta. Deslizó la mano hasta los tobillos, su boca siguió el mismo camino hasta que ella tensó las piernas y se estremeció bajo sus manos y su boca.

—¿Estás mojada? —le preguntó.

—Sí —Serena observaba jadeante cada uno de sus movimientos, con los ojos bien abiertos. No parecía sorprendida ni horrorizada. Estaba excitada, abierta, hambrienta.

—¿Serena? —la advirtió.

—Sí, estoy mojada, señor.

—Mucho mejor —dijo él, mordisqueando la cremosa piel del interior del muslo antes de deslizar la lengua por su cadera.

El gemido de Serena resonó en sus oídos. Mierda. ¿Cómo diantres iba a aguantar sin ponerse de pie, arrancarse los pantalones y darle lo que los dos necesitaban?

Con unos suaves tirones a las cintas, Seiya se aseguró de que estaban firmemente atadas. Sólo un poco más...

Acercándose de nuevo a la bolsa, sacó una gruesa bufanda de seda. «Perfecto», pensó, extendiendo la tela y colocándosela sobre los ojos. Serena podría sentir y saborear, escuchar y... experimentar a través de los sentidos todo lo que necesitaba. Pero no podría moverse ni ver, lo que le permitiría controlarse tanto como deseara y necesitara. Por si acaso.

Tras un instante, Serena se tensó. Pero se obligó a respirar y relajarse. Orgulloso de lo calmada y confiada que se mostraba, la besó suavemente en la boca, saboreando la cálida tensión y los labios ardientes, dulces como las bayas.

Apretando los puños con fuerza, pasó a su lado y se alejó de ella. Tomando aliento profundamente, rezó. Luego se obligó a abrir los puños, a cruzar la habitación y abrir la puerta de la estancia.

* * *

**AAAy chicas como siempre y respetando mi costumbre, las dejo en la mejor parte jijiji, pero saben que pueden escribirme, con sus comentarios, dudas, reclamos jejeje, o simplemente contandome que les parecio. Quiero agradecer a todas la chicas que se toman su tiempito para leer este fic, espero que les este gustando chicas.**

**Y mis saludos a las siguientes personas:**

_Dertupio: Me alegra que te este gustando la historia, para aclarar, lo de las votaciones es para la siguiente historia que quiero subir, si tu prefieres leer sobre otros personajes y parejas de sailor moon, a mi me gustari acomplacerlas, y por Haruka, mmmm pues no te preocupes, ya que pronto aparecera y sera muy interesante, saluditos, abrasitos y nos seguimos leyendo..._

_Seiyanusagi: Definitivamente te comprendo, hombres! quien los entiende, pero no te preocupes amiga, espero que hayas disfrutado de la lectura, Saluditos, abrasitos y nos seguimos leyendo..._

_Usakochiba01: Jajajaja hay amiga, a mi igual me alegra que hayas estado sola, asi no imaginate! jejeje y por otro lado, me alegra que salga a flote tu lado perverso con esta historia, espero cumplir con tus expectativas y que disfrutes lo que esta por venir, por que se va a poner buenisisisimo, Saluditos, abrasitos y nos seguimos leyendo..._

_Antitos Kou Leto: Jajaja hay amiga, me encanta que te hayas quedado con la duda ya que lo vuelve todo mas interesante y espero que hayas despejado dudas con estos capitulos, pero pues tambien hay que comprenderlo, aunque sea un poquito, espero te hayan gustado los capitulos, actualizare mas seguido, asi que espero nos sigamos la pista, Saluditos, abrasitos y nos seguimos leyendo..._

_Emily Castro: Uuy amiga, sabes que tengo la costumbre de dejarlas en suspenso durante un tiempito, pero espero poder actualizar mas seguido estas vacaciones, y mantente pegada al monitor por que nuestra historia, ufff se va a poner muuy interesante, te mando Saluditos, abrasitos y recuerda, nos seguimos leyendo..._

_Agatasha: Amiga, a mi tambien me gustaria tener un novio asi, ojala existieran no?, asi de guapos, sexis y dominantes jejeje, por otra parte dejame decirte que tu ultimo mensaje me dejo muerta de la risa, jajaj eso de tus ojos en todas las formas posibles, jeje pero espero hayas despejado dudas y entendido a seiya y darien, apoco no son lindos! jejeje. Saluditos, abrasitos y nos seguimos leyendo..._

**A todas ustedes que leen, muchisimas gracias por su tiempo, las quiero...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola amigas, aqui les traigo mas capitulos, y les aviso que ya estamos en la recta final, solo nos faltan el desenlace de todo este embrollo, aaaaa pero les cuento que ya les tengo preparadisima otra historia, que como muchas pidieron sera sobre nuestro queridisimo Seiya y nuestra adorable Serena. Pero tambien tengo preparada una para aquellas que me pidieron una de nuestro caballero Darien...**

**Espero que disfruten la lectura, les quiero muchisimo, no se les olvide dejar sus comentarios chicas, nos seguimos leyendo...**

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

Serena sintió que Seiya pasaba por su lado y que abría la puerta a sus espaldas. El frío aire de febrero entró en la estancia y azotó su piel. Luego oyó el ruido de unos pasos.

Ella sofocó el pánico. Seiya no iba a ir a ninguna parte. No podía hacerlo. Aquella mirada tierna y la implacable presa de sus manos la habían convencido de ello. Entonces, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo?

Él ahuecó la mano sobre el hombro de Serena y se apoyó en ella, murmurándole al oído.

—La palabra de seguridad sigue siendo «pantano».

Incluso con los ojos vendados, la tensión de Seiya no podía ser más palpable.

—Esta bien, pero no la voy a necesitar.

Seiya exhaló. Serena sintió su cálido aliento en la mejilla, luego, con suavidad, deslizó la yema del dedo por la curva de un pecho, seguido por un duro tirón de su boca en el pezón.

Al instante, se formó un sendero de fuego entre sus pechos y su clítoris. La humedad inundó sus pliegues. El placer fue tan impactante que Serena sintió una curiosa calidez en la espalda. No podía apretar las piernas para aliviarse, ya que Seiya se las había atado separadas. Y con las muñecas amarradas a los muslos, le resultó imposible levantar los brazos para estrecharlo más cerca cuando él tomó el otro pecho, consiguiendo que el segundo pezón se pusiera tan duro como el primero. No pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido de la garganta.

Seiya la recompensó, deslizándole una mano por el vientre. Sus dedos la acariciaron y dibujaron unos círculos provocadores en los muslos. Con los nudillos le rozó el vello púbico.

Le temblaba la mano.

Serena contuvo el aliento, esperando, preguntándose... ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Lentamente, él se arrodilló entre sus pies separados. ¡Oh, sí! Podía sentir su cálido aliento justo en el centro mientras le abría la carne resbaladiza con los pulgares y exponía cada uno de sus secretos, desnudando sus incertidumbres e inhibiciones, destruyendo cualquier concepto de tabú, y reemplazándolo con necesidad. Serena podía sentir los ojos de Seiya, devorando su carne más secreta, con ansia y determinación.

La sangre recorrió su cuerpo a toda velocidad. Los estremecimientos atravesaron su piel haciéndola sentir completamente viva. El aire frío contra sus pechos contrastaba claramente con la ráfaga de calor que arrasaba su espalda, mientras el roce de la cálida lengua de Seiya avanzaba lentamente por su clítoris.

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un jadeo.

—Eso es —murmuró él. La lamió otra vez—. Mójate para mí.

Él siguió estimulandola suavemente mientras que con el pulgar le rozaba allí mismo, donde ella más lo necesitaba, una y otra vez, hasta que volvió a presionar con la lengua. Finalmente, abrió la boca y la cubrió, chupándole el clítoris, jugando con él, acariciándolo, excitándolo.

El intenso placer casi había llegado a su cénit. Era imposible de contener, incluso aunque Serena pusiera todo su empeño en ello. Pero resistirse era lo último que tenía en mente. Ese rugiente deseo se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo a la vez que la invadía una emoción agridulce. ¿Cómo iba a poder vivir sin Seiya después de que hubiera terminado con ella?

Apartando a un lado ese pensamiento, Serena se centró en el aquí y ahora. En el deseo. Se clavó las uñas en los muslos. Enfrentada a una espiral de necesidad, apenas notó el afilado aguijón de las uñas. Todo su ser estaba enfocado en Seiya y en su boca. Y cuando él introdujo un par de dedos en su interior, no pudo contener un jadeo. Estaba al borde del clímax.

—No puedes correrte aún, Serena.

Ella gimió.

—Por favor.

—Dímelo otra vez, ¿quieres todo lo que tengo para ofrecerte?

—¡Sí! Sí, señor, ahora.

Hubo una breve vacilación. Luego Seiya le chupó el clítoris. Un agudo latido le atravesó el vientre con una fuerza desgarradora. Ella gimió cuando la creciente necesidad estuvo a punto de acabar con su resistencia. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó bajo el látigo de la lengua perezosa e insistente de Seiya.

—Bien —murmuró él contra su sexo húmedo e hinchado—. Córrete para nosotros.

—¿Nosotros?

Se sobresaltó. ¿Había oído bien?

De repente, sintió la presión de un enorme pecho desnudo contra la espalda. Y Seiya todavía estaba arrodillado entre sus pies, excitando su clítoris con suaves golpecitos de su lengua, y presionando con dos dedos profundamente en su interior.

Desde atrás, surgieron un par de manos anchas que le ahuecaron los pechos, apretándole los pezones y provocándole un dolor electrizante.

El desconocido la besó justo detrás de la oreja, como para comprobar si era bienvenido.

—Hola, muñeca.

Ronca, ligeramente jadeante, sí, esa voz era de... Darien.

Oh, Dios... ¿estaba ocurriendo eso de verdad?

Mientras ella jadeaba, Darien le soltó uno de los pechos, deslizando la cálida palma por su vientre hasta sus rizos húmedos. Las ásperas yemas de sus dedos le rozaron el clítoris mientras los dedos de Seiya seguían alojados en su interior. Dos hombres imponentes, ambos acariciándole partes de su cuerpo hasta hacerla gritar. La fricción y la presión la estaban matando, arrasando cualquier cosa salvo la doliente necesidad que la inundaba. No podía respirar, no podía pensar. No podía hacer nada que no fuera dejarse llevar por la eléctrica sensación que atravesaba su cuerpo.

—Córrete para nosotros —le exigió Darien al oído, apretando el brote hinchado mientras Seiya presionaba los inflamados nervios del interior de su canal.

—¡Ahora! —le exigió Seiya.

Un torrente de sangre y necesidad chocó contra su sexo y Serena estalló con una oleada de placer que la hizo gritar de éxtasis. Su cuerpo se aferró con fuerza a los dedos de Seiya. Darien gimió cuando ella le empapó la mano con sus jugos.

Lentamente, el clímax fue remitiendo. Con caricias tiernas y gentiles. Seiya y Darien trabajaron en un tándem perfecto, leyendo las necesidades de su cuerpo a la perfección. Aturdida e impresionada, Serena sintió que las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos. Simplemente, la realidad de lo que había ocurrido despertaba una nueva oleada de deseo en sus profundidades.

Seiya sacó los dedos de la presa de su canal y le quitó la venda de los ojos. Serena parpadeó ante la repentina luz del sol mientras cada uno de los hombres pasaba por su lado y se colocaba delante de ella.

Dos pares de ojos color azul, la taladraron, interrogaron y abrasaron. Serena tembló cuando se acercaron más a ella, los pechos anchos y musculosos cubiertos por una piel ardiente la hacían sentirse pequeña. No tuvo que bajar la mirada para saber que vería dos pollas hambrientas dispuestas a dar y a exigir satisfacción.

Serena aspiró, conmocionada. Todo aquello parecía tan irreal. Seiya, Darien y ella casi desnudos en aquella habitación, pero realmente estaba ocurriendo. Sintió un estremecimiento fruto de la emoción prohibida, una llamarada de deseo... las sensaciones la bombardeaban con tal rapidez, que Serena apenas podía distinguir una de otra.

Salvo el asombro. Sólo la noche anterior, Seiya le había abierto su corazón, la había hecho partícipe de su dolor, de sus miedos. Había temido que compartirla significara perderla. ¿Qué lo había hecho cambiar de opinión?

Darien se metió un dedo en la boca, saboreando el jugo de su deseo con una sonrisa perversa. Al verlo, Serena sintió que se ruborizaba de pies a cabeza y maldijo su piel clara. Él sólo se rió.

Seiya estaba más serio.

—Darien y yo estamos aquí para hacer realidad tu fantasía, _cher_.

—-No te haremos daño, aunque sufrirás otro tipo de dolor —prometió Darien con un guiño.

—¿Por qué? —el susurro escapó de los labios de Serena mientras clavaba su mirada inquisitiva en Seiya.

Él le tomó la cara entre las manos y se acercó un poco más.

—Me he dado cuenta de que si quiero reclamarte como mía, tengo que ser fuerte y darte lo que necesitas. De otra manera, no puedo ser tu Amo ni sería mejor que ese imbecil de Diamante. Dime todo lo que deseas, y lo tendrás. Ambos estamos preparados para darte placer.

«¿Reclamarla como suya? ¿Después de ese día?» El corazón de Serena latió a toda velocidad ante el increíble y maravilloso pensamiento de tener a Seiya en su vida para siempre.

Permaneció allí de pie, inmóvil, muda, con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

—Oh..., vaya.

—Yo estoy más que preparado —la voz de Darien destilaba ironía y diversión.

—¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres de verdad? —murmuró Seiya.

Esas palabras le provocaron un pesado latido entre las piernas, donde ambos la habían poseído con los dedos, proporcionándole un placer abrumador.

Dejando las sensaciones a un lado, había llegado el momento de la verdad: ¿Quería que ambos la tomaran? ¿Podría someterse a un _menaje à trois_? ¿Estaba preparada para experimentar todo lo que le había dicho a Seiya que anhelaba desde siempre?

La imagen de Seiya y Darien penetrándola, follándola, casi la hizo gemir. Le dolieron los pechos y el clítoris le latió reclamando nuevamente atención. Se le hinchó el corazón al darse cuenta de que Seiya había dejado a un lado sus miedos y había confiado en ella con el fin de que pudiera experimentar su fantasía.

Seiya le agarró la barbilla, tensando los dedos contra sus mejillas. Necesitaba que le respondiera. Ella buscó los familiares ojos que atraparon los suyos como un torno. Seiya la necesitaba. Lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para conservarla la dejaba totalmente anonadada. Sintió una inmensa alegría.

—¿Estás seguro tú? —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—De si quiero observar cómo te sonrojas y te excitas bajo la luz del sol, sentir cómo te aferras a mis dedos, verte sonreír, sí. —Seiya sonaba como si se hubiera tragado un camión lleno de grava—. Sí, estoy seguro.

Una hermosa respuesta, pero aun así tenía que hacerle una pregunta difícil.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te vas a convertir en un destructor de esteroides cuando veas que Darien me toca? ¿No te molestará?

Ahuecándole la mejilla, Seiya suspiró.

—Si no te doy esto, te perderé de todas maneras. Y creo que debemos estar juntos, _cher_. Tenemos que confiar el uno en el otro para tener un futuro. —Una sonrisa renuente torció su ancha boca—. Además, parecías condenadamente caliente cuando te has corrido para nosotros.

—Seiya y yo hemos hablado de esto esta mañana. Tiene la cabeza en su sitio, muñeca.

—Así que es decisión tuya —Seiya tragó saliva—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirlo y te poseeremos como en tus sueños más tórridos. Sólo tienes que aceptar tus necesidades. Sí o no.

Por un momento Serena se sintió aturdida. Estaba asombrada. Al parecer, Seiya estaba dispuesto a dejar a un lado sus recelos para concederle sus deseos. Una decisión arriesgada, una que probaba que en realidad quería tenerla en su vida porque ella le importaba.

Gracias a Dios, porque cada vez que había intentado alejarlo de ella, su cuerpo y su corazón había sufrido miserablemente.

Ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer para cumplir sus fantasías era ser lo suficientemente valiente para admitir su deseo, su placer, sus exigencias.

Tan sólo unos días atrás, Serena no habría podido aceptar esa oferta. Oh, habría querido hacerlo. De hecho, se habría sentido dolorida y anhelante, consumida por el deseo, con sólo escuchar las palabras de Seiya. Pero la vergüenza, la preocupación y el miedo la habrían hecho rechazar la idea.

Ahora. No había vergüenza ni preocupaciones. Sólo una admisión manifiesta de quién era y de lo que quería.

Seiya la había liberado. Y sólo por eso, lo amaba.

Nuevas lágrimas le anegaron los ojos cuando miró a Seiya.

—Te abrazaría, si pudiera.

Ella retorció las muñecas atadas a los muslos mientras la risa de los dos hombres llenaba la estancia.

—¿Es eso un «sí»?

—Sí. —Presionó su cuerpo contra el de Seiya—. Por favor, sí.

—_Cher_, será un placer.

El selló el trato con un beso, amoldando su boca hambrienta sobre la de ella e instándola a separar los labios. Inmediatamente, él llenó su boca con ese sabor único, algo oscuro, aderezado con café, whisky y misterio. Ella reconocería el sabor adictivo de Seiya en cualquier parte. También saboreó un leve indicio de sus propios jugos. Pero había algo nuevo en ese beso, no sólo estaba lleno de deseo, sino de esperanzas y promesas. Serena sintió que se derretía.

Sin embargo, Darien no se contentó con seguir ocioso. Le presionó la cálida boca contra el sensible hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, recorriendo su cuerpo con los dedos desde las caderas al ombligo, y luego hasta el tenso pezón que suplicaba su atención.

Se lo rozó con el pulgar una vez. Sólo una. En respuesta, Serena jadeó en la boca de Seiya. Luego gimió cuando su le pellizcó el otro pezón.

Esos dos juntos iban a ser pura dinamita.

Un torrente de cálido deseo inundó a Serena y sintió que se le aflojaban las rodillas cuando Seiya la besó en la barbilla, en el hombro, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el pezón que todavía asía entre el pulgar y el índice.

Al parecer, Darien tomó eso como una señal porque le ahuecó las mejillas con las enormes palmas de sus manos y le alzó la cara hacia sus ojos ardientes. Cualquier rastro del chico simpático que la llamaba «muñeca», había desaparecido para ser reemplazado por un hombre duro y voraz. Una nueva oleada de lujuria se estrelló contra el vientre de Serena.

Esa misma necesidad se percibió en el gemido de Darien cuando se apoderó de su boca. Hábil y seductora, su lengua bailó con la de ella, tentándola, saboreándola para luego retroceder. Jugueteó con ella, dándole una breve muestra de su sabor que tenía cierto matiz a menta.

Serena se ahogaba en un mar de deseo. La sensación de la boca de Darien sobre la de ella mientras Seiya jugueteaba con su pezón la arrastraba a un infierno de aguas revueltas.

Su habilidad para sortear las aguas de esa necesidad no mejoró cuando Darien le pellizcó el otro pezón, y los dos hombres se esmeraron a fondo con las sensibles cimas. Si no hubiera estado ya increíblemente mojada, la vista de las dos cabezas masculinas, sedosas como la medianoche, habría notado que sus jugos manaban como un grifo abierto. El deseo ardía doloroso y apremiante bajo su piel y se fusionaba entre sus piernas, creando un mar de deseo.

Los tirones y la presión de esas bocas eran diferentes, pero produjeron el mismo resultado: una necesidad que la hacía sudar. Las sensaciones se precipitaban rápidamente desde sus pezones hasta al clítoris en una secuencia ardiente que su cuerpo apenas podía soportar.

—¿Te gusta? —Seiya levantó la cabeza, con los labios húmedos, rojos y condenadamente besables.

Serena gimió en respuesta.

—Creo que eso es un sí —susurró Darien a su lado.

Irguiéndose, Seiya la urgió hacia la cama. Darien lo ayudó, guiándola con una mano sobre su hombro y la otra palmeando su trasero. Esperó que la ayudaran también a subir.

No lo hicieron.

Cuando sus muslos chocaron contra el colchón, la doblaron sobre la cama deshecha, luego desaparecieron tras ella. Serena cerró los ojos, consciente de estar desnuda, vulnerable y expuesta. Y de que había dos pares de ojos devorándola.

Oyó el ruido de cremalleras y el crujido de las ropas. Alguien metió la mano en la pequeña bolsa de trucos del suelo. Se oyó la rasgadura de un envoltorio metálico. El corazón de Serena latió a toda velocidad. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? No estaba preocupada, sólo se moría de curiosidad. Un millón de imágenes prohibidas inundaron su mente, cada una más sexy que la anterior. Y todo porque Seiya quería satisfacerla para poder reclamarla como suya.

Apenas se había recobrado de ese pensamiento cuando Darien rodeó la cama, esta vez completamente desnudo. Serena ya había visto los duros músculos de su pecho y abdomen. Esa misma solidez y firmeza continuaba en los muslos que enmarcaban un miembro grueso, pesado y lleno de venas. La mirada de Serena voló a su cara y él le dirigió una sonrisa sardónica mientras se subía a la cama.

Detrás de ella, Seiya le agarró las caderas y se inclinó sobre su espalda su pecho se rozó contra la piel sensible de Serena que se estremeció.

—Yo soy quien está al mando, Serena. Mi palabra es ley. ¿Está claro?

Ella tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, señor.

—-Bien. Darien... —Seiya retiró una de sus manos de las caderas de Serena sólo por un momento, al parecer para hacerle al otro hombre alguna clase de señal.

Estaba claro que Darien la comprendió porque se acercó más a Serena mientras Seiya la separaba un poco de la cama para que su amigo pudiera acomodarse con facilidad delante de ella.

El corazón de Serena comenzó a martillearle en el pecho. El cuerpo de Darien estaba tan cerca que podía oler el perfume almizclado que emanaba de la unión de sus piernas ligeramente abiertas, y podía ver el vello que cubría sus muslos y cada vena que se dilataba bajo la suave piel de su miembro rígido.

Seiya la atrajo más hacia sí, le asió las caderas con manos ávidas y presionó el hinchado glande en su sexo húmedo. Se introdujo un poco pero sólo lo suficiente para provocarla.

Su miembro ardía contra ella. Serena gimió, se retorció, intentando tentarle. Deseaba sentir cómo la empalaba, cómo la poseía. La oleada de deseo casi la hacía gritar. Se mordió el labio y contoneó las caderas. Seiya simplemente se quedó quieto, negándose de manera tortuosa a complacerla.

—¿Quieres que te folle? —preguntó.

—Sí, señor.

—Lo haré —le murmuró al oído—, en cuanto se la chupes.

Las palabras la sacudieron como un latigazo de deseo, excitando sus sentidos. Serena lo miró por encima del hombro con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Quiero verlo en tu boca mientras te follo. Hazlo.

Una oleada ardiente la atravesó, pulsando en su bajo vientre. Serena deseaba hacerlo. Y quería que Seiya la viera, y que ardiera como si lo consumieran las llamas del infierno.

Volviéndose hacia Darien, Serena centró la atención en su erección. Estaba definitivamente a tono con el resto de su enorme cuerpo. No creía que pudiera metérsela en la boca por completo.

Pero podía ser divertido intentarlo, sabiendo que con cada pasada de su lengua, haría no sólo que Darien perdiera la cabeza arrebatado por la lujuria, sino también Seiya.

—Sí, señor.

Antes de que ella hubiera acabado de hablar, Darien la agarró suavemente por la nuca con una mano y envolvió su miembro con la otra. Luego la instó a bajar la cabeza.

Cuando ella le lamió el glande, Darien gimió. Seiya lo secundó.

Serena volvió a hacerlo, succionando con más fuerza el glande de Darien. Mientras observaba cómo se le tensaban los muslos, le rodeó la polla con la lengua, luego volvió al glande y se vio recompensada con un gruñido en el oído, y el salobre y almizclado sabor que se filtró en su boca.

—Diablos, Seiya —gimió Darien—. Es una tortura.

—Y sólo acaba de empezar. ¿No es cierto, _cher_?

Seiya sacó la punta de su polla de la dolorida vagina, y ella gimió en señal de protesta contra la cabeza púrpura de la excitada erección de Darien.

—Chúpasela de una vez —exigió Seiya—. No juegues con él.

Maldita sea, era Seiya quien estaba jugando con ella.

Le echó una mirada a la cara de Darien. Las tensas líneas de expresión enmarcaban su boca. Los ojos azules ardían de deseo con un hambre voraz que la inundó de lujuria, hasta que el poder de ese deseo la obligó a satisfacer esa ansia.

Él apretó los dientes, pero aún logró bromear:

—¿Puedes darte prisa, muñeca? Me gustaría que me echaras una mano aquí abajo.

Bajando la vista, Serena observó con impotencia cómo Darien se agarraba con fuerza la erección con una presa fuerte y ruda que la conmocionó y la excitó.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Un pesado nudo de deseo palpitó entre sus piernas y se inflamó mientras lo miraba. La palmeó con ardiente impaciencia mientras Seiya la alimentaba con cinco centímetros escasos de su polla antes de detenerse. El sudor le cubrió la espalda, y se lamió los labios, su mente era incapaz de controlar las necesidades de su cuerpo. El tormento era demasiado intenso.

Los dedos de Darien se tensaron en su nuca, bajándola de nuevo. Sí, quería eso. Quería saborearle sabiendo que Seiya los observaba con aprobación y deseo.

Serena abrió la boca y alojó cuanto pudo en su interior la dura longitud de Darien, cubriendo la seca y ardiente piel con su saliva. La humedad facilitó que se retirara, luego volvió a meterse el miembro en la boca, llevándolo hasta el fondo de la garganta.

Lo sentía pesado contra la lengua, salado, caliente y especiado. El sabor incrementó todavía más su deseo. Eso y saber que Seiya observaba cada una de sus movimientos.

—Buena chica —la elogió Seiya mientras le clavaba la polla profundamente, casi contra el fondo de la vagina, donde al presionar contra un lugar sensible la hizo gemir, retorcerse y contorsionarse—. Cuanto más le chupes, más te follaré. Si te detienes, me detengo. Si te corres antes que él, lo pagarás muy caro.

Un nuevo ramalazo de lujuria la atravesó como un relámpago, ardiente y electrizante. Seiya no sólo había metido a tres personas en esa habitación para follar, no. Como él comprendía sus necesidades más oscuras, la sometía, le ordenaba que participara, liberándola de las riendas que su sentido de la moralidad pudiera haber impuesto.

Serena asintió con un cabeceo, con la lengua rozando contra la erección de Darien. El enorme moreno gimió de gusto, y le enterró los dedos en los cabellos, provocando deliciosos alfilerazos de dolor en su cuero cabelludo.

Dios, se estaba quemando viva. Las firmes y rudas estocadas de Seiya contra su carne mojada le nublaban la mente. Con cada envite, se veía impulsada hacia la polla de Darien, y ella la rodeó con la lengua, mojándola, lamiéndola, jugueteando con ella en cada embestida, amando la sensación que esa ruda longitud producía en su boca, y la mirada de Seiya desde atrás.

Allí, entre ellos dos... el tormentoso placer se extendía por su cuerpo, haciéndola arder con una lujuria agonizante. Le dolían los pezones, su clítoris reclamaba atención. Se imaginó llevando a Seiya y a Darien juntos al clímax. El simple pensamiento la volvió loca de deseo.

Se tensó en torno a Seiya, exprimiéndolo con fuerza mientras deslizaba la lengua por la sedosa longitud de la polla de Darien. Ambos hombres gimieron larga y guturalmente. Seiya le apretó la cadera con una mano; con la otra exploró los rizos húmedos y le presionó el clítoris hasta que ella gritó. Darien incrementó el placer pellizcándole los pezones hasta que sintió dolor. El chocante hedonismo de sus demandas casi la llevó al clímax, estaba a punto de alcanzar la satisfacción.

—Todavía no —la advirtió Seiya con una voz irreconocible.

Salió de su cuerpo con lentitud, deteniendo abruptamente sus embestidas.

—¡No! —protestó ella, apartando la boca de Darien. Maldita sea, ¿cómo podía Seiya hacerle eso? Estaba palpitante. Atrapada en un nudo de la necesidad. ¿Acaso no era su fantasía?

—¡Seiya!

—Señor para ti —le recordó con un gruñido, una firme palmada en el trasero y un suave pellizco en el clítoris—. Ahora chúpasela hasta que se corra. Luego tendrás lo tuyo.

Sin mostrar compasión, Darien la observó con un hambre desnuda, volviéndole a meter las manos entre los cabellos y arrastrándola de nuevo hacia su pene.

Serena cerró los ojos. Debería estar enfadada. Totalmente encolerizada por esas exigencias con que la controlaban y contenían. Pero no. Estaba más excitada que nunca.

—Succióname profundamente.

La voz de Darien era tan áspera como el papel de lija. El sonido convirtió su cuerpo en un horno, provocando que su sexo se contrajera de necesidad.

De nuevo, Serena albergó a Darien en su boca y lo succionó con tesón. Él se tensó todavía más contra su lengua y apretó los puños en su pelo. Como recompensa, Seiya se introdujo con rapidez en ella, aguijoneando su clítoris hinchado con los dedos, ahora empapados con sus jugos. Serena gritó.

Dios, aquello era excesivo. Era superior a ella. Y si bien Seiya había moderado el ritmo de sus envites, Serena todavía sentía la ardiente espiral de deseo que trepaba por su cuerpo y amenazaba con sepultarla hasta estallar en mil pedazos de placer y conducirla a la locura.

Al sentir que de nuevo Serena estaba próxima al climax, Seiya se salió otra vez. Ella gimió. Tenía que correrse. «Pronto, maldición ¡Ya!»

Concentró sus esfuerzos en la polla de Darien, lamiéndola desde la raíz a la punta, demorándose en el lugar justo debajo del glande, envolviendo la lengua en torno a la gruesa longitud. Luego se lo metió en la boca profundamente, hasta el fondo de la garganta y succionó con fuerza, hundiendo las mejillas. Bajo ella, Darien se puso todavía más duro. Gimiendo y espoleándola.

—Sí, eso es. Maldición, muñeca, tienes una boca... oh, sí. Tan caliente, tan perfecta. Sigue chupando.

Empujó dentro de ella, follándole la boca una y otra vez. Y una vez más, se hinchó contra su lengua de manera que ella sintió cada surco, cada vena, cada latido del semen bajo la piel.

—Diablos, Seiya —jadeó Darien—. No voy a durar mucho más.

—Buena chica —jadeó Seiya en su oído mientras le cubría la espalda resbaladiza por el sudor con su cuerpo y comenzaba a embestir su dolorido sexo—. Trágate hasta la última gota.

Serena meneó la cabeza, asintiendo, frenética ahora por el deseo. Se arañó los muslos mientras el deseo crecía rápidamente en su interior, con el vientre tenso de necesidad mientras Darien la llenaba otra vez y palpitaba en su lengua con fuerza. Luego Darien gritó, un sonido gutural que le desgarraba el pecho como si el placer fuera pura agonía. El semen caliente le inundó la boca, salado y lechoso. Apenas tuvo tiempo de tragárselo antes de que Seiya se tensara a sus espaldas, agarrándole las caderas con rudeza para embestirla con toda la fuerza que poseía.

El placer de Serena subió de intensidad ante la sensación del miembro de Seiya llenándola. Esa voz ronca excitaba cada uno de sus nervios y los comienzos del clímax revolotearon en su interior, haciéndola gemir y preparándola para la liberación.

—No te corras —le ordenó Seiya—. No te he dado permiso.

Tenía que estar bromeando. Frenéticamente, Serena sacudió la cabeza. No podía detenerse. Simplemente no podía.

Seiya le palmeó el culo, y Serena, por instinto, se apresuró a obedecerle. ¿Por qué, maldita sea? Quería correrse ya.

Pero por encima de todo quería complacerle. Serena se crispó, intentando contenerse, luchando contra su cuerpo para no alcanzar la satisfacción.

—Aguanta, muñeca —la alentó Darien.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él, implorando, necesitando. Él solo negó con la cabeza, sus ojos azules prometían más... pero mucho más tarde.

Ella gimió y lloriqueó. Dios, aquel doloroso placer nunca había sido tan arrollador.

Detrás de ella, Seiya le agarraba las caderas mientras la embestía con unos envites penetrantes que le aflojaron las rodillas. El deseo pulsó en su clítoris mientras él la llevaba cada vez más alto.

Luego Seiya se hinchó y se puso rígido. Con un grito salvaje y una última estocada brutal, él se corrió larga y duramente.

Serena no lo hizo. Aunque negarse a sí misma esa satisfacción la hizo tensarse hasta límites insospechados y gritar. Dios, sentía como si la cabeza estuviera a punto de estallarle. El deseo se la estaba comiendo viva. Tan ardiente y condenadamente doloroso. Las lágrimas le anegaron los ojos. No podía seguir así...

Seiya se retiró de su cuerpo y se deshizo del condón con una sonrisa de satisfacción. ¡Bastardo! La había dejado ardiendo.

Lo miró con furia, mientras se imaginaba atravesándolo con un asador, o colgándole por las pelotas. ¡Ésa era su fantasía, y era la única que no había alcanzado el orgasmo!

—Guau —comentó Darien.

—Puro fuego, ¿verdad?

—¡Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí! No pueden dejarme en este... estado.

—Te recompensaremos —la tranquilizó Seiya.

—¿Cuándo? El mes que viene no me vale. Incluso cinco minutos me parecen demasiado.

Serena se retorció con fuerza contra las ataduras llena de frustración. Pero no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera tocarse el clítoris. Y que esos dos la estuvieran devorando con los ojos sólo conseguía ponerla más caliente, aumentando aún más su necesidad de alivio.

—Súbete a la cama.

La profunda voz de Seiya cortó el aire, advirtiéndole de que no iba a tolerar ningún arrebato más. Serena tuvo que morderse la lengua para no mandarle al infierno. En definitiva, no podía desobedecerle. No cuando hablaba así. No sabiendo cuánto deseaba complacerle. La sumisa que había en ella necesitaba someterse a esa presencia fuerte y confiar en que él le daría todo lo que necesitaba.

Serena se acercó a la cama sin saber exactamente qué postura adoptar. Seiya la sacó de dudas y la ayudó a ponerse de rodillas, montando horcajadas a Darien mientras él se tendía en la cama con una amplia sonrisa. La abrasadora mirada azul estaba fija en los empapados rizos de su entrepierna, y su miembro ya volvía a estar erguido como una columna de piedra contra su estómago.

Por favor, que no quisieran que follara a Darien sin correrse.

Tras ponerse de rodillas, Seiya la urgió a escalar el cuerpo de Darien, pasando sobre sus muslos y caderas. Pero no se detuvo ahí. La impulsó a subir más, alzándola, por encima del estómago y pecho de Darien. Luego el propio moreno la levantó, colocándole las rodillas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

—Tengo que saborear esta rajita —gimió.

Y se hundió en ella como un hombre poseído, atravesando con su lengua el empapado canal. Luego le lamió el clítoris. Serena jadeó ante la ardiente sensación. Cualquier tipo de calma que hubiera conseguido en los últimos tres minutos se evaporó al sentir la boca de Darien en su sexo. Se retorció, tratando de encontrar alivio en la dulce tortura de los dientes que la mordisqueaban suavemente. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo. En su lugar le rodeó los muslos con los brazos, inmovilizándola.

Serena podía estar encima, pero era Darien quien tenía el control.

—Eres condenadamente sexy—la voz de Seiya retumbó en su oído desde atrás, ronca por el deseo—. No puedo esperar a que los dos te follemos a la vez y nos empapes con tus jugos.

¿Los dos follándola a la vez? Dios, sí. Seiya comprendía lo que ella deseaba con tanta desesperación. Y se lo iba a dar. Esperaba que fuera pronto antes de que muriese por el deseo insatisfecho.

Seiya manipuló los candados, y de repente Serena sintió libres las muñecas, justo cuando Darien se puso a chuparle el clítoris y casi la envió disparada a la estratosfera. Casi. Pero ni siquiera entonces la dejó despegar.

—¿Me puedo correr? —se giró para mirar a Seiya que se inclinaba sobre su bolsa para coger algún nuevo artículo—. Por favor.

—Todavía no. Yo te diré cuándo, _cher_.

—No puedo resistirlo más —jadeó ella sin aliento—. Es demasiado...

—Puedes y lo harás —le exigió Seiya.

Una nueva capa de sudor cubrió la piel de Serena. Un nuevo ramalazo de lujuria crepitó en su sexo. El mismo gemido que no conmovió a Seiya antes, no lo conmovió ahora.

¡Maldita sea! Estaba tan cerca... sentía sus pliegues hinchados a cuatro veces su tamaño natural, y Darien seguía allí, haciéndola hervir, dándole placer para dejarla justo a las puertas de un orgasmo atómico. Y Seiya se conformaba con observar la función, jugueteando ociosamente con sus pezones como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Inclínate hacia delante y apóyate en las manos —ordenó Seiya.

Serena accedió, esperando que la dejaran correrse de una vez por todas y acabar con la vorágine de lujuria que invadía su mente. El orgasmo seguía allí, pendiente de un hilo, creciendo más y más, hasta cotas tan altas que nunca lo hubiera creído posible. Cuando finalmente estallara, iba a quedar totalmente aniquilada.

Un momento después, Seiya introdujo un par de dedos profundamente en su canal. Él se retorció, su polla volvía a la vida. Pero no se detuvo. No, esos dedos arrastraron sus jugos al diminuto agujero de su trasero.

Estaba listo para follarla de nuevo. Y una vez que lo hiciera, no habría manera de que ella pudiera detener el orgasmo que burbujeaba en su vientre y bajo el que estaba a punto de sucumbir.

—¡Seiya! Señor...

—Tu piel es hermosa... este rubor... —murmuró contra su espalda mientras jugueteaba con un dedo en su arrugado ano.

—Su sabor también es adictivo —masculló Darien contra su sexo antes de volver a hundir su lengua en ella, antes de chuparle el clítoris.

El oscuro y agudo deseo palpitó con más fuerza. El clímax se acercaba deprisa, enorme, amenazador e inevitable ante esa presa ardiente. Dios, iba a estallar en llamas. No podría contenerse por mucho más tiempo. Las paredes de su sexo se contraían y estremecían. Su clítoris latía contra la lengua de Darien. Sólo un toque más y explotaría.

Seiya parecía haberse olvidado de la debacle sensual de Serena, tomándose su tiempo para llevar los jugos de su vagina al hueco prohibido de su trasero. Serena se encontró empujando contra los dedos, gimiendo e implorando.

—¿Eres mía? —le murmuró él al oído, tan bajo que sólo ella podía escucharlo.

—Sí.

—¿Por completo?

—Sí. Dios mío, sí.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo? ¿Te entregarás a mí? ¿Te pondrás mi colgante?

—Sí, sí, sí —gimió ella.

Él situó un dedo contra su ano, y todos los nervios de su cuerpo se tensaron cuando él comenzó a presionar hacia dentro.

—¡Oh, sí! —Serena apenas podía articular las palabras, prácticamente estaba sin aliento. Un dolor agudo y caliente atravesó su piel mientras Serena murmuraba algo incomprensible.

Seiya empujó el dedo profundamente en su ano en el mismo momento que Darien le mordió el clítoris.

—¡Córrete! —gritó Seiya.

Pero ella ya había empezado. Nada hubiera podido impedir que estallara en mil pedazos bajo la presión del dedo invasor de Seiya y de la instigadora lengua de Darien.

Ella no gimió, ni gritó, sino que soltó un fuerte y profundo alarido, mientras se agarraba con fuerza a las sábanas y las oleadas de placer atravesaban su cuerpo. El clímax la destrozó por completo, golpeándola tan fuerte, que se quedó sin aliento. El vientre se le contrajo. Casi perdió el conocimiento mientras el corazón le martilleaba en los oídos como un redoble de tambores.

Dios, estaba agonizando. Allí mismo, en esa pequeña habitación, estallando en tantos pedazos que no creía que pudiera volver a recomponerse. Y no le importó.

Darien la soltó un instante para coger algo al lado de su cadera. Serena se dio cuenta de lo que era al cabo de un momento, cuando le observó desgarrar el pequeño paquete metálico con los dientes, colocarse el condón y volver a cogerla por las caderas en un tiempo record.

¿Otra vez? Oh... se sentía como una muñeca de trapo, era la primera vez que se relajaba en horas, y ¿querían llevarla de nuevo al orgasmo?

Antes de que Darien la penetrara, Seiya sacó el dedo de su ano y lo reemplazó por la abrasadora anchura de su pene lubricado.

—Seiya... señor —comenzó a protestar.

—Tómame —exigió con un gemido—. Tómanos.

Y se deslizó en su oscuro interior, exigiendo con rudeza que ella se abriera y aceptara en su ano cada centímetro de su polla. Gimiendo ante esa sensación invasiva, Serena se impulsó contra él hasta que tuvo todo el miembro en su interior y los testículos de Seiya rozaron su sexo.

Y allí se quedó, completamente inmóvil.

Sorprendentemente, volvió a excitarse ante la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ese pasaje oscuro y prohibido. Intentó contonearse, gimiendo. Darien detuvo el movimiento de sus caderas. El alarido anterior la había dejado casi sin voz. La nueva y abrasadora demanda de su cuerpo se llevó el resto.

La estaban matando. De verdad que la estaban matando.

Antes de que pudiera encontrar una manera de recuperarse, de enfrentarse a ello, Darien situó su grueso miembro en la entrada empapada de su sexo y embistió con rapidez, destruyendo cualquier resistencia, introduciéndose en ella con una despiadada rudeza.

«Oh. Dios. Mío». Se sentía llena y comprimida. El ardor de esos miembros penetrándola sobrecargaba sus sentidos, atravesando su cuerpo con un estremecimiento de placer que la hizo jadear y gritar el nombre de Seiya mientras se agarraba a los hombros de Darien e intentaba a aferrarse a la realidad a pesar de estar en medio de una de sus más íntimas fantasías.

Y luego comenzaron a moverse, con un ritmo que parecía estar especialmente diseñado para arrasar sus sentidos. Seiya se retiraba, Darien la penetraba. Seiya la embestía, Darien se retiraba. Y la fricción, oh, Dios... era tan deliciosamente ardiente. Nunca había estado tan excitada y Darien sólo consiguió empeorar más las cosas cuando le presionó el clítoris.

—Dios, qué estrecha es —exclamó.

La cara de Darien se retorció en una máscara de concentración—. Me está haciendo perder el control.

—¿Qué control? —gruñó Seiya—. _Cher_, córrete cuando quieras, tanto como puedas.

Era toda la invitación que Serena necesitaba. La sensación de la polla de Darien contra su cerviz y la suave presión de su pulgar sobre la resbalosa superficie del clítoris inflamado, la hizo explotar, haciéndola ver toda clase de estrellas y luces bajo sus párpados. Caramba, no se sorprendería nada si alguien le decía que el cielo se había abierto en dos.

La explosión que Seiya había ordenado fue tan afilada como un machete. Los dos hombres la desgarraban con un placer intenso, sublime y sobrenatural.

Seiya la recompensó rodeándola y alzando uno de sus pechos hacia la boca de Darien que tomó el pezón entre sus labios con avidez, lamiéndolo con dureza, y mordisqueándolo. Una sensación electrizante bajó desde su pecho al vientre, y más abajo, donde Darien la empalaba con la longitud de su miembro. Y... donde Seiya despertaba sensaciones prohibidas mientras la penetraba profundamente.

Juntos la poseyeron con rudeza, con envites que la elevaban hasta alturas imposibles, conduciéndola hasta algo enorme e irresistible. Indescriptible.

Apenas había recobrado el aliento cuando sintió que la carne de Seiya empujaba todavía más profundamente en ella, provocándole estremecimientos de placer mientras exhalaba en su cuello y murmuraba:

—Eres mía. Te amo.

Algo se rompió en el interior de Serena al escuchar esas palabras. Cualquier resistencia que hubiera tenido en el pasado se evaporó. Le dirigió a Seiya una mirada desnuda por encima del hombro, sabiendo que la total sumisión asomaba en sus ojos, y llegó al clímax otra vez. Contrayéndose con fuerza en torno a las dos pollas, que ambos habían introducido profundamente en su interior, el orgasmo la recorrió; una oleada tras otra de placer que la llevó a la completa sumisión.

Sintió que las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. En ese momento, Serena no era ella misma. No le preocupaba si aquello era la elección correcta ni qué pensarían los demás de ella, ni si podría vivir consigo misma. Cuando Seiya y Darien se derramaron en su interior, gimiendo y jadeando, ella se sintió en paz. Una paz tan perfecta como el primer placer perfecto que había sentido en su vida.

—¡Sí! —gritó ella, mostrando en su voz dolor, necesidad, amor y placer.

—Te amo —jadeó Seiya en su oído—. Dímelo.

—¡Sí! Sí, te amo.

Mientras remitía el placer, Seiya la abrazó con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que parecía que no querer soltarla nunca. Justo lo que Serena deseaba.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Los rayos del sol del mediodía se filtraban por las ventanas de la pintoresca casita del bed & breadfast e incidían sobre el pelo rubio de Serena y su pálida piel desnuda mientras estaba acurrucaba a su lado dormida, descansando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Darien estaba tumbado tras ella, con la mano, laxa por el sueño, apoyada en la cintura femenina. Parecían en paz.

Y él estaba en el infierno.

No porque Darien la hubiera tocado. Sorprendentemente, había sabido casi desde el momento que éste puso las manos en Serena que si bien ella apreciaba las caricias de Darien, no ponía su corazón en ello.

Después, Seiya sólo había disfrutado con los fuegos artificiales que su fantasía había provocado.

Tal y como había esperado, Serena se había rendido por completo, entregándose a él en cuerpo y alma. Había conseguido que se sometiera sin vacilaciones, tal y como había querido desde el primer momento que la vio.

Serena le había dicho que le amaba.

¿Cómo demonios pensaba decirle ahora que había planeado su primera cita con el propósito de tirársela para vengarse de su novio? Ex-novio. No había manera de que la dejara volver con Haruka Tenouh después de aquello.

Pero ¿y si ella quería volver con ese bastardo?

Iba a tener que confesárselo todo, explicarle cómo y por qué había amañado su primer encuentro, y jurarle por su vida que todo había cambiado casi desde el mismo momento que la tocó.

Demonios, debería habérselo contado todo mucho antes. Seiya suspiró y apretó los puños. En cuanto relegó la venganza a un lado para conquistar a Serena, debería haberse sincerado con ella, debería haber puesto las cartas sobre la mesa. Planear formas de ganarse su confianza para luego reconocer que le había mentido, había sido la idea más condenadamente estúpida que había tenido nunca.

Intentando no dejarse llevar por el miedo a perderla, Seiya la despertó con un beso.

«Por favor, Dios, que no sea ésta la última vez que me deje tocarla».

Lentamente, Serena abrió los ojos. Su lánguida mirada azul, su sonrisa saciada y su desperezar felino, le produjo una punzada en el corazón. Serena no era simplemente hermosa, sino que era perfecta para él. La amaba como... como nunca había amado a ninguna mujer. Y si no jugaba bien sus cartas, ella saldría por esa puerta y no volvería a verla.

Seiya contuvo un taco.

—Serena. Cher... —murmuró.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo continuar? ¿Cómo demonios podía acabar la frase?

—Tengo algo que decirte —susurró.

Las cejas se arquearon en un ceño cansado. Bostezó, cubriéndose la boca con la mano en un gesto tan femenino como inocente.

A Seiya se le encogió el corazón y se sintió como si lo hubieran pateado en el estómago. Dios, prefería que le cortaran las pelotas con un cuchillo oxidado y romo que destruir el vínculo entre ellos.

—Hum. —Ella gimió. Cerró los ojos mientras le dirigía una sonrisa somnolienta.

Detrás de ella, Darien se movió, deslizando la mano hacia abajo, hasta su cadera. Luego soltó un ronquido. Serena soltó una risita nerviosa.

Ignorando a Darien, Seiya le cogió la cara, clavando la mirada en ella.

—Te amo, cher. Tengo que saber una cosa. Haruka y tú...

Serena abrió los ojos. Del todo.

Contuvo el aliento.

—Seiya, yo...

—¿Le amas? —exigió saber.

Serena vaciló claramente, sin saber qué decir. Él sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Maldita sea, si ella decía lo que no quería oír, le rompería el corazón.

—Sí, pero no cómo tu piensas. Él...

Algo —alguien— golpeó la puerta. Un momento después, la madera se astilló en un sonido ensordecedor. La puerta se abrió de golpe, chocando contra la pared.

Seiya se colocó de rodillas delante de Serena y se enfrentó a la amenaza que había destrozado la puerta.

Era Haruka Tenouh vestido con traje de oficina y con un animo de mil demonios.

—Aparta tus jodidas y sucias manos de ella, Kuo. —Echando una significativa mirada, señaló a Seiya—. ¡Ahora!

—¡Haruka! —gritó Serena, mirando por encima del hombro de Seiya.

Su delgado hermanastro ocupaba, elegantemente vestido, el umbral de la puerta. Y una furia mortífera se había apoderado de él al darse cuenta de que ella estaba en la cama con dos hombres. El pánico y la mortificación abrieron un agujero en el estómago de Serena. Era una pena que la tierra no se abriera bajo sus pies y se la tragara, pensó mientras se envolvía en una sábana.

—¡Suelta el arma! —le exigió.

Haruka la ignoró, siguió mirando a Seiya con el ceño fruncido y los fuegos del infierno ardiendo en sus ojos.

A la izquierda, Darien se había despertado y de un brinco se había puesto delante de ella, al lado de Seiya, para protegerla.

—Esto no es lo que parece, Haruka —aseguró Seiya.

—Sí, es exactamente lo que parece.

Su hermano gruñó, pero ella apenas lo oyó. Además de estar concentrada en el arma, acababa de darse cuenta de un hecho...

—¿Se conocen?

—Oh, maldición —masculló Darien, y se levantó de la cama para ponerse los jeans—. Allá vamos.

¿Incluso Darien sabía de qué iba eso? Serena frunció el ceño y le dirigió a Seiya una mirada inquisitiva, haciendo un esfuerzo por comprender. La cara de Seiya estaba tensa por la cólera y el pesar. Y por una inconfundible culpabilidad. ¿Qué...? Le costaba tanto descifrar esa situación como si estuviera intentando entender una telenovela en sueco.

—¿No se lo has dicho? —dijo Haruka con incredulidad—. No, claro que no. Eso hubiera hecho que vengarte fuera más difícil. De esta manera, no sólo has conseguido tirártela y vengarte de mí, sino que también la has podido compartir con tu amiguito GI Joe para devolverme con intereses lo que demonios sea que te haya hecho.

«¿Vengarse?»

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —preguntó Serena, frunciendo el ceño.

No podía seguir la conversación. Salvo lo que parecía obvio. ¿Seiya la había llevado a la cama para vengarse de Haruka?

—Déjame explicártelo. —Seiya se giró hacia ella y le puso las manos en los hombros—. Esto va a sonar fatal, pero te juro...

—Es un farsante hijo de perra que buscaba apuñalarme por la espalda —soltó Haruka—. Apártate de él, Serena. No lo escuches.

—Te he dicho lo que siento, _cher_ —susurró Seiya—. Oigas lo que oigas, mis sentimientos son sinceros. No te he mentido en eso.

Hasta ese momento, no lo había dudado. Ahora, se sentía cada vez más consternada. Sabía que algo iba realmente mal. Y que no le iba a gustar nada descubrir la verdad.

—¿Pero es que me has mentido en algo?

—¡Te he dicho que le quites las manos de encima! —Haruka apuntó de nuevo a Seiya con el arma.

—Cálmate, hombre. —Seiya se levantó de la cama y con lentitud cogió los jeans—. Vamos a hablar tranquilamente de la situación y...

—No, vamos a contarle a Serena la verdad y ya veremos si después tiene ganas de escucharte.

—¡Tú no sabes la verdad! —gruñó Seiya, con los tendones sobresaliendo del cuello y los puños cerrados—. Tú sólo quieres creer lo que ves, pero no sabes una mierda.

—¿Así que no has perseguido a Serena y sobornando a su ayudante, Kenji, para que te pusiera en contacto con ella por algo relacionado con el programa?

Serena miró hacia Seiya esperando una negativa. Él no dijo nada.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —le preguntó ella.

Un músculo palpitó en la mandíbula de Seiya.

—Yo...

—Porque quería conocerte. No, eso no es cierto. Quería seducirte, follarte, y luego asegurarse de que yo me enterara para poder consumar su venganza. ¿No es así, Seiya?

Un horror intenso atravesó a Serena. Volvió la mirada a Seiya, esperando, rogando que lo negara. Él cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza. En su rostro, la cólera dio paso a la culpabilidad y su ceño se había vuelto más profundo.

«Oh, Dios». Haruka decía la verdad. A Serena se le revolvió el estómago mientras la traición le rompía el corazón. Sintió que se quedaba lívida.

—¿Me has... hecho éso? ¿Por venganza? ¿Cómo has podido?

La oscura mirada de Seiya estaba llena de vergüenza.

—Lo que yo planeé al principio, no fue lo que ocurrió luego.

La súplica de la cara de Seiya, la aparente sinceridad, la desgarró en dos. Pero ya le había creído antes. Y, al parecer, le había mentido.

—Claro —dijo Haruka decidido a meter más cizaña—. Y por eso me enviaste ese vídeo por correo electrónico, ése en el que te tiras a Serena. ¿O es que acaso eso no cuenta? Ella estaba allí, contra la puerta, clavándote las uñas en los hombros mientras gritaba como nunca lo había hecho. Bien planeado, Seiya.

El sarcástico comentario de Haruka fue como echar sal en la herida de Serena. ¿Seiya los había filmado juntos? ¿Cuándo? La espalda contra la puerta y arañándole los hombros... «Oh, Dios». Tenía que haber sido la primera vez que tuvieron relaciones sexuales, después de que la hubiera pillado masturbándose en la bañera. ¿Seiya los había filmado sin su consentimiento y le había enviado el vídeo a Haruka? Y lo tenía todo planeado. Increíble.

Cualquier sentimiento de felicidad se esfumó. La confianza se evaporó al instante. ¿Había hecho eso por venganza? Era imperdonable.

Serena se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca. Se sentía asqueada. Aquello estaba resultando ser una pesadilla. Una, tan terrible, que le retorcía las entrañas y la hacía querer despertarse. Pero era demasiado intensa y real como para poder escapar. Haruka y Seiya habían montado toda una opereta y la habían atrapado a ella en el medio.

—Le has enviado un vídeo de nosotros dos. ¿Por qué?

Seiya vaciló, estaba claro que intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas. ¿O nuevas mentiras? La duda cruzó por la mente de Serena.

—¿Quieres contarle tú lo de Galaxia o lo hago yo?

—Haruka, cállate —gruñó Seiya—. Ya sabe lo de Galaxia.

¿Galaxia? ¿Quién diantres era...? Ya, la ex de Seiya. Serena no sabía su nombre, pero tenía que ser ella. Sí, sabía lo de Galaxia, sabía que Seiya había visto en un vídeo cómo su mujer mantenía relaciones sexuales con su mejor amigo...

La verdad se estrelló contra Serena, dejándola sin aliento y atravesándola con un dolor tan intenso que casi la dobló en dos.

Clavó en Seiya una mirada horrorizada.

—Haruka. El era tu amigo. El que salía en el vídeo haciendo el amor con tu ex.

—Mientras estábamos casados —apostilló Seiya—. Traicionó años de amistad y confianza.

Y todo eso había herido el orgullo de Seiya.

Serena tembló de cólera e incredulidad. De dolor. Darien la rodeó con un brazo para reconfortarla. Ella le dio un codazo en el vientre, y apretó la sábana contra su pecho mientras les dirigía una mirada airada.

Luego señaló a Seiya.

—Tú también has traicionado mi confianza. Todo lo que me has hecho hacer... —se sonrojó ante el recuerdo—. La manera en que me has hecho cuestionarme a mi misma... Maldita sea, creí en ti. En nosotros. ¡Dios, he sido tan idiota! Cómo habrás debido de reírte.

—Jamás me he reído de ti. Serena... _cher_, yo nunca he tenido intención de hacerte daño.

—Yo...

—Nunca pensaste si esto le haría daño o no —lo acusó Haruka—. No te importaba.

—Eso no es cierto. —Seiya se acercó a ella para cogerle la mano.

Serena se apartó de él antes de que pudiera hacerlo. La cólera y la angustia se reflejaron en la cara de Seiya y tensaron los músculos que ondeaban en su pecho y en sus hombros.

No, era una actuación. Todo había sido por venganza. No debía de preocuparle si él estaba dolido de verdad. Como Haruka había dicho, a Seiya no le importaba haberla herido.

—«Pantano», hijo de perra. Ahí tienes tu palabra de seguridad. No vuelvas a tocarme.

Su rechazo hizo que un dolor afilado atravesara la cara de Seiya. Él se volvió hacia Haruka.

—No eres exactamente Don Honorable —refunfuñó Seiya—. Eres quien sedujo a Galaxia mientras estaba casada y la hizo creer que la amaba...

—¿Es por eso por lo que me sedujiste? —le gritó Serena a Seiya—. ¿Por lo que me hiciste cambiar de opinión acerca de mí misma y mi sexualidad? Me hiciste creer que me amabas, y que yo también te amaba. Te lo dije mientras... —Se interrumpió cuando la horrible verdad la atravesó como un relámpago helado—. Esa ha debido de ser la puntilla final, que te dijera que te amaba mientras hacíamos el amor, igual que Galaxia se lo dijo a Haruka. ¿Sabías que lo haría o sólo lo esperabas?

—_Cher_, no ha sido así. Te lo juro. Yo...

—¡Santo Dios! ¿Le has hecho a Serena lo que le hiciste a Galaxia? —le interrumpió Haruka con la voz llena de incredulidad-—. ¿Le has engañado para convertirla en un robot sumiso?

—¿Te parece que se ha convertido en un robot?

—Galaxia no podía soportar lo que querías de una mujer, y después de ti le daban miedo los hombres. En cuanto pensé que era mía, me dejó. —Frunciendo el ceño con incredulidad y furia, Haruka agarró a Seiya por el brazo—. ¿Le has hecho lo mismo a Serena, bastardo?

—¡No! —insistió Seiya—. Serena es todo aquello que siempre he buscado en una mujer. Es mi mujer. La excito, que ya es más de lo que tú puedes decir. Le he dado todo lo que su cuerpo necesita, incluso un _ménage_, algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo, y todo porque quiero verla feliz. ¿Qué has hecho tú, aparte de ignorar su sexualidad y abandonarla cuando un psicópata comenzó a acosarla, se masturbó en su cama y luego le disparó? ¿Es eso lo que significa el amor para ti?

—¿Te disparó, cariño? —la furia dio paso a la preocupación en la cara de Haruka. Bajó el arma a un lado.

—Aparta eso —susurró Serena, señalando el arma con la cabeza.

Con un suspiro reticente, uno que comunicaba lo cabreado que estaba, Haruka se guardó el arma en la cinturilla detrás de la espalda, y la miró.

Cuando intentó ponerle la mano en el hombro, Seiya gruñó:

—¡No la toques!

Luego saltó hacia él y le propinó un puñetazo en la barbilla. Él reaccionó y se enderezó, frotándose la barbilla con una mano y cerrando la otra en un puño.

Seiya bloqueó el puñetazo de Haruka.

—Dejé que me quitaras a Galaxia. No la amaba y todos lo sabíamos. Pero tendrás que matarme antes de arrebatarme a Serena. La amo. Siempre la amaré. —Seiya se volvió entonces hacia ella con una mirada arrepentida y suplicante—. Si me dejaras explicarte y disculparme. No puedes casarte con él.

—¡No se va a casar con ninguno de ustedes! —gritó una voz desconocida desde la puerta abierta.

Haruka se dio la vuelta y Seiya miró por encima del hombro para ver quién era el nuevo visitante, pero Serena no tuvo que preguntarse quién había llegado, simplemente lo sabía. Conocía esa voz.

—¡Diamante! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Se movió para mirarlo, apretando aún más la sabana contra su cuerpo desnudo.

La sangre se le heló en las venas cuando vio que Diamante normalmente educado y amable, la miraba con rabia mientras bloqueaba la puerta. La furia lo hacía vibrar y llenaba la habitación de una fuerza letal. La adrenalina y la cólera debían de correr por sus venas a juzgar por cómo le temblaba el arma que sujetaba en las manos..., un arma que la apuntaba a ella.

Serena soltó un grito ahogado mientras su mente se esforzaba en comprender el nuevo giro de los acontecimientos.

—Alguien tiene que detenerte. —Diamante clavaba los ojos en ella como si fuera una extraña, luego miró de reojo a Darien y a Seiya, ambos sin camisa y despeinados, que permanecían a unos metros. Y llegó a la conclusión acertada—. ¿Te has acostado con dos hombres a la vez? Sabía que eras una puta, pero esto supera cualquier cosa. No puedo creer que casi me haya casado contigo. Cuando te enrollaste con el hijo del senador Tenouh me molestaste bastante. —A Diamante se le agitó el pelo platinado al señalar a Haruka con la cabeza—. Te fuiste a vivir con él, decidiste casarte con él. Acostarte con él. Y ahora te has liado con otro hombre más. Tu guardaespaldas, ¿no? ¿Le has pedido también que te someta?

La burla de Diamante flotó en el aire, su hostilidad le escocía como una bofetada en la cara. Se negó a sentirse avergonzada por sus palabras. Pero el hecho de que la apuntara con un arma, hacía que el corazón le latiera a toda prisa y la llenaba de miedo.

—Sí.

Seiya la miró, luego clavó los ojos en Darien. Entre ellos hubo algún tipo de comunicación silenciosa, que Serena no pudo comprender.

Diamante sacudió la cabeza.

—Y aquí estás, poniéndole los cuernos a tu novio con estos dos musculitos. ¿Para qué? ¿Para disfrutar de unos cuantos orgasmos? Tú y yo nos compenetrábamos y disfrutábamos del sexo puro, hasta que un día lo estropeaste todo.

Haruka saltó hacia Diamante, extendiendo la mano para arrebatar el arma de su nerviosa presa. Diamante rugió y se apartó, disparando dos veces en dirección a Haruka. Serena se oyó gritar a sí misma antes de que los estallidos de las balas la ensordecieran. Su hermano se tiró al suelo para evitar ser herido.

Conteniendo la respiración, Serena saltó de la cama para saber cómo estaba.

—¡Vuelve a la cama! —rugió Diamante, apuntándola de nuevo con el arma—. ¡Ahora!

Serena se metió a la cama de nuevo. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho hasta casi dejarla sorda. Diamante hablaba en serio. Muy en serio. ¿Y Haruka? Oh, Dios, le había disparado.

Con lentitud, Seiya se inclinó para ayudar a Haruka a ponerse en pie. El puño de Diamante se tensó blanco sobre el arma, su boca se apretó en una línea sombría.

En cuanto estuvo de pie, su hermano le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora.

—Estoy bien. Haz lo que él diga, Serena.

—Y que a nadie más le dé por hacerse el héroe —espetó Diamante, agitando los brazos como un loco, pero sin soltar el arma.

Serena se obligó a respirar hondo, intentando mantener la calma. Conocía a Diamante. Que se pusiera histérica sólo conseguiría que él se pusiera más nervioso todavía. A Diamante le gustaban las óperas, un arte donde habitualmente los personajes principales morían y cuya tragedia la gente aplaudía.

Por favor, Dios, que aquello no acabara en tragedia. Tenía que salvarse e impedir que Haruka, Seiya o Darien hicieran algo que les costaran la vida.

Serena inspiró y habló en voz baja, intentando sonar mucho más tranquila de lo que estaba.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? Mi vida no es asunto tuyo, Diamante.

—Has ignorado mis fotos y mis notas. Huiste cuando dejé mi semen en tu cama para recordarte que ese era el lugar donde una vez estuvimos juntos. Intentaba hacerte ver a quién pertenecías realmente. Con el tiempo podría haberte perdonado lo de Tenouh. Es cierto que discutimos, pero deberías haberte dado cuenta de que tenía intención de volver contigo. Sin embargo, lo de estos dos... —agitó de nuevo el puño tembloroso, señalando con el arma que agarraba con fuerza a Seiya y Darien—. Debería de haberte disparado en el club de striptease. Lo hubiera hecho si aquel lugar no hubiera estado tan abarrotado.

Las palabras de Diamante la sobrecogieron ante lo que aquello implicaba.

—Entonces, ¿Kenji no me está...?

Diamante puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró con impaciencia.

—¿Persiguiendo?

—Esto es un acoso, imbecil —gruñó Darien.

Con una sacudida de cabeza, Serena intentó hacerle callar.

Gracias a Dios, Diamante lo ignoró.

—¿Kenji? Claro que no. ¿No me viste en el club de striptease? Estaba justo delante de ti. Casi me engañaste con aquel disfraz, pero reconocería tus ojos en cualquier lugar.

—El club estaba demasiado lleno para que pudiera verte —murmuró ella—. ¿Fuiste tú? Cuando recibí las fotos, pensé que él...

Su ex-novio puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor. Kenji me enseñó a hacer fotos y a revelarlas. Pero no tenía ni idea de lo que yo estaba haciendo hasta el otro día.

Diamante sorbió por la nariz, y Serena supo que se había sentido ofendido de que ella hubiera creído incluso por un momento que Kenji podía acecharla con la misma maestría que él.

—¿No te ayudó? —«Sigue hablando, distrayéndole. Permanece tranquila mientras encuentras una salida a este peligroso enredo».

—Es demasiado estúpido. Durante un tiempo, me ayudó a seguirte la pista, es muy atento y protector. En cuanto se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, el muy estúpido vino a advertirte, pero no te encontró. —Diamante sacudió la cabeza con la cara retorcida por el desprecio—. Consiguió que la fulana esa del club de striptease lo denunciara antes de poder avisarte de que yo estaba en la ciudad.

—¿Tú? ¿Has sido tú todo el tiempo?

Seiya hizo una mueca, luego le dirigió a Darien otra mirada. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Darien asentía con la cabeza. Serena se tensó.

Iban a hacer alguna estupidez heroica, y lo único que conseguirían era que los mataran a todos.

—No —les susurró.

—¡Yo soy tu salvador! —le gritó Diamante, luego se puso rígido mientras su cara se oscurecía con un ceño aterrador—. Alguien tenía que salvarte de ti misma. Cuanto empezamos a salir, eras dulce e inocente. No me importó que no fueras virgen porque ya tenías más de veintiún años y no nos habíamos conocido antes. Después de que discutiéramos tus ideas sobre el sexo, me di cuenta, finalmente, de que no te había prestado suficiente atención, y decidí darte una nueva oportunidad a pesar de que te hubieras enrollado con Tenouh. Decidí cortejarte, creí que podría salvarte si me casaba contigo. Pero... —amartilló el arma e hizo un gesto de desdén hacia Seiya—. En cuanto conociste a Kuo, empezaste a actuar como una perra en celo. Es un reconocido practicante de la Dominación y Sumisión, y comenzaste a babear por él en cuanto te puso los ojos encima.

Serena respiró profundamente, decidida a mantener la calma, a pesar de que lo único que quería era llamarle bastardo y arrebatarle el arma. Ignoró su cólera y sus manos sudorosas.

—Deseaba a Seiya. Él comprende mi necesidad de ser sometida, Diamante. Me ha enseñado que no hay nada incorrecto en ello. —No importaba qué mentiras hubiera habido entre ellos, siempre le quedaría ese regalo de Seiya—. El que seas incapaz de aceptarme tal como soy, sólo prueba que no encajamos. Búscate a una mujer que disfrute de tus atenciones. Tal vez a alguna le guste que seas tan obsesivo. A mí no. Sal de una maldita vez de mi vida.

—Sólo me estás demostrando lo que ya temía. Que la única manera de librarte de esa perversión es matándote.

Serena se quedó helada. Diamante levantó el arma. Diamante, su productor, su ex-novio, el hombre amable y amante de las artes que no sucumbía jamás a un ataque de cólera impulsivo, estaba dispuesto a matarla de verdad.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Seiya, cortando la tensión que había en el aire.

Darien la agarró y la empujó bruscamente al suelo en un enredo de brazos y piernas. Por el rabillo del ojo, Serena vio cómo Seiya agarraba el arma que Haruka ocultaba en la espalda y cómo empujaba a su hermano a la esquina detrás de Diamante y fuera de su alcance. Luego no vio nada más, Darien tiró de la sábana que la envolvía y la empujó bajo la cama.

Sonó un disparo. Casi al instante algo la golpeó en el pecho, haciéndola soltar el aire con la fuerza del impacto. Sintió un aguijón ardiente en la piel. Al momento su cuerpo se retorció de dolor. Gritó. Pero un segundo disparo ahogó el sonido.

Jadeó y sintió una extraña ingravidez en el cuerpo, casi como si estuviera flotando.

Luego un ruido sordo...

—¡Serena! —oyó que gritaba alguien en la lejanía.

Seiya. Era la voz de Seiya. Sonaba preocupado.

—Aquí —susurró ella, frunciendo el ceño ante el dolor. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—¡Maldición! —tronó Darien a sus espaldas—. ¡Le ha dado!

¿Le habían dado? A Serena se le cerraron los ojos mientras veía cómo Darien le ponía la camisa sobre el pecho y apretaba. ¡Maldita sea, dolía!

—No —gimió.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Seiya.

—Maldita sea, no lo sé. En el pecho, creo. Hay sangre por todas partes, por delante y por detrás. Mierda, está perdiendo mucha sangre. ¡Llama al 911!

* * *

**Hay chicas se que me van a matar, pero como siempre, se los dejo en lo mas emocionante, y ahora que pasara ¿se salvara serena?, ¿perdonara a Seiya?, todo esto lo sabremos en la proxima ocacion, espero que les haya alegrado la tarde, noche, mañana o fin de semana jijiji, ahora quiero agradecer a mis amiguisimas por sus comentarios de los capis anteriores, a Usakochiba01, Emily Castro, Pupis81, Seiyanusagi y Agatasha. Pero si tu tambien tienes algo que decir, quieres comentar sobre la historia, tienes dudas o simplemente quieres mandar saludos, pues manda todos tus comentarios, que para mi son muy importantes.**

**Ahora como las quiero mucho y de verdad las quiero ver felices, les dejo un adelantito de nuestra siguiente historia Seiya/Serena: Serena esta agotada de perseguir asesinos, es por eso que decide emprender un viaje y asi sanar su mente, con lo que no contaba es que este seria su ultimo viaje, pues esta destinada a conocer al hombre mas apuesto y sensual que jamas haya conocido, lo que ella no sabe es que este hombre, que esta dispuesto a reclamarla, es peligroso y esconde un oscuro secreto.**

**Aaaaaa que les parecio, jajaja espero que haya captado su atencion, asi que hasta aqui lo dejamos por el momento, nos seguimos leyendo...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola chicas, lamento muchísimo la demora, pero me he encontrado con una serie de trabas y problemas con un miembro de FF, les explico, no daré nombres ya que ante todo yo respeto la opinión y privacidad de cada quien, pero si expondré el problema: Yo siendo miembro de FF desde hace ya un tiempo, me he topado con distintos tipos de historias y argumentos, ya sea originales, adaptaciones o creaciones a partir de la idea original de alguien, que no dañan a nadie, siempre y cuando se le dé él crédito correspondiente a los creadores originales, ya sea de historias, personajes o ambas, partiendo desde este punto siempre he respetado la opinión de cada quien, ya que para gusto se hicieron los colores, yo siempre le he dado su lugar a los autores intelectuales de todo lo que yo uso en las historias que subo a la página, y cuando recibo reviews de personas que no leyeron el disclaimer de igual forma lo aclaro. Ahora ¿Por qué les cuento esto? Ustedes son personas que me han apoyado y han disfrutado estas adaptaciones, así que me parece lo más justo que ustedes supieran que este miembro de FF, me ha acusado, injustamente de plagio, digo injustamente porque yo en ningún momento me he adjudicado historias que no me pertenezcan, siempre he respetado el ingenio de los creadores originales. Además de que el plagio no coincide con lo que yo hago, así que en lo que este problema se aclara, yo seguiré subiendo los capítulos de estas historias, tal vez tarde un poco más, pero tratare de no dejarles a ustedes colgadas. Espero su comprensión hacia este problema que no solo me aqueja a mí, sino a ustedes lectoras que siguen estas historias.**

**Como siempre espero sus comentarios, quejas y demás, les mando un abrazo y un beso chicas, y nos seguimos leyendo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

Seiya se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo al observar que la cara de Serena palidecía hasta parecer un maldito fantasma. Su sangre roja salía a borbotones, empapando la camiseta gris de Darien, y tiñéndola de un morboso tono oscuro. El olor metálico de la sangre le inundó las fosas nasales, y le estalló en el cerebro.

¡Hijo de perra, ojalá pudiera volver a matar a ese imbecil de Diamante otra vez! Por hacerla dudar de su sexualidad y por haber pensado siquiera en hacerle daño a Serena. Y esta vez, le metería una bala en la cabeza.

Pero ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar era en salvar la vida de Serena.

Arrancando bruscamente la sábana de la cama, la enrolló y aplicó presión sobre la herida con una mano; con la otra cogió el teléfono. Llamar al 911 sólo le llevó un momento, y la telefonista prometió que llegaría alguien allí en unos minutos.

Seiya sólo esperaba que Serena aguantara hasta entonces.

Ahora, todo lo que podía hacer era esperar. E intentar controlar la situación.

Lanzándole una mirada desesperada a Darien, se quedó sorprendido al ver reflejada en los ojos de su amigo su propia agonía. Serena había dejado huella en su rudo y duro socio.

—Coge a Haruka y salgan de aquí.

—No voy a dejarla —dijo Haruka, cerniéndose sobre Seiya, con los labios apretados por la preocupación.

—Si te quedas, la prensa se lo va a pasar en grande —dijo Seiya—. Cuatro hombres, uno de ellos muerto, dos armas y una mujer desnuda, todo en la misma habitación. Comenzarán a hacer preguntas sobre qué clase de educación ha recibido el hijo del hombre que se va a presentar como candidato a la presidencia. Si te vas, puedo alegar que como guardaespaldas yo sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo. Soy amigo de los polis locales. No habrá ningún problema.

Haruka vaciló. Seiya podría jurar que su antiguo amigo estaba destrozado, pero lo que sintiera Haruka le importaba un carajo. Centró todos sus esfuerzos en contener la hemorragia de Serena.

Pero no servía de mucho. La sangre seguía fluyendo...

—No te vayas, _cher_. Quédate conmigo. No puedes darte por vencida, no ahora. _Je t'aime, mon coeur._

—¿La amas? —la voz de Haruka sonó suave y temblorosa. Parecía impresionado—. No me vengas con tonterias. ¿La amas de verdad?

Seiya no se molestó en mirarle.

—Sí, la amo, y estoy seguro de que encontrarás la manera de hacérmelo pagar. Pero ahora mismo, necesito que te largues de aquí.

—Pero ella es...

—¡Si esto se convierte en un circo mediático por tu culpa y ella muere, te aseguro de que tendrán que recoger tus restos con pinzas!

Haruka se quedó en silencio un momento, luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Espera —lo llamó Seiya—. El arma. No tienes permiso de armas en Lousiana, ¿no?

Y Seiya acababa de matar a un hombre con ese arma.

El elegante hijo del senador se tambaleó.

—Oh, Dios mío.

—¿Es una nueve milímetros? —preguntó Darien.

—Sí —la voz de Haruka sonó distante.

—¿Seiya? —preguntó Darien.

—En la bolsa tengo mi pistola. Cambia las balas. Dispara a la hierba ahí fuera o algo por el estilo. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer por si alguien pregunta.

—Esos buenos chicos no van a investigar demasiado. Funcionará.

Sonaron las sirenas a lo lejos. Darien maldijo y sacó las balas del arma de Haruka y se las puso a la de Seiya. Abrió la ventana y con rapidez disparó a la hierba.

Seiya dio un brinco, el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho. Ése era el único sonido que oía mientras pensaba que iba perder a la única mujer que había amado. La mujer con la que quería vivir el resto de su vida.

La mujer que no le pertenecía.

—Llamaré a Kakyuu. Buscaremos un lugar donde ocultar a Haruka. Llámame en cuanto puedas —dijo un Darien sin camisa, conduciendo a Haruka hasta la puerta.

Seiya asintió con la cabeza, todavía presionando la herida, demasiado asustado para levantar la sábana y mirar si la sangre seguía manando, temiendo que la bala le hubiera alcanzado en algún órgano vital y la estuviera matando lentamente. Maldita sea, no tenía ni idea de primeros auxilios.

—No la perderás, hombre.

Seiya levantó la vista. Darien lo apoyaba, como siempre. Sin preguntas ni reproches.

—Gracias.

Ahora lo único que esperaba era poder mantenerla con vida para luchar por ella.

Cuatro largas horas más tarde, llenas de preguntas y papeleos, y con el estómago encogido por la aprensión, Seiya llegó al hospital. Ya había anochecido. Estaba manchado de sangre, y no le importaba en absoluto. La policía le había estado interrogando sobre la muerte de Diamante. Durante todo ese tiempo, Seiya no había dejado de preguntarse, muerto de miedo, cómo estaría Serena.

Después de preguntar a la enfermera de recepción, corrió a toda velocidad a la habitación de Serena.

Con el corazón en un puño, se detuvo en seco en el umbral.

—_Mon Dieu._

Con el camisón azul pálido del hospital, ella parecía sin vida, con la cara aún más blanca que la almohada. Tenía una vía en el dorso de la mano conectada a una bolsa de suero y un vendaje en el hombro derecho que se extendía, bajo el camisón, hasta su tórax.

Si Serena moría, sería por su culpa. Si nunca hubiera puesto en marcha esa estúpida venganza, si la hubiera protegido en vez de joderle el cuerpo, la mente y... el corazón, ella no estaría debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —le preguntó a Darien cuando entró en la habitación con las manos temblorosas.

Haruka estaba de pie al otro lado de la cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, apoyado contra la pared. Parecía un hombre con un enorme peso sobre los hombros. Seiya lo comprendía.

Se hundió en una incómoda silla del color del vómito y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo diablos habían terminado colgándose los dos por la misma mujer otra vez. Y por qué, cada vez que lo hacían, todo acababa en desastre.

—Bueno. La trajeron del quirófano hace aproximadamente veinte minutos y dijeron que se iba a poner bien.

Genial. Se pondría bien. Eso era lo único que importaba.

—_Merci Dieu_. —Soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

Darien continuó.

—Es una herida superficial. La bala entró y salió limpiamente, justo por debajo de la clavícula. Detuvieron la hemorragia. Vinieron a preguntar si alguno de sus amigos o familiares son AB positivo y puede donarle sangre. —Encogió los hombros, disculpándose—. Yo soy B negativo. Es también un grupo raro, pero no el adecuado. Lo siento. Voy por una taza de café. ¿Quieres?

Seiya negó con la cabeza.

Maldita sea, ni siquiera podía ayudar a Serena a recuperarse. Odiaba sentirse tan condenadamente impotente.

—Yo soy 0 positivo.

Cuando Darien salió de la habitación, Haruka se quitó la chaqueta y se arremangó la camisa.

—Yo soy AB positivo. Acabo de decírselo a la enfermera. Vendrán a buscarme en unos minutos.

Era un enorme golpe de suerte que Haruka tuviera el mismo tipo de sangre que Serena. Seiya se atoró con las miles de respuestas que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Al final soltó la única posible.

—Gracias.

—Serena también me importa. Es lo menos que podía hacer.

Y era bastante para Seiya. Que Haruka donara su sangre significaba que él todavía tendría una oportunidad de redimirse y aunque Serena no quisiera volver a hablarle, se conformaba con saber que ella estaba bien.

De hecho, la herida de Serena le había hecho darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Esa absurda _vendetta_ que había tramado casi le había destruido. Tenía que ponerle fin. Tenía que asegurarse de que no volviera a ocurrir nada como aquello. Era el momento de hacer las paces con Haruka.

Y de liberarse.

Poniéndose en pie, Seiya metió la mano en el bolsillo interior del abrigo y sacó un viejo paquete con una cinta de vídeo.

—Ten —se la ofreció a Haruka.

—¿Qué es esto? —Haruka levantó hacia él sus desconcertados ojos azules.

—Estoy seguro de que sabes lo que es. La recogí de mi oficina. Está aquí cerca. Tengo otra copia en una caja de seguridad. Te la daré la semana que viene. Ya es hora de que las tengas tú.

Haruka se dio cuenta de lo que era.

—¿El vídeo de Galaxia? ¿No me vas a amenazar ni a chantajearme si me presento a alguna candidatura?

—No —contestó Seiya con firmeza antes de regresar a su asiento.

—¿En serio? —Haruka lo agarró por el brazo—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?

Seiya miró a su némesis —su viejo amigo— otra vez.

—Enamorarme de Serena me demostró lo rápido que se le pueden ir a uno las cosas de las manos. Amabas a Galaxia, y cuando mi orgullo no me permitió dejarla marchar, a pesar de que ella me pidió el divorcio, la reclamaste de la única manera que podías. De haber estado en tu lugar, quizás hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—La amaba. Me rompió el corazón cuando me dejó. —La monótona respuesta de Haruka fue suficiente para saber que él nunca se había recuperado de aquella ruptura.

Por primera vez en su vida, Seiya comprendía lo que se sentía.

—Voy a perder a Serena por esta venganza —masculló Seiya, pasándose las manos por el pelo—. Es algo que deberíamos haber resuelto hace tiempo. Y si ella quiere casarse contigo, no me interpondré. No quiero que tenga razones para odiarme. Sencillamente, hazla feliz.

Haruka se frotó la frente y sonrió con amarga ironía.

—Lo intentaré, pero no voy a casarme con ella—dijo Haruka soltando un suspiro

—¿Por qué la he tocado?- dijo Seiya — Ella merece ser feliz, y si eres tu…

—Seiya, ella no es mi novia, y jamás la he tocado. Es mi hermanastra.

Si Haruka le hubiera dicho que era un rinoceronte disfrazado, Seiya no se habría sorprendido tanto.

—¿Tu hermanastra?

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Haruka continuó:

—Esto no puede salir de aquí. Siempre has sido un hombre de palabra, incluso cuando yo no lo fui.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—Gracias. —Haruka suspiró, se levantó y se paseó de un lado a otro de la habitación—. Mi padre dejó embarazada a su madre cuando trabajaba como becaria para él. Le pagó una suma sustanciosa para que desapareciera del mapa y nunca mencionara su nombre a nadie, ni siquiera a Serena. Hace unos tres años, cuando mi padre comenzó a hablar de presentarse a la Casa Blanca, contrató a un asesor que le dijo que se hiciera cargo de todos los trapos sucios de la familia. Mi padre me habló entonces de Serena. Fui a visitarla siguiendo sus órdenes para comprar su silencio. Pero ser su hermano me gustó más de lo que había imaginado. Nos mantuvimos en contacto, viéndonos cada vez que podíamos. Estuve presente cuando grabó su primer programa.

Una lenta sonrisa curvó las comisuras de la boca de Haruka, luego volvió a quedarse pensativo.

—Cuando comenzó este asunto del acosador, le ofrecí mi ayuda. Pero protegerla desde Houston era imposible, y cuando ese imbecil se masturbó en su cama, le dije que se viniera a vivir conmigo. Inventamos la historia de que era mi novia puesto que no podíamos decirle a nadie la verdad.

Y Seiya se lo había tragado como el que más. Se había creído que Serena era su novia, y la había perseguido para cumplir su venganza.

La vida iba a ser un infierno sin ella, pero al menos se alegraba de haberla tenido por un corto tiempo. Y aunque obviamente Serena no iba a casarse con Haruka, dudaba que volviera a dirigirle la palabra de nuevo.

—Apuesto que tenerla contigo no le gustó a tu padre.

—No te haces una idea. —La amarga sonrisa de Haruka hablaba por sí sola—. De cualquier manera, me sentía aterrorizado cuando recibí las órdenes de irme a Irak durante tres semanas. Sabía que la iba a dejar sola y desprotegida. Incluso pensé en llamarte; eres el mejor guardaespaldas que conozco. —Suspiró—. Pero no podía darte esa clase de poder sobre mí. Nunca se me ocurrió que estabas esperando a que me comprometiera con alguien para sacarte la espinita de encima.

—Tres años, sí. No pensaba darme por vencido.

—No te culpo —admitió Haruka con voz queda—. Me alegro de que al llegar a D.C. se pospusiera la misión. Espero que las cosas entre nosotros se hayan arreglado de una vez por todas.

—Así es. —Seiya suspiró—. Gracias por decirme la verdad.

Luego guardó silencio. Seiya clavó la vista en Serena, como si así pudiera despertarla.

Ella no movió ni un músculo.

—¿Está sedada?

—Me temo que sí. Estaba despierta hace diez minutos, pero ahora...

La tensión y la esperanza anudaron las entrañas de Seiya.

—¿Ha dicho algo?

—No. Sólo miró alrededor, nos vio a Darien y a mí, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

No había preguntado por él. ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? Era una estupidez esperar que lo hiciera. Desde el punto de vista de Serena, Seiya le había mentido, la había utilizado y se había aprovechado de ella. ¿Por qué iba creer que la amaba? Y si ella alguna vez había pensado que lo amaba, bien, tras la esclarecedora conversación con Haruka, habría cambiado de opinión.

Perder a Serena era justo lo que se merecía. Pero le costaba aceptar la realidad. Saber que nunca volvería a tocarla le hacía sentir como si tuviera un cuchillo clavado en el corazón.

—Supongo que es lo mejor. No sentirá dolor.

—Cierto.

Y no se iba a despertar ahora. E incluso aunque lo hiciera, ¿querría que él estuviera allí?

No. Nunca querría volver a tenerlo cerca.

Seiya arrastró la bota por el suelo desinfectado, sintiendo una terrible opresión en el pecho.

—-Debería irme. Dile...

¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos podía decirle para mejorar las cosas? Sería necesario un maldito milagro para hacerla cambiar de idea, y Seiya no creía merecerse ningún milagro.

Al final, optó por lo más sencillo.

—Dile que lo siento.

Enterrando los puños con fuerza en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, Seiya se obligó a darle la espalda a Serena y a salir de su vida.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola chicas, espero que disfruten el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, y como podran ver ya les e subido la nueva historia, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

Serena se paseó de arriba abajo por la sala de Haruka. El suelo de madera estaba frío bajo sus pies desnudos, pero eso no calmaba sus abrasadores pensamientos.

—Vas a gastarme el suelo, hermanita.

Le lanzó una mirada airada a Haruka por encima del hombro.

—Lo dudo.

—Vale, pero luego te sentirás agotada. Apenas hace una semana que te dispararon.

—Tengo que moverme o me voy a quedar engarrotada.

Él se recostó en el sofá, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—No me parece que estés estirando las piernas. Más bien pareces puro nervio en movimiento. ¿Qué es lo que te corroe?

Serena no contestó. Admitir la verdad era demasiado doloroso, y, además, la haría parecer estúpida.

—Nada —murmuró al fin.

Haruka se levantó, y se cernió sobre ella. Definitivamente, él había heredado la altura de la familia. Ella era una condenada enana para los estándares de Hollywood.

La agarró por los hombros y la giró para que lo mirara, poniendo punto y final a su agitado paseo.

—Ya te había visto obsesionada con _Provócame_ en el pasado. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con eso, ¿verdad? Kenji se ha disculpado por delatarte. El entierro de Diamante no ha levantado mucho revuelo, y la prensa sigue sin tener ni idea de dónde estás. Casi ya no hablan del tema y te estás recuperando de la herida. —La sondeó con una suave mirada—. Sólo hay una cosa que te esté volviendo loca. ¿O debería decir una persona?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—No has querido hablar de Seiya desde que dejaste el hospital.

Serena cerró los ojos.

—No menciones su nombre.

—Eres demasiado testaruda, hermanita.

—¿Yo soy testaruda? —Se hincó un dedo en el pecho, enojada—. Perdón, pero no fui yo quien comenzó todo este asunto. Lo hizo él. Y ahora se supone que yo tengo que vivir con ello.

—¿Vivir exactamente con qué? —Haruka se cruzó de brazos—. Acabó con la vida del hombre que te habría matado sin pensárselo dos veces.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Eso era todo lo que él había admitido?

—Sí, me salvó y se lo agradezco. Pero, ¿has olvidado la parte en la que me mintió y me llevó a la cama para vengarse de ti? Te envió un vídeo de nosot... —rechinó los dientes—. Todavía no me lo puedo creer. El... —¿Cómo podía expresar con palabras esa traición?—. Actuó como si yo le importara. Y no era cierto.

—Eso no es verdad.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes?

Haruka le dirigió una sonrisa contrita.

—Eramos amigos hasta que fastidié las cosas. Seiya no se hubiera divorciado de Galaxia sin una buena tazón. Y a pesar de lo que parezca por su estilo de vida, Seiya es demasiado católico. Yo tuve que presionar a Galaxia. Y la seguí presionando sin parar. Dios, cómo quería a esa mujer. Lo único que no hice fue ser franco con Seiya y decirle que me había enamorado de su esposa y ella de mí. Así que me acosté con ella, y me importó un bledo lo mal que él pudiera sentirse porque poseerla me hacía sentir bien a mí. Creo que él me ha hecho un favor, hermanita, haciéndome ver cómo sentaba estar del otro lado. Si vas a estar molesta con alguien, debería ser conmigo.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que me hizo? ¿De lo que me hizo en realidad?

—Odio decirte esto, pero cuando me cargué la puerta de la habitación del bed & breadfast, no parecías sufrir demasiado.

El sonrojo de Serena pasó por veinte tonalidades de rojo, aunque no sabía si su rubor se debía a la furia o a la vergüenza.

—No fue por cómo me tocó. —Sin embargo, a veces, eso había sido más difícil de aceptar que admitir cuánto lo amaba—. Fue la manera en que fingió que le importaba.

Un repentino golpe en la puerta los interrumpió. Haruka maldijo por lo bajo, luego se dirigió a abrirla.

—Dios, espero que no sea la prensa —masculló ella—. Buitres.

Haruka abrió la puerta, pero sólo lo que le permitía la cadena de seguridad.

—¿Qué?

No hubo respuesta. La puerta bloqueaba la vista de Serena, y ella sólo pudo ver que Haruka levantaba la mano para tomar lo que le entregaba el visitante. Luego soltó lo que parecía un suspiro de alivio.

Ella miró el artículo que tenía en la mano. Un vídeo. ¿Sería la cinta que Seiya había prometido darle a Haruka?

—¿Es lo que creo que es? —preguntó Haruka.

La persona del otro lado de la puerta debió de asentir con la cabeza. «¿Quién sería? Si fuera... No».

—Gracias. ¿Quieres entrar?

El corazón de Serena comenzó a latir a toda velocidad. Oh, Dios. Tal vez... ¿sería Seiya? ¿Se habría presentado allí después de una semana de absoluto y devastador silencio? A pesar de su traición, lo echaba de menos. En el lugar de su corazón había un agujero, una herida abierta que le supuraba en el pecho. Por las noches, cuando estaba en la cama incapaz de dormir, extrañaba el sonido de su voz oscura. Y su cuerpo vibraba, lleno de deseo, sólo con pensar en él. Se sentía demasiado sensible y excitada en los lugares inadecuados cuando recordaba...

Dios, ¿qué pasaría si él atravesaba ahora esa puerta?

Haruka abrió la puerta para dejar pasar al desconocido, pero no fue Seiya quien apareció en el umbral.

—Darien. —La decepción se abatió sobre ella sin piedad.

—Hola, muñeca. No pareces demasiado contenta de verme.

—Lo estoy. Lo siento. —Se esforzó en esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te va?

Ella intentó encoger los hombros, luego hizo una mueca. Mierda, ¿le dejaría de doler el hombro alguna vez?

Sí, y probablemente ese dolor desaparecería antes que el de su corazón.

—Estoy recuperándome —dijo ella—. ¿Cómo te va a ti?

—Pues estoy intentando quitarme de encima a un imbécil, ya sabes. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

—¿Hablas de Seiya? Dudo que pueda hacer algo. Ya me dejó claro lo poco que significo para él.

—Bueno, no creo que sea así. Desde que te fuiste no hace más que gruñir y emborracharse, luego duerme hasta la borrachera siguiente. Sabe que estás enfadada con él. Le he dicho que es demasiado cobarde para verte. Me dijo...

—Puedo imaginar lo que te dijo. —Serena hizo una mueca.

—Sí, mejor no repetirlo. Él te necesita.

—Lo que necesita es una paliza —replicó ella.

—Si lo insultases, se sentiría agradecido, muñeca. Al menos estarías hablando con él.

Serena no supo qué decir. Una parte de ella quería mandar a Seiya al infierno. Él había hecho las paces con Haruka en el hospital. Luego se había marchado sin decir una sola palabra, creyendo que estaba sedada. Ella había estado atontada y demasiado abrumada para decir algo..., pero lo suficientemente despierta para oír toda la conversación.

Sin embargo, eso no lo convertía en un «buen chico». Era un bastardo.

—Me da igual que te incordie o que tenga una resaca diaria. Es lo que se merece, Darien. Pagué su venganza con mi corazón y con un pedazo de mi alma.

—Créeme, él también lo está pagando, y con creces.

Las palabras de Darien fueron como una patada en el estómago, como si la hubieran atizado con una vara.

—Tonterias

—Te ama. Sólo que no tiene ni idea de cómo volver a conquistarte y piensa que ni siquiera se merece la oportunidad de intentarlo.

—Al menos coincidimos en algo —respondió ella.

Pero en su corazón renació la esperanza. ¿Sería posible que fuera eso lo que lo mantenía alejado de ella, la culpabilidad y no la falta de ganas?

—Sólo habla con él. Nos estarás haciendo al abuelo Tomoe y a mí un gran favor.

Serena vaciló, se sentía condenadamente tentada.

—¿Por qué debería hacerle un favor a ese ancianito que me trajo lencería fina en vez de ropa para hacerme caer en las garras de su nieto?

—Porque piensa que eres perfecta para su nieto. Todos los creemos. Incluso Seiya. Vamos —le rogó Darien—. Habla con él. Sólo una vez.

—Esto es absurdo. —Puso los ojos en blanco.

Pero se temía no engañar a nadie. El deseo de ver a Seiya superaba sus reservas. Incluso a pesar del miedo a caer otra vez bajo sus redes, a ser derrotada por su propio deseo, a aferrarse a él como una estúpida y concederle el poder de lastimarla de nuevo, estaba dispuesta a verlo.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Haré lo que haga falta para ablandarte.

—Si Seiya quiere verme, sabe perfectamente dónde encontrarme.

—Ya. Pero se lo impide ese sentido de culpa tan católico que tiene, Serena. Sabe que fastidió las cosas, y no quiere imponerte su amor.

—¡No me ama! —gritó ella.

—No es cierto —apostilló Haruka—. Se lo oí decir en dos idiomas. Jamás había visto que Seiya sintiera eso por otra persona. No me cupo la menor duda cuando lo vi: te ama.

Serena inspiró profundamente. ¿Sería posible que ella significara para Seiya algo más que esa maldita venganza? ¿Que ella no había sido sólo un medio para conseguir un fin?

—Puedo ver lo que pasa por esa cabecita tuya. De acuerdo, pasar una mañana en tu interior no me convierte en un experto, pero...

—No necesito oír esto —dijo Haruka con una mueca.

—Estoy seguro de que tienes un montón de preguntas sin contestar —continuó Darien—. Escondida aquí no vas a conseguir las respuestas.

Ella reculó mentalmente. Primero, ese hijo de perra le recordaba aquella horrible y maravillosa mañana que había pasado con los dos cuando cumplió al fin su fantasía. La más increíble de todas, a pesar de los temores y reservas de Seiya. Luego le decía que se comportaba como una cobarde. Genial.

Y no sólo eso. También podía sentir la mirada reprobadora de Haruka. Darien se merecía una buena patada en el trasero, pero eso sería más tarde.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, Serena se obligó a centrarse. Aunque Seiya hubiera alejado sus reservas, habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas.

Tenía la protesta en la punta de la lengua. De ninguna manera pensaba hablar con Seiya.

Pero... maldito Darien, tenía razón. Nadie tenía respuestas para ella salvo Seiya.

—Habla con él —la orden tranquila de Darien fue directa a su sentido común y lo hizo pedazos—. Ven conmigo.

Tenía la mente hecha un lío, pero una cosa estaba clara: Seiya era un hombre fuerte, sagaz, puramente sexual, lo que ella había estado buscando durante toda su vida. Podía quedarse allí, preguntándose lo que podría haber sido. O podía ir a hablar con él y averiguar si sus palabras de «amor» eran algo más que papel mojado.

—Está bien. Pero no esperes que sea benevolente.

—No lo esperaba. —Darien sonrió ampliamente. Esos ojos azules chispeaban de diversión.

—Dame diez minutos para arreglarme.

Darien sonrió todavía con más amplitud.

—Que sean cinco. Seiya estaba abriendo otra botella de whisky cuando salí.

Subiéndose al enorme Hummer de Darien para el largo viaje a la cabaña de Seiya en Lousiana, Serena pensó que si no lo conociera mejor, habría supuesto que Darien había escogido ese vehículo para compensar un déficit en sus atributos masculinos. Pero sabía que no era así... gracias a Seiya. Porque él le había concedido esa fantasía.

Era una tontería darle más vueltas a lo sucedido las dos últimas semanas, pero ella lo había hecho un millón de veces. Seiya la había atrapado, la había tentado con todas esas fantasías lujuriosas con las que siempre había soñado. Él las había hecho realidad. No podía negarlo.

Pero para ella había sido algo más que simple placer. Mucho más. Cuando había estado con Seiya, Serena había creído con toda su alma, que ella significaba algo para él. Saber que había hecho todo eso por venganza la había dejado destrozada y ahora era incapaz de dormir, de comer..., de respirar. Se preguntaba cómo diantres se suponía que iba a vivir con ese dolor.

—Piensas demasiado. Casi consigues que me duela a mí la cabeza.

Ella le dirigió una mirada reprobadora.

—¿A diferencia de ustedes los hombres que no piensan en otra cosa que en sus pequeñas venganzas y en sus penes?

A su favor, debía decir que Darien no parecía sorprendido.

—Sí, conocía el plan de Seiya. Pero creo que dejó de ser una venganza con bastante rapidez.

—No hagas de abogado del diablo. No quiero oírlo.

Las palabras de Darien sólo la confundían y la hacían albergar esperanzas. Iba a ver a Seiya para conseguir respuestas. Punto. Y si no le gustaba lo que oía, continuaría con su vida... sola. De cualquier manera, no esperaba que Seiya pudiera convencerla de un amor imperecedero. Con sinceridad, ¿cómo podía salir adelante una relación de tan solo unos días cuando todo a su alrededor habían sido peligros y mentiras? Iba contra toda lógica.

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que se hubiera enamorado totalmente de él durante ese tiempo. Y a diferencia de los otros hombres con los que había estado, lo que sentía por Seiya parecía fuerte y duradero.

Maldita sea.

Darien puso el intermitente a las afueras de Houston, luego entró en el aparcamiento de un motel lleno de flores con pequeñas habitaciones cuyas puertas estaban recién pintadas.

—¿Tienes que recoger el equipaje antes de continuar? —le preguntó.

—No exactamente.

Darien aparcó, luego se giró hacia ella.

—Seiya tenía intención de llevarle a Haruka la copia del vídeo él mismo. Lo hice yo, no pensé que Seiya y Seiya fueran una buena combinación en la carretera.

—¿Seiya y Seiya?

—Seiya se había bebido una botella de Seiya Daniel's.

—¿Así que está aquí? —le preguntó, sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba como si estuviera en el borde de un precipicio.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Vino a Houston para entregar el vídeo y no pudo hacerlo porque estaba demasiado borracho? ¿El muy hijo de perra prefirió beberse una botella de whisky que acercarse a mí?

—No. Cuando vinimos, hicimos una pequeña parada. Al enterarse que estabas con Haruka, decidió no ir. Se negó a molestarte.

De todas las ideas alocadas y estúpidas...

Antes de que Darien pudiera decir nada más, Seiya abrió la puerta de la habitación que tenían delante, despeinado, con barba de tres días y gloriosamente descamisado. La luz del sol se reflejó en su cara. Seiya entrecerró los ojos y miró de mal humor hacia el Hummer.

—¿Has entregado el maldito vídeo? —gritó Seiya, intentando protegerse los ojos del astro rey.

—Hum. Ya dice algo más que tacos —comentó Darien—. Quizá esté medio sobrio.

—Esto es ridículo. No sé por qué me he molestado en venir hasta aquí para escuchar las respuestas de un hombre borracho que lo único que quería era echarme un polvo para vengarse de otra persona. Llévame de vuelta con Haruka.

—Todavía no. Diez minutos. Dale por lo menos ese tiempo. —Serena no dijo nada—. Si no lo haces, tendré que empezar a implorar otra vez. —Serena le dirigió una mirada que debería de haberle dejado claro que esta vez no le iba a servir de nada, pero, como siempre, Darien la ignoró—. Soltaré un gemido extra si no entras.

—¡Uf! Bueno. Diez minutos, luego o me llevas de vuelta a casa o llamo un taxi. Y contrataré un matón para que les dé una paliza a los dos. Por imbéciles.

—Esa es mi chica. —Le plantó un beso suave en la mejilla, luego le dirigió una sonrisa radiante.

Serena sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Venga, acabemos de una vez con esto.

—Ahora te ayudo a bajar, pero espera aquí un minuto. No creo que Seiya pueda verte con el sol y las ventanillas tintadas. Y quiero que oigas algo. —Darien descendió del Hummer y llamó a Seiya—. Sí, ya lo he entregado.

—¿Me has traído otra botella?

—Te he traído otra cosa. ¿No quieres saber si vi a Serena?

—Así que estaba allí. —Soltó un suspiro. Luego tragó saliva y tensó la mandíbula—. ¿Cómo está?

—Mejor que tú, ella no anda medio borracha.

—¿Y el hombro?

—Bien. Estaba levantada y paseándose de acá para allá. Tenía buen aspecto.

Seiya asintió con la cabeza. Un simple gesto. Pero el ceño fruncido de su cara desgarró a Serena. Tenía las cejas fruncidas, los ojos cerrados, la mandíbula tensa, parecía triste. Apesadumbrado. Destrozado.

La imagen la tomó por sorpresa, le desgarró el corazón. ¿Sería verdad que ella... le importaba? Eso era lo que parecía. No podía verla, no tenía ninguna razón para actuar o simular algo que no sentía.

Serena tragó saliva.

—Apuesto lo que quieras a que estaba guapísima. Siempre lo está.

Darien se detuvo delante de Seiya, en la acera, bajo el sol del atardecer.

—Sí, y parecía bastante molesta.

—No me extraña. No haberle contado la verdad fue un estúpido error que lo fastidió todo. Tuve la oportunidad y... —sacudió la cabeza, un gesto que mostraba su pesar— no la aproveché.

—Bueno, eso te convierte en un completo imbécil, pero no es por eso por lo que estaba molesta.

—¿No? ¿Entonces por qué? —Parecía completamente confundido.

¿Seiya no lo sabía? ¿Cómo podía no saberlo? ¿Cómo era posible que no lo comprendiera? Increíble.

Impulsada por la esperanza, la confusión y el mal genio, Serena abrió la puerta de Hummer y salió de un salto.

—No, estúpido, no es por eso por lo que estoy molesta.

—Ves, ya te dije que te había traído otra cosa. —Darien le dirigió a Seiya una sonrisa—. O persona.

—Serena —susurró Seiya, dando un paso hacia ella con las manos extendidas.

—Vaya, me alegra saber que te acuerdas de mí.

La mordaz observación lo dejó helado. Dejó caer las manos.

—Has venido a echarme la bronca. Lo merezco. Maldición, jamás tuve intención de hacerte daño. No creí que acabaríamos tan involucrados emocionalmente. Pero fue conocerte...

—Oh, déjate ya de sensiblerías románticas. Así que fui una buena alumna, guapa y sumisa, y...

—Chicos, ¿por qué no entramos para que los huéspedes del motel no tengan que conocer su vida sexual?

Darien los empujó hacia la habitación de Seiya.

Serena siguió rápidamente a Seiya al interior, horrorizada por haberse puesto a hablar a voz en grito sobre esos detalles de su vida. Dios, ese hombre se le había metido bajo la piel y le había frito el cerebro.

Dentro, encontró las típicas paredes blancas y los muebles de madera. Una colcha a rayas de color marfil y beige cubría la cama. La alfombra marrón completaba la práctica pero anodina decoración. ¿Cómo diantres había terminado teniendo allí una de las discusiones más importantes de su vida?

Se giró y encontró a Darien apoyado contra la puerta cerrada. Seiya rondaba cerca de ella, tan cerca que Serena podía oler su misterioso aroma junto con el del whisky que había estado bebiendo. Pero no hizo movimiento alguno para tocarla.

—Fuiste mucho más que una buena alumna, Serena. Mucho más. Y sabía que tenía que contártelo todo. Me lo dije a mí mismo una docena de veces, pero... —el remordimiento se reflejó en su cara y apretó los labios—. Te amo, y sabía que en cuanto te lo contara todo te perdería. No podía resignarme a decírtelo y que me odiaras. Aunque ibas a enterarte tarde o temprano.

Serena intentó volverse insensible a su confesión. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Sus palabras la habían cogido por sorpresa. La llenaron de esperanza, dolor y anhelo, y acabaron con su resistencia.

Las lágrimas le picaron en los ojos.

—Me amas tanto que cuando me dispararon, fuiste al hospital, mantuviste una agradable charla con Haruka sobre tu ex, y luego dejaste que me transmitiera tus disculpas. Y jamás regresaste.

Seiya aspiró sobresaltado.

—Tú...

—¿Si oí cada una de tus palabras en el hospital? Sí, pero lo que no oí fue eso, si es cierto que me amabas, deberías haber vuelto. Pensaba que me habías excluido de tu vida para siempre.

Al fin, él acortó la distancia entre ellos y la agarró por el hombro sano. Su contacto fue como una descarga eléctrica, una sacudida de calor y deseo. El anhelo impactó en su corazón con tal fuerza, que casi la hizo caer de rodillas.

Pero Seiya la sujetó.

—_Cher_, lo estropeé todo. No tenía derecho a intentar recuperarte. ¿Habrías creído una sola palabra de lo que te hubiera dicho? No —se respondió a sí mismo—. ¿Y por qué motivo ibas a aceptarme de nuevo? No lo merezco. Lo sé.

¿Serían las cosas realmente como Darien había dicho? ¿Que a Seiya le remordía demasiado la conciencia para dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos por ella? ¿Sería eso lo único que lo detenía?

Quizá la pregunta fundamental era: ¿quería ella recuperarlo? ¿Quería a Seiya —y todo lo que él podría darle— todos los días de su vida?

Con sólo el tacto de sus dedos en los hombros se había sentido más viva que en cualquier momento de la última semana. El deseo ardía en su interior, resquebrajando su sentido común. Vivían en lugares diferentes, tenían vidas distintas... planteárselo era una locura. Pero si se casaban, podrían llegar a un compromiso, vivir parte del tiempo en Lousiana, y parte en Los Angeles. O algo por el estilo.

Lo más importante era lo que ambos sentían. Compartían un vínculo especial, algo que los unía física, espiritual y sexualmente. Sin él, Serena había sentido como si le faltara algo.

Había sentido como si una parte de ella se hubiera perdido para siempre.

Correr riesgos nunca había sido su fuerte, y ése en concreto la dejaba aterrorizada. Pero si existía la posibilidad, por muy remota que fuera, de que Seiya y ella pudieran superar ese asunto de la venganza e incluso mantener una relación duradera, sería una idiota si no lo intentara.

—Simplemente contéstame a una pregunta —exigió ella finalmente—. Si pudiera perdonarte lo de esa estúpida _vendetta_ y te dijera que quería que hablaras conmigo, ¿qué me dirías?

Detrás de Seiya, Darien golpeó un puño en el aire e hizo una señal de aprobación con la cabeza. Señor, se le había olvidado que estaba allí. Antes de que pudiera decirle que sacara su culo de la habitación, Seiya la atrajo contra su cuerpo.

—Te diría que eres lo que llevo buscando durante toda mi vida. Reconocería que he soñado contigo ante de conocerte, y que la primera vez que penetré en tu cuerpo supe que eras mía. Te diría que te amo.

La profunda emoción que había detrás de esas palabras ahogadas casi la desarmó, y Serena sintió que su resistencia se desmoronaba un poco más. Las lágrimas regresaron. Le tembló la boca y se le puso un nudo en la garganta. La mandíbula le tembló por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre tuviera tanta labia? Maldita sea.

—_Cher_, desearía poder soltarte una orden y que la obedecieras. Pero no puedo controlar tus emociones. Esto es más importante que conseguir que mojes las bragas.

Le estaba ofreciendo el poder. Por completo. Podría someterla en el dormitorio, pero no iba a coaccionarla para que le ofreciera algo que no quería dar. No iba a intimidarla para que le entregara su corazón. Quería que fuera ella quien se lo ofreciera libremente.

Podía verlo reflejado en sus enrojecidos ojos oscuros y en la cara cubierta por la sombra de la barba. Parecía como si hubiera estado en el infierno durante días enteros.

Saber que él la amaba y que quería su amor a cambio la llenó de un sentimiento cálido, suave y reconfortante.

—No sé qué decir o hacer para arreglar las cosas. —Su risa contrita enterneció el corazón de Serena.

—Decir «lo siento» sería un buen principio —susurró ella.

—Lo siento. Si pudiera volver al principio... al momento de la entrevista, te contaría lo de Haruka y te diría que te deseaba más que a nada en el mundo. Luego te seduciría hasta que te fuera imposible dejarme.

—Buen plan.

—Más inteligente, eso seguro. —Seiya encogió los hombros y dejó caer las manos—. Pero tendrías que perdonarme.

—Y tú tendrías que prometerme que nunca volverás a hacer nada tan estúpido.

—Prometer eso será fácil.

—Y tendrías que estar dispuesto a ser amable con Haruka.

Seiya se puso tenso.

—Hemos hecho las paces. No respeto lo que hizo, pero yo no fui mejor que él. No sé si volveremos a ser amigos, pero quién sabe. Todo es posible.

Serena sonrió. Ese hombre nunca dejaba de impresionarla.

—Tendrás que prometerme cumplir todas mis fantasías.

Seiya reaccionó al momento. Invadió de nuevo su espacio personal y la aplastó contra su pecho. En sus brazos, Serena se sintió segura, como si hubiera vuelto a casa.

—Esa es una promesa que no tendré ningún problema en cumplir —susurró él—. ¿Has tenido más fantasías que debería conocer?

—Sólo una por el momento. —Aspiró profundamente, inhalando el aroma de Seiya, sólido y enigmático a la vez, el olor de la esperanza y del futuro, del buen sexo.

—¿Sí? —murmuró él contra su boca—. Cuéntamela, _mon coeur_.

Serena bajó la mirada, respiró hondo y se lanzó.

—Que todo lo que hemos hablado se haga realidad. Quiero perdonarte...

—Y yo quiero que te pongas mi colgante. —Lo sacó del bolsillo—. Lo he llevado conmigo todo este tiempo para sentirte cerca de mí.

—Seiya —dijo Serena, deshaciéndose en lágrimas.

—Quiero cuidarte, amarte, tenerte siempre a mi lado —susurró él.

Detrás de ellos, Darien aplaudió y soltó un silbido digno de un estadio.

Seiya se sobresaltó ante el sonido y soltó una palabrota. Dejó a Serena a un lado y se dirigió a la puerta. Agarró a Darien por el brazo.

—Deberías de saber que algunas fantasías son sólo para dos. —Empujó a Darien a la luz del sol—. Vete a tu habitación.

—¿Para hacer qué? Son más entretenidos que las telenovelas de la tele.

—Que te den. —Seiya le cerró la puerta en las narices, luego se acercó a Serena otra vez—. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

Ella no pudo contener la sonrisa que le curvó los labios.

—Estábamos en la fantasía en la que nos amábamos para siempre.

—Todavía tengo esa fantasía. —Le ahuecó la cara entre sus cálidas y grandes manos, y la miró fijamente con esos ojos azules, oscuros y hambrientos—. ¿Podemos hacerla realidad, _cher_?

—Gracias a ti, ahora sé quién soy. —Le rozó la boca con un beso solemne—. Tus deseos... son órdenes para mí.

Fin

* * *

**Espero hayan disfrutado esta historia, tanto como yo cuando la lei, espero tambien saber sobre ustedes, muchos cariños y no se les olvide dejar reviews con sus opiniones. las quiero...**

**Por otra parte quiero agradecer a todas las que siguieron esta historia, muchas de las cuales concidero intrañables amigas, que me han apoyado desde que empeze, y a las personas que con agrado conoci en el desarrollo de este fic, ustedes y sus comentarios animan a personas como yo a hacer estas adaptaciones. Las quiero.**

**PP**

**Seiyanusagi**

**Agatasha**

**Emily Castro**

**Usakochiba01**

**Pupis81**

**Antitos Kou Leto**

**Dertupio**

**Serenity824**

**Mitsuya Akagi**

**Loversandhaters**

**Lov3Sesshumaru**

**MimiSan89**

**Luisa Kou**

**-Tsukino**

**Verosey**

**oO lOvE-MoOn Oo**

**Tambien agradesco con mucho cariño a todos aquellos que leyeron esta historia, aunque no hayan dejado reviews, les agradesco por el tiempo que le dedicaron a la lectura de esta historia.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo, atte: su amiga gelsuchis.**


End file.
